The Inbetween
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Follow Tony and Pepper as they try to navigate their lives together as a new couple. Takes place directly after the rooftop kiss in IM2. Rated M for sexual situations and some language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

They both watched Rhodey disappear in the War Machine suit. "I can't let you resign. I _refuse_," Tony said, turning back to Pepper and grabbing her hands. Pepper giggled as he lowered his head to kiss her again. She let him, pulling his head closer to hers. After a few moments, they broke slowly and Tony rested his forehead on hers. They both smiled. "Can we just stay here and keeping doing this?" he asked.

Pepper smiled. "People would probably wonder where we were after a while," she said.

He pulled her closer. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

"Probably not longer than_ I've_ wanted to," Pepper replied. She waited for his reaction.

Tony raised his head and looked at her curiously. "What?" he said.

Pepper nodded. "I came close that night at the firefighters gala last year, but decided against it, obviously."

Tony smiled. "So this really _wasn't_ weird for you,then."

Pepper shook her head. "I was being honest, Tony."

He chuckled. "And here I thought I was really going out on a limb." He thought for a moment. "So, how long _have_ you wanted to kiss me?" he rumbled in his sexy baritone, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her.

"_Ah,ah,ah,_ Stark," she said, waggling a finger at him. "That's for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out." She smiled coyly at him.

He smiled and kissed her eagerly. She squeaked in delight as he parted her lips with his tongue, and hers met his in her mouth. He lifted her up as he kissed her and slowly broke the kiss. She hesitated to end it, but he pulled back and she opened her eyes to him looking at her curiously. "_Now_ are you going to tell me?"

She smiled and shook her head.

He groaned and sighed playfully as he set her back down. He looked at her sidelong. "You're going to make me work for that little piece of info, aren't you?"

Pepper giggled and nodded.

"Well, I know _one_ thing," Tony said. "I won't be able to work in _this_ get-up," he said, pointing to the Iron Man suit he was wearing. "And we're likely to get arrested for indecent exposure if I _could_ get out of the suit right now and uh..." he smiled deviantly. "_Probe _you for information?"

Pepper giggled at his innuendo. Then she faked a serious look, trying not to smile. "Seriously, Tony? You'll have to do better than cheesy pick up lines."

"Oh, I_ intend_ to," he said slyly. He reached down to grab the helmet and put it back on. Then he wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist. "Hold on to me," he instructed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shot off the rooftop, holding her tight. Pepper squealed and slammed her eyes shut as she felt her stomach lurch. She felt the wind rush over her skin and the sensation of them flying. Soon, she felt them dropping and landing. She slowly opened her eyes and look around. She let go of Tony's neck and stepped backwards, taking a deep breath.

"Your hotel, madam," he said. She looked around. They were now at the entrance of the Waldorf-Astoria. People were gaping at them and pointing.

Pepper cleared her throat. "So it _is_," she said. "I have to say that mode of transportation is going to take some getting used to."

Tony smiled and pulled off the helmet again. "I wish this were the portable suit, but, alas, it's not. So, I'll head back to Malibu tonight."

"Right, and I'll take care of the statement to the press tomorrow and fly home after my meeting with legal."

"I was thinking I'd take the jet and be back here by morning," Tony said. He raised his eyebrows.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What! Why? That isn't necessary."

Tony pursed his lips and exhaled. "It falls into the category of you deserving better. From me," he said. "That's starting now, Potts."

Pepper smiled in astonishment. "_Wow_," she said. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

Tony smiled back. "I can't have you face this whole situation alone. It wouldn't be fair. Wouldn't be right." He looked at her for a second, noticing the look of admiration in her eyes. "I just have one thing to ask before I go, though."

"And that is?" Pepper said softly.

"Just one more peck to get me through until morning?" he asked, giving her a bit of a puppy dog look.

She giggled. "Oh, I'll give you more than a peck," she said seductively. She stepped closer to him and eagerly kissed his lips. She kissed him tenderly and slowly, darting her tongue into his mouth teasingly and gently biting his bottom lip. Tony smiled as she kissed him, loving the tender attention. When they broke, she whispered "hurry back" into his ear. His insides melted and his mind sparked at the sexy tone of her voice. He pulled back to look at her. She was smiling seductively.

"Oh, believe me, I _will,_" he replied affirmatively. He looked at her devilishly for a moment before sighing. He stepped back a couple of paces. "You're not making it is easy to leave, Potts," he said.

"I didn't intend to," she said slyly.

Tony shook his head and put his helmet back on. "See you in a few hours," he said. The face mask slammed shut and, suddenly, he shot up and out into the night. Pepper watched until she couldn't see the trail behind him anymore. She sighed, already missing him and anxious to be with him again. Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes from the sky as she turned to go through the revolving doors of the hotel and head up to her room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper heard a knock on her hotel room door. She slipped her heels on and walked to the door to look out of the peep hole. Much to her delight, it was Tony, carrying a dry cleaning bag with one of his trademark black Hugo Boss suits in it and a small travel bag slung over his shoulder. He had come back as promised. She opened the door, and he smiled. "Morning, gorgeous," he purred.

"Good morning, yourself," she said. He walked in and hung his suit in the nearby closet inside the door, and dropped the travel bag on the floor next to it. He walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, bending to kiss her eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss, sighing.

When the kiss broke, Tony pulled back and smoldered at her. "Miss me?" he asked.

Pepper smiled. "Only if you missed me back," she replied.

"Oh, _yeah_," he said nodded affirmatively. "Like _crazy_."

Pepper smiled in satisfaction. "Good," she said sweetly.

Tony smiled at her teasing him. He unwrapped his arms and stepped back, holding her hands. He surveyed her from head to toe. She was wearing a white sheath dress and black blazer with a long pearl necklace wrapped once around her neck to make two strands. Her hair was up in a high twist and her ears were adorned with round diamond and pearl stud earrings. She looked like a corporate knockout to him. "You're looking very CEO-_ish_ today. Ready to kick some reporter ass?"

Pepper chuckled. "Well, considering the mess that we've made in this city, I thought something conservative would be the way to go."

He held up a hand in defense. "Can't say I'm complaining," he said. "You look beautiful. _And ruthless._ But mostly beautiful."

She smiled and he gave her another peck on the lips. He stepped away to grab his suit and his travel bag. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Pepper, closed her eyes and shook her head slowly in disbelief at what had transpired between them in the last few hours. It felt like yesterday was an eternity ago, and she had gone from complete confusion and torment over Tony's latest antics to completely understanding the reasons why he'd done the things that he'd done. _He was dying, _she thought. Her heart ached at the thought of him never possibly having the courage to tell her if things hadn't happened the way they did. _He said he didn't want to worry me, but at what cost?_, she thought. What would have happened if one day she would have found him, alone and lifeless? What then? She was still angry that he hadn't said anything to her, thinking he was protecting her. _Why didn't he see that all he was doing this whole time was shutting me out?_, she thought. Her brain burned with visions of the mess his death would have created, and the pain and guilt he would have caused her if he_ had_ died with his secret and she had been oblivious to the need to try to help him in anyway. _We need to address this,_ she thought. _I need him to know he'll have to tell me things, good or bad. No more hiding. No more lone-ranger bullshit if we're going to be together! _

Pepper cleared her head and turned to gather her computer, her chargers, and her phone. She flipped on the tv as she worked. It was tuned to the local news channel. Pictures of the events of last night plastered the screen and the anchor was talking about all of the destruction and the casualties. Pepper grimaced. A picture of Justin Hammer popped up on the screen and Pepper watched intently as she listened to the anchor speak.

_"Weapons mogul,Justin Hammer, has been taken into custody for charges including reckless public endangerment, manufacturing and use of weapons of mass destruction, aiding and abetting a fugitive, 10 counts of homicide, and 20 counts of assault so far. The date of the hearing for Mr. Hammer has yet to be set..."_

Pepper muted the tv as the story concluded. She sat down heavily on the arm of the sofa in thought. It was striking just how wrong things could go when the Iron Man suit fell into the wrong hands. She'd never really thought about it before. Sure, Obadiah Stane got his hands on the original suit, but he didn't mass produce them. This time, an army was built, and it was run by a complete buffoon. A power hungry buffoon who rarely had the capability to build something without any massive bugs in it. She was beginning to understand the core reason why Tony was so protective of Iron Man. It wasn't just about him wanting to keep it to himself. He was also trying to protect everyone around him. He'd had his own weapons used to do harm to innocent people before, and it was obvious that he didn't want that to happen again. She smiled in admiration at the nobility of his work and how fiercely he'd fought to protect it.

Just then, she heard the bathroom door open. She turned to look as Tony stepped out. He looked very dashing in his suit, with a red tie and matching pocket square. His hair was combed back accept for one arrant curl that had flipped forward on his forehead. Pepper walked over to him and he smiled.

"Well?" he said. He held out his hands, expecting her praise.

She giggled. "You _know_ you look good," she chided.

"_Good_? " Tony pouted. "All that work, and I only only get a _'good'_?" he teased. "I'd better go back in there. I've apparently got more work to do." He made like he was going to go back in the bathroom and Pepper grabbed his arm. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply, his scent of expensive cologne and just pure _Tony_ igniting her insides.

When the kiss broke, she sighed and murmured, "I meant handsome, gorgeous, debonair, stunning." She pecked his lips again. "Are those enough adjectives for you?" she asked playfully.

"Mmmmm, you're getting there," he teased. He smiled and pecked her lips. She turned to grab her things, and Tony went into the bathroom to grab his.

"I just watched the story about last night on the news. Hammer's got quite a list of charges," she called out.

"When's the hearing?" Tony called back.

"The date hasn't been set yet. I think they're still waiting on the reports from the hospitals. But the casualties are up to 10 counts of homicide, 20 counts of assault."

She didn't hear Tony respond. She looked at the bathroom entrance. He walked out slowly, carrying his travel bag. His lips were pursed and he was frowning, deep in thought. She watched him as he walked over to her. He looked at her thoughtfully. "You were almost one of those, Pep," he said quietly, setting his things down by her's.

Pepper's heart sank at the sadness in his eyes. "Yes, but I _wasn't!_" she reassured. "You _saved _me, Tony. Remember?"

He smiled softly. "Thank God for that," he said. He looked at her for a moment in thought before speaking again. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."

She searched his eyes and they gazed at each other in silence for a few moments. "Well, _I_ don't know what _I_ would have done if _I'd_ lost _you_," she replied. She waited patiently for his response. Tony's eyebrows raised as the realization of what she was saying hit him.

He smoothed a hand over his goatee and cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that..." he murmured.

Pepper stepped to him and squinted, folding her arms. "Yeah, about _that_," she repeated testily. "Tony, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Pepper, I _tried,_" he said. He put his hands on his hips and looked away. "I just..."

"_Tony,_" Pepper said, interrupting him. "I know that you haven't had much experience in the way of..." Pepper stopped herself. Tony looked at her, waiting for her to finish her statement. "_Relationships_," she said carefully, unsure if the word would send him running. She hesitated, but Tony stayed calm. She continued. "...but it's about trusting someone enough to communicate everything to them. Not only all of the good things, but all of the bad, too. That most certainly involves telling them if you're _dying_..."

Tony cut her off and put his hands on her shoulders. "Pep, I _know_," he said. "And I'm _sorry_. Really! I know it wasn't fair to you to keep you in the dark. Okay? No more secrets? I _promise_. You're right. If we're going to make this work, we have to work together, right?" Tony looked at her hopefully.

"Right," Pepper whispered, slightly surprised at his humility about the subject.

He bent his head down and kissed her gently. Slowly, he broke away and looked at her, his eyes soft. "Pep?"

"Yes?"

Tony thought for a moment longer. "I..."  
Just then, there was a knock. Pepper startled and walked briskly to the door. The bellhop was there to take her bags. "Your car is ready, madam," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

She looked back at Tony. He smiled gently, and she smiled back, regretting not being able to hear the rest of what Tony was trying to say to her. He walked over to put his bag on the luggage cart. He reached up and squeezed her shoulder. She gave him an apologetic smile. He shrugged and smiled back as they followed the bellhop out the door and to the elevators.

Once inside, Tony reached for her hand. He placed it inside the crook of his arm and patted it protectively. She smiled and touched her head to his shoulder tenderly. She realized, at that moment, they'd have plenty of time to continue their conversation later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy being in his presence.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I am still working to finish "A Very Pepperony Christmas in New York", but I was chomping at the bit to get this one posted! So I decided to just do it. (Side note: if you've been reading Pepperony Christmas, this is the fic that was referenced a couple of times, for instance with the "wine country" reference when Tony is giving Pepper a massage before she leaves to go back to L.A., as well as some other juicy little moments. If you haven't read it, no worries! You can read this one independently!) **

** I hope you all enjoy it, and as always, I welcome your feedback! Love all my little reviewing lovelies! You guys make it all worth it! :D I will update as often as possible! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Their town car pulled up in front of Stark Industries New York corporate offices, and Pepper sighed heavily as she stared out the darkly tinted windows at the sight of all of the media swarming their vehicle. Tony squeezed her hand. "We got this," he murmured. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," she said.

"Pepper, look at me," Tony said. Pepper turned her heard away from the window, and Tony planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "We got this. I'll be there every step of the way," he murmured, resting his forehead on hers, after he kissed her. Pepper smiled gently and nodded, her insides melting. Tony smiled gently back.

Pepper waited for the driver to open her door, and for security to line up to shield her and Tony from the barrage of reporters and photographers. When everything was in place, the driver popped open the door and Pepper inwardly braced herself before stepping out of the car.

Instantly, she was assaulted by reporters yelling questions, and flash bulbs going off in her face, and she found it a bit disorienting. They were flooded with questions like,"How do you explain Justin Hammer stealing Iron Man's technology?", "Any comment on Ivan Vanko carrying out a vendetta against Tony Stark?", "What about all of the drones that Hammer created? Is there a chance they could turn on American forces over seas? What are you going to do to protect our troops and ensure this doesn't happen?", all being yelled loudly and chaotically as security pushed their way through the crowd, with Tony and Pepper following behind.

The doors to the corporate offices were coming into view, and Pepper could hardly wait to get inside and away from the chaos. Security opened the doors while pushing back the crowd and allowed Tony and Pepper to slip inside. The vast difference between the loud, unruly clamber of the crown outside and the quiet civility of the foyer, in all of its sleek sophistication was shocking to Pepper, and she sighed heavily in relief at having made it through, blowing her bangs out of her face. Tony smirked at her. "See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" he teased.

Pepper looked at him and rolled her eyes, smiling. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to that," she said.

"Well, get used to me being a lot more involved if you _do _have to face this again," he said, rubbing circles on her back to comfort her. She smiled bashfully, amazed at the turned around in Tony's attitude just within the last 24 hours. It was mind-boggling how much their demeanor towards each other had changed. Just yesterday, she was ready to wring his neck, and now, here they were, kissing and grinning at each other like love-sick teenagers. _What a difference a day makes_, she thought.

"Right this way," a security officer motioned. Tony and Pepper collected their badges and followed suit to the press room on the first floor toward the back of the building. It wasn't unlike the press room at Stark Industries back home in that it was a large room, with a lot of windows, and a small platform with a podium. The custodial crew were just finishing arranging the seating for the press members, and Ed Owens, the company's new COO since the incident with Obadiah Stane, met Tony and Pepper at the door. He'd flown from L.A that night, and when they saw each other, they all greeted one another and shook hands. Ed was an old acquaintance of Tony's father, Howard, and he had been in the corporate game, in one facet or another, for decades. Howard and Ed didn't always see eye to eye, mainly because Ed's strengths lied mainly in the politics of business, and not necessarily in the common sense and logic of the real world. So, by default, Tony and Ed were usually on the outs. They only mildly tolerated each other, enough to be civil in social settings. Ed was a bit of a glory hound, always happy to glad hand and grease some wheels, if need be, but past that, his abilities pretty much ended. But, this arrangement was completely fine with Tony, and now Pepper, as CEO. They didn't want the COO of the company to have his fingers in too many pies, after what happened with Obadiah. And Ed was perfectly happy to collect a check, and get an important title in the company without having a lot of other responsibilities in the day-to-day. So this made the arrangement very agreeable to all three of them.

"Hell of a night last night, huh?" Ed said when he shook Tony's hand.  
Tony nodded. "Sure was," he said. Tony spotted Rhodey walking in, in his military uniform, ready to give his input to the press on the ramifications of what happened in relation to the country's defense. The military had plenty of egg on their faces about trusting Hammer tech, and it was now Rhodey's job to clean up said egg on said faces. He spotted Tony and Pepper, and nodded. And Tony nodded back, giving his stressed-looking friend an approving smile.

Pepper turned to Tony and spoke quietly in his ear. He bent to listen to her. She laid a gentle hand on his chest, and he smiled to himself on the inside at the gesture. "Tony, I know you want to help, but let me field the questions, okay?"

Tony smirked, looking at her. "Pep, you act like I've got some sort of history with this stuff or something," he teased.

Pepper smiled curtly. "Be serious, please? No offense, but now is _not_ the time for you to gloat. We _have _to keep our cool about all of this. People are _dead_ because of what happened last night. Right now, we have to show the utmost respect. You can celebrate your victories and give your 'I told you so's' later, okay? "  
Tony smiled at her reassuringly. "Somehow, I think the government already knows what they did," he said, pointing toward the door. Pepper turned in time to see Senator Stern walk in, with some other people of importance, along with a few early attendees of the press corp. "Oh God! What is _he _doing here?" Pepper said. "Did Washington _really _send that smug little snake here to try to smooth things over?"

"Hey, he's the one who set up the contract with Hammer. It's his bed. Now, he's got to lie in it," Tony pointed out.

"But here?! In _our _building, at _our _press conference?! How is this acceptable?! Let him grovel to the American public on his own time!" Pepper spat out in a hushed whisper, huffing.

Tony smiled at the flash of feistiness in Pepper's eyes, finding it totally adorable. "Hey, _I__'m_ not complaining! If they are making him grovel in my presence, all the better as far as I'm concerned."

They both turned to watch the Senator Stern as he shook hands and chit-chatted his way up to the platform. When he spotted Tony and Pepper, he glowered snidely at them. "Stark," he seethed.

Tony smirked cockily. "Senator," he said. "I can't say how _lovely _it is to see you this morning. Tell me, what brings you to our fair city?" Tony said, dripping with charm.

Pepper bumped Tony in the arm with her elbow. "_Tony,_" she warned. "Behave yourself!" she said, under breath and through gritted teeth.

The Senator smacked his lips and sighed. "We all know why I'm here, Stark. So cut the crap," he said, stepping to the side of Tony, and pasting a fake smile across his lips to try to deceive any on-lookers. "Cocky, just like your old man," he jabbed.

Tony turned and faced forward, following the Senator in putting on a pleasant face, and folding his hands in front of him. "Well, at least my old man knew that cheap weapons equals more dead soldiers. Funny, no one ever told _you_ that," he retorted.

The Senator broke his stance and swiveled to jam a finger in Tony's face. "Now you listen here, you snot-nosed little trust fund baby!" he spat out in a low rumble. Tony's face suddenly brightened, and he grinned at the sight of getting under the Senator's skin. He raised his eyebrows, egging the politician on.

But Pepper quickly stepped in, "Gentlemen! That's _enough_!" she said firmly, but quietly so as not to draw anymore attention. She put a hand on Tony's chest and one on the Senator's arm to keep them separated. "Now is _not _the time! Certainly, there is blame to place! But today is about solutions! _Not _finger-pointing! From either side! We_ have_ to remember that the person who is mainly responsible for what happened is Justin Hammer!" she pointed out.

Both men stepped back, and exhaled, relenting. "That's right," the Senator said smugly, straightening his lapels and his tie. "How were _we _to know his tech would be faulty?"

"Pointed it out to you. At the congressional hearing. Had video footage and everything," Tony spouted coolly, straightening his cuffs, and smoothing a hand over his hair and goatee.

"Tony," Pepper warned again, firmly. "Let it _go_."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The press conference began and Pepper was the first to speak. She gave an official statement, including the condolences of Stark Industries to the families that lost loved ones, and to those injured in the accident. She made it clear that the Stark camp would do any and all things necessary to cooperate with authorities and to aid in any way they could in their investigations. She reinforced the proud legacy that Howard Stark had built over the last several decades, and his long standing relationship with the government's defense department, including the on-going relationship after his death that ended only recently, when Stark shut down their munitions manufacturing sector.

She handled herself, as always, with the utmost grace and decorum, and Tony was infinitely proud of her. When Rhodey took the podium to field questions about the military's involvement in working with Justin Hammer, Pepper stepped back and Tony whispered, "Nice job, Potts," in a hushed whisper in her ear.

Pepper smiled proudly and whispered. "Thank you," in return.

Soon, it was Senator Stern's turn to speak, and he took the podium with a sense of reluctance. He started by denying any knowledge of the defectiveness of Justin Hammer's technology, and that, had they _known _it was so faulty, they never would have contracted him in the first place. It was all Tony could do to not call him out on at that lie. He grunted under his breath, pursed his lips, and gritted his teeth. Pepper looked at him side-long, praying that Tony would hold it together. When the Senator was done speaking, he refused any questions from the press and Tony rolled his eyes. "Chicken shit," he murmured under his breath, and Pepper shot him a look. Tony saw this, and went back to pursing his lips and gritting his teeth.

The conference concluded with the police commissioner taking questions with regard to Justin Hammer's court proceedings and what was going to take place in the days ahead. He stated that as soon as they got a full report from the hospitals and the insurance companies, the charges would be filed and a hearing would be scheduled, and that Mr. Hammer would remain in custody until that date.

When the conference was over, everyone on the platform was taken to a separate room as the members of the press filed out and the crowd outside had cleared. Senator Stern was whisked away by secret service, but not before he made it a point to shake Pepper's hand. "Always a pleasure, my dear," he said, oozing slimy charm.

Pepper smiled politely. "Thank you, Senator. I'm sure we'll be in contact."

"Of course," he said, smiling. He looked at Tony and glared. "Stark," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"Senator," Tony said haughtily, as he watched the politician leave his presence. Tony turned back to Pepper and smiled in wonder. "You're amazing, you know that?" he cooed.

Pepper smiled bashfully. "_Well_," she said, her cheeks blushing.

"No, I mean it! You are the epitome of class and professionalism, Pep. I couldn't have asked for a better CEO," he gushed.

Pepper looked at him, and bit her lip coyly. Tony just smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling. He leaned in a little closer to her, and spoke in a hushed whisper in her ear. Pepper's skin prickled with the little thrill this sent up her spine.

"And now that we're, _you know,_" Tony said. "I finally have the chance to, um," he said, clearing his throat. "_Show_ you my appreciation?" he said in a breathy rumble, cocking an eyebrow and smirking mischievously.

Pepper scoffed and giggled. "Whoa, there, just..." she stammered. "Um, we'll be _talking_ about _that _before we do actually _do...that," _she said, awkwardly. "And, we will be doing that sooner rather than later, I now realize."

Tony brightened. "We will?!" he asked hopefully.

Pepper chuckled. "_Talking _about it? Yes," she said.

Tony's face fell. "Oh," he said. "I thought you meant..._the other thing,_" he said bashfully.

Pepper just chuckled and shook her head. "Of _course_, you did," she said. "Why am I not surprised?"


	3. Chapter 3

Once the plane reached altitude, Tony unbuckled his seat belt. "Finally! Time to get out of the monkey-suit," he said. He hated being all dressed up for too long. Pepper could tell he had been anxious to get comfortable since they'd left the press conference. Tony, inadvertently, always got very squirmy and fidgety when he was growing weary of being all buttoned up. Pepper thought it was very endearing. She'd even venture to say it was _cute_, like watching a child grow tired of having to sit still. She'd been smiling to herself all the way to the airport watching him.

He disappeared behind the bedroom door. She was finishing up some emails to Stark HQ when he reemerged a few minutes later in his standard long-sleeved black shirt, and dark blue jeans with sneakers. He'd combed the product out of his hair and it was back to its usual thick waviness just begging for her to run her fingers through it. She smiled to herself at the happy realization that it would be completely appropriate for her to do so now that things between them had changed so much.

He stepped up behind her and bent to kiss her neck. "How close are you to being done?" he asked quietly.

"I just need to send this last one. Why?" she replied. She ended her email and clicked send. As soon as she got confirmation that it had gone through, she closed her laptop and turned to look at him. He kissed her shoulder.

"I just thought you'd like to get comfortable, too. I thought we could open a bottle of wine. You know," he said. "We could use some relaxation right now, don't you think?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled. "Of course," she said. She stood up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right out," she said. He watched her as she walked back to her usual bedroom. He ordered a bottle of wine from one of the stewardesses and sat on the center sofa. Soon the wine came with two glasses and Pepper emerged from her bedroom in knee length black shorts and a long flowing light blue buttoned down linen shirt, with a white spaghetti strap camisole underneath. The color of blue made her eyes sparkle like the ocean and Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. She'd put her hair in a ponytail and it swung as she walked over to where he was and sat down. He noticed she was wearing rattan wedges with black straps and her toes peaked out of them. Her toenails were painted a pale pink and complimented her pale freckled skin perfectly. He wondered briefly to himself if she'd ever let him paint her toe nails. He already knew the color he'd pick.

He smiled gently at her, pour the wine into each other glasses, and handed her a glass. They sipped their wine silently, gazing at each other. She watched him for a few moments before speaking. "Tony," she said. "I feel like we need to talk."

He raised his eyebrows. "_Uh-oh_," he said cautiously. "What did I do, now?"

Pepper chuckled awkwardly. "Nothing, nothing. I just thought we should..." she paused to look at him. He looked a little frightened. She set her glass down and moved closer to him. This put him slightly at ease.

"I just thought we should talk about what _this is,_" she said, motioning between the two of them.

Tony nodded, chewing his lip. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "I would say _this_ is definitely a much more intimate relationship than we've had before."

"Yes," she said, nodding in agreement. "But what would you say we should call ourselves?"

Tony thought for a moment. "I think..." he said slowly. "That depends on what _you_ want."

Pepper looked at him strangely. "Why me?" she said. "I would think that _you'd _be the one to label what we're doing.

Tony wrinkled his brow. "Why is that?"

"Because _you're_ the one who's..." Pepper stopped herself.

Tony looked at her. "I'm the _one who's._.." he goaded.

Pepper huffed. "Oh _come on,_" she said. "We can't pretend that the word 'relationship' has been in your vocabulary before now."

Tony frowned. "I see," he said. "So, because of my past, you're thinking that this is only going to end with another notch on my bed post, is that it?"

Pepper looked at him apologetically. "_Tony_," she sighed. "I just don't want to get hurt because we weren't clear on each others expectations," she said softly. She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

He looked away and sniffed. "Yeah, well, I guess I had that coming," he admitted. He looked back at her. "Pepper," he said. He leaned forward and set his glass down. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I can't promise you that I won't screw up sometimes," he said. She watched him silently as he spoke. "But I _can_ promise you that I'm in this for much more than a fling."

Pepper furrowed her brow. "So, what were you going to say back at the hotel before the bell hop came?" she blurted out. She couldn't help it.

Tony smiled softly, and chuckled to himself. "That's been on your mind, huh," he said. She nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, it's been on mine, too." He rubbed his hands over hers. "I know what I _want_ to say to you. I just worry that it's too early to say it _now_."

Pepper's heart fluttered. She had her suspicions, but felt silly for even entertaining such a notion that Tony would open up to her so soon. "Tony," she whispered. "Just _say_ it."

He smiled bashfully and sat back. He looked at her for a moment. "Promise you won't freak out?" he asked. Pepper smiled and nodded. "Okay," Tony said. He sat forward and cleared his throat.

He looked into her eyes. "Pepper," he began slowly. "What I wanted to say to you _was..._"

"Sir," Jarvis's voice broke in. "There is a call for you from Colonel Rhodes."

Tony huffed in exasperation. "Dammit!" he said. He looked at Pepper apologetically. "Excuse me," he said.

Pepper sighed in disappointment. "Go, go," she murmured, motioning for him to leave the conversation. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

She downed her wine and watched him walk to the tablet on the other side of the cabin. She listened as Tony took the call, talking to Rhodey about when they'd be back in town. Rhodey wanted to come over to talk to Tony in person. So, Tony set a date and time for them to meet up and concluded the call.

He walked back over to Pepper and sat down. "Sorry," he said.

She waved it away. "It's fine," she said. "Back to our discussion."

"You know what?" Tony said. "It's occurred to me that we can't exactly call ourselves _anything_ until we've gone on at least _one_ date, right?"

Pepper looked at him curiously. She pursed her lips and squinted. "Mmmmm-kay, I suppose," she said.

"Right! So here's what I'm thinking. How about we go all old-fashioned and head to the pier?"

Pepper wrinkled her brow. "The Santa Monica pier?" she said.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It's a fun place to go, it's light, it's casual, it's perfect first date material. Whad'ya say?"

Pepper thought for a minute. "Ok, Stark," she said, dismissing their conversation from before. "It's a date." She realized that he'd say whatever he was wanting to say in his own time, and there was no sense pushing the issue. He was doing his best to make an effort in this new found territory, and she wasn't going to stop him by pressing him to do anything he wasn't comfortable doing. The fact that he'd admitted to wanting more than just a lay from her was good enough in her mind for the moment.

"Sounds good, Potts. Tonight at 8?" he said.

"Pick me up?" she said.

"I'll be there with bells on," he said. He looked at her glass. "Refill?"

"Yes, please," she said. He poured her wine and handed her the glass.

"To first dates," he said, holding up his glass.

"To first dates," she said, clinking his glass with hers. They both grinned, looking at each other as they drank their wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony arrived at Pepper's condo ten minutes to eight that night, perfectly shaved, coiffed, and smelling deliciously spicy and expensive. He decided to wear dark jeans, a buttoned-down burgundy shirt with the top two buttons undone, black leather lace-up boots, and one of his (and Pepper's) favorite leather jackets. The jacket was very simple, yet very sophisticated. It was all black, with silver zippers at the single side pockets on both sides, and was cut so that it hit him squarely at the hips. Pepper always commented on how much she liked that jacket on him, so he figured he couldn't lose, and went with what she liked. The fact that he'd futzed around in his closet like an anxious teenage girl for an hour before deciding what to wear, though, would be a secret he'd keep to himself.

He inwardly patted himself on the back for being early, seeing as how he was rarely early to _anything._ Pepper used to tease him that he would one day be late to his own funeral, if he had his way. But he wanted this night to be perfect for them, and that meant doing everything by the book to score whatever extra points he could with her. He knew there was a lot riding on this date, not only because it was their first, but because he knew he had a long row to hoe to show Pepper she could trust him with her heart. And he wasn't about to start that process by showing up late.

His timeliness also included a quick trip to the florist, where he bought a single red rose. He didn't know if that seemed cheesy or not, but he thought it better to come with something to mark the occasion, than nothing at all.

He walked to the entrance from the private parking and hit the buzzer. He heard Pepper's voice come over the intercom. "Well,well,well,Tony Stark! Are you actually _early?_" he heard her say.

He grinned to himself. "Uh, am I? Gee, I hadn't noticed," he said, innocently, while smirking to himself.

"Just get up here, Casanova. You _know_ you're trying to score points," she retorted, teasingly.

He heard the door locks click, and Tony pulled it open. He walked to the elevator and hit the up arrow, whistling happily as the door opened and he entered. He punched the button for Pepper's floor, and the doors closed. He fidgeted and wiggled anxiously as the car rose to her floor. He noticed, surprisingly, that his palms were sweaty and he was a tad nervous. "Wow," he said to himself. "Calm down, man. It's _Pepper_. The same old Pepper you've always known." But even saying the words out loud wasn't that convincing. He knew this was different now. He felt the same butterflies in his belly that he felt the night he kissed her on the rooftop in New York, try as he might to deny it. And it felt, in a word, _exhilarating_. He hadn't been gaga over a girl in years, and even back then, it was pretty much just teenage puppy love. _Nothing _like what he was feeling now. And he _liked _it.

The doors soon opened and Tony stepped out to walk quickly but quietly down the hall toward Pepper's door. He rang the bell and Pepper soon answered. She opened the door and surveyed her date, with elevator eyes, and a playful smirk on her lips, as he surveyed her back. She wore tight, black skinny jeans, stiletto heeled black booties with zippers up the insides, and a white buttoned down shirt with a tailored black patent leather jacket with buttoned pockets on the chest and a ruffle at the bottom.

"Well, hello, there," Pepper purred, putting a hand on her hips. "You certainly look nice," she said. Tony grinned bashfully, and stepped inside to softly kiss her lips.

""And you look_ gorgeous_," Tony purred. "I figured the jacket was a sure bet," Tony remarked, when the kiss broke. "It's still a favorite, right?"

"Always," Pepper said, admiring it. "And the rest of the ensemble is nice, too."

Tony smirked. "It's just a little something I threw together," he said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Pepper scoffed. "Oh, don't pretend you didn't rake through everything in your closet for an hour," she said. "I _know _who I'm dating," she teased.

Tony raised his hands in surrender, and smiled sheepishly, acknowledging he was busted, making her laugh. He handed her the rose. "Before I forget, _this _is for _you_," he said.

"And he brings flowers on the first date, too!" she said, smiling slyly. She took it from him and sniffed it delicately. "Boy, you are whipping out all _kinds _of old school charm, aren't you? You're early, you bring me a single red rose on the first date. What's next I wonder?" she said coyly.

Tony chuckled at her ribbing him. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know," he teased, lowering his voice to a rumbly murmur. Pepper bit her lip as her cheeks blushed, trying not to fully display the effects this had on her insides. He leaned in for another kiss, and she met his lips softly. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb tenderly before the kiss broke.

"Well, _regardless_, you're very sweet, and it's beautiful. Thank you," she cooed softly, after she'd recovered from his kiss.

"You're welcome," he cooed back. "Just trying to navigate the new territory, here, Potts. You've gotta know that despite this cool,calm exterior," he said, gesturing to himself. "I'm still a bit rusty with the whole _dating _thing."

Pepper giggled. "Well, I'll let you know how you're doing throughout the evening, shall I?" Pepper asked. She walked into her kitchen to look for a vase for the flower.

Tony chuckled. "Certainly. Especially if I make any grievous mistakes," he replied.

Pepper smiled at him. She found a vase and filled it with water. She cut the end off the stem, and placed the rose in the water. Then she carried it to her dining room table. Setting it down, she smiled at it satisfactorily. She spun around. "Ready?" she asked.

"And willing," Tony said, gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

They walked out of her door and Tony shut it behind him. Pepper waited for him and they walked together to the elevator. Tony hit the down button, and the door opened a few seconds later. Silently, they stepped inside, Pepper noticing that Tony guided her in with his hand on her lower back. This small gesture made her stomach flutter curiously, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling at its effects. She was quickly realizing more and more that Tony, despite his public devil-may-care player attitude he displayed toward women in the past, was actually far more of a gentleman in private.

It became even more apparent, when they left the building and walked out into parking. Tony opened the passenger door to the R8 for her and offered her his hand. She smiled coyly at him and accepted it, climbing inside. He smiled and winked at her before closing it, and getting in on the other side.

She pursed her lips and shook her head as he climbed into the driver's seat. He noticed this and asked, "How am I doing?" with a knowing smirk.

Pepper chuckled, and smiled bashfully. "Um, I think you already know," she said.

Tony grinned smugly, and pushed the engine start. The car roared to life, and he shifted into reverse. He ran a hand down her thigh, and squeezed it softly before putting his hand on the back of her head rest and turning around to look behind him as he backed out of the space. Pepper's insides fluttered again, and she had to briefly close her eyes, and bite her lip again, to regain her composure. _You've got to relax, _she told herself. _You can't go into this like a horny teenager!_

Tony shifted into first gear, and pulled out on the street. "Let the first date officially begin," he said, grinning.

Pepper smiled and chuckled to herself at his giddiness. But, despite trying to keep a clear head, secretly, she was just as excited as he was.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

They'd arrived at the Santa Monica pier a short while later, having barely noticed the time pass. They'd fallen easily into conversation, and Tony was grateful. He was a bit worried that their new romantic status would come how stunt their ability to talk to each other with ease, like they'd always been able to. He enjoyed conversations with Pepper, when they didn't have a care in the world for the moment, and they could just let themselves go. Over the years, he could count several instances when this had happened. And whether or not he'd let on, he'd treasured all of them.

Tony parked the R8, and cut the engine. He looked out of the windshield up into the sky. He frowned. "Hmmm," he grumbled. "Looks like rain."

Pepper sat forward in the seat, and looked up to the sky as well. She frowned, too. "Damn," she said. "How far out do you think it is?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. An hour or so?" He sat back and looked at her. "I think it'll hold out long enough for me to make an impression, anyway," he quipped, smirking.

Pepper chuckled. "You've, um," she purred, leaning over the center console. "You've _already _done that," she murmured.

Tony leaned her way in return, their lips just millimeters apart. He watched her lips move before flicking his eyes up to meet hers. "Oh yeah?" he murmured softly back. "So, do I get a gold star?"

Pepper smiled softly. "You know? I'm fresh out of gold stars," she said softly, teasing him. "But would you settle for a kiss?"

A smile spread across Tony's lips. "A kiss from you _isn't _settling," he replied. "But, to answer your question," he said, taking a moment to look at her. "_Always," _he murmured.

Pepper smiled. "Good," she said, before softly kissing his lips. Tony melted into her kiss, and cupped her cheek. He playfully flicked his tongue as the kiss deepened, and Pepper squeaked a high, muffled moan in response, her heart throwing sparks to ignite desire in her core.

A few moments later, Tony slowly broke the kiss, and Pepper slowly opened her eyes, her head ready to pop off her shoulders and float like a balloon out of the window and into the atmosphere. Tony smiled warmly, and leaned in again for a tender peck. Pepper kissed him back.

Tony sighed. "You are so much fun to kiss," he remarked. "Seriously, if you'd let me, I'd spend the whole night just doing _that_. _Well_," he recanted, shrugging. "_That..._and some _other_ things," he teased, his voice low and rumbly and dripping with innuendo.

Pepper chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You'll have to work a little hard than _this_ to earn a date like _that_, Tony," she said.

Tony nodded and smiled. "Don't I _know it_," he said. "And don't think I won't try." He smirked at her, and popped the car door handle open. She waited as he made his way around the car and opened her door, once again offering her his hand. She took it and climbed out. Tony shut the door and offered her his arm. She accepted it, and they made their way to the entrance.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The weather was holding out, thankfully, long enough for them to buy ice cream cones, and slowly meander down the boardwalk. They stopped at the railing to look out across the water. Pepper gaze outward at the waves, but Tony just gazed at her adoringly, watching as the ocean air gently blow wisps of her hair back off her face. She caught him staring at her after a few moments, and she smiled bashfully as her cheeks reddened. Tony just smiled and looked away sheepishly, suddenly painfully aware that he'd been staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." he stammered.

"No, its_...fine,_" Pepper assured. She waited for his gaze to come back to her.

Tony slowly turned his face back to look at her, and he was met by a soft smile. Pepper stepped closer to him, and then looked around them slowly, making sure no one was watching. This part of the boardwalk was sparsely populated, and what few patrons there were were too involved in their own goings-on to notice them. Pepper turned her eyes back to Tony's, and slowly raised her lips to his, capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss. Tony kissed her back tenderly, losing himself with her just for a moment.

Slowly, they broke the kiss and smiled warmly at each other. Tony brushed the tip of her nose with his and pecked her lips softly again. They gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments before resigning themselves, and continuing their walk, with Tony once again offering her his arm.

As they walked, though, he would reach down to grasp Pepper's hand and interlace their fingers when no one was looking. He'd give her hand a little squeeze, and they'd enjoy the little gesture of affection for a few moments before reluctantly letting go to avoid the risk of catching the eye of any onlookers. Then, Tony would offer her his arm again, and Pepper would gladly accept.

Occasionally, someone would recognize Tony and they'd stop so that he and the adoring fan could get a picture together. After Pepper had graciously taken the picture, they'd always inevitably get asked the question, "Are you guys on a date?" to which they'd both answer nonchalantly with something to the effect of, "No, not at all! We're just friends enjoying the pier!" It went without saying that neither of them wanted the added pressure of media attention on their new relationship. And luckily, the admirer would usually just accept their answer and thank Tony profusely for stopping long enough to indulge them before moving on.

The sky was growing darker, enough for the neon lights of Pacific Park to begin to glow. A slightly chilled breeze came up, and Tony wanted to put his arm around Pepper's shoulder to keep her warm. But instead, to avoid attention, he just put his hands in his pants pockets. She wrapped her arms around the crook of his arm, and snuggled up next to him for warmth. Soon after, though, he saw an opportunity. He inconspicuously looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes, before sneaking a gentle kiss to her temple.

They stopped to watch the carousel through the windows of the pavilion, the muffled calliope music drifting out from inside. Tony looked at Pepper. "Wanna go?" he asked, pointing inside.

Pepper considered for a moment, but then shook her head bashfully. "I would love to. But we probably shouldn't," she said. "Someone could see us."

"Oh," Tony said, with a little disappointment. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He frowned, looking into the window, and chewing his lip in thought. "Too bad," he murmured, mentally making a wish for the future.

They continued to walk, heading toward the amusement park. They passed by the various shops and cafes until they came to the entrance of Pacific Park. Tony bought tickets and they entered. He marveled at how Pepper's eyes sparkled and shone in the neon lights as they walked. They passed by some of the game booths, and Pepper challenged him to the Water Race, where water pistols pushed each individual's player across the board toward a finish line.

"Think you can beat me?" Pepper goaded.

"Oh, I _know _I can, Potts," Tony fronted. He set his jaw. "Question _is_, can _you _beat _me?" _he challenged.

"Oh,ho,ho! I think we have a fight on our hands!" Pepper jabbed back.

Their stared each other down playfully as Tony jammed some tickets at the booth attendant, and they each took their seats behind one of the many vacant water pistols. The attendant called out, "On your mark! Get Set!" and he fired his starting pistol.

Pepper gritted her teeth and squeezed the trigger, her brow furrowed in concentration. She briefly flicked her eyes over to Tony, whose face was scrunched tightly with determination.

Pepper brought her eyes back to her player and squeezed harder, watching her little figure move out ahead of Tony's slightly.

"Oh, she's gaining on me, she's gaining on me!" he shouted.

Pepper squealed as her player edged over the finish line, just ahead of Tony's. Tony threw down his water gun dramatically, and slouched in mock defeat as Pepper threw up her arms and pumped her fists in victory when the winner's buzzer sounded. She laughed heartily. "Yes!" she shouted, looking at him. "I win! I beat you! Now I can die a happy woman!" she teased.

Tony giggled at her and stood up, pulling her to him in a congratulatory hug. "Yes, you did," he conceded. "Fair and square."

"Pick your prize, little lady!" the attendant said jovially. But Pepper dismissed him.

"No, no. Save it for another winner," she said, smirking proudly at Tony. "I need no other prize than the thrill of victory," she gloated.

"While _I _get the agony of defeat?" Tony said, smirking back at her.

"_That's_ the idea," she teased. Tony grinned at her, taking a photograph in mind of this moment, and how adorable she looked to him right now.

After a moment, he grabbed her hand. "Alright, alright, Miss High and Mighty," he said, waving a thank you at the attendant, and continuing their walk along the midway. "I've got to find a way to reclaim my honor. You can't sit on the carnival game throne for long, you know," he teased.

Pepper giggled. "Oh, here's one you should be good at," she said. She nodded in the direction of a booth with bright orange BB gun air rifles, where you had to shoot balloons in different formations to win prizes. Tony smiled mischievously.

"This one, huh?" he said, jabbing a thumb in the booth's direction and cocking an eyebrow. Pepper nodded smugly. He clucked his tongue and smirked. "And, why, _pray tell_, do you think I'd be good at the one with the guns?"

Pepper smiled coyly and shrugged. "Just a hunch," she said.

"Alright! You got it, Potts," he said. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. "One game, my man," he said to the attendant, handing him his tickets.

The man accepted and handed him a BB gun.

"You _do_ know these games always have you shoot guns with bent barrels, right? So it _is_ a bit unfair," he warned her.

"I'm sure you'll make due," she said. "Oh, and Tony?"

"Yes, dear?" he said, rolling his eyes in her direction and smirking at her.

"I want _that_ one," she said, trying to hide the secret little thrill shooting up her spine at Tony calling her "dear". She pointed to the big brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck hanging up above them.

"Then, that one you shall have," he replied.

"You _did_ _say_ you needed a way to reclaim your honor, correct?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, but you drive a hard bargain, Potts," he said. "Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath. He brought the gun to his shoulder and looked down the barrel. He fired once and popped one balloon. He looked at the gun in surprise, and then at Pepper. He smirked and pumped his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, smiling.

"Lucky shot," she said. "Do it again."

Tony frowned and pursed his lips. He turned to look back down the barrel. He shot three more times, popping three more balloons. Pepper squealed in surprise and clapped her hands, impressed.

Tony grinned and popped the rest of the balloons in the formation. The man behind the counter sounded a buzzer and strobe lights went off.

"Shoot the duck and win the bear!" the man said. They looked up to see a duck waddling back and forth across a track.

_Great. A moving target, _Tony thought.

He huffed. Pepper pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh!" she said. " Can he do it?" she murmured excitedly.

"A kiss for good luck?" Tony asked. Pepper reached up to peck his lips, and he smiled. He raised the gun to his shoulder again and traced the duck's movements before he fired. The duck fell over and the buzzer went off again.

"We have a winner!" the man called out. Pepper threw her arms around Tony's neck as he handed the man his gun back. He laughed at how excited she was, and relished the feeling of her in his arms.

The man handed him the bear, and bid him a congratulations. Tony gave it to Pepper and she gladly took it from him, beaming. She laughed and hopped up and down excitedly, smiling widely.

"I told ya' I'd get my honor back," he said, gloating. Pepper just giggled at him.

He put an arm around her shoulder and they walked in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"I didn't doubt you for a second," Pepper said proudly. She giggled again, and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, right," Tony said, smirking and rolling his eyes playfully.

The made their way to the line for the Ferris wheel. Tony looked to the sky above him. "Hopefully, we can do this before the rain socks in," he said. He could see that the clouds that had gathered in the far distance from before had made their way almost directly overhead. Pepper looked skyward as well and nodded in agreement.

The line moved fairly quickly and they soon were seated. Pretty soon all waiting patrons were seated (there only being a few on account of the impending rain storm), and the ride began. Pepper scooted closer and closer to Tony the higher they got.

At the top, Pepper grabbed the rail in front of them anxiously. "Pep?" Tony asked, noticing this. "You wouldn't, by any chance, be afraid of heights, would you?"

Pepper's breathing became a little anxious and heavy. "Yeah, uh, yes. A little," she said nervously. She looked at him and he smiled kindly.

"You mean to tell me that the girlfriend of Iron Man is afraid of heights?" he said.

She looked at him for a moment, pursing her lips. Finally, she nodded softly. "Yep," she said sheepishly.

"Wow, how's _that_ for irony," he said. "Come here, honey," he instructed. He pulled her close so that she was leaning back on his chest and his arms were around her protectively. Her posture became less rigid and she relaxed. He kissed her temple and rested the side of his head on it. "Better?" he asked.

Pepper nodded slightly. "Yes, _actually_," she said. She raised her hand and squeezed his forearm. He smiled. They rode in each others arms for one full rotation before Pepper spoke.

"So _'girlfriend'_, huh?" she said. She looked at him, and smiled softly.

"Yep. _Girlfriend,_" he said proudly. "So that would mean _you_ call _me _your_..."_

"_Boyfriend_. Right. I get it, Tony," she said, smiling at him teasing her.

"That's right," he agreed. He studied her face for a moment before speaking. "What do you think?" he asked, pursing his lips and wincing at the possibility of her rejecting the idea.

"I think..." she said. She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "I think it's _perfect_," she murmured.

"Right. Perfect. Exactly," Tony agreed, sighing to himself in relief. Pepper smiled satisfactorily, and sat back against his chest again, holding her teddy bear in her lap. They rode the rest of the time in total contented silence.

Slowly, the ride came to a stop and people began filing out of their seats. Tony and Pepper's seat rotated around and the latched gate to their chair came loose once it reached the bottom platform. Tony stood up and helped Pepper to her feet. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder broke out above them and they both looked at each other. "Just in the nick of time," Tony commented.

They rushed to get out to the entrance gates and to the car before the rain hit, but half way in between it started to pour and they were quickly getting soaked. They sprinted to Tony's car, and Pepper held her bear above her head in one hand in a feeble attempt to block the rain as she yanked open the car door. They both clamored into each of their seats and slammed their doors simultaneously. "Wow!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper chuckled. "Yeah," she agreed. She looked around outside as the rain poured. "We should wait this out a little. It's too dangerous to drive in," she suggested.

Tony nodded. "I'm fine here if you're fine," he said.

Pepper looked at him coyly. "I think I know a way to pass the time," she purred.

"Oh, _really?_" he asked. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she giggled. She eased over the console, and pulled him by front of his jacket in her direction, kissing him soundly.

He moaned at her eagerness, and he kissed her passionately back for several minutes, the windows slowly fogging up. They would have kept going, but Pepper was struggling a little with the giant bear in her lap. She pushed it harshly aside and stretched herself farther over to meet Tony's lips, putting one knee up on her seat. He chuckled at her struggling and she huffed.

"Leave it to _you_ to drive something with no trunk," she remarked.

"Hey," he said. "It costs a lot of money to drive something this inconvenient," he retorted. He swished his arm over his window to clear it, and looked outside. It seemed the worst was over. The rainfall was still good and steady, but the main swath had passed over.

"It's let up," he said, watching the sky. He turned his glance back to her. "Your place or mine?" he asked.

"_Tony,_" she warned.

He raised his hands defensively. "I'll behave, Pep, I promise," he said. "I just don't want this to be the end to our night."

She smirked. "I dunno, Stark," she said. "Can you be _trusted_ to be good?" she chided.

"Only until you tell me to be _bad_, honey," he replied in his deepest, rumbliest baritone. He smirked at her.

She giggled at his cheesy attempt to flirt. "Well, despite that weak attempt at a come on, I'll agree," she replied. "But only if you _promise _to be on your best behavior," she said holding up her finger in warning.

Tony smirked and turned the ignition. "Of course," Tony said. "So where _to_, then, oh girlfriend of Tony Stark?"

"_My_ place," Pepper said. "That way, we're on _my_ turf."

"_Your_ turf?" Tony asked.

"That's right. _My_ turf, _my_ rules," she said. She smiled coyly.

"You are a cagey one, Potts," he said. "But I like a challenge."

"Good, because that means you'll work hard to earn the trophy," she said.

Tony laughed. "Challenge accepted."

He put the car in gear and sped off in the direction of Pepper's condo.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A short time later, Tony parked in front of Pepper's building. It was still raining pretty heavily. He got out first and ran around to open the door for her. She got out, holding her bear over her head again. He put his arm around her shoulder, shut the door, beeped the locks, and they ran up her steps to the building entrance. Pepper quickly slid her access key card through the electronic lock and the door beeped, letting them in. Someone was just getting off the elevator in the lobby, and Pepper ran to hold the door. "Wait!" she cried. The person exited, and Pepper caught the door just in time as Tony stepped inside. He punched the button for her floor and Pepper walked in to join him.

Soon, the doors opened and they walked quickly and quietly down the hall to her front door. Pepper slid her key in her door. She opened it and flipped the entrance lights on, holding the door for Tony.

"Whew!" she said, closing the door once they were both safely inside. She sat the rain soaked bear on a dining table chair and moved to take her jacket off. Tony removed his and handed it to her and she hung them both to dry in her entry closet. She shook her hair out with her hand and smoothed her clothes.

Tony noticed her shiver. "You're cold," he said. "Come here." He leaned against the wall behind him, and pulled her close to him. She melted into his arms. His touch was quite warm compared to the temperature of her skin and he rubbed her arms with his hands back and forth. She smiled at him as he worked and he smiled back.

"What?" he asked.

"You," she said. "You're better at this boyfriend stuff than than you think."

"Yeah?" he said, smirking.

"Yeah," she replied. She bent upward to kiss his lips and he stopped rubbing her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back deeply.

They stayed there, in her entry way, for several moments, enjoying each others kiss as it became more and more passionate. They both felt like they were the only ones on the planet at the moment. And, from where they were sitting, they were just fine with that arrangement.

Tony slowly stood upright and Pepper followed him as he broke the kiss. He grabbed her hand and led them over to her couch. She sat down, and he sat down next to her, but she quickly straddled his lap. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled devilishly. She bent to kiss him eagerly again and he wrapped her back up in his arms.

He put a hand on the back of her head and moved away from her lips to kiss her neck. She moaned and he smiled. She entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to her neck. He pulled back to kiss her lips again and she smiled, thoroughly enjoying his attention.

She reached up to unbutton the top buttons on her shirt and he followed her hands with his lips, sucking and kissing each part of her exposed skin as it was revealed to him. She shivered and he pulled her closer, wanting to devour each little goose bump that developed on her skin.

He slowly pulled her to his side and laid her down gently. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He smiled back, lowering himself on top of her and kissing her lips again, sliding an arm down her side and cupping her behind. He pulled her hips close to his and ran a hand down her thigh, wrapping her leg around his back. He looked at her, smiling briefly to get the ok, and she smiled back, nodding softly.

He bent to kiss her neck, gently sucking each little spot he stopped at. Pepper closed her eyes, her insides igniting. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer into her arms. She moaned in pleasure as the warmth of his lips and tongue touched her cool skin. He reached up to nibble her earlobe, and he heard her moan his name softly in his ear. He reached down and interlocked their fingers, squeezing her hand.

He made his way back to her lips and kissed her eagerly, separating her lips with his tongue. She moved her tongue with his as they kissed deeply again for several moments. Pepper unbuttoned more buttons and Tony reached inside her shirt, squeezing her breast gently over the top of her bra as he kissed her. He ran his hand back up to her cheek and stroked it with pad of his thumb as he moved his lips back down to her neck. He slowly worked down to her chest and began to kiss every inch of her skin eagerly, sliding her bra strap down over her shoulder and kissing the skin underneath. Pepper moaned and shivered as she felt him kiss the skin along her collar bone, working his way back up her neck and again to her mouth. Pepper's insides were on fire. What they were doing felt amazing and she wanted to give herself to Tony so badly. Her body craved him unbelievably, but because of that she knew she had to slow things down. Tony kissed her deeply until she tried to say his name in between kisses. Slowly, he raised up and looked at her as Pepper said it again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panting to catch his breath.

"_Nothing's_ wrong. _Nothing_," she said. "This is wonderful, and fun, and everything I thought it could be," she said.

"_But_," he said suspiciously.

Pepper looked at him through lusty eyes. "It is taking _every fiber_ of my being to resist going any further with you."

Tony sighed. "Ok, Pep," he said, surrendering. "I'll make it easy for you, then. Your turf, your rules, like you said." He gently backed off of her and went to stand up.

"Tony," she said, stopping him. She sat up, and he sat down again beside her."_This_, what we have, is_ important_ to me. I just want to make sure that..." she bit her lip before speaking again. "When the time comes, we're..._ready..._for sex."

"Oh, I'm feeling pretty _ready_, Pep," Tony argued. He chuckled in spite of his disappointment. Then he bit his lip and winked at her teasingly to lighten the moment.

Pepper chuckled and blushed. "I mean ready in our _relationship_, Tony."

Tony nodded sincerely. "I know, Pep. I know."

"I mean, _after all_," she said, throwing up her hands and glancing away before looking back at him. "We only just had our first kiss _last night_. And our first official date tonight! Right now, it just seems too soon. And what kind of girl would I be if I didn't insist that we wait at least a little longer?"

Tony smiled. "Pepper, I get it," he said. "You need to follow some kind of traditional time line, and that's okay. I'll be honest, though. I've never done that, and it'll take some getting used to. But, then again, I haven't been in a relationship quite like this one before, either. And I want to protect it as much as you do. So if that means..." he said, standing up slowly and sighing. "Having to cut the evening short, then so be it."

Pepper stood up to meet him. "I didn't say you had to_ leave,_ Tony," she said, smiling gently. "I just meant we needed to slow down before things got_ too_ hot and heavy." She pulled him to sit back down and he complied. He studied her for a few moments before raising her hand in his, palm up, to his lips and kissing it. "Whatever you want, Pep," he said. He smiled warmly and she smiled back.

He sat back and motioned for her to sit against his chest. She leaned back gingerly and snuggled into his embrace. He grabbed her remote and flipped the tv on. "So what's your pleasure, Potts?" he said.

"Check the movies," she said. "There are a few new ones I'd like to see."

"Uh-huh, sounds like a chick-flick fest to me," he teased. He smirked as she smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh, come _on_!" she said. "Give me a _little_ credit! I like action movies as much as the next person!"

"Really? _You?_ _Action?_" Tony said. "Well, in_ that _case." He flipped it to the action movie channel and scrolled through the list.

"Why does that surprise you?" she asked. "I thought you'd figured it out, considering my choice in employers _and, now,_ boyfriends."

Tony chuckled. "Call me a slow learner," he said. "All I know is I'm starting to understand that I have the best girlfriend I could ask for."

She smiled. "Awww," she said. She tilted her head back and he bent his head down to kiss her lips before raising back up to look back at the screen. "You're ok with this, then?" she asked, snuggling up against his chest.

"Of course!" he affirmed. "Pepper, I've waited this long for you. It would be stupid to give up now. I'll go as slow as you need me to go."

Pepper smiled to herself and rested her head back against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it. He squeezed her tight and rubbed her shoulder as he found something for them to watch.

**XxXxXxXx**

Despite their best efforts, the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch half way through their movie. Pepper awakened to find herself wrapped tightly in Tony's arms. She inhaled slowly and snuggled further into his embrace. She listened to him breathe as she glanced around her living room. The soft glow from a timer-controlled lamp on the entry way table cast had cast everything in soft yellow light.

Soon, Tony awakened and inhaled deeply, squeezing her in his arms as he stretched. "Whoa," he said. "How long were we out?"

"I think about half way through the movie, we fell asleep," she replied.

Tony hummed in response and yawned. Then he kissed her head. She sat up and turned around smiling. "Thank you again," she said. "For being patient with me, I mean, _really_. Thank you," she said.

Tony shrugged and cocked his head. "It's fine, Pepper. Like I said. I'll go as slow as you need me to go." He smiled and kissed her forehead before standing up.

Pepper smiled to herself as he walked past her. She stood up and walked to the hall closet as Tony was pulling his leather jacket out. He slung it behind him and slipped his arms in. He watched her as he straightened the collar and pulled the cuffs. "Well, Pep," he said. "I hope you had a good time."

"I did," she said warmly. "Thank you."

"So, I'm assuming we need to plan for our next date?" he said.

Pepper smiled. "You would assume correctly, yes," she said.

"Then, the next one's up to you," he said. "I planned this one."

"Fair enough," she said. "Let me think about it, and I'll get some ideas."

"Sounds good," he said. He moved to kiss her lips briefly, but she held him there and kissed him more deeply. He pulled her to him and copied the kiss. They broke their kiss after a few moments and she slowly opened her eyes, smiling.

"Just a little something to get you through till morning," she purred.

He grinned. "And _you_," he said. "See you later, Potts," he said. He pecked her lips again, and opened the door. She grabbed the door handle, opened it, and leaned against the edge of the door as he walked out. He winked and she smiled, waving a reluctant goodbye as she closed the door.

She leaned against it, thinking. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Years and years of fantasizing about what it would be like to sleep with Tony were suddenly on the radar for becoming a reality, but she just had to see how he'd handle being in a relationship first. She couldn't risk it getting cheapened by premature sex. This meant too much to her, and, from what he'd said, it meant too much to him, too. _That was a good sign,_ she thought. But she had to have it proved to her. Words were just words, said in the heat of the moment. She had to know she wasn't being placated. She didn't think that Tony would do that to her. But the last time she believed a man on his every word, her heart got shattered and she moved to California just to get away from the situation and heal. She felt she _had_ to do things this way, to protect herself and her heart.

Outside in the hallway, Tony worked his jaw, thinking, as he walked to the elevator. And he continued to stay lost in thought as he took the elevator down to the entrance and walked out to his car. He swung the driver's side door open and got inside, sitting down heavily. He closed the door, but hesitated for a moment before starting the engine. He didn't want to have to leave. He felt empty when he wasn't in Pepper's presence, and had for a long time. Still, he knew he had to go, so he hit the ignition button. The engine started, and he threw it into gear and sped out of the parking spot and onto the highway.

He thought all the way home about what was happening. The kiss on the rooftop already felt like it had happened an eon ago, but it was just last night. He had been replaying that over and over in his mind, and now had the make-out session in Pepper's living room to add to it. He couldn't get enough of her. She was like oxygen to him. He needed her in his life every second, and he wasn't happy that she wasn't with him right now. It shocked him that he was so in pieces over any woman, but then again, she wasn't just any woman. _She's Pepper. MY Pepper, _he thought. He smiled, loving the idea that she was now_ his_ girlfriend. He'd do whatever it took to keep her in his life. But he had to admit, it would be a challenge for him to follow her time line. He wondered about the real reason why she was so adamant about it. The only conclusion he could think of was that she'd been hurt before. _Hell, we all have to one degree or another,_ he thought. The last woman he'd even remotely trusted had left him raw and betrayed and missing some weapons plans from his R and D department. Not a memory he cared to recall very often, if for no other reason than the blow it dealt to his ego.

Still, he was aching to take Pepper to bed. But it wasn't for the typical reason it had been in the past- that he just wanted to get his rocks off and then to write her off. This time it was to really show Pepper just how much she meant to him. He wanted to make love to her the right way, and _show_ her that he loved her.

He'd known for a while that he loved her, and, much to his delight, it didn't make him want to run for the hills. She was exactly what he wanted in a woman- smart, crazy gorgeous, trustworthy almost to a fault, and full of moxie. She made him want to be a better man, and though he knew he'd screwed that up time and again in all of their years together with he as her boss and she as his assistant, she'd always allowed him to try to make amends and to learn from his mistakes. He only hoped he would last in her good grace as they explored this new height in their relationship together, ultimately earning him the chance to prove to her he was worth loving back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Tony was sitting at his desk in his workshop, studying the data from his suit on his computer screens when JARVIS announced Pepper coming down the stairs. Tony smiled to himself, happy for the surprise.

He heard her enter her pass code and open the door, the familiar click-clack of her heels coming near him. He felt her arms come around his neck from behind. "Hey you," she murmured, kissing his neck.

He smiled and rubbed her arm affectionately. She stood up and he spun around to see her. "Hey yourself, _beautiful_," he replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Pepper smiled and leaned back on his workbench, folding her arms. "I think I've come up with an idea for our next date," she said.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You have my attention. Let's hear it," he said.

Pepper pursed her lips and squinted. "What would you say," she purred, stepping closer to him. "To a romantic picnic on the beach?" she said, leaning over him, and resting her hands on his arm rests.

"Uh-huh," Tony purred back. "Keep going. So far so good."

Pepper smiled slyly. "We could maybe bring a bottle of wine? Watch the sunset?"

Tony lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed the palm. Pepper curled her fingers over his, and he patted her fist affectionately with the other hand. "I _love _it. Sounds terrific."

Pepper pecked his lips. "I thought you might like it," she murmured.

She stood back up, but Tony still held her hand in both of his. "So what day should we plan for?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow night?" she asked. "I'll grab the supplies on my lunch hour."

"Great," Tony said. "And I know of the perfect little spot on the beach. It's not far from here. In fact, we can walk to it, if you want."

Pepper's eyes lit up. "A walk on the beach with my boyfriend?" she cried. "How could I say no to that?"

Tony chuckled. "So, meet me here tomorrow after work?" he asked.

"It's a date," Pepper said.

"Can't wait," Tony said. He pulled her to him and she lowered her lips to his. When the kiss broke, Pepper gently brushed his lips with her thumb. Tony smiled tenderly, excited about their plans.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That next night, around 7 pm, Pepper arrived at Tony's front door with a picnic basket and a big blanket in tow. Tony had shaved, showered, and dressed a couple of hours before, and then went back down to the workshop to tinker with some files he was working on in AutoCAD to pass the time until Pepper came. When JARVIS had announced her arrival, Tony quickly dropped everything and bounded up the stairs two at a time to greet her.

She giggled as he giddily greeted her in the living room. "Well, hello," she said, smiling. She surveyed his cuffed jeans, and white linen buttoned-down shirt, and converse sneakers. "You're looking very _beachy."_

"As are _you_, Ms. Potts," he said, smirking at her and pulling her into his arms to kiss her lips. She wore a short, baby blue, flower-patterned sundress with spaghetti straps and a white, waist-length cardigan sweater over the top. She had on Roman-style sandals with rhinestones on the straps across the toes. The color of her dress set off her ocean-blue eyes, and Tony gazed into them lovingly as he broke the kiss and she opened them to look at him.

"I couldn't wait for you to show up, tonight," he confessed. "Yesterday, I took the liberty of _prepping,_" he said, making air quotes with his fingers, "our designated picnic spot, and I _think _you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Pepper spluttered and giggled. "Wow," she said in disbelief. "You really like my idea, don't you?"

Tony nodded proudly. "I _do_," he said.

Pepper pecked his lips again tenderly. "Well," she said. "If I could trouble you for one more thing?" she purred temptingly.

"Name it," Tony purred back.

"I brought dinner, but I need a bottle of wine to go with. I figured you'd be happy to supply that, if I asked really nicely?" she cooed.

"Only if you say 'pretty please'," Tony teased. He pecked her lips again flirtatiously.

Pepper smiled slyly. "Pretty please?" she murmured.

" 'Pretty please, Tony, I really need it?' " he said, his voice husky with his double entendre.

Pepper smiled bashfully, and looked at him as her cheeks reddened. "Pretty please, Tony..." she began, in a soft murmur.

"_ 'I really _'..." he coaxed. He gently bent one of his ears and looked at her expectantly.

Pepper spluttered with an awkward giggle. "I really..." she said.

Tony raised his eyebrows, and waited for her to finish.

Pepper bit her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying not to smile.

"Come on, Potts, we're burning daylight here," Tony prodded.

She opened her eyes and sighed. "Need it," she said. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "There. Happy?

"Quite," Tony said, smiling with satisfaction. "Was that so hard?" he teased, smirking. Pepper chuckled.

"White? Red?"" he asked, furrowing his brow and gesturing at her by switching two fingers back and forth.

Pepper exhaled, trying to calm herself. "White. Please," she said.

Tony nodded. He kissed her forehead, before walking away. "One bottle of wine, coming up. Back in jiff, Pep."

Pepper chuckled as she watched him walk away and disappear down the stairs. She shook her head and sighed. "The talented Mr. Tony Stark, everybody," she murmured to herself, amazed at how he could make her blush and turn her insides to jelly all in one fell swoop.

**XxXxXxXx**

By the time Tony had come back, Pepper had retrieved the corkscrew from the kitchen. She put both the bottle he brought up from the wine cellar and the corkscrew in the picnic basket, which Tony promptly took from her, and she draped the blanket over her arm. Tony had also come back up from the shop with a black tote bag as well. Pepper eyed him curiously, and he just waggled his eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

Tony gathered both the basket and the bag in one hand and took her hand with the other as they walked out the living room balcony door. They made their way down to ground level and then walked down to the beach from the back yard.

They tromped through the sand, a light evening breeze blowing through their hair. The shadows had grown very long and the fading light of the impending sunset bathed them both in a soft orangy-pink glow.

A ways down the beach from the house, a large downed tree that had long ago washed ashore and had been bleached bright white by the sun lay parallel to the shore line. Pepper smiled at the sight of this, the excitement of what the evening had in store for them growing in her belly.

They came up on the log, and Pepper had noticed that several pieces of drift wood had been piled at one end of the log, as well as a fire pit made of large rocks put in the middle of the sand in front of the log. "What do you think?" Tony asked.

Pepper smiled. "I think it's perfect," she cooed.

Tony grinned proudly. He set down the basket and the bag and walked to her, pulled her into his arms. He kissed her sweetly, and then squeezed her tightly in a hug. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him back, laying her head on his chest. They held each other for a few minutes, enjoying each others embrace.

Soon, Pepper raised her head. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starved," Tony said, breaking his hold around her.

"Good," she said. She stepped away, and went to spread out the blanket on the sand in front of the log. The breeze caught the opposite end, and Tony grabbed it, working with her to lay it flat. He grabbed a couple of nearby rocks from the bank to hold down the corners. Once the blanket was secure, Pepper grabbed the picnic basket while Tony sprawled out on his side on the blanket. She sat down next to him, and began to pull containers out of the basket. She handed him the corkscrew, and the wine bottle, and he worked to open it as she busied herself.

"I have a lot of goodies for you in this basket," she said, as she worked. "I have a prosciutto, mozzarella, tomato and basil panini for each of us, red potato salad with dill, _and for dessert,..." _she said. She pulled out a small, round black plastic container. "Two pieces of home-made peach cobbler."

"Home-made?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow. "As in, _you_ made it?"

Pepper smiled proudly. "I _did_," she said. "My mother's recipe. And it's the _best_," she said.

"Huh," Tony said. "Pepper Potts likes to cook. I'll be damned," he said to himself, smiling at her in admiration.

"So?" Pepper asked. "Sound good?"

Tony smiled at her in adoration. "It sounds terrific. Thank you," he said, reaching up to kiss her lips. She pecked his lips and smiled warmly. She opened the white paper bag that contained the paninis and handed him one, with a napkin. They were wrapped in wax paper and smelled divine. Tony unwrapped his and took a giant bite out of it. "Ohma'god," he said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Amazing," he said, munching happily. "Where'd you find _these?_"  
Pepper shrugged. "Again, home-made," Pepper said nonchalantly before taking a bite of her own. But she was unable to hide the proud smile that spread across her lips.

Tony stopped chewing, and looked at her, his eyes wide. "_No_," he said. "_You _made these, too?" he asked, in total awe.

Pepper's cheeks blushed. She smiled at him sheepishly. "And I made the...potato salad, too..you might as well know," she said bashfully.

Tony snapped his fingers, and motioned with his hand. "Hand it over," he said firmly, smirking playfully. "I have to try this."

Pepper giggled and handed him the container, along with a fork.

Tony pried the lid off and dug in, forking a huge bite into his mouth. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he chewed and Pepper watched, her eyes lit up with delight that he took such pleasure in her culinary creations. "Mother of _mercy_," Tony moaned happily. He looked at her in amazement. "_Where _have _you _been my whole life, Pep?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled. "Stop it," she said bashfully. "It no big deal. They're just simple recipes."

Tony spluttered. "No big deal?! Potts!" he exclaimed. "Not since my _ma_, has a woman been able to win me over with her cooking."

"Really?" Pepper said, looking at him curiously. "Not in all that time?"

Tony shook his head. "Pepper, _think_ about it. When have I had a woman in my presence long enough to cook for me? Let alone, dazzle me with something like _this,_" he said, gesturing to the spread.

Pepper shrugged and nodded. "I suppose you're right," she agreed. "But have I really never cooked for you?"

Tony shrugged. "Cookies, and stuff like that. But never a whole _meal_. Honestly. This is..." he said, chuckling. "Freakin' awesome."

Pepper pretended to bow. "Well, thank you," she said graciously, and they chuckled together.

"Seriously," Tony said, eating another giant spoonful of potato salad. "You've created a monster, now. You're gonna be stuck with me forever just so I can eating your cooking as much as possible. You know what they say, Potts. Don't feed a stray," he joked.

Pepper giggled. "Well, I'm happy to feed _this _stray," she teased back. She rocked up onto her knees and bent over to him to peck his lips. He licked his lips and pecked her back, and they smiled lovingly at each other.

Pepper sat back down and Tony brushed off his hands. "How about a little wine, m'dam?" he said.

Pepper cooed in approval. "Oh, yes. Please," she said, stealing the potato salad back from Tony, and eating a few mouthfuls as he grabbed the two wine glasses she'd packed in the basket and poured a glass for each of them. He recorked the bottle and handed her a glass.

Pepper grabbed the glass from him graciously. He held his up and toasted. "To second dates. And feeding strays," Tony said.

"Feeding the _right _stray," Pepper corrected, clinking his glass with hers. She watched Tony's face for a moment, as he took in her words.

He smiled gently. "I hope that's _true_, Pep," he said softly.

Pepper just smiled back, and sipped her wine quietly.

Tony watched as she shifted her eyes from him to the west, where the sun was beginning to set. Tony settled back in by lying back down on his side and crossing his legs. They ate and drank quietly, watching the horizon as the clouds slowly changed color and the sun began to sink lower and lower over the water. Pepper had noticed that they were both done with dinner, and she collected everything, putting it back into the basket. She pulled out the peach cobbler, and a fork, and she scooted closer to Tony. He sat up, bracing his upper body on a straightened arm beside him, and Pepper cuddled up next to him, balancing the container on her thigh, as she sat with her legs to the side. Tony gently kissed her shoulder as she forked a bite for him. She brought it to his mouth, and he ate it, looking at her the whole time. "Mmmm," he said. "Wonderful."

"It _is, _isn't it?" she said. "It was always my favorite growing up."

Tony watched her in awe as she gazed at the sun sinking into the ocean in the west. She'd eat a bite of dessert, and then feed him one, which he gladly accepted each time.

"_Beautiful_," Pepper said, sighing, as the sun eventually disappeared. But, in all honesty,Tony really hadn't paid too much attention to the sunset. He was too busy admiring his _girlfriend_ admiring the sunset. Pepper glanced back at him, and smiled bashfully. Tony suddenly realized he had been staring at her again, like he had that night at the pier, and he smiling sheepishly.

"Well," she said, sighing. "Should we go?"

Tony shook his head. "Not so fast, Potts," he said. "We can't leave yet. There _is_ another reason why I picked this spot."

Pepper looked at him curiously. "Okay," she said. "Any hints?"

Tony smiled softly, and shook his head. "You'll see," he said. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Pepper smirked at his mischievousness. She folded her arms and shivered. "Boy, I forgot how cool nights get when you're right by the ocean," she remarked.

"I can fix that," Tony said. "Stand up," he instructed. Pepper did, and stepped off the blanket. He grabbed the picnic basket, and moved it to the side. Next, he picked up the blanket and shook it off. He walked over and put it around her shoulders. "Better?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "You stay here while I work. And we'll both be warm in a second."

Pepper watched as Tony stacked some of the small pieces of driftwood he'd gathered in the fire pit. He stuffed bunches of dried grass in between them, and then went over to the bag that he'd brought with him. He produced a bottle of lighter fluid, a box of matches, and some newspaper. He grinned knowingly at Pepper.

"Ah," she said. "It's all coming together now."

Tony stuffed wads of newspaper in between the logs, doused the whole thing in lighter fluid, lit a match, and tossed it on the pile. Instantly, the whole thing ignited, and Pepper yelped, startled, at the sight. She started to giggle, and Tony giggled back at her. He pulled her by the hand as he walked over to the downed tree and slowly took the blanket from her. He flung it around the back of him. "Come 'ere," he said, sitting down against the log.

Pepper did as instructed. Tony motioned for her to sit in front of him. She did, and he wrapped the two of them up in the blanket, being sure to hold Pepper tightly in his arms. She snuggled in, with her back to his chest, and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and she smiled blissfully.

"Mmmmm, perfect," Pepper purred.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Tony replied. "The real show will begin as soon as it's totally dark."

They sat there together, silently, for a few minutes as the very last of the day's light faded out in the distant horizon. Slowly, but surely, the first stars started to appear.

"I wish I could dazzle you with my knowledge of astronomy, but I really have_ no_ idea what we're looking at right now," Tony admitted.

Pepper chuckled at his shameless honesty. "That's okay. It doesn't matter," she conceded. "I don't think this evening could be any better, really."

"I agree," Tony said. "This was a great idea."

"Thank you," Pepper said. "I've always wanted to do this. I just never had anyone to do it _with." _

They both went back to watching in silence. Bigger clusters of stars began to appear, and pretty soon, the whole sky was filled with twinkling lights. Tony said a silent thanks for it being such a clear night with no moon.

Pepper gasped at the awesome beauty of the night sky above them. "Isn't it _gorgeous?" _she said in awe. "I had no idea you could see this many stars here!"

Tony smiled at her excitement. "Yeah, it's just far enough away from the city to not be obscured by the light or the smog," he said.

"Oh my gosh! The last time I saw this many stars was when I was a kid, living in the country," she said fondly. Tony watched her, totally delighted by her willingness to share a fond memory with him.

"This might be about a decade too late in my asking, but where _did_ you grow up, Pep?" he asked. He was suddenly shocked by the fact that he'd never known this about her.

"Kansas," she replied. "A town called Two Rivers. A couple of hours away from Kansas City, across the border ."

"Huh," Tony replied. "So, what made you move to Malibu?"

Pepper stopped her star gazing and looked at Tony a little apprehensively. "It's um...it's a long story," she said softly. "And I don't want to ruin tonight by dredging up ancient history, if that's okay?"

"Perfectly okay," he said. "All I know is that I'm glad you _did_ move to Malibu." He smiled gently and she smiled back, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous for being so secretive. But she settled for Tony's acceptance of not knowing this bit about her life for now. She meant what she said. Those were painful memories. And she didn't want this night ruined. She was in heaven right now, as far as she was concerned.

She turned back around and settled back into Tony's arms.

Tony started humming. "_Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you..."_ he sang softly.

"_And all the things you do," _Pepper chimed in. She giggled. Tony chuckled to himself. "_You're_ a fan of _Coldplay?_" she asked.

"Not really," Tony said, shrugging. "Those words just came to mind. You?"

Pepper shrugged. "They're okay. They _do_ have some pretty lyrics."

"Quick. Favorite band," Tony asked.

Pepper thought for a moment. "I like a little of everything," she decided. "It depends on the mood I'm in."

"Yeah, me too, I guess," he said.

"Oh, _right_," Pepper teased, rolling her eyes dramatically. "You like a little of everything as long as the choices are loud rock anything or _loud rock anything._"

"Hey!" Tony defended. "That's not true. I listen to a lot of different stuff. It's just when I'm in the _shop_ that I listen to the _loud _stuff. It helps me clear my head and focus on what I'm doing."

Pepper laughed. "You've got to be the only person on Earth that can clear their head listening to _that_!"

Tony chuckled. "Eh," he said. "You're probably right."

"You _know _I'm right," Pepper replied.

They chuckled softly and Pepper leaned back again against his chest. They returned to sitting quietly, watching the stars, the orange glow from the fire pit dancing on their faces. Tony inhaled slowly, taking in the sweet smell of Pepper's hair, her perfume, and her skin. He raised up a gentle hand to brush her hair away from one side of her neck. He noticed her shiver and he bent down to lightly kiss the exposed skin on her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmmmm," Pepper moaned softly, rocking her head to the opposite side.

"This okay?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded.

Tony continued for couple of minutes before Pepper slowly sat up and turned around on her knees in front of him, the firelight sparkling in her eyes. He looked up at her curiously before she brought her lips to his, kissing him slowly and tenderly. She pulled back after a moment, and looked at him lovingly. He brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb and brought her chin to him to kiss her lips again, this time with more urgency. Pepper moaned softly in reaction, and scooted closer to Tony. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her eagerly.

He moved his lips down to her jawline and then down to her neck and collar bone. Pepper inhaled sharply as Tony's lips traveled over her skin. "Oh!" she moaned softly, her skin erupting in goosebumps. She stroked the hair on the back of his head, and closed her eyes in pleasure. Tony's lips found their way back up to her's, and they kissed hungrily, their breath suddenly hot and wanting.

Tony's hands ran down her back side and slid under the hem of her dress. He slid his hands underneath and cupped her rear, squeezing slightly. His desire had once again ignited, and it was getting hard not to give into it fully. Almost involuntarily, one of his hands slid around and down between Pepper's legs, feeling the material of her underwear in that area now so obviously dampened. Just as his animal-like lust was pushing his hand to delve underneath fabric to the source, something snapped in his mind and he quickly withdrew. Pepper drew back as his hands went up in surrender.

"Hey, whoa, I'm..." he stammered, panting. "I'm sorry. I..."  
Pepper shook her head. "Tony, what's wrong? What happened?" she said breathlessly.

"Pepper, I.." he swallowed hard. He put his hands on the sides of her thighs. "I don't want to push you. I don't want to screw this up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He looked into Pepper's eyes. "Pepper, I _know _that you're not ready for us to have sex. And you want to go slow. I _know _that, okay?"  
"_O-kay?_" Pepper said, still confused.

Tony continued. "But when we do stuff like..._this..._it's _really_ hard for me not..." Tony swallowed hard. "To keep_ going._"

Pepper just stared at him, her brow furrowed, trying to process, in her hormone-addled brain, what he was saying. "Should we..._stop_?" she asked.

"_That's_... up to _you_," Tony said, exhaling slowly. "I _love_ what we're doing. But I have to be honest. All I can think about right now is..." Tony suddenly was at a loss. Could he _really _be that honest with her about what he wanted to do? He suddenly feared scaring her away, and ruining the moment, not to mention their delicate relationship.

"Tony, what _is_ it?" Pepper asked.

Tony cleared his throat. "If the answer is no, then I'll understand. _Believe me, _I will," he assured.

"So what's the question?" Pepper asked.

Tony looked into her eyes for a moment longer before gathering the courage to just say what he was thinking. "All I can think about..." he said slowly and softly. "is..._touching..._you," he said, his eyes fixed on hers. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling awkward and exposed.

"Oh," Pepper said softly. She smiled, a little bashful about him talking to her in this way. She was touched that he was trying to be so sensitive to her expectations and her boundaries. And it wasn't like he was asking for sex. He'd made it clear that he knew what she wanted. And damned if her mind, and her heart, wasn't screaming at her to grant him this one wish.

Pepper thought for a moment longer before slowly rising up again and kissing his lips. Tony kissed her back hesitantly, eyes open, feeling like he was in limbo with her at the moment. But, quickly, his hesitation was put to rest. Pepper gently grasped his hand and slowly slipped it under the waistband of her underwear, between her legs.

Tony groaned, his brain igniting with the sparks of hot desire as the realization that his hand was now enveloped in Pepper's soft, wet folds. "Okay," he said, nodding in approval as he slowly, methodically, moved his hand back and forth, swirling his middle finger around her opening and back up to her swollen knob.

Pepper's breath hitched in her chest, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a shudder of arousal coursed through her. Her lips departed from Tony's mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony kissed her neck and her chest as he worked his fingers. Pepper slipped her hands down to her panties and hooked her fingers in the elastic, pulling them down to give him more room to work. She bit her lip and stared with smoky lust into Tony's eyes. He looked at her with intense heat, setting his jaw.

She could feel the pleasure begin to rise in her body and she rocked her head back, closing her eyes. "Oh!" she moaned softly. Tony bent forward and kissed her skin again, increasing the pressure and speed of his movements on her sex.

"You're so wet," he breathed hotly into her ear.

Pepper brought her focus back to him and rested her head on his forehead. Her breath was becoming ragged and she was even starting to perspire as Tony's hand expertly worked her soaking wet center. "Yes!" she squeaked. "Yes! Oh!" Her hand slammed down between her legs to meet his and she began to shudder. She locked eyes with him as she began to cum.

"Let me make you cum, Pepper," he rumbled, his words and the sound of his voice making Pepper's hips buck hard. "Yeah, baby."  
"Oh! Oh! OH!" Pepper cried out. She gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, her body rigid. She suddenly smashed her lips into his mouth and kiss him harder than she'd ever kissed anyone _ever. _She jammed her tongue into his mouth, moaning hungrily. Tony kissed her back, tangling his tongue with her's as she writhed and bucked against him, his hand soaked with her fluids and the smell of sex permeating his nostrils. He could feel the spasm of her pelvic muscles around her opening and he felt them squeeze around his fingers a couple of times when he dipped them inside of her on his way back up to swirl her swollen clit.

Pepper's posture began to slowly soften and she slumped against him. "Mmmmmmm,"she moaned in deep satisfaction, breaking their kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder, turning her face inward and nuzzling his neck. Tony smiled, wrapping them both back up in the blanket. They were both trying hard to catch their breath. Pepper reached down and pulled her panties back up, but her hand brushed Tony's crotch on the way up. She paused and raised her head to look up at him. He looked back at her a little bashfully, aware of what she'd discovered.

Pepper moved her hand back down to the bulge in his pants, but Tony stopped her. "No, Pep," he said. "Tonight was about _you."_

Pepper looked at him curiously. "It _was?" _she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yep. You let me touch you. That was enough."

Pepper scowled. "But," she said, stammering to find the right words to say. "But you're..." She motioned at his crotch. "And it doesn't seem right to..."  
Tony cut her off. He brought her hands to his chest and covered them with his own. "Really, Pepper. It's _fine. _You don't have to feel guilty about anything. This was about me giving_ without taking,_ okay?" Pepper nodded slowly in understanding. Tony smiled. "To be honest, I need a little more of that concept in my life, wouldn't you say?"

Pepper smiled softly and nodded. For all intents and purposes, she was impressed by Tony's effort to show her he could be considerate and selfless. But a tiny part of her defensive brain instantly threw up a red flag. She scolded herself mentally for thinking so negatively about Tony, but her subconscious shot right back with a million reasons from Tony's past as to why her negativity was justified.

Tony snapped her out of her thoughts by rubbing her arms. "Warm enough?" he asked kindly.

Pepper nodded. "Oh yes. In fact, you, um, warmed me up quite well," she said sheepishly, shaking her head in disbelief.

Tony chuckled in return. "Well, my pleasure, Pep," he murmured tenderly. "And thank you."

Pepper could only nod. "Yes," she said softly. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. "If you don't mind," she said. "I just, um, need a minute?" she asked. "I...don't want to go yet."

Tony smiled. "I'll stay like this as long as you want me to," he assured.

Pepper smiled. "Okay," she murmured. She slowly turned back around and sat against Tony's chest. He rewrapped them in the blanket, and planted a soft kiss to the side of her head.

Just then, as if in a scene from a movie, a shooting star streaked across the sky. "Look at that," Tony murmured. "Must be a sign," he said.

Pepper smiled to herself. "Must be," she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite being a little embarrassed that she'd lost a bit of her willpower on the beach that night with Tony, Pepper grinned all the way home from their date, the feeling of Tony's hands on her body still fresh in her mind. She kept replaying the moment, and even though she never thought she would have allowed things between them to advance to this point on only their second date, she couldn't help but recall what he'd said to her before she'd allowed him to touch her. His words were so sincere, and his eyes so genuine that she still didn't think that, if given the chance to do it all over again, she would be able to resist even now. There were rare instances in the past when Tony had displayed such honest vulnerability to her. In recent times, she recalled seeing the same vulnerability in him when she'd almost quit just after he'd flown his first mission as Iron Man, and he confessed that he finally knew what his purpose in life was supposed to be. And the next would be just days ago on the roof top in New York, when he'd kissed her. _Was that really only just days ago?, _she thought to herself. It already seemed so distant in memory.

Her mind was spinning from it all, and she couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. He was slowly undoing her, and, despite everything she said she would never do, she was slowly _letting _him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As their date had ended that night, Tony gave her a long kiss goodbye in the entry way before seeing her safely off. Pepper melted into his kiss, giving him a bit of a reluctant wince as she bashfully bit her lip and bid him goodnight when the kiss slowly ended. It was clear that neither of them wanted the night to end, and Tony's libido was kicking and screaming at him in his head when she left, begging him to bring her back inside and show her the night of her life, underneath him, in his bed. But he knew he had to play by the rules- _her _rules. So, as painful as it was, he watched her drive away, standing at the front door staring out until her tail lights eventually disappeared.

When he could no longer see her car, he slowly plodded up the stairs to his bedroom, the silence of his house ringing in his ears. He longed for the time when he would finally get to make love to Pepper. She was a beautiful woman, and like no one he'd ever been with. Plus, he'd known for some time that he loved her. And that was why he wanted to make sure that when the time came for them to have sex, she would be good and ready. He vowed that she would experience love making at it finest with him their first time. He would make it something she would never forget.

He smiled to himself at the thought as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed. He could still smell her scent on him, and it was teasing his senses, caressing the deep recesses of his mind and tantalizing his brain, making his body vibrate with an aroused buzz as he thought about how she had clearly enjoyed his attention that night on the beach. Her warm, wet center had practically begged for him to enter her as he touched her, and it was all he could do to not lay her down in the sand, and slowly, deeply, thoroughly, answer its pleas by bringing her to the pinnacle of orgasmic ecstasy under the stars.

He sighed regretfully. "Yes, ma'am, Ms. Pepper Potts," he said resolutely, smoothing a hand over his goatee and smirking. "When the time comes, I'll make you wonder why you wanted to wait so long."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony walked in to Pepper's office the next day to find her standing at her filing cabinet, thumbing through some files. He'd grabbed some lunch for the both of them before he came as an excuse to go see her. He had spent the morning fiddling around in his shop, watching the clock tick by the minutes like hours until her lunch hour. The morning had to have been the slowest in history, he just knew it. It had felt like Father time was being especially cruel to him just out of spite.

When he'd come in, Pepper had barely registered that someone had entered her office, as she was intently looking through her files, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. "Hello, gorgeous," Tony purred, gently setting down on her desk the white deli bags he'd carried in.

She squeaked with surprise, and then blushed at Tony's words and his touch. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as she turned around to face him. He smirked back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Just bringing my girlfriend lunch," he replied. "Ready for a break?"  
Pepper looked at her watch, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, is it the lunch hour already?" she asked.

Tony smirked. "Glad someone's morning went by quickly," he said.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say I couldn't wait to see you, again," he admitted. He stepped over to her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him gently. He softly kissed her lips, and Pepper melted into the kiss. After the kiss broke, they gazed lovingly at each other.

Pepper smiled bashfully. "Last night _was _pretty spectacular, wasn't it?" she murmured.

Tony moaned in agreement. "Yes, ma'am, it _was,_" he said, smirking back at her. He cleared his throat, and furrowed his brow. "And, I, uh, had a _hard time_ getting _you_," he purred, lightly kissing her lips again. "And _your body, _for that matter,_ off_ my mind," he finished, his voice a husky rumble, his eyes smoldering as he stared at her lips hungrily. He flicked his eyes back up to hers, and they gazed at each other again, this time their mutual arousal apparent in their eyes.

Pepper pursed her lips, her cheeks blushing. "Well," she murmured. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about..._what we did, _as well,_" _she said, lowering her voice to an even quieter murmur.

Tony smiling knowingly, and then frowned, as if in thought, for a moment before he spoke. "So, you don't _regret _last night at all?" he asked apprehensively.

Pepper's cheeks reddened even further, and she flicked her eyes away from his gaze. "Um, _no,_" she said. "No, I don't _regret _it."

But Tony frowned even more and pulled back to look at her squarely. "_But_," he said. He looked at her cautiously, his heart suddenly in his throat. _Had he pushed her too far? Had he allowed his own libido to already ruin what they had?_

Pepper shook her head. "_Tony_," she warned. "You know how I feel about things moving too fast. And while I _love _how you're trying to respect that..."  
"We still need to slow down," Tony said, finishing her thought. He let go of her and stepped backed, dejected. "I was afraid you'd say that, Pep," he said. "I kinda wondered if you'd start thinking last night was a mistake."

Pepper looked at him helplessly for a moment before she spoke. "Tony," she said. "I have to know something," she said. "What happens when you've..._caught_ me?" she asked.

"_Caught_ you?" Tony asked. He frowned trying to understand what she meant by that. Suddenly, he realized her implication. "_Oh,_you mean because I..." He raised his fingers to make air quotes. " 'Like the _chase', _as they say?"

Pepper nodded and shrugged. "In so many words, yes."

Tony smiled and nodded in understanding. "Pepper, let me tell you something," he said, stepping closer to her again. He took her hands in his, and brought them to his chest. He looked deeply into her eyes. "It may have been true in the past that I only liked the _chase_ but got bored with the _catch_. But I've never been with anyone like you. I've never..." he stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked. "You've never what?"

Tony pursed his lips and then smiled, sheepishly, chuckling. "Wow, this all of a sudden just..." he stammered. "Wow," he said again, amazed at how the opportunity to tell her how he _really _felt about her kept coming up, and throwing him into a bit of a panic each time, causing him to splutter and stammer like a nervous teenage boy asking a girl to the prom.

Pepper shook her head, confused, waiting for his answer.

Tony chuckled again nervously. "I know it sounds crazy, Pep. And I _know_ I'm not the expert on relationships, or love, or any of that stuff, but..." he stopped. He exhaled sharply. "But I can't stop thinking about you. When we're apart, I can't wait to be with you again." This melted Pepper's heart and she smiled warmly. He continued. "Pepper, I _know_ I piss you off a lot, and you have every reason in the world to be cautious, but I know that if you just give me the chance, I can prove to you that..." His chatter was cut off by Pepper's lips slamming into his. His eyebrows raised in surprise as she lovingly kissed him. He let himself surrender completely to her kiss.

Slowly, Pepper broke the kiss and smiled warmly. "Honestly?" she said, smiling coyly. "I can't stop thinking about _you_, _either_," she whispered dreamily.

Tony's eyebrows raised. "_Really?_" he said excitedly. He smirked at the thought of Pepper secretly pining for him. "Tell me _more_, Ms. Potts," he murmured in his sexiest baritone, coming back to his usual cocky self. Pepper giggled.

"Later, Tony. _Later,_" she said. "But you're right. I _was_ starting to regret last night, but I guess what I really needed was some..._reassurance,_" she said.

"So," Tony said. "None of what I said... freaked you out?" he asked cautiously. "Do you feel reassured, now?"

Pepper nodded. "I _do._ _Again_," she admitted, rolling her eyes sheepishly. "And I might need that from time to time, while everything is still so new."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Whatever you need, Pep," he said quietly.

They gazed at each other, smiling softly before either one spoke again.

Tony sighed in relief, and ran a hand through his hair. "Wow," he said. "It feels good to tell you some of that stuff, you know? And not have you running for the hills?"

Pepper giggled. "Well, it's not like we've just met. We're... _familiar_ with each other. I guess you could say we're in a unique romantic situation."

Tony nodded. He smiled. Pepper smiled back.

He pulled her close by the hips. Pepper laid her head on his forehead."So, could you also say that a lot of the conventional dating rules don't apply?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, if you're asking about _sex_," Pepper said. She raised her head to look at Tony squarely. "And undoubtedly you _are_," she teased. Tony shrugged and nodded in agreement, grinning. She chuckled. "I want our first time to be_ meaningful. _You know. Unique. _Memorable,_" she said. "I think the last thing we need in this relationship is meaningless, forgettable sex."

Tony smiled, knowingly. His eyes sparkled. "Oh, I'll make it memorable, alright," he assured confidently. "Leave _that_ to me, Pep. You'll wonder why we waited to do it at all," he said, smirking.

Pepper chuckled and smiled at him, nodding. "Somehow I already knew you'd say that," she teased.

They chuckled together. Tony kissed her lips softly. "When the time is right," he murmured. "You let me know. And you'll be in for the best sex of your life," he promised, yanking her hips to him playfully, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Then I'll see to it you make good on your promise," Pepper purred back.

Tony pumped his eyebrows and cooed in approval as he kissed her eagerly. When the kiss broke, he groaned. "My God, Pep! It's all I can do to not tear your clothes off right here," he joked, his eye sparkling with arousal.

Pepper giggled, her cheeks blushing at his attempt to lighten the mood. She flashed Tony a knowing smile. "All in good time, Stark," she said. "All in good time."

Tony nodded reluctantly. "I know, Potts," he said. " And I understand."

"Good," she said. "And I promise, _you _won't be disappointed either."

Tony smirked suggestively at her and she giggled. "Sounds _delightful_," he teased. Pepper giggled at him again, and he pecked her lips sweetly. She ran her thumb across his lips and smiled lovingly at him for a few moments before Tony broke their gaze.

"Well, babe. Ready to eat?" he asked, patting her side.

"Yes, I'm _famished_," she asked. "What did you bring?" she asked.

They made their way over to her desk. Pepper sat in her desk chair, and Tony began digging in the bags that he'd brought. He'd stopped by his favorite little Italian bistro to grab minestrone soup and roast beef and swiss sandwiches on focaccia bread. Pepper hummed in approval when she saw what he'd delivered.

"Looks _amazing_," she said, inhaling the aroma of her soup as she pried off the lid of her container.

"Courtesy of La Cuchina di Rosa's," Tony said.

Pepper smiled fondly. "You're favorite," she said.

"It _is,_" he said. "They're almost as good as mom's," he said, pinching his thumb and forefinger together. "Close. _Very_ close. But not quite."

Pepper smiled again, and watched Tony fondly in thought for a quiet moment as he tied into his lunch. Pepper began to slowly sip her soup, and they fell silent as they munched quietly.

"So what was your favorite dish she'd make?" she asked him, after a few moments.

Tony furrowed his brow in thought. "Hmmmmm," he said, thinking as he chewed. Finally, he shrugged. "Everything," he said. "_Everything _she made was good. She _loved _to cook," Tony said, his voice growing a little wistful. Pepper watched him go into deep thought for a moment, smiling to himself as he ate, clearly reminiscing. Then he shrugged, and smiled at her sheepishly.

Pepper smiled warmly. She knew Tony still missed his mother, even after so many years. Like all Italian sons, he was the apple of his mother's eye. And, just from what little he'd shared with her over the years, Pepper knew they had been quite close. Tony had always claimed that he wasn't the sentimental type, but Pepper knew better. It was crystal clear, in moments like this, that he was actually _quite_ sentimental, given the right circumstances.

She knew food was a huge connection that he made with his mother, and he took great comfort in eating a meal that was carefully prepared with a lot of love. _Good thing I like to cook, _she thought. And she hoped she'd have plenty more chances to cook for him in the future, as well. She liked the idea of taking care of him in this way for years to come.

She sighed. _But first thing's first, _she thought to herself. _I can't get too far ahead, yet. Everything is still so new._

"So?" Tony said, wiping his mouth as he finished eating his sandwich. "How'd I do?"

Pepper smiled. "_Wonderfully_," she said. "Plus, extra points to you for a surprise lunch!" she remarked, grinning. "That was very sweet."

Tony grinned back, and pumped his eyebrows. "I figured," he said, shrugging. "Just so we're clear, though, that _is _something really great boyfriends _do_, right?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper chuckled and rolled her eyes at his attempt to get her to stroke his ego. "_Yes, Tony_," she said. "You are being a _really great boyfriend, _okay?" she teased.

Tony nodded in approval. "Okay. You know, just so we're clear," he said, proudly, smirking.

Pepper chuckled again. "Of course," she said.

"So, Potts," Tony said, wiping his hands and tossing the napkin into his empty soup bowl. He sat back in his chair, and rested his temple on his pointer finger. He furrowed his brow. "Tell me what your thoughts are on what we should do for our next date," he said.

Pepper thoughtfully spooned the last of her soup into her mouth. "Well," she said, chucking her container into the trash. "Technically, the ball is in _your_ court, since the picnic on the beach was _my _idea," she replied.

Tony nodded, and ran a hand over his goatee. "This is true, this is true," he said. He squinted and pursed his lips in thought, steepling his fingers. "Hmmmmm," he hummed. "What, oh, _what _could we do?" Suddenly, Tony's eyes lit up, and he smiled mischievously to himself. "Oh, yeah," he murmured. "_I _know what we'll do."

Pepper looked him cautiously. "Uh oh," she muttered, trying not to smile. "I know that look," she said. "What's rattling around in that brain of yours, Tony?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No no, Potts," he said, waving his hands back and forth at her in dismissal. _"This _plan is a _secret,_" he said. He cleared his throat, and furrow his brow. "However, you'll want to plan to _dress _for dinner," he said, slyly. "Just FYI. You know. Something I _know _you'll appreciate knowing."

Pepper pursed her lips and looked at him curiously. "_Really_," she said. "And you won't say where we're going?"

Tony shook his head, smiling slyly. "Nope. No dice, Potts. Although I _will _tell you it's somewhere familiar. And somewhere I've always wanted to be alone with you, if that helps," he teased.

"Oh, _yes_, that's a _great _help," Pepper said sarcastically, teasing him back. She rolled her eyes. "Really narrowed it down there, Stark," she joked.

Tony laughed at her teasing him. And then he gazed warmly into her eyes, elated that he'd finally get to do this certain thing with her that he'd had on his mind for quite some time. Really ever since he'd even hinted to her that he'd thought about her being his girlfriend, had this idea been in the back of his mind. "Friday night, Pep," he said, knowingly. "Prepare to be swept off your feet."

"I'll consider myself warned," she replied, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night rolled around, and Pepper could hardly wait to see what Tony had planned for them that night. She'd tried to keep her mind on her work all day at the office, but it got harder and harder the closer quitting time came. Tony had texted her earlier that day to let her know that Happy would be picking her up from her condo at 7pm to drive her to the secret location he'd readied for their date. And as soon as she'd got home from work at 5:30, she hurried to change into a cocktail dress that she'd had for quite some time, but had never worn. It was definitely a dress one would wear on a nice dinner date, but, seeing as how her love life had been virtually nonexistent for the last few years, she hadn't had the occasion to wear it until now.

It was black, with a fitted bodice and a flared satin skirt. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, but was sheathed in lace to create a look mimicking that of a sleeveless top, with the collar and the holes for the arms trimmed in a thin ribbon of satin to match the skirt. She pull her hair up in a twist and wore sparkly black diamond, dangly earrings. She picked sling-backed, kitten heeled mules with a little black bow over the toes, and a black sequined clutch to complete the outfit.

She'd been trying to think of where Tony could possibly be bringing her ever since they'd had lunch the day before yesterday. She had some ideas, but only time would tell her the answer.

She was just finishing her makeup when Happy called, letting her know he'd arrived and was waiting outside. She did one last check in the mirror, took a deep breath to steady the nervous butterflies in her stomach, and walked out the door.

Once she'd made it to the ground floor and out to parking, she found Happy waiting, a giddy smile on his lips. "What are _you_ so happy about, Happy?" she teased.

He chuckled. "You'll see, you'll see," he said. He opened the door and Pepper climbed into the back seat to find a bouquet of red roses waiting on the seat next to her. "How lovely," she said, smiling to herself.

Happy poked his head in the door. "There's a card. Did you read the card?" he asked excitedly.

Pepper chuckled at him, and grabbed the little envelope tucked inside the bouquet. She opened it, and pulled out the card. It was hand-written, and Pepper recognized it as Tony's hand writing. It read:

_I hope you're ready for a night to remember. I can't wait to see you._

_Love, Tony_

"_Love_, Tony?" she murmured. "Hmmmmm," she said to herself, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow as her mind questioned the meaning behind his words.

Happy was grinning at her. "So?" he asked. "Pretty romantic of the boss-man, huh? I mean, ladies like that kind of stuff, right?"  
Pepper chuckled at her friend and smiled. "Yes, Happy," she assured. "Generally we do."

"I know!" he said. "Gosh, I'm just so happy for you guys! _Finally_, you know? Everybody could see it! I could see it! Rhodey could see it! Everybody at the office could see it! I don't know how you guys didn't see it! So you can imagine why I'm so excited! I mean, all of these years, and you guys are _finally..."_

"Um, Happy?" Pepper said, smiling at him sheepishly. "I don't mean to be rude, but, if we don't move this along, Tony might eventually wonder where I am," she warned.

Happy's cheeks turned red, and he nodded profusely. "You're right. Sorry. I'm just... yeah, sorry. Let's go," he said, quickly closing the door and scurrying around to the driver's side. Pepper giggled at her driver being almost more excited about the evening than she was. _Almost._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper sat back and fiddled with some quick emails on her phone as Happy drove. She just had some last minute matters that she thought she could attend to to get ahead for tomorrow, and she thought it would be a constructive way to pass the time. She hadn't noticed the direction they were driving until she looked up, and saw boats parked in their docks along the water's edge. "The Marina?" she said. Happy just looked at her in the rear view and smiled knowingly. Pepper quickly put her phone in her clutch and watched out the window as they fast approached the dock where Tony's yacht was parked.

She smiled to herself and shook her head in disbelief, suddenly recalling Tony's hint that it was somewhere he'd wanted to get her alone. She suddenly remembered the conversation they'd had before the press conference a couple of years ago where he'd revealed that he was Iron Man, when he'd suggested that his alibi include that she and he were alone, together, on the yacht the night before. She'd promptly shut him down on the idea at the time, but now that just seemed like he had stored up that suggestion for a later date. And that _date, _literally, was _tonight._

Happy pulled the car up to the walkway, and parked. He got out to open Pepper's door, grinning at her now more than he had before. Pepper climbed out of the car and smiled back at him. "I should have guessed he'd bring me here," she said.

Happy just shrugged, and continued to smile like a cat that ate a canary. Pepper thanked him, and made her way to the boat's entrance. The lamps lining the walk ways were coming on as a result of the dwindling daylight, and they lent the evening an enchanting ambiance. She walked up the ramp and into the cabin, where she found Tony standing, his back to her, his hands in his suit pants pockets, staring out the main parlor window. The lights in the ceiling were dimmed and the cast a warm glow over the both of them.

He heard her come in and turned around, smirking. He was wearing a black Armani suit, with a white dress shirt and a dark red tie, with a red pocket square to match. His hair was slicked back, with one arrant curl flipped forward on his forehead. Pepper's stomach fluttered at the sight of how handsome he looked, and her cheeks flushed in response.

She walked to him, shaking her head and smiling. "The yacht," she said softly. "I should have known."  
Tony just grinned slyly at her. "You didn't think I'd forgotten about that conversation, did you?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled. "To be honest, _I _had almost forgotten about it," she admitted bashfully.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Do you get the flowers?" he asked.

"I _did_," she said. "And thank you. They're beautiful."

Tony smiled proudly. "So?" he asked. "_Are _you ready for a night to remember?"

"Depends on what you think will make it memorable," she replied. "I'm sure you remember our previous conversation," she warned.  
Tony clucked his tongue and nodded, chuckling. "Of course, Ms. Potts," he said, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. "I'll behave myself, I promise," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

She smiled. "Good," she said. "And now that we've laid the ground rules..."  
Tony suddenly, but gently, lifted her chin, kissing her lips before she could finish her words. Pepper moaned softly, and let herself fall into his kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and around to the back of his head, pulling him softly to her. He playfully flicked his tongue as he kissed her even more deeply, simultaneously wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Slowly, he broke the kiss, pecking her lips once before ending it and resting his forehead on hers.

"You look stunning tonight, by the way," he remarked, smiling slyly. "Did I tell you that?"

Pepper slowly opened her eyes and tried to regain her composure. "Um, yes, I mean, no. No, you didn't. And thank you," she said. "So do you."

"Yeah?" Tony said, straightening up, and smoothing his sleeves, yanking the cuffs down. "I did this all by myself, Potts. And I think I'm getting pretty good at it," he teased.

Pepper giggled. "I'm happy for you, Tony," she said. "That you're a grown man, and can finally properly dress yourself after all these years without my help," she joked.  
"Yeah, well, its been added to the list of my many talents," he quipped, smirking. "And Ma would be proud."

Pepper giggled at him, and he smiled warmly at her. They gazed into each others eyes for a few quiet moments before Tony spoke again. "Well," he said, turning to offer her his arm. "I've given the captain a heading and a strict departure time, for which I think we are making him late. And you know how he gets when we're running behind. So if you don't mind, my lady, can I escort you to the dining room?"

"Of course," Pepper said, taking his arm. "But remind me again how a captain, who is of your own creation, and has no emotions of his own, has the capacity to get annoyed?"

Tony chuckled at her. "Come on, Pep. You know Winston. He'll find a way," he replied. Tony, of course, was referring to the artificial intelligence system that piloted his private aircraft, and captained his yacht. This made for textbook departures and arrivals at any of their destinations, a feat at which Rhodey had marveled on many occasions, especially being a pilot himself. In fact, Tony remembered that fateful flight to Afghanistan, before he was kidnapped, where Rhodey had taken offense to being told by Tony that he and the pilot had a lot in common personality wise. He would have rather been compared to the proficient skill of the AI instead, and made no bones about telling Tony this, in his drunken stupor.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony lead Pepper out of the main parlor and to the front of the ship, where the dining room had been set up for the two of them, complete with lit candles in the candelabra at the center of the table, low lighting above, and low, slow, jazz playing softly in the speakers. Tony walked her to the end of the table, pulling her chair out for her, and seating her gently. He softly kissed her cheek after pushing in her chair, which made Pepper's skin erupted with goosebumps. Tony took a seat across from her, and gazed at her, smiling warmly.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the watery horizon, as the ship made its way out of the harbor and out into the ocean. The launch was smooth and flawless, and they both could hardly sense that they were moving at all, except for the low hum of the massive engines underneath them in the engine room. The glow of the late evening sun bathed the room in an orangy hue and Tony admired the sparkle of the light from both the waning daylight and the candle light dancing in Pepper's eyes. She smiled at him warmly, and he winked playfully at her.

"So," she said, smoothing her napkin on her lap. "What's on the menu this evening?" she asked.

"Hungry?" Tony asked.

"Starving, actually. Yes," she admitted bashfully. "I had an early lunch, and a grueling afternoon, so..." she said.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know," he admitted. "Chef's choice, tonight."

"Really?" Pepper said. "Leaving it to chance, are you?"

Tony grinned slyly. "Well, I _know _whatever it _is, _it will be awesome. But if you're asking me if _I _had any clue as to what to plan, that's...above my paygrade, I'd say."

Pepper giggled. "Above your paygrade? You're not qualified to plan dinner?" she teased.

Tony shrugged. "Especially not _now,_" he said. "Dinner on the beach the other night was awesome, Pep. How was I supposed to top that? This way, if it doesn't pass muster, it's not my fault."

Pepper giggled again. "I'm sure that whatever we get will be spectacular."

Just then, as if on cue, a member of the wait staff appeared from the kitchen with two salads and a bottle of red wine. Pepper hummed in approval and Tony beamed. The waiter poured their wine, and Pepper happily dug in to her salad, which was mostly arugula, topped with feta cheese and cherry tomatoes. The both ate quietly for several moments, and when they were finished, Pepper pushed their plates to the side. They quietly sipped their wine. She admired the view on the ocean, the Marina Del Ray bay in the far distance now as the yacht powered farther and farther out to open water. She and Tony chit-chatted about her day, and the various goings-on at the office, as comfortably as ever. Pepper always enjoyed her conversations with Tony when they both could just relax and unwind. He was always inquisitive, and skillfully kept the conversation going so as to avoid any awkward silences. But, in truth, they rarely had awkward silences in their conversations these days. Which was a welcome luxury, as far as she could see. She'd been on plenty of dates in the past where her date was a terrible conversationalist, and it made for a very uncomfortable evening. Of course, this had been in the distant past, as Tony had been the main reason for her love life taking a dive in recent times. He'd kept her on her toes even more since he'd become Iron Man. But, really, it was more than that. She didn't _want _to be occupied with anything else, if she was being honest.

The waiter brought out a silver-domed platter, and laid it down in front of them. He took off the cloche to reveal a rack of lamb, garnished with parsley and mint jelly. The waiter cut the chops apart and placed one on each of their dinner plates. Pepper inhaled deeply. "Smells divine. Thank you," she said graciously to the waiter.

He bid them a bon appetite, and left. They both cut into the rare lamb, dolloping the jelly from the platter onto their plates and eating. "Wonderful," Pepper said, savoring her mouthful. Tony nodded.

"Lamb," he said. "Haven't had _that _in a while. But it's good," he admitted. He sipped his wine, and watched Pepper for a moment before speaking. "So, this Two Rivers place," he said, referring to the name of her home town in Kansas. "It's rural, I would imagine?" he asked.

Pepper nodded, finishing her mouthful before speaking. "Yes," she said. "_Very. _The town's population itself is only a couple of thousand. But, like I said, Kansas City is just over the border, about two hours away. So, whatever we couldn't find in Two Rivers, we'd get there," she explained.  
Tony smirked. "So, that begs the question then, Potts," he asked. "Am I dating the farmer's daughter?" he teased.

Pepper giggled. She nodded. "So to speak, yes," she said. "We lived in the country, on a small farm with some livestock. But my father worked at a mill two towns over to support us. The farm only supplemented the income."  
"I see," Tony said. "And what about mom?" he asked.

"She was a house wife most of her life, until dad died. Then she began collecting his social security benefits and his pension from the mill. She sold the livestock and rents out the pasture and the corrals now," Pepper explained.

"Huh," Tony said, as he thought of Pepper as a little girl on a farm. He imagined her the quintessential country girl, in overalls and pig-tails, her cheeks kissed with the same freckles she had now. _Adorable_, he thought. Tony smiled at her gently and Pepper smiled back.

"You know, Pep. I don't think I know hardly anything about how you grew up," he remarked.

Pepper nodded, sipping her wine. "I know. You've never asked," she replied.

Tony chuckled and smiled at her sheepishly. "I guess now's as good of a time as any, then," he said. "What else can you tell me?"

Pepper spluttered in surprise at his sudden interest in her childhood. "Well," she said awkwardly. "Um, gosh, what else can I tell you? It was just a normal childhood, Tony..."

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Potts. You forget who you're talking to. _Nothing _about _my _childhood was normal. So, enlightenment me. What was a _normal _middle-American childhood like?"

Pepper smiled fondly at him. She leaned forward, and Tony leaned closer to her in return. "It was..._happy_," she said. "Happy, and full of a lot of memories."

"_Good, keep going_, what else?" Tony coaxed. He put an elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand, intently listening to her.

Pepper smiled softly. "We always had family around. There was my sister, of course, but my aunts and uncles and cousins were around a lot, too. My father's family were all from Two Rivers, as well. So they were always close by." She paused to look at Tony for moment. He wore an expression of complete contentment, so she kept going.

"Holidays were always a fun time. We weren't rich, so there weren't a lot of presents under the tree. But that never really mattered to us. It was more about the time spent with family and friends. My mom was a terrific cook, so she'd spend days in the kitchen, cooking up a storm for our big family dinners."

Tony chuckled and Pepper smiled. "Something else we have in common," Tony said. "I mean with moms that could cook," he said.

Pepper nodded. "I remember the house smelling of things like homemade bread, and pot roast, and..."  
"Peach cobbler?" Tony interjected, smiling knowingly.

"And peach cobbler, yes," Pepper agreed. "That must have made an impression on you the other night."

"It _did,_" he agreed. "Go on. Tell me more."

"My high school was small. I was Valedictorian of my class," she said, smiling bashfully.

"Another thing we have in common. Though you probably didn't graduate high school at fourteen," he boasted.

Pepper rolled her eyes and smirked. "No, Tony, I _didn't,_" she confirmed. She pursed her lips. "You mentioned you have a sister?" Tony said.

Pepper nodded. "Yes. She and I were close, but she was insanely jealous of me growing up."

Tony frowned. "Why? Just the usual sibling rivalry?"

Pepper teeter-tottered her head back and forth. "Not _exactly_," she said. "She and I were, how should I put this? _Opposites? _In a lot of ways? I was the good girl. You know, I colored in the lines, obeyed all the rules, and got straight A's. But Liz was..._not. _Really _any _of those things. She gave my parents a run for their money, that's for sure."

Tony gazed reverently at her for a moment before he spoke. "Funny, I've never heard you talk about her before."

Pepper nodded. "Well, there's a reason for that," she said. "She..._hurt _me. Deeply. Unforgivably, actually. So I left Kansas, moved here, and we haven't spoken since."

Tony frowned. "What happened? _If _you don't mind me asking?" he asked softly.

Pepper sighed. "It's old history, Tony," she said. "Old history I don't like dredging up."

Tony nodded in understanding, but he continued to frown. His curiosity was peaked as to what would her sister did that caused such a rift in Pepper's life that she'd pull up stakes and move from everything she'd known. _Whatever it was, it sounds painful, _he thought, remembering her backing away from this same subject on the beach a few nights ago. And, though he didn't know what the circumstances were, his heart ached at the thought of Pepper being hurt that badly. Especially by someone close to her. He knew the feeling of betrayal all too well, and it was a lonely, bitter pill to swallow.

Tony decided he needed to course-correct the conversation, as Pepper's mood had gone from generally upbeat to pensive and melancholy. Just then, he eyed the waiter heading their direction, returning to collect their plates and bring dessert. "Well, Potts," he said, knocking on the table lightly with his knuckle. "Point taken. Let's eat dessert, instead, huh?"

Pepper smiled, the light returning to her eyes. She glanced back behind her, and her eyes followed the waiter as he came to their table. He grabbed their plates, and replaced them with two dessert plates, each holding a piece of dulce de leche cheesecake. Pepper cooed in awe. "This looks amazing," she said. They both forked their first bites and Pepper moaned in approval. "Oh my God, it _is _amazing," she said.

Tony grinned at her show of delight. "Hmmm, it is pretty good, Pep. But does _mine_ taste the same as _yours_?" he asked, playfully. He forked a bite of his dessert for her and fed it to her. Pepper giggled and took the bite.

"Hmmm, yep, I think so," she teased, playing along. "What about _mine,_ I wonder?" she asked, doing the same for him.

He chuckled, and ate the bite off her fork that she'd given him. "Yep, equally as good, Pep. I think they got it right," he teased back. They chuckled.

As they ate the rest of their dessert, Pepper glanced out of the windows around them, noticing that it was completely dark. The hum of the engines had also stopped, so Pepper figured they'd thrown down the anchor at some point, as the smooth motion of the acceleration of the boat had come to a stand still. "It's dark," she commented.

Tony looked around behind him to notice. "Huh, so it is," he said. He smiled mischievously, and Pepper looked at him curiously. "Oh, you don't think our night ends with dessert, do you?" he asked.

"Hmmmm," Pepper hummed, finishing the last bite of her cheesecake. "You are a sly one, Tony Stark," she replied.

He finished his dessert, too, and sat back in his seat, smiling knowingly. "This seems like a good time to show you what's next, Ms. Potts," he said.

He slowly stood up, and offered Pepper his hand. She took it, still looking at him curiously, as he led her to the glass door leading out to the front deck of the boat. There was a small stair case and he carefully led her down it, making sure, that in her heels, she didn't slip. Once to the bottom, the deck was suddenly illuminated in soft light, coming from multiple strands of white lights strewn in a kind of canopy, running across from port side to starboard, draped over a wire line, which had been strung from the top of the cabin to a large pole stick up from the tip of the bow.

Pepper gasped at the shimmery beauty of the lights, and Tony smiled proudly. He led her to the center of the deck and the same soft music they'd heard inside the dining room was now playing softly through the outside sound system speakers. "Care to dance?" he asked her.

"I'd be honored," she agreed, smiling widely.

Tony chuckled and pulled her into his arms, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling one of her hands to his chest. Pepper wrapped the other arm around his neck, and he pulled her close. They gazed into each others eyes for several moments, the night air gently wisping through their hair as they swayed. It was starting to cool down, and Pepper shivered.

"You're cold," Tony said. "Here. Allow me." He shed his suit coat, and draped it around her shoulders. Pepper pulled it around her and thanked him, the residual body heat of it instantly warming her skin. He wrapped her up again in his arms, pulled her hand back to his chest, and they began to sway again. This gesture recalled an old memory of them, together. _Venice,_she recalled, remembering a dance they'd shared on their hotel balcony so many years ago when Tony had whisked her away to Venice with him. It was a magical night, much like tonight, and was something she'd fondly recalled for a long time after. She remembered him offering her his jacket then, too. Little did she know, at the time, that she'd be in the same situation with him later on, and they'd be dating.

"How am I doing?" he asked her after a few quiet moments.

"Oh, _very _well," Pepper replied. She smiled bashfully. "Dinner was wonderful. The lights are beautiful. The night has been perfect. It couldn't _be_ more perfect, actually."

Tony smiled. "I'm glad I haven't disappointed you," he said.

Pepper shook her head. "No," she said. "Not at all."

Tony nodded. "Good," he said. He bent to kiss her lips, and Pepper melted into it. Tony gently rested her hand on his chest as he cupped her cheek, kissing her more deeply. Pepper moaned softly, the sparks of his affection igniting her heart in flames. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, stroking his hair as he kissed her. They'd stopped swaying and stood still now, their kiss becoming more eager and passionate.

Tony cupped her face in his hands, and slowly broke the kiss. "Pepper," he murmured.

"What?" she murmured back, pecking his lips, trying to get him to kiss her again. "What? What is it?"

Tony kissed her again, before he spoke. "I have something I need to tell you," he said, before kissing her again.

Pepper returned his kiss. "What is it?" she mumbled, as she accepted his kiss and match the motion of his lips with her own.

Tony broke the kiss and lightly rubbed the tip of her nose with his. "I..._love_ you," he whispered.

Pepper stopped her movements, and pulled back, looking at him. "What did you say?" she gasped.

Tony exhaled slowly and shrugged. "I _do_. I _have_," he said, his face showing complete sincerity and vulnerability. "For a long time. I just...could never...I mean, I've_ tried,_ but..." he stammered.  
"Tony," Pepper said softly, interrupting him. "I _know_."

Tony stopped talked and looked at her suspiciously. "Wait," he said. "What do you mean _you know?_"

Pepper smiled softly. "I mean, I know you've _tried_," she said.

Tony scoffed. "Okay, this is officially embarrassing," he remarked. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked away, dejected.

Pepper walked back to him. "Tony, look at me," she said. He exhaled sharply, and slowly dragged his eyes to look back at her in indifference. She pursed her lips, and furrowed her brow in thought for a moment. His expression turned from indifference to one of expectant curiosity. He sensed she had something to say to him in return, and if it weren't for his heart about ready to explode out of his chest in anticipation, he would have been happy to wait all night for her to say whatever it was she looked like she needed to say to him.

Pepper inhaled slowly, trying to steady her nerves. She searched his face for a moment, the doubt and fear in her mind screaming at her to halt everything now for fear of baring her soul to him and it blowing up in her face, injuring her beyond repair. But she couldn't deny it any more. For years, she'd pined for him, secretly, in the dark recesses of her own consciousness. It was the reason why she'd stayed on, hung around, and tolerated his every eccentricity for so many years when most would have abandoned him long ago. It was what kept her there when he'd hurt her time and time again, inadvertently, making her dispose of all of his one-night-stands. And what about all of the middle of the night drunken texts, or worse, the calls, keeping her up until dawn on many a week night? Not to mention the numerous times she had to haul him home and pile him into bed only to have to make up some kind of excuse for the press the next day as to why he'd crashed the fundraiser he'd attended by getting plastered and, therefore, had become belligerent to the other attendees. And she was always amazed that they'd some how invite him again the next year, just to get a hold of his generous check, knowing full well it would be more of the same from him.

Truthfully, she felt sorry for him in those instances, regardless of his raucous behavior. He was a cash cow to these socialite types and their ridiculous causes. And he knew it. She could see it in his eyes. How lonely it must have been for him to feel that used, and so unwanted, all in the same moment, yet snubbing them would only muddy his family's name further. She probably would have drank herself stupid, too, if she was in his position.

Tony continued to gaze at her, waiting for her answer. But, the anticipation had quickly grown to be too much, and he backed away. "No. You know what? Save your breath. That was stupid. Just forget it, Pep. Okay?" he said. He smiled awkwardly, and turned to leave, but Pepper snagged his sleeve.

He stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to face her. "Yeah?" he asked, dejected.

Pepper smiled, and stepped closer to him again. She softly pecked his lips, and Tony let her, but he kept his eyes open, watching her cautiously.

"Oh, Tony," she said, sighing, pulling back to look at him squarely. She shook her head. "Tony, Tony, Tony."

"Pepper?" he said, frowning.

She looked up into his eyes, and smiled softly. "You are quickly undoing me, you know that?"

"I...I am?" he stammered.

"Mmmmhmmmmm," Pepper said. She gently brushing his lips with the pad of her pointer finger. "And I swore, so long ago, that I wouldn't let it happen."

Tony frowned. But he stayed silent, listening.

Pepper continued. "But despite all of that. Despite how much I've tried to deny it. I can't help but tell you that..." Pepper sighed heavily. "I..._love you, too," _she admitted slowly.

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide. He spluttered. "You do?!" he said, excitedly. "Really?"

Pepper giggled and nodded. "Yes," she said resolutely, smiling proudly. "Yes, I do. I love you, Tony Stark," she stated.

Tony chuckled to himself and crashed their lips together, kissing her hard. Pepper squeaked with delight. He slowly broke the kiss and grinned at her. "Wow," he said. He pulled her close and gazed at her. "Really?" he said softly. "Really? You _really _do?"

Pepper nodded. "Really," she replied.

Tony threw his arms in the air. "Woohoo!" he hollered. Pepper laughed out loud at him, and he giggled, wrapping her up back up in his arms. He kissed her hard again.

"Best night of my life," Tony murmured, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on hers. "One more time, Potts," he said, bending an ear. "With feeling, now. You what?..."

"I love you?" she said, giggling at his excitement.

"That's right!" he cried. "She loves me! You hear that world?! And_ I_ love _her_! So, yeah! Suck it! I win!" he hollered righteously.

"Charming," Pepper said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Eh, no one's listening to me anyway," he joked, dismissing the world with a wave of his hand. He giggled, and she giggled, too. He clasped one of her hands in his and looked at her lovingly.

"Hey, what do you say to you and I having a little starlight dance to celebrate, huh?" Tony suggested, cocking an eyebrow. Pepper nodded, and he spun away from her. He walked up the staircase, reaching inside the dining room to flip a switch. The strands of lights above them went out, and all that was left was the light of the twinkling stars above, and the soft blue glow of the reactor in Tony's chest. He quickly walked back over to her and took her back into his arms. The music from before was still playing over the speakers, so they easily slipped back into their slow sway. The light from the arc reactor glowed in their eyes, and they gazed lovingly at each other as they danced.

"I love you, Pepper Potts," Tony murmured, smiling softly.

"I love you, too, Tony Stark," she murmured back, matching his smile.

He kissed her lips softly before speaking again. "Best night of my life," he repeated in a soft murmur.

And for a long while, Tony held Pepper in his arms, in the dark, under the stars, as they swayed back and forth to the music, soaking in the bliss of their newly proclaimed love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick "thank you!" to all of you following and reviewing this story! I don't always get to this one as quickly as I'd like to, as "Remember Venice?" is my main story I am working on right now. So thanks for your patience! ** **I love your feedback! And Happy Reading! :)**

Pepper closed her front door that night, after coming home from their date on the yacht, and sighed. _What a night, _she thought. Her head was still spinning from everything that had happened, and she'd hardly been able to catch her breath.

She ambled over to her couch and sat down heavily. She reached for the tv remote, but set it right back down and decided to sit in silence. She was still in shock. It had been so long since she'd let herself be so vulnerable with a man. _And it's Tony!, _she thought. _Of all people! _The look in his eyes when he told her he loved her completely broke her heart and tore down her defenses. She heard his voice in her mind, and her insides fluttered. _"I...love you..." _She knew she loved him, too, and it was only right to tell him how she felt as well. But she also carried an immense amount of guilt for going back on what she vowed she wouldn't do again. _To freely give my heart away. _

_It was a goner with the first kiss, _she reminded herself. She supposed that was the reason why she couldn't keep her defenses up any longer. There wasn't much left to defend.

As quickly as it had come on, the amorous high she was on began to give way to a downward spiral of doubt and fear. Her mind was screaming at her right now. _You said you would never let this happen again!_ _You know what happened the last time you gave someone your heart! _Her face began to contort with the burn of oncoming tears, and she quietly began to sob, her shoulders shivering. "You swore you wouldn't. You swore! And now look at you! How do you know you won't get hurt?" she muttered to herself. She swiped angrily at the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. "So stupid," she muttered. "How could I be so stupid." _Love?! What does Tony Stark know about Love!_, her conscience screamed at her. _You know he won't be faithful! Why would he? He can have any woman he wants in the world. He'll get bored with you. And this is the same problem you had last time! You just can't help it, can you?_

Pepper sobbed bitterly for several moments. "Come on, get your head together," she scolded herself out loud. "You've _got _to slow down with him." Pepper found new resolve. She exhaled sharply and dried her tears. "Tomorrow, I am telling him we have to slow down. We are moving _much _too fast."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That night, after their date on the yacht, Tony drove home, for the first time in ages in complete bliss-filled silence, and with a huge euphoric grin spread widely across his lips. He chuckled to himself as he eyed his reflection in the rear view. "Yeah, old boy, you've got it bad," he muttered to himself. He chuckled again. "And she loves me back! _She_ loves_ me! _Wow! That's just..." he said, suddenly falling speechless, shaking his head in disbelief. He replayed the moment in his mind over and over, the feeling of his heart racing in his chest as he took the leap and let the words fall off his tongue. He admitted, her hesitancy was a bit unnerving. But he knew, going in, that Pepper would need a minute to collect her thoughts after him proclaiming something to her like that. That was the difference between she and him, he reckoned. He was balls-to-the-wall daring and impetuous, and she was measured and logical. _She's the yin to my yang, the light to my dark, she and I just...,_ Tony thought. "Fit," he said out loud, admittedly, shrugging. And then he chuckled and smiled at that. And he _kept_ smiling all the way home.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper's phone buzzed a couple of hours later with a text. She'd just got into bed, her heart still heavy. She picked up her phone from her nightstand, seeing the sender was Tony. She sighed, and opened up the message. It read:

_Hey, gorgeous. You still awake? _

Pepper smiled reluctantly. She typed, "yes" and sent it in response.

A moment later another message came.

_Can't stop thinking about tonight. It was pretty great, right?_

Pepper smiled to herself again. "It was," she typed, saying the words out loud to herself. Despite her feelings about them moving at what seemed like a break-neck pace, the evening _had _been pretty wonderful. And she _did _love Tony. That much she knew.

A few minutes passed by, and Pepper's phone buzzed again. This time the message read:

_Come by tomorrow when you get a chance. I want to see you, for one, but I have an idea for you. Want to know what you think. _

Pepper frowned. "An idea?" she said. She shook her head in confusion. "What idea is that?" she typed out, and hit send. A moment later, Tony's response came back.

_It's just something I'm kicking around. But I want to talk to you about it in person. _

Pepper sighed. "Well, he always keeps me guessing, I'll give him that," she murmured. She typed, "okay," and sent it. A response soon came back to her. It read:

_Perfect! Thank you for a terrific night. See you tomorrow. Good night, Pep. _

Pepper smiled, but her smile was interrupted by another text notification. The new message scrolled up underneath the previous one. It said:

_And I love you. God, that feels good! _

Pepper sighed and chuckled. But then she bit her lip, and furrowed her brow, hesitating to respond back. "Come on, you can't leave him hanging," she muttered to herself. "And you _do _love him." So quickly, before she second-guessed herself, she responded.

_I love you, too._

Surprisingly, she got a quick response back. It said:

_That feels good, too. _

Pepper chuckled. "Goofball," she muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next afternoon, just after 5pm, Tony's phone buzzed with a new text message from Pepper. It read, "_On my way." _

He grinned widely, laughing at himself that he was positively giddy over the idea he'd come up with last night. Sure, they were supposed to be taking things slow. And, sure, they hadn't exactly _consummated _the relationship in so many words (although bringing her to orgasm that night on the beach, in _his_ book, was _damn close._) But he just knew that this idea was going to be the perfect move for them. He'd told her he couldn't be without her. He tried his best to show her he could be a loving and selfless boyfriend. And, best of all, they'd _both _confessed how they felt about each other. What more did she need? In his mind, the stars had all aligned, and it was time to cut to the chase.

Tony finished tinkering with the project he was working on just in time for JARVIS to announce Pepper's arrival.

"Perfect," Tony purred. Suddenly, his heart leaped into his throat with excitement. He smirked to himself as he awaited her appearance at his shop door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper opened the front door and heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay," she said. "Stay calm. You can do this."

She walked through the living room and down the stairs to Tony's shop where she saw him waiting for her with a wide grin. She tried to feign a warm smile to disguise her heavy heart as she punched in her pass code and the door locks hissed, unlocking and allowing her to push the door open.

"Hey beautiful," Tony purred. Pepper walked to him and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Pepper said. Tony kissed her lips and she kissed him gently back. When the kiss broke and she opened her eyes, Tony was looking at her adoringly, which only tightened the vice on her heart more.

_"So,"_ Tony said, putting his hands on her hips. "Now that you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something _very _important," he said.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, and so did _I_, Tony," she replied.

Tony winced. "Uh, can I go first?," he asked. "Please? _Seriously_. I can't wait any longer," he begged

Pepper deflated. "O-kay?" she relented, shaking her head and shrugging.

Tony took her hands in his, and pulled them to his chest. "_Pepper_," he said, looking into her eyes deeply, and grinning. "Last night was..._amazing._"

"_Tony_," Pepper warned.

"No, no, Pep. Let me finish. After you left, I...did some _thinking," _he said sheepishly.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "Some thinking?"she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yep. And, Pepper?," he said, planting his feet and looking into her eyes lovingly. "I would be _honored_ if you'd..."  
With those words, Pepper's heart suddenly stopped cold. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"If I'd?!" she exclaimed.

"_Move in,_" Tony finished, smiling proudly.

Pepper was petrified. "Wait," she said, frowning. "What? Move in? _That's _what you're asking me?! You want me to move in?! Now?!"she exclaimed.

Tony looked at her curiously. "Yeah, what did you think I..." His mind finally smacked him with what it might have looked like he was asking her, and he quickly backtracked. "_Oh God! _Oh! Pepper! No! That's! Whoa. No. No,no,no. That's not at all..." he spluttered. He chuckled awkwardly. "Wow, that would be going straight to final jeopardy, wouldn't it? I mean, that's moving a little brisk, even for me!"

But Pepper was silent, staring at him, her eyes still wide. She was speechless, and not the good kind of speechless, like Tony had hoped.

He blinked and frowned, confused. "So...what do you think...then?" he said awkwardly. Her silence was excruciating. He watched Pepper for what seemed like an eon before she spoke.

"Pepper?" he said softly.

Finally, she found herself able enough to form words. "Tony," she whispered. "We need to talk," she murmured, her voice warbling as a lump formed in her throat.

Tony was suddenly dumbstruck. How had the mood in the room gone from nervous, excited anticipation of this advance in their relationship he was so sure of to _we need to talk_? Tony knew he was a bit of noob in the relationship department, but he knew enough to know that when a woman said, "We need to talk", it was almost _never _good. So he nodded, deflated, and muttered. "Uh. Okay?"

Tony's grasp of her hands went weak, and Pepper slowly freed her hands from his. She turned away from him in an attempt to not have to see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Last night, I... _allowed_ myself to...to..." she began, searching frantically for just the right words to say. _Why is this so hard?, _she thought. "To _allow_ our relationship to move ahead in a way that I normally wouldn't have..._allowed..._so_ soon._"

"Can you say the word _'allowed' _a few more times?" Tony sniped.

_Crap, here comes the defensive snark, _Pepper thought. _Time for a different tack. _She turned around and faced him. "Fine," she said calmly. "I'm trying to be diplomatic, here, Tony. That's all."

"Just tell me what the hell went wrong between last night and right now! That's all I want, Pepper. Jesus, if you're gonna break up with me, at least have the decency to talk to me like a human being. This isn't a god damned press conference," Tony huffed. He set his hands on his hips and looked away, frowning.

Pepper was shocked. "Break up with you?" she said. "No, Tony, that's not..._oh no,_" she said, realizing how off track this whole thing had become. "No, Tony. I'm _not _breaking up with you."

Tony's expression lightened slightly. "You're..._not?_" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"_No, _I'm _not,_" Pepper reassured.

Tony shifted his weight, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He ducked his head bashfully. "So, what is this about, then?" he asked softly.

Pepper sighed. "It's about trying to figure out _us,"_ she said. "Last night was wonderful, but Tony, I...I think we...pushed things ahead too far. Obviously. I mean, you just asked me to _move in_," Pepper said.

"And I stand by that offer," Tony said. He stepped back over to Pepper and rubbed her arms with his hands. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard last night. That isn't at all what I wanted to do."

"And in all fairness, I'm only blaming myself," Pepper said. "I could have chosen not to reciprocate at any point. I know that."

Tony nodded. He bit his lip and looked away for a moment. "So," he said. "Was...what you said to me...a...lie?" he asked cautiously, slowly bringing his gaze back to her face. He frowned and worked his jaw in anticipation of her answer.

Pepper smiled weakly and shook her head. "No," she said. "I was telling you the truth. Plus, you know I'm a horrible liar."

Tony chuckled softly, in spite of the sharp stab of rejection piercing his heart. "It's one of the things I love about you, actually," he revealed, his voice a soft murmur. But the soft smile fell from his face, and the light once again left his eyes.

Pepper nodded, "I know," she agreed. She bit her lip. "I'm _sorry,_" she said softly. "But I just think I need...some _time._"

Tony frowned. "Some..._time?" _he asked cautiously.

"Yes," Pepper said. "Some time," she said, struggling to get the next word out. "_Alone,_" she finally murmured.

Tony leaned back, apprehensive. "A-Alone?" he stammered. His mind began to reel and his heart sank. "For, um, for how long?" he asked, barely able to speak.

Pepper shook her head slowly, "I don't know that right now. But I think a little space will give us time to cool off, and slow down, and reassess just how _new _this relationship is still."

"Wow," Tony said, looking away. He let go of her arms and stepped back. "So you're basically saying you need space, then?" he said.

"Tony," Pepper said. "I..."

"No, no, Pepper, I get it," Tony interjected, waving a hand in dismissal. "You just, uh,.." he smoothed his goatee nervously. "You let me know when your ready to...I mean, _if _you're going to want to..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Tony, please," Pepper pleaded. "This isn't the end for us, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Pep," Tony said, smiling weakly. "I told you I'd wait for you for as long as you needed me to, and I _meant_ it."

Pepper nodded and smiled weakly herself. She closed the distance between them. Tony looked at her cautiously. She cupped his face with her hands and lightly kissed his cheek. Tony closed his eyes briefly, to savor this last little bit of affection he'd be getting from her for who knew how long.

"I, um. I should go," Pepper muttered softly. Tony snapped his eyes open again to look into her eyes for a fleeting moment before she turned her back on him and quietly walked out the door. She turned to go, but he grabbed her wrist.  
"Pepper," he said. "I love you. That's not going to change."

Pepper smiled softly and nodded. "I know. And I love you, too, Tony," she replied. She slipped her hand from his grasp and turned to leave. Helplessly, he watched her walk up the stairs and disappear out of view. He felt frozen to the floor, his body paralyzed and rigid with heartache. _How could I have read this so wrong?, _he thought. He didn't know how he'd be able to kick his new-found, glorious addiction to having Pepper's love in his life. Even now, he craved her touch, her kiss, her smile, her voice. But he couldn't have it. For the foreseeable future, there would be no more finding reasons to call her just to hear her voice. No more pop-in visits to her office during the day, or making plans for their next date. Suddenly, he realized he was back to being alone again. And it hurt. Like nothing he'd ever felt before. It hurt even worse than being trapped in that cave in Afghanistan with the prospect of knowing he might not make it out alive. _At least then, we weren't actually together, so I really didn't know the full extent of what I was missing._ But _now_ he knew. Oh _boy, _did _he know._

"You fucking idiot," he murmured to himself bitterly, when she'd disappeared from sight, and his muscles began to thaw from their previous frozen position. "What the hell were you thinking?" he said. "Yeah, way to go, moron, on chasing away the best thing that's ever happened to you." Tony exhaled sharply. "Fuck!" he growled, kicking his rolling shop stool hard, and sending it crashing into his tool cabinets with a loud _bam. _He ran his hands hastily through his hair, and chuckled darkly. He marched over to the wet bar and yanked a bottle of scotch down from the shelves, slamming it down on the counter top. Next, he grabbed the tallest glass he could find, and began to drain the bottle's contents into the glass until it was brimming. He slammed the bottle down on the counter, and grabbed the glass, sloshing a bit of the liquor over the side, chugging half of it straight away. He grimacing at the burn of it going down his throat, and smacked his lips. He closed his eyes, and a dark grin spread across his lips. "Ah, _there_ it is," he said, almost instantly feeling the numbing effects of the alcohol in his system. He finished off the glass, and poured another. He walked over to the couch, glass in hand, and flopped down in the seat.

"Shall I closed your currently opened project files, Sir?" JARVIS asked.

Tony slouched down, taking a long pull off his glass before answering. "Oh yeah, J," he said. "Daddy has officially left the office." He giggled to himself.

"Very well, Sir," JARVIS replied.

"Yep, sleepin' in the shop tonight," Tony said. "Your royal highness, King Fuck Up, here, has chosen to retire to his workshop's living quarters before he damages anything else _important._"

"Sound advise, Sir," JARVIS replied.

"Yeah, see? Even _you _know I'm an idiot," Tony said. He frowned. "Jesus, Jarvis! Why did I think that asking her to move in right now would be a good idea? All I _want_ is...is..." he stammered. He sighed. "_Her,_" he finished.

"Sir, as I am aware, it isn't customary to ask someone to co-habitate after only 3 dates," JARVIS pointed out.

"Well, thank you, _Doctor love_. Where were _you_ an hour ago?" Tony sniped.

"In my defense, I was never made aware of your intentions, Sir," JARVIS confessed. "As I would have surely forewarned you of the possibility of Ms. Potts's rejection of the idea."

Tony spluttered and scoffed. "Yeah, well..." he said. "Hindsight's always 20/20." Tony groaned as he leaned forward, depositing his empty glass on the table in front of him. He sat back heavily, and sighed. "So?" he asked, looking skyward. "What does the _good doctor_ prescribe, now? Do I call her? Do I go over there? Send flowers? Text her? What do I do, J?"

"You _wait_," JARVIS replied.

Tony frowned. "I wait," he repeated.

"Correct, Sir. I believe you have left the proverbial _ball _in Ms. Potts's _court, _as they say."

Tony continued to frown. He smoothed a hand over his goatee and then grimaced, scratching his chin in thought. He shook his head. "I don't think I can _do_ that," he replied. "I'll drive myself crazy."

"Pestering Ms. Potts will only worsen the situation, Sir. I highly recommend a more...conservative approach?"

Tony stayed silent, considering JARVIS's advice. "Well, I definitely _don't _want to make things worse," he reasoned. He exhaled. "Fine!" Tony barked. "You win, J. I'll sit on my hands, and bide my time."

"Glad to hear it," JARVIS said. "I am confident your decision will prove rewarding in the future, Sir."

Tony inhaled. "Let's...hope," he replied skeptically.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper walked into her apartment that evening after leaving Tony's, feeling the effects of it all suddenly descend on her in the silence of her living room. She'd driven home, turning on the radio to distract her from allowing she and Tony's talk to really sink in. But now, her body ached and her heart hurt. She_ missed _him.

She sat down heavily on her couch and kicked off her shoes. She sighed and laid back against the back cushion, closing her eyes. She couldn't get the look of hurt in his eyes out of her mind. She didn't want to hurt him. He'd tried so hard to be the boyfriend she knew he could be. But she had to take a step back and regroup, as painful as it was. _It was for the good of our relationship,_Pepper thought. _A strong foundation first will build a sturdy house later. _But Pepper couldn't understand something about all of this. If she felt so strongly this way, why did it hurt so damn much?

As soon as she was out of the shop and the eye sight of Tony that afternoon, she had practically bit through her lip trying not to cry. She instantly missed him. Her mind, her body and her soul craved him unbelievably.

But now as she sat alone in her living room, away from prying eyes, the tears started to come again. And, this time, she was powerless against them. Pepper curled up in a ball and began to sob. She couldn't help it. She hated always having to be the strong one, to put on the brave face, to be the moral compass despite her heart's deepest desires. She wanted Tony in her life, _all_ of her life. There with her, _for everything. _

_Okay. Calm down,_ she told herself, after a few minutes. _We not breaking up. We're just slowing down_, she thought. _It only hurts right now because we've been practically inseparable these past couple of weeks. All of this will settle,_ she tried to reassure. She sat up and dried her eyes. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Give it a few days," she said out loud. "Then, I'll call him, and we can begin again." Pepper nodded to herself, with new resolve, drying her tears, but still softly weeping.


	9. Chapter 9

Late in the afternoon, the next day, Pepper handed a file of signed documents to her secretary in her office foyer and turned around. To her shock, she spotted Tony, who had come out of the elevator and was walking down the corridor to their offices, carrying a long cardboard tube and looking _gorgeous. _He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, red Converse sneakers, and her favorite leather jacket of his. The very _same _jacket he'd worn on their first date. A pair of RayBan aviators were hanging from his shirt collar and his hair was perfectly mussed. He was almost to the glass doors when she'd spotted him. "Oh shoot!" she murmured. She tried to avoid making eye contact, but he'd seen her. She was frozen, staring when he entered.

Tony smiled politely. "Uh, hello, Ms Potts," he said awkwardly. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

Pepper chuckled nervously, the deliciously spicy scent of his signature cologne wafting up to her tease her senses. "Yeah, it's um," she stammered. She cleared her throat. "I really...I should, um... g-goodbye, Tony. I just..." she said, backing away. Tony watched her as she spun around and walked hurriedly back to her office. She glanced back at him once more, quickly, before disappearing behind her office door.

"Bye, Pepper," he mumbled to himself, trying to not let the hurt show. His heart suddenly ached like it had been freshly stomped on and put back in his chest.

"Mr. Stark? Sir?" Pepper's secretary, Bambi Arbogast, said, trying to get his attention. Tony had to yank his eyes away from where Pepper had been to focus on the secretary and why he was there to stop the lump in his throat from choking him out.

"Yeah, sorry," Tony said, grinning sheepishly. "I just needed to make sure Paul in R&amp;D gets these blue prints when he gets back. Okay?"

"Certainly, Mr. Stark," the secretary replied. She took the long cardboard tube he'd been carrying from him and thanked him. Tony nodded in appreciation, muttered a thank you, and went to leave. But something kept him from leaving. He hesitated, staring once more at Pepper's office door. _Get in there and kiss her like she's holding all the oxygen left on Earth in her lungs!, _his mind screamed at him. _Tell her how lonely you are! Beg her to come back! Do something, you idiot! _But Tony just stared, stone still.

"Sir? Was there anything else?" the secretary asked.

Tony tore his eyes away to look at her again. "Uh," he said, glancing back to Pepper's door and then back to the secretary. "Uh, no. No. We're good. Thanks," he relented.

He knocked on the reception desk with his knuckle and turned around to leave, throwing on his sunglasses and squaring his shoulders. He yanked the glass door to their offices open and walked briskly out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That evening, Tony was leaning over his kitchen counter staring down at the screen of his phone that contained a text message to Pepper that he had full intention of sending to her. Only problem was, he'd been staring at it for the last half hour and hadn't sent it yet. _Will she freak out?, _he'd thought over and over. _Is this in violation of her need for 'space'? _He couldn't get their meeting at HQ out of his head. The look of shock on her face and her scrambling to get out of his sight kept replaying over and over and over in his mind.

"Fuck it. Stop being such a pussy, Stark," Tony finally said to himself. "You're not asking her for anything, you're just being pleasant. That's all this is. So, send it already." Tony jabbed the _send_ button on his phone with his pointer finger, and his text message went out. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled slowly. "Done," he said. "Ball's in your court, Pep."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper sat quietly in the soft glow of her nightstand table lamp, holding her pillow and sipping a glass of red wine. This is pretty much where she'd been since she got home. She didn't have an appetite, so she just skipped dinner, poured a glass of wine, and retired to her bedroom to sit in silence with her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about seeing Tony that afternoon. _God, he looked so good,_ she thought. She almost loved the _casual black shirt, jeans and leather jacket _Tony better than the all-gussied-up Tony in his Armani tuxes or Hugo Boss suits. But really, admittedly, she'd take Tony naked wearing a whiskey barrel right now if it meant he was standing in front of her again. _So call him!,_ the voice in her head yelled.

"No. Just, _no,_" she said out loud. She gulped the rest of her wine down and set down her glass hard on her nightstand. It had only been a day since she'd declared her need for space to Tony, and caving now would only make her look weak. She was determined to stay strong. _It's for the good of the relationship, _she chanted in her head. _It's for the good of the relationship._

Just then, her phone buzzed on her bed beside her and she looked at it sidelong. _Who's texting me at this hour?_, she wondered. But something sparked in her brain. _No, _she thought. _It couldn't be him. Could it?_

Curiosity got the best of her and she hastily grabbed her phone. She opened her text messages, and, despite her best efforts, her heart leaped when she read "Tony Stark" on the sender line. She sat up sharply and gripped the phone with both hands as her thumb worked to open the message. It opened and she read:

_For what it's worth, it was really nice to see you today._

Pepper involuntarily let out a little excited squeak, and then instantly blushed at her giddiness. Her mind raced with how she could possibly respond in a way that wouldn't make her sound too anxious. She agonized, typing and erasing, then retyping and erasing again. "Wait," she muttered. She realized that instantly responding to him _right now_ would make her look too anxious. So she shut off her phone and threw it down again beside her, deciding that she had to at least wait an hour before responding back. _One_ _excruciatingly long hour, _the voice in her head told her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony tried to play it cool after he sent his text. He _really_ tried, but was borderline failing at it. He'd gone down to his shop to find something to do that would occupy his mind, but he still found himself picking up his phone every twenty seconds to check his texts. And, to his disappointment, there were no new ones.

"That's it, jerkass. Ya' freaked her out," he said out loud to himself. He'd noticed every minute that had ticked by since he'd sent it, and it was coming up on minute 59. "Way to..." But he was interrupted by his phone buzzing loudly on his workbench. He grabbed for it hastily, almost knocking it to the floor. But he'd managed to keep a hold of it, and he fumbled with it nervously as he opened his text messages.

Sure enough, there was one from Pepper.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had decided that the only way she was going to make it an entire hour was if she did something to kill the time that _didn't _involve anything with work or looking at her phone. So in the hour she'd decide to wait, she cleaned her already spotless bathroom, put a batch of cookies in the oven, and ran a load of laundry down to the building laundromat downstairs. And she _still_ came up 10 minutes short.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed when she'd checked the time. She paced back and forth in her bedroom, her phone placed squarely on her bed, almost taunting her to pick it up. Just then, her oven dinged and she ran to the kitchen to pull out her cookies. She grabbed her oven mitt and pulled out the cookie sheet full of hot chocolate chip cookies. She dropped the cookie sheet on top of her stove, turned off her oven, pulled off the oven mitt and stared at them. _You know who would love these right now?, _her mind teased. "Tony," she said out loud. She closed her eyes and sighed. "God, I'm _pathetic_."

She frowned, biting her lip. But her emotions had other plans. Slowly, her eyes burned and her chin began to quiver and she suddenly found tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help but think about how adorable he'd be if he was with her right now, grabbing cookies two at a time and devouring them by dunking them in milk and munching happily. "Really?" she said to herself. "You're going to cry over _cookies?_" She laughed at herself through her tears. She shook her head and slowly walked out of her kitchen and back to her bedroom. _Time to text, _she thought. _God knows I earned this. _

She sat heavily on her bed and opened her phone to her text messages. She opened a reply to Tony's and paused before typing:

_Thank you. It was nice to see you too. _

She _did_ feel a little stupid for waiting to send such a boring message, but she justified it by reassuring herself that she was just being level headed and sticking to her guns.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Thank you. It was nice to see you _too_?" Tony read aloud with disdain. "Well, hope ya' didn't hurt your finger typing out _that one, _Pepper." He set his phone back down, and rubbed his face with his hands, feeling a little frustrated. "Ah, well. What the hell did you expect?" he said to himself. "You didn't exactly compose a sonnet for her, _either_." He shook his head, feeling thread-bare over the whole situation. "Why do girls have to be so complicated, J?" Tony asked his AI, as he reached his arms over his head and leaned back to stretch.

"Define what you mean by _complicated,_ Sir," the AI replied. "Because if you want the _literal reason, _I would have to begin first by exploring the female anatomy versus the male anatomy, and therefore, comparing and contrasting the very _nature_ of..."

"Alright, alright," Tony interrupted. "Jesus. Sorry I asked. Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Very well, Sir," the AI said innocently.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony was sitting on his couch in his living room, late that night, unable to sleep, when his phone rang. Well, _sitting _was a loose way to define it. It was more like he was trying not to slide off while hanging precariously off the edge of the cushions, legs spread, bent at the knees and back practically all the way horizontal on the part usually reserved for the rear and legs of a person.

"MmYeah?" Tony grumbled into his phone.

"Whoa, buddy. Not even a hello? What's up your ass?" Rhodey shot back on the other end.

"Don't ask," Tony grunted in reply. He picked up the bottle of scotch he'd been nursing for the better part of the last couple of hours, and took a long swig. He'd abandoned the use of a proper glass long ago on account of discovering the inefficiency of first pouring it into a smaller container, and then down his gullet, only prolonging his suffering in his current state. _Why create an unnecessary step?_, he'd thought. _It's all going to the same place anyway. _

"_Uh oh_," Rhodey said. "Lemme guess. You and Pepper are having issues?"

"She _dumped_ me," Tony spat out. "Well, _practically. _She says she needs '_space'_, 'er something."

"What did _you do_?!" Rhodey accused. "Dammit, man. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you!"  
"I know!" Tony agreed. "Fuck! I..." Tony swallowed hard to loosen the growing lump in his throat. "I... just...I can't do this man! I _miss _'er. You know? I _do,_" he said hoarsely.

Rhodey sighed. "So, then? What _happened_? Why did she suddenly say she needed space?"

"Shethinkswe'removingtoofast," Tony slurred. "I donknowwhy. I jus' been doin' everything she says to do, but she says iztoofast, so..." Tony trailed off. "Mmmbut, if I had to guezz? I'd say telling her she should move in wuz' prolly the problem."

Rhodey went silent. "Christ," he muttered. "You didn't. _Tell me, _you didn't."

Tony nodded. "Yep, sure did. Awesome, right?"

Tony heard Rhodey exhaled. "So, then she freaked out, and this is where we're at," Rhodey deducted.

Tony giggled. "Nice deduction, Sherlock," he sniped. "You sure you're not FBI?"

"Shut up, Tony," Rhodey said. "_I'm _not the one letting one-in-a-million girls walk right out of my life."

Tony hiccuped. "Good point," he replied.

"Uh _huh,_" Rhodey said. "Well, let things cool off and go talk to her, man. You've gotta get her back. I mean, _look _at you. You're a wreck."

"Yeah, yerright. Where'sssss my keys?" Tony slurred.

"No no! Tony! Sober up _first_. _Then_ go talk to her. You're no good to her drunk," Rhodey tried to reason. "You're no good to _anybody_ drunk."

"Yeah, yer prolly right," Tony said, sniffing loudly into the phone. "Okay, Rhodey-man. Good talk, buddy. I'll stop being drunk, and then I'll go tell her that she misses me, mmkay?"

Rhodey tried not to snicker into the phone at his friend's condition. "Uh, yeah, Tony. _Something_ like that. But go sleep it off. And promise me you won't try to go anywhere until tomorrow at least, okay?"

"Promise, Rhodey. Promise, Promise," Tony said. "Mm-kay?"

"Yeah, okay," Rhodey said. "Talk to you later, man."

"Mmkay," Tony mumbled. Tony heard the call disconnect. He looked at his phone and then shrugged and tossed it on the coffee table in front of him. He looked at the bottle of Scotch and laboriously sat up to set it on the table as well. Then he sat back, but soon found that all he really wanted to do was lie down. _Gotta go to sleep to make the hurt stop, _his liquor-soaked brain thought.

He moved to lie down, his head on the arm rest and his arms folded around his chest. He curled his legs up and quickly dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovelies! I am back in the saddle again. (Had a good reason for the delay- had some emergency surgery over the weekend, which really put a damper on the writing for a few days! LOL!) Thank you for sticking with me, though! And a special thanks to my good friend, nancyozz, for all of her correspondence and support! You're great, lady! ;) My plan is to eventually get back into the schedule of uploading a chapter a day for each of my stories (so 2 collectively). I'll start that schedule this week. Just a heads up, though,- doing some traveling all next week, so updates will be sporadic during that time at best. But I appreciate your readership, and will give you new Pepperony goodness as much as possible! Thanks again, and happy reading! :)**

Tony woke up the next morning, hung over and disoriented. He couldn't exactly remember how or when he'd wound up on the living room couch, but he _did _remember going to bed and not being able to sleep. And he could remember that Rhodey had called at some point, though what the conversation was escaped him. He remembered being wide awake, and staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in the dark, the memories of the time since he'd kissed Pepper on the roof top in New York kept springing up in his mind, torturing him mercilessly. The feel of her skin, the taste of her kiss, the scent of her arousal that night on the beach- nothing, _nothing_, was out of bounds for his subconscious to use against him. And he _hated _it. So that's when he'd gone downstairs and grabbed the bottle of scotch, only intending to drink enough to cloud his mind and make him sleepy. But by the way he was feeling now, he quickly realized he probably went _way past _the point of a nightcap.

Tony slowly uncurled himself from his sleeping position now, groaning and stretching loudly. He lazily sat up and looked around, through bleary, squinted eyes. _"Now _I know why I quit drinking," he mumbled, his head suddenly pounding with a stabbing ache. He lazily lumbered to a standing position and grabbed the bottle of scotch off the coffee table to put it away. He quickly noticed it was empty, and spluttered. "Jesus," he muttered, shaking the dry bottle upside down. "No _wonder_ I feel like shit."

He frowned, as he shuffled into the kitchen and chucked the bottle in the trash. He scrubbed his head with his hands and exhaled. _This is when Pepper would have been right here, in the past, with the ginger ale and Advil,_ he thought. She'd always nursed him out of a hangover before, scolding him for drinking too much, yet taking care of him in her own special way. Right now, he would have killed to have her there, reprimands and all.

He left the kitchen and trudged upstairs to hunt down the Advil. Finding it in the drawer of the bathroom vanity, he shook a few out into his palm and turned on the faucet. He knocked back the pills and stuck his head under the faucet to get a drink. He gulped down a mouthful of water, and shut off the faucet, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What're _you _looking at, huh?" he grumbled, noticing his bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath them. He frowned. "Yeah, I look like hell," he remarked. Adding to his disarray was day-old stubble and the smell of drunk sweat all over his body. His current state disgusted him, and he walked briskly to his shower to turn on the water to a temperature as hot as he could stand, in an attempt to rectify the situation as quickly as possible.

He climbed inside and began to soap up. He scrubbed his body and hair vigorously, and then stood in the water, letting the wet heat soak into his muscles and wash away the loneliness of last night. After several minutes, he climbed out and dried himself off with a big fluffy towel from his warming rack, feeling much better. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his shaving kit out of the bathroom cabinet. He proceeded to do away with the scruff on his face and neck, carefully sculpting his goatee. Once he was done, he rinsed and dried his skin, and applied some shave balm to his face. He smirked at his reflection. "_There _you are, you handsome devil," he muttered. He put away his shaving kit, and looked back at his reflection. "Okay," he said, running his hands through his wet hair. "Time to work my magic."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

An hour later, Tony emerge from his bedroom and jogged down the stairs, completely dressed, perfectly coiffed, and smelling far better than he had before. But now that the distraction of cleaning himself up had passed, his mind once again returned to Pepper. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled to the living room window. He stared out across the ocean, letting his thoughts drift. After a moment, he ran a hand over his goatee and sighed. "_God_, I miss 'er," he admitted to himself, his heart panging with familiar ache once again. He frowned and worked his jaw in thought. _She still loves me, _he thought. _You heard her say it. And I love her. "_So, why isn't that enough?" he wondered out loud. Tony furrowed his brow. _Well, I'm gonna find out, _he resolved. _I need to know why she's so afraid. I need to know what happened to her. _

"I can't take this," Tony murmured, shaking his head. He set his jaw and narrowed his eyes with determination. "Tonight, I'm going over there, and we are hashing this out once and for all. She can't walk out of my life without an explanation. I deserve that much."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That morning Pepper had awakened, and had enjoyed those few oblivious, blissful seconds before her heart reminded her head of the reason for her heartache. Thoughts of Tony, or rather, the _lack _of Tony, came flooding back to her, and she sighed heavily. She rubbed her face with her hands and slowly sat up. "Up and at 'em," she said, as she reluctantly rolled out of bed. She padded into her bathroom and turned on her shower. She hoped the hot water would help to wash away her blues, and clear her mind for the day.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

An hour or so later, despite her best efforts, she was still feeling a little down as she poured her coffee into her to-go mug, grabbed her briefcase and purse, and left her condo for work. Her exterior projected ever the consummate professional, but her insides just wanted to slip back into her pj's, turn on some sappy movie on tv, and curl up on the couch with a box of tissues and the entire batch of cookies she'd baked last night. Bu she knew that would only feed the ache in her chest. "I can't wallow," she told herself. "I have to put this out of my mind."

Pepper got in her car, and pulled out of her building's parking. She knew she'd need some help getting into her work mindset this morning, and silence just wouldn't do. So, she turned on the radio.

"_I'm all out of love. I'm so lost without you_...," the singer crooned.

"No," Pepper said, grimacing as she hit her next preset.

"It's Tom and Lil on L.A. Wakeup, WKLA-FM, Hot 105, the _only _morning show _you _should be listening to on this gorgeous Friday morning. TGIF, am I right?" the peppy-sounding DJ said, laughing jovially. Pepper smiled with satisfaction, and settled in to listen. The DJ continued. "And we've got a question for you this morning."

"That's right, Tom, we do!" a woman, who Pepper could only assume was Lil, exclaimed. "We wanna know from our listeners, what do _you _do when _your _love life is on the rocks?"

Pepper grimaced, but kept listening. "Right, Lil! Today it's all about _relationships_," Tom said.

"Ooooo!" Lil said, playfully mimicking the sound a ghost in a haunted house would make. "That's some heavy stuff, Tom!"

Tom laughed. "Well, it just seems that our singles out there have so many battles to fight when it comes to love that maybe we should talk about what some of our listeners are going through. Maybe you've had a rough go of it in the dating scene. Maybe you've broken up with someone you thought you'd never be apart from! Maybe you've recently cooled things off in a relationship, and are really missing that other person! So, how you handling it, huh? We'll take dedications and requests. Just tell us if you've gone on the rebound with someone else, sat and shivered alone in your apartment wallowing in misery, or you're ready to get over it and enjoy your new found indepen..."  
"_Okay_, new station," Pepper said, jabbing the button for the next preset.

"And that was Tony, Toni, Tone, with..."  
"Oh, good _Lord,_" Pepper cried, jabbing the power button to turn off the radio. She pursed her lips and shook her head in disdain. "Honestly," she muttered to herself.

Thankfully, her commute was relatively short, so it would only be a few minutes before she'd see Stark HQ come into view. _I can handle it, _she thought. _It's only a few minutes. I'll be fine. _She decided she should go over her to-do list for the day in her mind, just to keep herself occupied until she arrived.

_First item, meet with Bill in R&amp;D to discuss pitching the plans for self-sustaining, clean energy buildings to real estate developers in major cities. _

"Good. This is good," Pepper said out loud, smiling in satisfaction as her mind began to shift focus.

_Next, get the update on the clean up situation in New York from the insurance adjusters, and meet with legal for an update on Justin Hammer's court proceedings, _she continued. She knew the casualty reports from the incident at the Expo would be coming in this week, and they wanted to keep as updated on that information as possible. Tony had already given her the go ahead to aid the city of New York in anyway possible to help with the clean up and repair of the carnage Hammer had caused. Hammer's company would have into the hundreds of millions of dollars in insurance claims to pay, but Tony also wanted to set up a separate victim's fund for the families affected by Hammer's carelessness. Pepper knew that in the past, he'd only do something like this under recommendation from the Board of Directors for the purpose of good PR. But _this_ time, Tony had instantly volunteered it. She knew he actually cared about those that were injured or killed in the aftermath, and she greatly admired him for the gesture and the show of personal growth he'd displayed.

Pepper sighed, realizing her thoughts had drifted back to Tony. "Okay. Talk to insurance adjusters, followed by a talk with Rebecca in accounting about next quarter's budget projections_,_" she said to herself.

Thinking of Rebecca made Pepper think of the time she'd spent working in the accounting department when she'd first started at Stark Industries. That seemed like a lifetime ago, now. So much had happened since those days, and it was strange to think of herself back then, so young and fresh out of college. She remembered the buzz around the office that always went around about Tony's public escapades, and, back then, she'd wondered if she'd ever have to meet him face to face. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her cheeks from blushing on account of everything she'd heard, and she'd prayed that if that day ever came, she could hold it together and not embarrass herself. And certainly, when the day _did _finally come, and she'd burst through his office door to show him an accounting error _he'd _actually made, she'd done very well in holding her ground. She remembered his security had threatened to haul her away, and she'd threatened them back, telling them she had Pepper spray and wasn't afraid to use it. Tony had laughed at her tenacity, and told them to stand down, that he'd take care of the situation. At first, he seemed a bit put off by the fact that someone would question his math, but she could clearly show him the error. He liked that she'd stuck to her guns so much that he offered her the position of Executive Assistant, and also gave her an unlikely nickname on account of her threat to pepper spray his security staff. She'd quickly gone from Virginia Potts, accountant for Stark Industries, to "Pepper" Potts, Executive Assistant to Tony Stark, all in one afternoon. She'd insisted that he call her Virginia, or at least _Ginny_, but he wouldn't hear of it. So the name stuck, and she'd been _Pepper _ever since.

Pepper chuckled at the memory, but then quickly frowned. She sighed. _There I go again,_ she thought. _I just can't help it, can I?_

She pulled up to the gate outside and presented the guard her badge for him to scan. "Good morning, Ms. Potts," the guard said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Gerald," Pepper said, giving him a polite smile. "Have a wonderful day," she said.

The guard nodded and smiled pleasantly back, and lifted the gate for her to drive through. She pulled to the front of the building, and found her reserved parking spot. She gathered her belongings, and took a deep breath. "Focus," she murmured, looking at her reflection in the rear view. "You have a job to do, now. You can miss Tony _later,_" she assured herself. Wearing her game face, she exited the car, beeping the alarm before walking briskly into the building to start her day.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had spent the better part of the morning and afternoon tinkering with the schematics he'd been working on the night that Pepper had come to talk to him. And he wasn't having much luck. His thoughts kept drifting to her, and there were even a few times when he'd sworn he could hear the _click-clack _of her heels on the steps as if she were coming downstairs to the shop. He'd even turned around a few times in his chair to look just to confirm it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. But sadly, it _was. _And he'd turn back around, dejected, every time.

Tony was lost in thought once again, and staring into the middle distance, when his phone rang. It startled him, and he snapped it up off the workbench beside him. He answered.

"Hey, man, you found your way out of that stupor you were in last night, yet?" his best friend's voice asked. Tony smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah, I was kinda in a bad way, wasn't I?" Tony asked.

Rhodey scoffed. "I don't think you've been _that _plastered in a while. Well, since the birthday party, _anyway,_" he said.

"I had a good reason for getting hammered _then, _too," Tony reminded him. "What with dying, and my best friend stealing my suit, and all."  
"Hey, the past is the past," Rhodey said. "Why you gotta bring up old shit?"

Tony smiled. "I'm not, man. All is forgiven. It's just..." Tony said, trailing off.

"What, Tony?" Rhodey asked.

Tony sighed. "That was _nothing..._" Tony said in a low murmur. "Compared to _this." _

"I understand," Rhodey said. "Love hurts."

"_Hurts _is an understatement," Tony replied. "This is _agony_. It feeling like I'm being eaten from the inside out, you know?"

"Thanks for the image," Rhodey stated, chuckling.

"No, I'm _serious_, Rhodey. It's like, if I don't get her back, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Tony stammered.  
"Die?" Rhodey offered.

"Yeah," Tony said. "_Exactly._"

Rhodey was silent for a moment. "Never thought I'd see the day, Tony," he admitted.

Tony chuckled softly. "What're you talking about," he said.

"_You_. In _love_. And having your heart stomped on by a girl. _No_," Rhodey corrected. "Not just a girl. _Pepper. _Funny, I never thought _she'd _be the one to hurt _you. _Irony is a_ bitch."_

"I know, right?" Tony agreed. "And I figured I'd be the one to fuck this up six ways from Sunday."

"Well, you kinda _did,_" Rhodey reminded him. "What were you thinking, asking her to move in this soon?"  
Tony nodded. "I _know_. I know! It was stupid, and...and..._impulsive_, and I shouldn't have taken it that far. But, damn it, man, she and I? We're _perfect. _We're _great _together. And I want that _all the time_. That's all I was trying to say, you know? And I guess I scared her away."

Tony heard Rhodey sigh. "That you did, my friend. That you did."

Tony shook his head. "But the blame's not all on me. Something happened to her. Somebody broke her heart. _Bad. _Bad enough to pull up stakes and move west."

"_Really_," Rhodey said. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna go over there tonight and find out. I deserve to know who else's mistakes I'm paying the price for, you know?" Tony said.

"Tony, are you sure you want to do that? It's only been a couple of days, right?" Rhodey reasoned.

"I'm sure," Tony assured. "I can't wait anymore. Call me impatient..."  
"Oh, I _have. _Among a lot of other things," Rhodey teased.

Tony chuckled. "But if I'm going to get brushed off, I at least want to know the reason _why,_" he continued. "She can't call a time out, and just leave me hanging. I'm even willing to go back to square one, if she wants. I'll do whatever she needs me to do. Just not _this. _Not this 'cold shoulder, incommunicado' thing. This is _torture."_

Rhodey was silent for a moment. "Sounds like you know what you want," he said softly.

Tony smiled to himself. "I _do,_" he agreed. "And it's _her._"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper managed to get through the work day without any major break downs. She kept her focus on her work, even though it was tough, and trudged through it. But _now_, coming home again to an empty, silent house, she found it even more difficult to keep her composure. Especially after walking into her entry way and seeing the bouquet of roses from Tony in the vase on the table. She hadn't paid much attention to them in the last few days other than freshening their water, but now she noticed some of their petals had fallen off and they were starting to wilt. This struck her in the moment as a reflection of what she and Tony were going through, and it broke her heart. When he'd given her those roses, their love was still vibrant and alive. And now, because of her own fears and doubts, the life was draining out of it. And it was all she could do not to feel shredded by the guilt that there was no one to blame but herself for causing it. Sure, she'd been hurt pretty badly in the past, but that was the _past. _This was _now. _And she was making the man in her life pay for what someone else had done to her.

Pepper sadly took her eyes from the roses, and trudged into her bedroom. She quietly changed clothes, and emerged in a pair of black yoga pants, a cornflower blue tank top, and a long white cardigan knit sweater. She walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning for anything quick and easy for dinner. But then she just closed it again. She had no appetite, so eating wasn't appealing in the least at the moment. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch, watch something mindless, and go to sleep.

_Call him, _her mind kept saying. _You're not broken up. You're just slowing down. You miss him. Call him. _Pepper frowned and crossed her arms. She shook her head. "I can't," she said. "Not yet."  
_Why not?, _her mind challenged her. _He is probably dying to hear from you. And you need to hear his voice. _

"Stop it," Pepper begged. "Just stop it. No, I don't," she said, her voice cracking from the threat of tears beginning to burn her eyes. She brought a hand to her mouth, as her chin began to quiver and her face contorted. An arrant sob escaped her chest and she crumbled, suddenly, desperately reaching for one of the stools at her breakfast bar to collapse onto. She covered her face in her hands, and her shoulders began to shake with sobs. After a moment, she raised her head back up and swiped at her tears on her cheeks, still crying. "What is _wrong_ with me?" she asked herself out loud in a hushed whisper. She shook her head. _Why would I turn away someone who loves me for no good reason? Clayton was young and immature. And so was I! But I'm still acting like that stupid girl who couldn't read the warning signs back then! This isn't the same. That was fifteen years ago. For God's sake, get over it already! Is this how you want your life to be? Alone and without anyone to share it with?!_, she thought. "Tony _loves _you! And _you_ love _him_! Why isn't that enough?!" she cried. "Oh God! What is _wrong _with me?" Pepper choked out. "What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11

Tony had been watching the clock all afternoon. He was anxious, nervous, and he desperately wanted the time to flash forward to when he knew Pepper would be home. JARVIS had even detected his antsy-ness. "Might I suggest taking a mild sedative, Sir," the AI quipped. "Your inability to focus is disconcerting."

As soon as the clock read 7pm, Tonyhad grabbed his jacket, his keys and wallet, his phone, and hit the road. He wasn't about to go through another night of being stone-walled. He and Pepper _had _to talk about what was going on, and he had to know if there was a future for them. That was the worst part- the not-knowing. Being hamstrung by Pepper's past was threatening to cause irreversible damage to his heart, and he wasn't about to let that happen without a fight.

Now, Tony stood at her front door. He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. He knocked quietly and listened for a moment, swearing he could hear footsteps on the other side. He waited, the silence of the hallway ringing in his ears. He knocked again. And listened again. "Pepper?" he spoke softly. "You there?"

At that point, he decided just to spill it. If it was meant to be, she would hear every word he was there to say. "Look," he said. "I know you said we needed some space, and you needed to figure some stuff out, but..." he struggled. "Dammit, Pepper, I don't _need_ space. I _need you." _He fell silent and listened for any response."Look," he said softly, bracing his arms on the door jamb and leaning closer to the door. "I admit I was hasty with the whole 'moving in' thing. But I was only trying to tell you how much I want you around. How much I _need _you. You're all I can think about. _Pepper_," Tony said. He sighed. "You know I love you. And hopefully, you still love _me. _You said you did, so..." he trailed off.

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "You don't have to move in if you don't want to. Hell, we don't even have to go on any more dates if you don't want to. But, _honey?_ I..." he said. "I feel like I'm serving someone else's prison sentence, here. And, if you ask _me? _That doesn't seem fair."

He stopped for a moment to see if he could detect any other sounds of her presence from behind the door before he continued. There was only silence. "Jesus, what did he do to you?" he murmured. "The other guy, I mean. The one that made you want to leave home and move here? I just wanna know. I _have_ to know, Pep."

Tony listened again. Nothing further indicated that Pepper was behind the door. He frowned and sighed. He shook his head and chuckled sadly. "You know what? You're the _one _thing, the _one person_, I've _always _been able to count on. You've never let me down, Pep. _Never_," he said, leaning the side of his head on the door. "So, I just hope, that because you know I trust you so much? You can find it in your heart to throw a little of that trust back my way, you know? Just a _little,_" he said. He stood leaning on the door for just one second longer, listening. It was silent. "Nothin', huh?" he said, dejectedly. "Ok, then. Sorry for wasting your time. _Goodbye, _Pepper," he said sadly. He slowly stood back up, frowned, and then turned to go.

"Don't go," he suddenly heard from the other side, stopping him in his tracks. He heard the deadbolt turn. He took a small step back and watched the doorknob turn. Pepper slowly appeared in the doorway. He didn't see any lights on behind her, just what looked like light from the open curtains in the living room window that looked out over L.A. He could tell she'd been crying. She was dressed in a cornflower blue tank top, which made her crystal blue eyes even more spectacular, he thought, and black yoga pants, with a long white sweater. He suddenly hated himself for being so hasty and scaring her away. He tried to choke out some words. "Pep, I'm..."

"I know, Tony," she said, as she walked to him, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly, "I know, and me too." Her lips met his, softly at first, and then more eagerly like she was trying to prove to him how much she understood through her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly off the ground. He slowly made his way through the doorway, and pushed the door softly closed with his foot as he continued to kiss her. Carefully, he set her back on the ground, and she broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"_God_, I missed you," he groaned, resting his forehead on hers. His hands caressed her back up and down as her fingers ran through his hair. Pepper inhaled his scent and her insides turned to jelly, just reaffirming that she knew she wasn't willing to give even that little bit of him up. They relished the embrace for a moment before Tony spoke again. "I'm sorry. I never want to lose you again. Please. I'll do whatever I have to do, I promise," he babbled. Pepper kissed him gently again on the lips before returning his gaze.

She smiled gently. "Glad to hear it," she said. "But I have to be honest, Tony. If you weren't going to come here, I would've gone to you."

Tony raised his head to look at her slightly skeptically. "Really?"

She nodded earnestly. "As much as I would love to be the one who didn't cave, I can't pretend that I wouldn't have." She broke the embrace to walk to her window and look out over the city. Tony stood still and watched her silhouette in the moonlight as she spoke. "I realize now that I've been punishing you for someone else's mistakes, and I'm sorry," she began, her voice quiet and thoughtful. "I have a lot of hurt in my past, but it's time I stop letting myself be the victim. I have to move on," she said.

Tony walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He laid a gentle kiss in the crook of her neck before her rested his chin on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened," he said softly. "Tell me _everything._"

Pepper sighed. "Where to begin," she said. "We were in high school. His name was Clayton Thomas. He was the quarterback, I was the head cheerleader. It was a pretty stereotypical, middle-American, story," she said.

"Wait, Pep. Hold up," Tony said.

Pepper turned her head to look at him curiously.

"_Your _telling _me _that _you...," _he said, pointing at her. "_Were _a _cheerleader?_" he teased, his eyes wide with wonder.

Pepper giggled. _"Oh no,_" she moaned. _"Now, _I've done it," she said, rolling her eyes and smirking.

"No,no, I'm fine, I'm just..." Tony said, clearing it throat. "Whew! Just trying to get used to the image of you in a short skirt waving pom poms, that's all," he teased. "Just, uh, give me a moment alone with that visual, huh?" Tony squeezed his eyes shut, and pursed his lips. Pepper laughed. He popped his eyes back open and looked at her smirking. "There, okay, yeah, I'm good. Go on. Quarterback and cheerleader. Got it," he joked.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "_Anyway, _as I was _saying_," she continued. "We were high school sweethearts. His family had known my family for ages. It was practically written in the stars that we should be together. We were 'Ginny and Clay'."

It sounded strange to Tony to hear Pepper's actual name paired with someone else's. And he didn't like it. He frowned, feeling the stab of jealousy at hearing that Pepper had once loved someone else. But he kept quiet. "But?" Tony said.

"_But," _Pepper said. "Our senior year, he got injured pretty badly. It ended his football playing days, and Clay couldn't handle it. It's what he'd built his dreams on. Going to college on a scholarship. Maybe playing professionally. So, once that dream had died, he became addicted to his pain killers. He got more and more moody and difficult to be around. He tried to push me away a number of times, but what could I say? I couldn't desert him. I was in _love," _Pepper said, shrugging.

"So, we graduated. And summer came. I was getting ready to go to college, but Clay was going to stay back home, and work for his father on their farm. At the time, he didn't see the point of going to school if he couldn't go doing what he wanted. And soon, he settled in to life as a farm hand. We stayed together the rest of the summer, and things were good. He seemed to be getting better, and needing the pain meds less and less frequently. I really thought he showed promise. I thought he would pull out of the slump, and find happiness again."

"So, _then_ what happened?" Tony asked.

"Well, the day before I left for college, my mom threw me a going away party. And she cooked for a week getting ready for it. Everybody was there. My family. Clay. His family. It was a lot of fun. But, unbeknownst to _me, _Clay had a surprise for me."

"A surprise?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. She turned around to face him. She smiled sadly. "There, in front of all of our friends and family, he proposed," she said softly.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "He _did?" _he asked, that same stab of jealousy wrenching its way further into his gut. "What did you say?"

"I said_ yes," _Pepper stated.

"Must have made your mom happy," Tony murmured, trying to keep the conversation going.

Pepper nodded. "It _did,_" she replied. "She loved Clay. What wasn't there to love? He was a corn-fed, all-American farm kid. Tall. Blond with suntanned skin, and blue eyes. Smart as a whip. A _dazzling _smile, and a personality to match..."  
"Yeah, got it, Pep," Tony said, grimacing disdain.

Pepper smiled at him bashfully. "Right. Anyway," she said,continuing. "We made plans for a June wedding. And I went to school, this time with Clay in tow. He decided he'd move in with me, and work while I went to class. So that's what we did. We found a small one bedroom apartment, and I became a full-time college student."

"An _engaged _full-time college student," Tony reminded her.

Pepper chuckled. "Yes," she said, nodding.

"So, what made all of that disappear?" Tony asked.

Pepper pursed her lips. "Clay began to change again. His moods got more and more erratic. He was in and out of the doctor's office, with one prescription or another for pain. Pretty soon, he quit going to work, and they fired him."

"Wow," Tony said.

Pepper nodded. "It was tough. All he wanted to do was occupy the couch all day. I couldn't stand watching him do this to himself. One night, we got into a big fight, and he left. I had no idea where he went. And I didn't hear from him for two days. Then, suddenly, I got a call from a treatment facility. He'd checked himself in. He told me that losing me wasn't worth being a junkie. So, he wanted to get clean."

"Can't say I can blame him," Tony remarked. "Did he do what he promised?"

"At that time, _yes. _He got clean. He went back to work. And he was a productive member of society again," Pepper said. "I finished the second semester, while my mom and I planned a wedding for when we came back home on summer break." She smiled wistfully. "It was going to be a small ceremony, just friends and family. Mama was going to do all of the cooking, and the ceremony would be outside, under the big elm tree in the yard. We were young, and broke, but in love. So, what could be better than a small, home-made, wedding ceremony?"

_Someday, Pep,_ Tony thought. _You'll get the wedding of your dreams. No more having to settle._

"Everything was looking pretty good, then, right?" he said.

"Right," Pepper said. "We had a rehearsal dinner at my mom's house. A big barbecue. Lots of music, drinks, and food. Everyone was having a great time. My rag-tag sister even managed to make an appearance," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh-oh," Tony murmured, sensing what was coming next.

"Yeah. Somehow, someone had managed to find what hole she was living in, and convinced her to crawl out of it long enough to at least make her presence known."

"You and she weren't talking even at this point?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head. "No. After I went to college, she dropped out of high school, and shacked up with whatever guy could feed her latest addiction. She had experimented with any drug she could get her hands on since she was fourteen, and had _really _gone off the deep end after I left. It broke my mother's heart to watch this happen. Liz was her _baby_. Without me to look after her, she felt like she could do whatever she wanted, and nothing could stop her."

"It must've been hard," Tony said.

"It was," Pepper replied. "But, low and behold, there she was. In the _flesh."_

"How did _that _go?" Tony asked.

"She was her usual obnoxious self. She made a complete fool of herself in front of everyone for a few hours, and then, _poof_," Pepper said. "She disappeared. Nobody knew where she went. We all thought she left."  
"But she didn't," Tony guessed.

Pepper pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "She certainly _didn't."_

Tony frowned. "Don't tell me," he said. "I have a hunch that suddenly _Clay _disappeared as well."  
Pepper grimaced at his deduction. "Birds of a feather," she said, sighing.

Tony tilted his head, and looked into her eyes. "Oh my God," he said sympathetically, shaking his head. "Oh, Pep. I'm sorry," he said. "She slept with him, didn't she?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. "She got him high, first, _then _slept with him, yes," Pepper corrected. "She'd known about Clay's problem for quite sometime. So she just waited for the perfect opportunity to lure him in, and to destroy _my _life in the process."

"And at your rehearsal dinner, no less," Tony remarked. "You poor kid."

Pepper bit her lip. She went silent, and looked downward, avoiding Tony's gaze. She shook her head, and smiled sheepishly. "It's, um," she said, her voice giving out. "It's been a _long _time since I had to talk about it. You'd think I could handle it by now." Tony detected a tear rolling down her cheek, and he gently raised her chin for her to look at him, softly swiping the tear away with his thumb. They gazed at each other for a few quiet moments. Tony smiled softly, trying to comfort her.

"It isn't fair, you know? You play by the rules. You do everything you're supposed to, but it isn't enough," Pepper murmured.

"It _is _enough," Tony murmured back. "But wanna know what I've learned the trick is?"

Pepper smiled through her tears and nodded.

Tony smiled back. "The _trick_," he said, pulling her close. Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, and turned her face into the crook of his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her, and continued. "Is to find the person that you're enough _for. Flaws and all." _

Pepper smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something, Tony Stark?" she cooed.

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Why? Were you listening?" he teased.

Pepper chuckled. "I _was _listening, and I think I hear you loud and clear," she replied.

Tony chuckled, and nodded. "Good," he said.

She raised her head to look at him, smiling. She sniffed and blinked back the rest of her tears, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. After all of that happened, I closed myself off to ever giving my heart away like that again. And I've been so guarded around you for so long, it just made it that much harder to trust what was happening between us."

"You don't have anything to be sorry _for, _for one," Tony said. "God knows I've put you through your paces. But I told you I would wait, didn't I?" he said softly. She nodded. "And I'm still willing to wait. But not having you around is torture. _So_, can we do with a little less space in our lives, and maybe more patience and trust instead?" Tony asked sheepishly. "Even if that means that we, uh..." Tony cleared his throat. "_Wait_ on the..._other stuff._"

Pepper smiled bashfully and nodded.

Tony tenderly brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She looked deep into his eyes as he spoke again. "I know I'm not good at this relationship stuff, so I need your help. The last thing that I want to do is to screw this up. I don't want to go too far too fast with this, Pep. _Please_ believe me."

"I do! I do," she said. She held his face gently in her hands now and kissed his cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry that I panicked," she said into his neck. "I should've talked to you, and instead I ran away, and I'm sorry."

"Again, you don't owe me an apology," Tony assured. "But all the same, you're totally forgiven," he joked. Pepper chuckled softly and Tony smiled. Breaking the embrace, he sighed. He pulled away, not wanting to over stay his welcome but he held onto her hand. "Well," Tony said, sighing. He gazed at Pepper for a moment, before slowly going in for a kiss. Pepper kissed him back, cupping his cheek in her hand.

A moment later, the kiss slowly broke, each of them reluctant to end it. Tony pecked her lips softly one more time before pulling away. "Love you," he whispered.

Pepper smiled. "I love you,too," she said, smiling.

Tony smiled and nodded. He kissed her hand, and then turned to go.

"Um, Tony?" Pepper said.

"Yeah?" he asked, slowly turning back around to face her.

Pepper bit her lip, allowing a moment to pass before she spoke. "Don't go," she whispered, still keeping his hand in hers. He looked at her intently. "Stay," she said. "_Please_."

Tony cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "Pep?" he said. "Are you sure? You don't have to. I mean, I get if you still need us to..."

Pepper shook her head. "No,Tony," she said. "I'm sure. I _want _you...," she said, biting her lip and looking into his eyes. "To _stay,_" she whispered.

Tony smiled. For the first time since his arrival, he suddenly noticed there was very soft music playing. He pulled her close to him again. "Well, as long as there's a band in the house..."

She chuckled, "The ever-talented Miss Norah Jones, actually," she said, bashfully.

"_Perfect_," he replied, smirking. He slowly began to sway with her to the music. She reached up to kiss him and he kissed her tenderly back. He sank into her embrace, moaning softly. This is what he needed. _This_. Right here. And by asking her to move in, he was trying to secure _this_ for himself every night. Never before had he been so in pieces over a woman. He had realized he couldn't live without her. She had become part of his life so much so that it was now impossible to go without her presence for any length of time. _Together_, he'd known for some time, they were _whole_.

"Tony?" he heard her whisper.

"Yeah? " he whispered back.

"_Yes._"

He stopped swaying and looked curiously at her."Yes?"

"Yes," she stated again. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

He cocked an eyebrow, and looked at her curiously. "What made you change your mind?"

"I've spent the last three days crying my eyes out, and thinking about us, and crying some more," she chuckled. "And I realized that I was too scared to admit that it's what I want," she said resolutely. "I meant it when I said you're all I have. But I also meant," she looked into his eyes sincerely. "that you're all that I _want_."


	12. Chapter 12

***smut warning!* :D**

**You knew this was coming, right? ;) It's a lengthy one! I warn you! Tee hee! **

**If you are not of legal age, you know the rule. Move along! Otherwise, happy reading! **

Tony's expression softened into his classic broad smile that made his eyes sparkle. "Really, Pep? _Really?_"

She nodded eagerly, and he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and melted into the embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, the pace of their kiss gaining momentum. Tony attempted to slow the pace, but to no avail. Pepper reached up and pulled him closer to her again, hungrily. "Pep," he tried to say, between her kisses. "Pepper."

"What?" she mumbled, still kissing him eagerly.

He broke the kiss and put his hands up in defense. "I love what we're doing here, honey, but should we slow down? I mean, is this what you want to do right now? I know it's been an emotional night an all..."

Pepper stopped and look at him. "Tony,"she asserted. "I just told you I want to share your house with you. Hasn't it occurred to you that also means_ your bed_?"

Tony's eyebrows raised suddenly, "Uh, well, yeah, I guess..." he stammered. "I...I don't know..."

Pepper smiled slyly, "And they tell me you're a genius." She kissed him deeply one more time before speaking. "When I commit to something, I _commit_, Tony. I'm surprised that you don't know that about me," she teased.

Tony realized that Pepper's voice had suddenly changed into something very smoky and seductive. He secretly prayed that he was right about what he thought was going to happen next.

His breath caught with anticipation in his chest as he felt her fingers move down to the button on his pants. Nimbly, she popped it open and slid the zipper down. He felt a spark ignite deep in his stomach as she did this. He tried to oppress a shudder as she hooked her fingers in the belt loops and slid his pants down over his hips. Tony quickly shed his leather jacket, and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing both items to the floor. Pepper grinned and moaned in approval.

Simultaneously, he realized that Pepper's tank top was severely hampering his exposure to her skin. He decided it would be more fun to slide the straps down over her shoulders to get it off of her. He did this, gently kissing and nibbling her skin. He felt Pepper shudder as he did this. He moved the tank top down over her breasts and down around her waist. And, much to his delight, he discovered she didn't have anything else on that barred his access her breasts. He bent down to kiss them gently, flicking his tongue on her hard nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned as she gently pulled him into her body, and rocked her head back in ecstasy. He worked his way back up her chest, and onto her neck and finally her lips. Pepper sighed heavily as she kissed him. She reached into the front of his pants to feel his heat and Tony shuddered again. She quickly broke the kiss. "Take those off," she ordered breathlessly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. He moved to push his pants down, and she followed them down as she slowly knelt on the floor in front of him. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his pants the rest of the way, flinging them to the side as Pepper watched. Then she raised up and gently grabbed the base of his ever-growing manhood. Tony stared down at her, his eyes fiery with lust, and his jaw set. Pepper looked up at him, and smiled slyly. She gently began to lick and suck his rigid shaft and Tony moaned, gently placing his hand on the back of her head as she move forward and back methodically. He rocked his head back and felt the fireworks going off in his brain, drowning him in endorphins. She was all too talented at what she was doing, and Tony let her take full control of him. After a few moments, however, Tony realized that if he intended to keep this night going, he would have to stop her and return the favor. As much as it pained him to do so, he gently called her name. "Uh,P-Pepper?" he stammered, barely able to form the words.

"Hmmm?" she purred. The vibration of her voice rumbled against him causing his spine to prickle with pleasure. She continued to suck and lap at him. He gently reached down and lifted her chin. She slowly stopped and looked up at him expectantly.

"Baby, if you want this to keep going, we'll have to do something else for a little while," he said regretfully.

She teased him by running her tongue up the underside of his manhood, making him shiver in pleasure before she reluctantly got up. "Mmmm," she groaned, licking her lips and wiping the corners of her mouth. "I was enjoying that."

"Yeeahhhh, so was I," Tony agreed. "And _God_, you are so good at it, too," he said with a bit of a sorrowful pang. He kissed her eagerly and Pepper moaned softly. He reached down to put an arm around her waist, and lifted one of her legs with his other arm so that it wrapped around him as he made his way to the couch where he gently laid her down so that her legs could be spread and he could kneel on the floor to taste what was between them. Pepper looked at him hungrily as she watched him lower himself to the floor between her legs where he removed her yoga pants, noticing the wet spot that had developed on them in the crotch.

"Hmmmm, I can see you're enjoying this," he commented, smirking. Pepper smiled at him coyly. He gently opened her legs, lifting her hips slightly to that they were tilted up. He moved his body over the top of hers, first gently kissing her lips again, and then he gently placed slow, wet kisses on her breasts and down her stomach to her sex. "You know, I have one rule when it comes to sex," he staed.

"Only one?" Pepper teased.

Tony raised his hand and began to toy with her clit with his thumb, playfully flicking it and swirling it, making Pepper jolt in pleasure. He smirked at the sight, and then narrowed his eyes. He slowly moved down so that he was eye-level with her mound and nuzzled the small patch of strawberry blonde hair just over it, taking in her intoxicating scent. He placed a kiss right on her clit before gently taking it in his mouth to tenderly suck it once.

"Huh!" Pepper squeaked, her body pulsing with need.

"As I was saying," Tony rumbled. "My one rule," he said.

"Yes?" Pepper whispered, her chest heaving.

Tony flicked his gaze from her sex to her eyes. "Is ladies _always _cum first."

"Ohhhhh," Pepper moaned. She pursed her lips and moaned again. "Is that...is that so?" she stammered.

Tony nodded, and smiled devilishly at her. He slowly ran his tongue from the base of her opening, swirling and sucking each of her folds, before ending at her knob, taking it back into his mouth and sucking it slowly, like he was sucking a lolli-pop. Pepper inhaled sharply, and then melted with white-hot need as she cooed with delight. She reached down to place her hand in his hair and guide him as he slowly began to work her wet folds with his tongue.

Tony moaned, which vibrated against her skin, and she felt her hips start to tense. "Ooooo yeahhh," she purred. "Uh-huh, just like that."

"You _like_ that, do you?" he rumbled in his sexiest baritone. Her insides fluttered with arousal. This was the feeling his voice had given her for all of these years without Tony even knowing it, and now it was actually _purposefully_ there to turn her on. "Tell me about it, Pep. Tell me what you want me to do to you," he murmured.

Excited to play along, Pepper moaned again. "Oh yeah, Tony. Huh! Oh, make me cum! Please, _I need it_."

Tony's brain was firing sex-fueled sparks at him, listening to her speak. He had imagined this scenario so many times, and had even used the fantasy to satiate his desire himself once or twice when a cold shower wouldn't squelch it. Now, with it being a reality, he felt on fire and completely soaking wet all at the same time. He reached down to his manhood and gave it a couple of strokes, using the pre-cum now collecting at the tip to lubricate himself. But this suddenly sparked a question in his watery, sex-drenched mind.  
He raised his head, taking the opportunity to slide a couple of fingers into Pepper and curving them upward slightly to reach her g-spot. Pepper squirmed happily, clearly enjoy this change. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip, gently writhing in rhythm to his strokes.

"Uh, Pep?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" she said, still writhing.

"Will I need to use some... _protection?_" He was hoping the answer was no.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "No," she breathed, "I'm on the pill. We're good." Then she moaned with his movements and closed her eyes again.

"Thank_ God_," he muttered. Condoms were not his favorite. And he didn't relish the idea of having anything between him and Pepper's body. He slowly slid his fingers out of her opening. She felt him do this, and opened her eyes to watch him. He slowly slid them into his mouth, one by one. "Mmmmm, yummy," he breathed, smirking at her slyly. Pepper re-ignited inside. She suddenly sat up and kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue inside of his mouth and moaning almost primevally. Tony broke the kiss and reached up to put a finger to her lips. "Tsk tsk, tsk, _Ms. Potts_. There is still _much _more for me to do," he purred. He gently pushed her back so that she was laying on the couch again, and resumed his work.

Pepper sighed, and settled back into her position, feeling the muscles in her pelvis and her abdomen tighten and her clit swell even more. Tony methodically moved between her clit and her opening, sucking, licking and kissing her parts with expert precision and the utmost care. She couldn't help but to confirm to herself that Tony Stark _was_, in_ fact_, every bit the amazing lover that she had always heard he was. She closed her eyes with the satisfaction that knowing all of the stories and rumors were true, as she felt the waves of ecstasy build and build, getting stronger and stronger, one wave over another, until her body pulsed and she was thrown over the edge of pleasure. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. "Oh Tony!" She propped herself on her elbows, keeping her hand on the back of his head, and threw her head back to cry out in pleasure.

"Cum, baby, let me taste you," he replied gruffly, holding tightly to her now violently trembling thighs. He kept sucking her bulbous clit, and darting his tongue inside of her now gushing opening as she shuddered and rocked and moaned. Her taste and her smell became so infused with hot animal-like lust and pure unadulterated passion that it was all he could to do to keep from tearing his mouth away from her, and thrusting himself inside of her,fucking her wildly. But that's what the old, playboy Tony would do. This time was much more important to do right. He wanted this night to last as long as possible. So, he let her climax fade. Then he moved himself up to kiss her lips.

Pepper cupped his face in her hands as he kissed her. She could taste her sex on his lips and she kissed him hungrily, smelling herself on his goatee. She moaned, into his mouth, and Tony smiled as he slowly broke the kiss. "Not bad for my first time out on you, huh?" he said breathlessly, cocking an eyebrow.

She smiled and lazily ran her fingers through his hair. "You..." she said, still trying to catch her breath "_have talent_."

He smiled to himself. "Well, don't think that it ends here. I'm _definitely _not done with _you_, Pep," he said, lowering his voice to an enticing growl.

Pepper purred in approval and smiled. Tony kissed her deeply again. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her as she laid down on the couch. He moved over to her right side, and laid down beside her. With his right hand, he gently squeezed her breast, lightly pulling and toying with her nipple. She moaned with pleasure and bit his lip with delight as he continued to kiss her. Then he slid his hand down her stomach to cup her behind, gently pulling her closer to him. He pulled her right leg over his and opened her legs to him again. He kept kissing her, moving from her lips to her neck and back again as he slid his hand to the inside of her right thigh. Happily, he discovered that she was still quite wet as he moved to her opening and carefully slid his middle finger inside of her, cupping her sex with the rest of his hand.

"Oooooo," she moaned. She looked a him with an awestruck smile. She slid her hand down over the top of his and bit her lip, nodding emphatically in agreement with what he was doing to her. He smiled slyly and went back to kissing her. Slowly, he began to rhythmically stroke her g-spot, moving his finger in a "come hither" motion inside of her, while simultaneously rubbing slow circles on her already swollen clit with his thumb. He knew the effects of this on the female body, and that he had to take his time touching this delicate part of her. He knew, all-be-it from past experience, that a little went a long way with this technique, but that it was sure to send her over the edge. Plus, he loved watching Pepper get so aroused. And the best part was the fact that, at long last, it was _he_ who was causing the arousal.

"Uhhh," Pepper moaned again. She began to buck against his hand. He held firm and increased his speed just a smidgen as she started to writhe and tremble with his touch. She looked at him with a smoky look. "OoooooYesss," she hissed as he looked deep into her eyes. They remained fixated on his as she thrust and bucked with his rhythm. She undulated and moaned even more, and Tony increased the speed and pressure of his middle finger inside her again as he sped up the circles on her clit with his thumb. "Huhhh!" Pepper squealed, "Oh my God! Yes,yes!"she breathed. "Yes, Tony, yes!" she exclaimed as he worked her now into a fever, his hand dripping with her juices. She arched her back and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them together and twisting her nipples as she reached her climax. Tony watched in wonder as she writhed, chest heaving and her eyes closed hard in ecstasy.

Slowly, she was released from the throws of her second orgasm he'd brought her to, amazingly in just a matter of minutes, and she sank back down in exhaustion. Her eyes were full of lust and sexual heat as she hungrily devoured Tony's mouth. He slowly removed his hand from inside of her and rubbed her thigh. Their senses filled with the heady scent of her sex. Pepper slowed her kiss and broke away. They both were breathing heavily. Tony smiled at her and laid his forehead on hers.

"Where," Pepper panted, "_Did you learn how to do that?_"

Tony smirked. "A magician never reveals his tricks," he replied. Pepper smiled.

"_Well,_" she breathed, "I know I've never had _that_ done to me, but it's definitely a new favorite," she admitted.

Tony chuckled to himself. "Good to know, Ms. Potts," he rumbled, in that silky smooth baritone Pepper loved so much. He kissed her forehead. Slowly, he moved to stand up and extend a hand.

"Now," he said, exhaling. "On to the main course," he said.

Pepper took it, and feebly tried to lift herself off of the couch. Her head was swimming. "There's more?" she asked meekly, instantly feeling foolish for asking.

"Oh yeah, Pep. I intend to make love to you _the right way_ tonight," he replied, pulling her close and attacking her neck wit his lips and tongue, sending shivers up her spine. "Don't forget, I made a promise our first time would be spectacular,"he reminded her, his words a bit muffled in her neck.

Her stomach fluttered with the sound of his words. But she suddenly felt a little guilty. "No,Tony," she said stopping in her tracks. He stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look at her, confused. She shook her head. "Not yet."

"What?" Tony said frowning. "You wanna stop?" he asked in disbelief.

Pepper smirked at him. "_No_," she purred. "I mean, it's _your _turn_._" She smiled at him slyly.

Tony growled in delight as Pepper slammed their lips together, and kissed him deeply. She then moved her lips to playfully nibble and suck the lobe of one ear. Tony groaned in reply. "Well, if you_ insist_," he muttered helplessly. She smiled to herself.

She kissed and nibbled down his neck and then down to his chest, flicking his nipple with her tongue. She stood up and pushed him backwards on to the couch with one hand. He happily obliged, watching her move gracefully down in front of him onto her knees. She snaked her hands up his legs and began to massage his erection with one hand. He looked at her adoringly, brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She gave him a sly smile and slowly moved her head down to surround him with her mouth. She moved rhythmically, sucking and gliding her tongue up and down his shaft. Tony gently gathered her hair into a messy bun on the back of her head. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, listening to the sounds of Pepper (_Pepper! His brain yelled at him. It's really her!_) sucking him. This was _heaven._ It was amazing that only yesterday, they were on the brink of a break up._ And now,_ he thought dreamily, _look at how far we've come!_

Pepper reached a hand up to his chest, and he lovingly took it, holding it tenderly. Pepper began to be able to taste his flavor, and she increased her speed and suction. Tony moaned loudly in appreciation. "Ohyeeeaaah, baby," he said. She smiled to herself at his pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his tip, giving Tony a sweet little jolt. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and nodded. "Mmmmm, Pepper,honey, just like that," he moaned.

She sucked him hard before pulling off briefly. "_Really?_" she purred seductively. "So you _like_ me sucking your cock?" she asked innocently. She lapped him again, teasingly, and Tony jolted again. "Tell me about it, Tony. Tell me how you like me to do it."

Tony looked at her with surprise. "Holy Hell, Pep!" he exclaimed. "Who knew _you_ were such a _dirty girl?_" he said huskily.

"Yes, I _am_ a dirty girl," she agreed, smiling slyly. She licked the back of his shaft slowly. "I'm full of all kinds of surprises." She resumed her sucking and he began to thrust gently with her rhythm, moaning and hissing with lust.

"Yeah, Pepper, _oh yeah,_" he breathed. She looked up to see his eyes were closed tightly. She increased her speed and he winced. "Oh, Pepper, you're gonna make me cum," he announced. She kept sucking. "Pepper," he said again, this time more urgently. He was trying to warn her, knowing some women's aversion to it ending up in their mouths. But Pepper was ignoring him.

She pulled off with a hard _schluck, _and looked up. "_Tony_," she said breathlessly. "I heard you the _first_ time," she assured. With that, she resumed her work and Tony held on tightly to the back of the couch with one hand while he gently held Pepper's hair back with the other.

"Hoo-kay," he murmured weakly, his mind barely functioning from the overpowering sensation of her movements. Her head bobbed rapidly now between his legs as his hips tightened and he matched his thrust with her movements. His mind swirled with the rush of hormones and he inhaled sharply. "Oohhhhhfuuuuckkkk!" he said with a strangled groan, as he let go of his load in Pepper's mouth. He grunted an "Oh, _yeeeeeah_," as he finished, sinking into the couch cushion. He let go of her hair. She slowed her pace and then lapped at the remainder of his juices. He watched, totally turned on and in awe of her at that moment.

"Mmmmmmm," Pepper moaned, licking her lips happily, Tony helplessly watching her tongue circle her lips. She smiled, swallowing slowly. She pursued her lips, trying not to giggle at the look on Tony's face, which was rather delirious. "_Wow_," he sighed. "How come you never told me you liked to do that?"

She scoffed, looking at him curiously. "_Well_," she began, "it's not something people generally put on their resumes. ' A degree in accounting, an ex-model, and, oh yes, I like to give head'. I'm thinking HR would've had a problem with _that,_" she teased.

Tony shook his head. "You get up here," he demanded. She giggled as Tony pulled her up into his lap.

She straddled him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she cooed, kissing his lips softly and smiling.

He rubbed the outsides of her thighs with the tips of his fingers, and looked into her eyes smiling. "You know, back _then_, if you _had _included that on your resume, I probably would've asked for a demonstration of your qualifications, _Ms. Potts_," he teased back, cocking an eyebrow.

"And back _then_, if I _had_ put that on there, then I just _might _have had to demonstrate it for you_,_" she toyed. Surprised at her remark, Tony growled playfully, yanking her hips to him and smiling at her devilishly before kissing her hard. She giggled, and kissed him just as hard back.

Slowly, Tony moved his lips down her neck, and Pepper closed her eyes in pleasure as he worked. "You are _so_ beautiful," he murmured in her ear. "I fucking _love _making you cum."

Pepper squealed softly in delight. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, resting her forehead on his. "And I love that you _love _to make me cum," she replied softly. She pecked his lips playfully, and he smiled widely, kissing her back.

She moved to slide off his lap, and to walk into the kitchen. He held her hand as she rose, and was slow to let it go. Hearing her pad into the kitchen, he sat there for a moment to revel in his lingering ecstasy. He stared out the window in thought until Pepper appeared again, drinking a glass of water. He moved his gaze to take in her shape as she slowly sipped it. She looked at him with a sexy smile.

"So, will that be _all_, Mr. Stark?" she teased in a soft sultry voice. He slowly lumbered off the couch, and moved to stand in front of her. She surveyed his body as she continued to sip.

He shook his head, and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh _no_, Ms. Potts," he rumbled. He took her glass from her, and set it on the coffee table."I'm afraid I still owe you a main course," he said, smirking.

Suddenly, Tony picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her in the direction of the bedroom. Pepper squeaked in surprise at his sudden movements, as he kissed her lips hard.

Tony lowered her onto the bed, on her back. He bent down to kiss her neck and chest tenderly. He slowly lowered himself down over the top of her, gently nudging the backs of her thighs with his knees to spread her legs. She reached down to guide him to her entrance, gently brushing his member against her opening in an up and down motion. Tony shivered in delight and smiled slyly at her. She was pleasantly surprised that he was as hard as he was so quickly after their last round._ Just more proof,_ she thought, _that the stories about his endurance are true! _

They held their gaze into each others' eyes with fiery intensity, both suddenly realizing they'd come to the long-awaited precipice in their relationship. This was _it_. The final connection that needed to be made between them. All of the years of built up sexual tension and pent-up need would all be wiped away in this one moment of complete connection and trust. Ready at her entrance, Tony searched her face for any last minute hesitation. He gave her a slight nod, and she nodded back in understanding. With that confirmation, he closed his eyes tightly and let out a very raspy moan as he slowly penetrated her. Pepper moaned too, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes as he filled her up. To his pleasure, he was happy to find she was still very wet, and he began thrusting slowly, gently, carefully. He opened his eyes again and turned his gaze back to look deep into her eyes. She met his stare, absolutely transfixed. "This is ok, isn't it?" he whispered. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She shook her head and whispered a quiet, awestruck, "_No_."

They were _one _now, and moving together, she flexing her hips to meet his thrust. They began to move in synchronized rhythm, the energy between them magnetic and fiery. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and closed her eyes for a moment, in his arms, as he moved in and out of her, completely surrendering her body to him. He slid one hand down her side and cupped her behind while he kept her wrapped in the other arm. Only the sound of their breathing was between them.

He bent to kiss her lips tenderly. She felt his hot breath on her mouth as she met his lips with hers. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek. It felt almost like a dance. A rhythmic pulse that had only, until now, existed separately within each of them. And now it was pulsing, throbbing between them mimicking their heartbeats, their breathing, their bodies.

Pepper felt her g-spot start to throb and she bit her lip, furrowing her brow. "Ohhhh," she sighed. Tony took the cue to thrust ever-so-slightly deeper and and faster and Pepper moaned again. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes..."

Tony closed his eyes and bent down so that he could cradle her head in his hand as their bodies made their ascent together. Pepper's grip on his back tightened and Tony moaned. He increased his pace and Pepper responded with a higher-pitched moan.

Tony smiled and turned his head to look at her. He rested his forehead on her cheek and continued to slowly increase his pace. He saw her smile. He planted a gentle kiss on her throat. "Mmmmmm," Pepper hummed. "Ohhhhh,"she moaned again.

"Yeah, Pepper, talk to me," he breathed into her ear. She turned her head to meet his gaze. He could see heady passion building in her eyes. Her breath caught in her chest as her body started to pulse and throb underneath him. She bit her bottom lip and tipped her head back, moaning, as she closed her eyes, arching against him.

"Yes, Tony, give it to me," she breathed seductively. "_Please_."

"Yeah, Pepper. Oh my _God_, you're so tight," he replied. He could feel her close even tighter around him, and he let out a guttural groan.

Pepper cried out in ecstasy as Tony's pace increased rapidly. Once again, her brain was awash in ecstasy and passion as she writhed in his arms in pleasure.

Tony suddenly felt his own surge of pleasure wash over him again and again and his body trembled with hers as he near the top of his climax as well. He grunted. "OhhhhhhhGoddddddd," he breathed. "Unnnggggghhhh, you feel amazinnggggg" he exclaimed as they, together, crested over the each wave of ecstasy. Tony thrust hard inside of her over and over. And Pepper squeaked and moaned, her body wracked with pleasure.

As the intensity of their collective orgasm began to subside, they slowly withered to a sweaty mass of flesh with the heady scent of sex in their nostrils and the taste of each other on their lips. Tony nuzzled her neck, staying inside of her, slowly moving in and out until the last of her pleasure had subsided and their adrenaline wore off. His limbs began to tingle with exhaustion. He raised up to kiss her deeply as he slid to her right side, slowly sliding out of her body. She rolled over to meet him, equally exhausted and completely satiated. She scooted herself closer to his chest and he draped a heavy arm over her hip. She smiled very contentedly and raised her hand to brush a lock of hair off his damp forehead. He smiled lovingly at her and they stared at each other in satisfaction for several moments, catching their breathes.

Tony broke the glance to reach down and grab her hand. He intertwined their fingers. He rubbed her thumb with his tenderly. Tony was the first to speak.

"I have to say, this is the first time I haven't been overcome with the feeling of wanting to find an excuse to leave directly after," he remarked proudly.

Pepper giggled. "_Wow_," she replied. "Should I feel _proud_ of that? Or..." she teased.

Tony chuckled. "A _little, _yeah. It _is _one for the history books, you have to admit."

Pepper chuckled back, and nodded. "I guess I would have to agree with you." She sighed. "_Amazing_," she whispered. "This was amazing."

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. "I told you," he bragged.

Pepper gave him a smirk. "Yes,Tony," she said. "You _did _say that it would be."

Tony smiled like a puppy that just got rewarded, and Pepper laughed at him. Then he laughed at her laughing at him, and picked up her hand to kiss it. He looked into her eyes earnestly.

"It wouldn't have been amazing without _you, _though," he assured. "Of _that, _I'm sure. You are _amazing _in bed," he said, rolling his eyes and smirking.

Pepper smiled bashfully, and bit her lip, pecking his lips again. "I'll take that as a compliment," she purred, smiling at him softly.

Tony smiled at her lovingly, but soon fell into deep thought, as he went back staring at her hand and brushing her thumb with his. Pepper detected this sudden change in demeanor. She furrowed her brow. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

Tony look up into her eyes again, and smiled. "_Nothing_," he responded softly, shaking his head. "I just don't want this night to end."

Pepper smiled sweetly and bent her head up to kiss him. "Me, neither," she agreed. "So, let's not _end it,_" she suggested. Tony watched her curiously as she reached for a blanket folded at the foot of the bed, and scooted closer to him, spreading the blanket over the both of them. She laid back down beside him. Pepper snuggled against his chest, and Tony wrapped his arms around her protectively. He kissed her shoulder and began rubbing lazy circles on her back with his fingertips. Pepper moaned approvingly, and Tony smiled.

"I love you, Pepper Potts," he whispered in her ear.

Pepper smiled. "And I love _you, _Tony Stark," she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

***smut warning!***

**(Seriously, it's ****_Tony. _****You didn't actually think he was ****_done_**** with Pepper, did you? This situation was practically** _**begging **_**for back-to-back smut sessions! LOL!**)

**I'm doing something a little different with this chapter as far as the smutty parts are concerned. Between the pages breaks is where the action gets juicy, but if you prefer to skip it, (or if you are not of age) you can read this first section, and then skip to after the second page break to finish the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy! **

Tony awoke the next morning to find they were still in each others' arms. He looked down at Pepper, snuggled against his chest, her hand over the arc reactor as she softly dozed. He watched her and smiled, brushing her hair away from her face very lightly, trying not to wake her. He laid there, silently, admiring her beauty in the soft morning light.

After a few minutes, Pepper inhaled slowly, her eyes peeking open. "Well, hello there, _gorgeous_," Tony said beaming. She stretched gently in his arms and smiled a drowsy smile.

"Hmmmmm," she hummed. "You're still here_,_" she remarked softly in admiration.

Tony smiled. "Yes, I am," he affirmed proudly.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said, kissing him lightly. "I guess you're serious about this, then," she joked. He laughed softly.

"Well, Pepper," he said, clearing his throat. He faked a very serious look. "When I commit to something, I really _commit, _you see. I'm surprised you didn't know that about me," he teased. She laughed at his mimicking what she told him last night. He looked away, with a mock look of seriousness, but the corner of his mouth quirked up as she laughed at him, and he looked at her sidelong.

"Well, to be fair, you've managed to kept that a secret until_ now_, Tony," she teased back. They both laughed and he kissed her again sweetly.

"So, assuming you're going to be sticking around, what's the plan for us today?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You do _want _me to stick around, right, Potts?" he asked cautiously.

Pepper smiled and nodded. "For as long as _you _want to," she replied.

Tony grinned, loving that she was inviting him to stay over even longer.

"Well, then. Let me _see,_" Tony said, running his hand down her back, around her behind and down her thigh. He made lazy figure eights on the back of her thigh and her bottom with his hand as he pretended to be giving the matter serious thought. "With it being Saturday and_ all_, I thought we could..." He smiled slyly. "Stay in bed?" he purred. "And I could... make love to you endlessly?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her for her approval. She giggled. He frowned, faking frustration. "Past _that_," he said, exhaling. "I got _nothin_'." He gave her an innocent look and she giggled again. He then broke into a wide smile, kissing her lips.

"Well, then, if that's to be _the plan_," she said slowly, grinning. "Then we'll need to replenish our energy. I'd hate to see you run out of steam, _Mr. Stark,_" she teased.

"So, what if we take this party into the kitchen, and I whip us up some pancakes and eggs, hmmm?"she said. She knew Tony couldn't resist home cooking. Plus, she liked the idea of cooking for him in her own house. It made her feel like they were a true couple.

"Breakfast at my girlfriend's house?" he said to himself, pretending to take it into consideration. He smiled. "Sounds like a deal to _me_, Potts."

Pepper nodded, and pecked his lips. "Breakfast," she said, climbing up onto all fours. "And then _lunch," _she purred, kissing him again playfully. Tony took the cue and sat up. Pepper slowly straddled his lap. "And then, maybe even _dinner_?" she asked, biting her lip coyly. Tony smiled and moaned in approval, nodding. Pepper grinned and he kissed her deeply, wrapping her up in his arms. He ran a hand down around her behind and down her thigh, squeezing it as he shifted them forward so that he could lay her on her back.

"Mmmmm," Tony moaned, positioning himself over the top of her, and between her legs. "My goodness, would you look at this?" he teased. "I just keep finding myself here, don't I?" he asked innocently.

Pepper giggled. "So you _do_," she agreed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

Tony kissed her again, moaning happily. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, and smiled. "Oh my _God, _I just can't get enough of you," he purred breathlessly. "You...are..._addicting."_ He kissed her again, and then moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, licking and nipping her skin.

Pepper closed her eyes, and arched her back in pleasure. The soft tickle of his goatee mixed with the moist heat of his kiss on her skin made her spine prickle and her insides ignite. She bit her lip as her skin erupted with goosebumps. She felt Tony thrust gently against her, and she suddenly realized he was sporting a very sizeable morning erection.

"Oh, _Tony,_" she moaned softly.

"Mmmmm, yeah, Pepper. You want me, baby?" he moaned back.

Pepper nodded her head, and squeaked out a barely audible, "Yes!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

He reached down, and stroked her opening with the tip of his shaft. She moaned loudly and nodded. Tony smiled, and kissed her lips, as he slowly slid into her. Pepper gasped at the feeling of him filling her up again, and she smiled at the fact that they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Tony groaned when he entered her. "Oh _God, yes,_" he moaned. He began to thrust rhythmically, and he closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face.

Pepper raised her head, and playfully sucked and kissed his throat, making Tony groan in delight. "Oh, Tony, yes! I want you so bad," she murmured softly in his ear.

"Huh!" Tony cried. He opened his eyes, his eyes full of white-hot lust. "Oh fuck, that's hot! Yeah, Pep. Talk to me, honey. Tell me how much you want me." Pepper matched his gaze, and mashed their lips together, kissing him hungrily. They devoured each other with playful lip-bites and tongue-thrusts, moaning loudly simultaneously.

Tony broke the kiss, and licked his lips in delight. He sat up, chest heaving, leaving Pepper panting beneath him. "Roll over," he commanded. "I want to show you something." Pepper quickly did as instructed and rolled onto her stomach, smiling to herself in wonder as to what he was planning to do to her. He gently grasped the back of her thighs, and hiked up her knees, so that her bottom half was just slightly propped up, but she was still belly-down on the mattress. He braced himself over her with one arm as he slowly slid back into her, using the other hand as a guide. Pepper yelped, quickly raising her head, feeling him rub against her g-spot. She propped herself up on her forearms, her elbows bent. Tony smirked to himself at her reaction, knowing what was coming next. He lowered himself down over her back, bracing his upper body on his forearms as he resumed his previous rhythm.

"Huh! Huh! Oh! Oh!" Pepper called out, gasping in instantaneous pleasure. Tony swept her hair to one side and kissed her neck. He continued to lay gentle kisses along her back, feeling her close around him with each thrust.

Pepper panted and moaned, closing her eyes and keeping her head up. Tony bent to kiss her neck again. He flicked her earlobe with his tongue and nibbled it playfully. "You feel me inside of you, baby?" he purred in his sexiest rumble.

"Oh! God, Yes!" Pepper cried out, each thrust making her squeak with pleasure. She pursed her lips hard, and furrowed her brow as she was just trying to steady herself and not lose control. But it was getting more and more difficult by the second.

"Soon, you'll be begging me for more, Pep," Tony murmured in her ear.

Pepper gulped. "There's...more?" she asked breathlessly, suddenly remembering she'd said the same thing last night to him, and feeling just as foolish for saying it now as she had then.

Tony chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make you cum, Pep," he teased. "And believe me, I'll make you cum. _Hard,_" he promised.

"Oh! Tony!" Pepper cried, barely able to maintain her composure given the impending, urgent waves of ecstasy building in her body. "I'm ready. Give it to me!" she begged.

Tony smirked. He thrust into her hard, and Pepper yelped. "Give it to you, huh?" he challenged.

"Are you sure you can take what I've got to give?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes! Please! I need it!" she pleaded.

Tony sighed. "Very well, my love," he said. "As you wish."

Tony hooked one hand around the front of her pelvis, and between her legs. He began to swirl his fingers over her swollen knob as he continued to thrust, now pounding his hips against her body. Pepper yowled in pleasure. She tipped her hips up, spreading her legs even wider, arching her back in response. She gripped the edge of her mattress and inhaled sharply. "Oh my God! Oh _MY GOD!_" she cried.

"Yeah, honey! Let me feel you cum," Tony urged. He could feel her thick moisture now coating his hand, let alone his member. Her scent permeated the air and his spine tingled as it teased his senses.

Pepper's eyes were slammed shut now and she was breathless, gasping and panting, guttural moans escaping from her throat. Tony felt her body pulse around his hard shaft and he groaned, loudly, feeling his own orgasm beginning to mount.

"Fuck, Pepper!" he called out. "Oh fuck, yeah, baby!" Tony grunted with each thrust, the sweat running down his chest now.

Pepper howled and yelped in blazing ecstasy, completely losing the power to form words. Animal-like sounds were the only thing she could utter, her body bucking and convulsing as her brain threatened to explode and shoot out of the top of her head.

"Oh! God! Pepper!" Tony yelled. He thrust one more time, as hard as he could. "Unnnnnngggghhhh!" he grunted, feeling his muscles go rigid in seizure as his body let go of its load.

Pepper gasped sharply and let out an almost soundless shriek at the feeling of Tony's shaft spasming against her g-spot over and over as he shot inside of her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once they had both fully finished, Pepper collapsed on the bed, her chest heaving, her hair stringy and matted, covering her face. But she didn't care. She couldn't. She had absolutely no strength left to move it out of her eyes anyway.

Tony gasped and panted, as he mustered the strength to pull out of her and roll to her side. He collapsed on the bed beside her, trying desperately to catch his breath. He looked at her, amused that she was trying to look at him through the hair covering her face. He lazily brought an arm up and brushed it aside for her, instantly dropping his arm lifelessly back down when he was done. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thank...you," she gasped.

Tony nodded. "You're...welcome," he gasped back.

They stared at each other, both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"You...were _right,_" Pepper murmured. "I think my head almost _did _pop off."  
Tony chuckled softly. "Almost_,_" he joked.

Pepper chuckled. "Good thing it didn't," she said. "I might need it later."

They giggled. Pepper rolled over, and Tony scooted closer so that her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I haven't had an orgasm like _that _since..." Pepper said, trying to recall. Tony frowned at the idea that someone else had made her cum like he just had. "Well, _ever," _she admitted.

Tony's frown went to a broad smile. "_Good_," he said in relief. "I was afraid I had some competition there for a minute."

Pepper giggled and shook her head. "No, no competition," she replied. "You have any one of my past boyfriends beat."

"_Do_ I? Even _Clayton?_" Tony asked. "He was your first. It's hard to beat a _first."_

Pepper scoffed. "_Please_," she said. She rolled over to look at him. "You definitely have Mr. Clayton Thomas beat."

Tony grinned proudly. "_Really,_" he said. "How so?"

Pepper shrugged. "Well, for _one_," she said. "You fought to keep us together. With Clay and I, it was always up to _me _to do that."

"He went to rehab for you," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, and a lot of good _that _did," she replied. "You've never slept with my sister, for _another,_" Pepper said.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, can't say that I have," he agreed. He smiled warmly and Pepper smiled back.

"_And,_" Pepper said. She cupped his cheek, and brushed her thumb over his lips. "I can honestly say you are _the best _lover I've ever had." Tony pumped his eyebrows, and smirked. Pepper grinned. "But some how, I think you already knew that," she teased.

"I...had a _hunch_," Tony admitted, smiling. He rolled to his back, and pulled her with him. Pepper propped herself on her elbow over the top of him. Tony gently brushed her hair back behind both of her ears and grinned at her lovingly. Pepper softly kissed his lips. "How about those pancakes and eggs now?" she whispered. "I'd definitely say you earned them."

Tony nodded. "Okay," he whispered, raising up to peck her lips.

"Okay," Pepper whispered back, kissing him in return.

She sat up,and went to get out of bed. Tony watched her naked form pass in front of him, and disappear inside her closet. She return a few moments later wearing a dark blue pair of knee-length yoga pants and a tight heather-gray vintage cotton t-shirt, sans bra. She was also carrying something.

"Here," she said. "These are yours." She handed him a pair of black warm up pants and a long-sleeved AC/DC shirt. He looked surprised.

"Funny, I don't remember ever leaving _these_ here," he said, holding up the t-shirt.

"You didn't," she replied. "I borrowed them once when you were gone on a mission and I got caught in the rain."

Suddenly, Tony pictured Pepper slipping into his clothes. This created a spark in his mind, thinking about her all dripping wet, goosebumps forming on her skin. Her stripping out of whatever she was wearing, including underwear, and _his_ clothes coming in contact with _her_ bare skin as she slowly slipped them on...

"Tony?"

He heard her say his name and snapped out of his fantasy. "Huh?" he said.

She giggled. "I said, 'one egg or two'?"

Tony smiled. "Sorry, baby. I was just lost in the thought of you changing into my clothes!" he admitted sheepishly. "Uh, two, please."

She giggled again, and turned to walk into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, fully sexually satiated for the time being and starving, to the smell of pancakes on the griddle. Pepper spotted him and said, "Coffee's ready" as she motioned to the coffee maker with the spatula in her hand. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Smells wonderful," he said, nuzzling and kissing her neck. She reached her arm up and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled deeply.

He pulled away from her and stepped over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. He found a couple Stark Industries coffee mugs in the cupboard above and grabbed the pot, pouring one for each of them. "Lots of sugar, lots of cream, right, Potts?" he asked.

Pepper turned around and looked at what he was doing. "Uh...yeah, that's... _right,"_ she said with an air of amazement. He looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

She shrugged, smiling. "I'm just a little shocked that you knew that, to be honest," she said, surprised.

Tony smiled at her. "You can learn a lot of things about a person if you just pay attention, Pepper," he gloated. He handed her her cup, and took a long sip from his mug.

"_Really,_" Pepper purred, accepting it and setting it down on the counter. She crossed her legs and her arms, and leaned against her stove, lazily waving the spatula in her hand. She was smirking. "What_ other _little details have you learned about me, then?" she asked.

"What else?" Tony asked, his eyebrows raised. He took another sip.

"Yeah, _Stark,_ what_ else_?" she asked. She watched him patiently, smirking at the thought of putting him on the spot.

"What else, what else_,_" he muttered. looking around, tapping his finger absent-mindedly on the arc.

"Oh," he said, snapping his fingers, his eyes brightening. "I know you like Norah Jones," he said proudly.

She scoffed. "Nope, doesn't count..."

"That does _too_ count," he interrupted.

"Does _not_," she retorted. "I _do_ like Norah Jones, but you got that from last night. So what else, Tony?" she asked, mildly annoyed.

"Well, ask me some questions and I will do my very best to answer, them. How 'bout that?" Tony proposed. He set his coffee cup down on her counter, and folded his arms.

Pepper pursed her lips and squinted. "Favorite color," she said suddenly.

"Red," Tony said quickly. _Why wouldn't it be red?_, he thought.

"Green," she said frowning. "Favorite food."

Tony squinted. "Chicken Parmigiana?", he guessed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Linguine and Clam Sauce!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I was close..."

"Where was I born?"

Tony stammered, snapping his fingers, trying to remember. "Uh...somewhere in...God, it starts with a K...um, Kentucky?"

"_Kansas! Tony!_" she scolded. "Those are basic questions I would hope my_ boyfriend, _of _all _people_,_ would be able to answer!" She looked away, obviously a little hurt.

Tony walked over to her, and put his hands on her hips. She avoided his gaze until he lifted her chin up with his index finger to make her look at him.

"Pepper," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "You wanna know what I know about you? I know that you get embarrassed when someone compliments you on what you're wearing. I know you think it's sweet when I give you my last french fry. I know you hate it when business people call you 'hun' or 'sweetie', and I know that you wear Chanel NO. 5 because my house used to smell like it each day after you left when you were still my assistant, and it made me miss you _like crazy_ until the next morning." She stared at him in disbelief. "I can keep going, Pepper," Tony said. He looked at her very seriously. "Tell me to, and I _will._"

Pepper's eyes softened. "Oh,Tony!"she whispered. Her eyes got a little teary. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He softened his gaze. "Wanna know something _else _I know?" he said, lowering his voice. He gave her his best smolder.

"What?" she purred, gazing at him helplessly.

"I know that if you don't flip that batch of pancakes soon," he murmured. He leaned closer to her ear. "_They're gonna burn,_" he whispered.

Pepper's eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed, turning around to frantically flip her pancakes. Tony put his hands back on her hips from behind, watching her futile attempt to save them. They were already blackened and stuck to the griddle.

He chuckled as she huffed in frustration, trying to flip them but just creating a mess. "Pepper, _honey,_ they're _gone_. Look," he said, grabbing a charred piece of pancake. He giggled as it crumbled almost to ash in his hand.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed. But she couldn't help but soften at hearing him laugh, and she chuckled in spite of herself. "Well," she said huffing, pushing the burnt bits of pancake over on to an empty plate with her spatula. "At least I know you were paying attention _some _of the time," she said.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her close. "I know I have a long way to go, Pep. But I promise you," he said, turning her around. He laced his fingers behind her back. "I plan to learn _a lot_ more about you, as time goes on. Okay?" he said. He nodded trying to get her to agree. He smiled. She smiled back.  
"Ok," she said, nodding.

"Good," he said with satisfaction. He kissed her lips softly, and they smiled at each other when the kiss broke.

"Now," she said, after a moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Back to pancakes."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Other than the first batch being ruined, Pepper successfully made the rest of her pancakes and her eggs. Tony drizzled syrup over his two eggs and four of her pancakes and dug into them hungrily. He realized he was starving, but he smiled to himself, not minding at all the reason why.

While they ate, they chatted about events happening in the news, and the goings-on at Stark HQ. Tony was excited about some of the new projects involving clean energy that he had in mind, and also that Pepper was totally on board. It pleased him to no end that she shared his vision. He really thought that this would be the next phase of business for Stark Industries, and he was more than happy to have her along for the ride.

After they ate, Pepper got up to clear the table and Tony helped. She filled the sink with hot water and soap for her pans and opened her dishwasher for the flatware, glasses, and silverware. Tony stood by with a dish towel, ready to dry. She smiled at the thought of him doing anything domestic. It made her feel good that he was so eager to help. He never wanted to lift a finger before they were together, but now he seemed interested in doing his part.

Pepper rinsed and piled everything into the dishwasher and set about scrubbing her griddle and frying pan. As she scrubbed, Tony watched her quietly. Noticing his rare silence, she looked at him. "What?" she asked, smiling at him curiously.

"Huh? Oh. _Nothing_," he said. "I was just thinking how _nice_ this is. It's just..._nice,_" he said, throwing the dishtowel in his hands over one shoulder. He crossed his arms and legs and leaned against the counter.

"What, _scrubbing pans?_" Pepper teased.

"Well, kinda, yeah_,_" Tony said, smirking. He shrugged. "Mainly because it's just _us, _you know?Making breakfast on a Saturday morning. Doing the dishes together. You know. Doing _domestic stuff. Together._"

"Tony Stark, are you going all _June Cleaver_ on me?" she joked.

He laughed. "No!" he said. "But come on, Pep. You can't tell me this doesn't feel... _right._..right?"

Pepper thought for a moment before she answered. She was amazed that these words were coming out of Tony Stark's mouth."It _does_," she admitted quietly, searching his eyes.

Tony looked at her silently for a brief moment before speaking. "You know, I'm _really_ looking forward to you moving in," he said thoughtfully

"So am I," she said, smiling warmly.

"Really? You're not having any regrets or anything?" Tony asked. She handed him the frying pan and he began drying it.

"What would I have to regret? We only just decided to do this_ last night,_ Tony," she said as she dunked the griddle in the hot water.

"I know. I guess what I'm asking is, you think this will be good, right? I mean, cuz' _I've_ only ever lived alone, and _you've_ live alone for a long time now, so it would stand to reason..." His words were cut off by her lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They parted. "Stop thinking so much, Tony," Pepper said. "We're not getting married, we're moving in together. This is what people_ do _so if they just can't live together, then at least they know," she said. She went back to scrubbing.

"Yeah, but I really want this to work," he stated. "I love you. And I _really_ want this to work. _No pressure,_" he said smiling. She laughed.

"I love you too, Tony," she said, handing him the griddle. "And I want it to work as much as you do." Pepper wiped up around the sink as Tony watched her, drying the griddle. He hoped he wasn't sounding too desperate or clingy, but he didn't want to go through another day without her in his life. As soon as there was even a small sign that they could stand living together in the same house, he'd pop the question, he promised himself that. The realization of this suddenly struck him, and he smiled to himself. _Marriage, _he thought. _I'll be damned._

"So let me ask you this, then," he said. "If it _does_ work, does that mean that... you'd _want_ to..." he stammered awkwardly, trailing off, and smiling at her sheepishly.

She looked at him, waiting for him to finish the sentence. But he didn't. She chewed her lip.

"Want to _what_?" she pushed. She knew what he was trying to say, but she wanted him to actually say it.

Tony examined her face before speaking again. He wanted to make sure he didn't detect panic, and he didn't, so he proceeded. "Get...," he winced and shrugged. "_Married_," he stated finally.

She didn't respond right off. She just continued to chew her lip. "I suppose... at _that _point, it would only make sense for us to..." she struggled to finish the sentence.

"_Get married,_" Tony interjected. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Right," Pepper said. They both stared at each other a bit awkwardly for a few moments, but as the idea became more comfortable in their minds, they both looked at each other thoughtfully. Pepper even gave him a soft smile, and he smiled backed. Tony looked down at his drying job.

"All done," he said, quickly changing the subject. He handed her the griddle for her to put away. She stowed it, and put a hand on her hip.

"So, now what?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

Tony looked around. "Yeah. _What oh what_ could we be doing right now? Hmmm...," he joked.

"I know," Pepper said. "_Shower_."

Tony looked at her strangely. "_Ok_, I guess I'll just _wait here_.." he said, half-joking. He motioned to the immediate area he was standing in.

"And you're coming with me," she said to him.

Tony smirked, knowingly. "Oh, _that's_ what you meant!" he cried.

Pepper giggled and nodded. He winked and grinned at her. He grasped her hand and they walked back into the bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You ever use that thing?" Tony asked, pulling off his shirt. He was talking about her very large, jetted tub adjacent from her shower.

"All the time," she said.

He walked over to get a better look at it. "Oh, I have _plans_ for _us_ with _this_," he said. "This could be _very _fun." He smiled slyly. She gave him a curious look, the corner of her mouth turning up.

"I see the gears in your head turning," she remarked. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you'll see, Potts," he said slyly. "It'll be a _surprise_." When he turned back around, Pepper was fully undressed. He took a moment to admire her beauty again. Her stomach fluttered at the look in his eye. She loved his attention, and was glad she was going to be getting more of it in the future.

Tony kissed her. He kissed her deeply. Suddenly, he picked her up and set her on the counter, stepped between her legs, their lips still attached. She squeaked when he did this, and he smiled. When their kiss broke, he put his hands on the outsides of her thighs and rubbed tenderly. "You got a razor and shaving cream?" he asked.

"I _do,_" she obliged. He stood back as she opened the vanity drawer between her legs to retrieve a razor. She told him to find the shaving cream under the sink, and he did. "I'll have you help me," he said, putting a glob of shaving cream in his palm and spreading it on his cheeks.

"You want _me_ to help you shave?" she asked. "What if I mess it up?"

"You won't mess it up. Just follow the lines," he said.

"But I don't want to make a mistake..." she argued.

"Pepper, it's _fine._ I_ trust_ you," he said. They looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Ok," she relented quietly. "Hold still."

Slowly, she ran the razor down his cheek, careful to observe where the line along his chin started. She did the same on the other cheek. Tony watched her intently as she worked.

Next, she went along his mustache, and she delicately shaved the two little spaces under his lower lip. Lastly, was his throat. When she was done, she sighed in relief. She gently wiped his face with a hand towel hanging near by. Tony looked in the mirror, admiring her work. "Well, hello, _handsome!_" he exclaimed to his reflection. Pepper giggled. "_Perfect,_" he said. "Even better than when I do it. Not even a nick." He bent to kiss her. "Thank you," he said, looking lovingly into her eyes for a moment.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

He turned back to his reflection. "I think that means you're officially my girlfriend, now," he teased. He smirked as she chuckled.

"Well, now that it's _official,_" she teased back. She kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down off the counter.

"Mmmmm, how about that shower now?" she purred.

"You don't have to ask _me_ twice," he purred back.


	15. Chapter 15

***smut warning!***

**Be of legal age, or be gone! All others- happy reading! :D**

Pepper worked to get the water temperature just right as Tony finished getting undressed. Then they both got inside, and Pepper wetted down her hair. Tony picked up the shampoo and motioned for her to turn her back to him. He squirted some into his hand and began massaging it into her scalp. He was extremely gentle and his touch ran tingles down her spine. He grabbed the detachable shower head, and carefully rinsed her hair. He repeated the process with the conditioner.

She thought he was done after a moment, but he told her to turn around to face him so that he could soap her up as well. He grabbed a loofah and some body wash he spotted and applied a generous amount to the loofah. She watched him intently. He started at her neck and worked in slow circles down and around her arms. He stepped closer to her and they looked into each others' eyes as he moved around to her back and down to her bottom. She stood perfectly still, although it was hard not to react to his movements. He was so careful and gentle with her. And it was turning her on.

Next, he came around to her front and soaped up her breasts. This heightened her arousal and Tony could see it in her eyes. He moved down between her legs, looking at her with a kind of smoky seduction. This almost made her knees buckle. She steadied herself by putting one hand on the wall, and the other on his shoulder. He stood back up and reached past her for the shower head again.

He slowly, methodically, rinsed her in the same pattern. He lingered extra long on her breasts, which he could tell she enjoyed. But when he went to move lower, he looked at her with a smirk. She looked at him curiously. He clicked the shower head over to more of a pulsating stream, and motioned for her to turn around with her back to him. She did, and he pointed the shower head up between her legs. Pepper closed her eyes and moaned softly as the water pulsed against her rhythmically. Soon she started to moan even louder, her pleasure increasing. Tony dropped the shower head and stepped to the side of her. Pepper leaned back against the enclosure wall, and Tony raised his hand to her center, using his thumb to make circles on it while he curved his middle finger up inside of her stroking her g-spot as he had the night before. Pepper bucked against him, her pleasure clearly ascending. "OhhhhhYesssTonyyyyy," she moaned. "Uhhhhhhh." She wrapped both of her arms around his neck to steady herself.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her steady. He grinned at her pleasure and began laying wet kisses on her neck, This sent her over the edge, and she thrust against his hand. "Ohhhhhhyessss!" she moaned. Pepper gazed at Tony, her eyes brimming with lust, his own gaze intently fixed on hers. He increased his movements and Pepper squeezed her eyes shut, slamming a hand down over the top of his as he worked. Tony buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing, sucking, and licking her skin as she began to come. Pepper smashed their lips together, kissing him hungrily as orgasmic waves crashed over her body, making her legs tremble. She jammed her tongue in his mouth as she kissed him, moaning loudly in intense pleasure. Tony met her tongue with his, and he eagerly kissed her as he felt her center spasm around his fingers.

Pepper pulled away from the kiss and howled in pleasure, her chest heaving. "Oh my God!" she cried out breathlessly. She tightened her grip around Tony's neck with her arms, and he pulled her closer to him around her waist as he feverishly worked her folds.

Slowly, he felt her come down off of her climax. He slowed his movements until she had fully released, and then he slowly slid his hand out and away from her sex. She fell into his arms, her limbs tingling. They gazed at each other, breathing heavily together for a few moments. Once she caught her breath, she looked into his eyes. "There's that trick again," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah, you seem to _like_ that one," he said, smirking. "See? Another thing I know about you."

She giggled. He kissed her and she kissed back, regaining her footing. Once their kiss broke, she moved to replace the shower head to its mount on the wall. She turned the setting from pulse back to spray, and turned up the temperature of the water. She adjusted the direction of the spray so that it hit both of them comfortably.

Tony had grown an erection through all of this, and Pepper had suddenly noticed this as she turned back around. "Hmmmm," she said, looking down at it and smirking knowingly. She looked back up at Tony and he smirked back at her. Slowly, she sank down to her knees, keeping her eyes on his. Tony watched intently as she began to suck and lick him. He pursed his lips and then moaned, leaning back on the shower wall. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her mouth on him. She held the back of his thighs with both hands and moved back and forth, licking and sucking. She moaned occasionally, which vibrated against his skin, and made him groan with pleasure. "Yeah, baby, I like that," he murmured.

Soon the muscles in his legs and hips started to tense and he began to gently thrust upwards in and out of her mouth with her rhythm, feeling the ascent of his climax coming on strong. He laid a gentle hand on the back of her head. "Yeah,Pepper, Uhhhh," he groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut as she raised up, grabbing the base of his manhood and increasing her pace. He bucked against her, moaning. Pleasure threatened to overtake him, so he gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply, trying to prolong the experience. He set his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on not exploding into her mouth just yet. What she was doing felt spectacular, and he wanted it to last for as long as she had the stamina for it to.

He felt her pull off and begin to stroke him. He opened his eyes, and Pepper grinned. She playfully ran her tongue up the underside of his member, from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around it to catch the little dab of pre-cum that had collected at the opening. "Mmmmmmm," she moaned.

"Oh God, that's hot!" Tony grunted. "Fuck, you're good at this!"

Pepper giggled, and took him back into her mouth, deep-throating him all the way down to the base before slowly pulling back up, sucking him hard the whole way. Tony whimpered helplessly.

Pepper pumped him in and out of her mouth, slowly, each time swirling her tongue inside of her mouth to tease his tip before pulling off. Tony watched her intently each time, moaning in absolute pleasure.

On the last pass, Pepper wrapped her fingers around the base and she began to rhythmically suck him, her hand following her movements up and down his shaft. She gradually increased her pace and Tony moaned more and more loudly. His hips began to buck in synchronization with her, and his chest heaved breathlessly. After several moments, he couldn't hang on any more. He grunted loudly.

"Oh, God, Pepper! I'm gonna cum!" he managed to say just before his body let go and he filled her mouth. She continued to suck until he finished. When she sensed he was done, she slowly pulled off, sucking all the way up from the base to the tip. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, standing up. He saw her swallow and he smiled. _God, I love this woman!_, he thought. He looked at her adoringly. She smiled sweetly at him, and giggled softly, noticing the same dopey smile on his face as what he wore when she'd done this to him the night before.

He was weakly leaning against the shower wall, unable to form words. She laughed again. "Speak to me, Tony," she teased.

"You...just...that was..." he mumbled. "_Wow_," he murmured breathlessly, rolling his eyes in amazement.

"I guess that passes for English," she teased. She peck his lips, which was really the only body part he could currently control.

After taking a few moments to recover, Tony lazily stood up. He asked for the shampoo bottle. "Nuh-uh," Pepper said. "You did me, so I do you."

Tony smirked. "But I thought you just _did_ me," he teased, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

Pepper smirked. "You know what _I mean_," she said. "Turn around."

He did as instructed. She massaged shampoo into his hair, trying to be as gentle and caring as he was with her. She also soaped him up, moving from his arms to his chest, around his back and his legs. She went for the area between his legs and noticed he was getting hard again. "_Again?_" she asked, in disbelief.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to you,_ next_." he replied, his back still turned to her. Her insides ignited. She quickly rinsed him off and he turned around, his arousal quite apparent in his eyes. He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue between her lips. She responded in kind and when they broke, he looked at her kindly. "Turn around," he instructed gently. She obeyed.

He gave his erection a couple of strokes and slowly pushed himself inside of her, bending her over. He drew his breath in between his teeth with pleasure as he did this. _That will never get old!,_ he thought happily.

"Ooohhh," she sighed. She leaned on the wall in front of her for support.

He looked down as he gently thrust in and out of her. She moaned. "Feel good?" he asked.

"Mmmmhhmmmm," she breathed. She tilted her hips back a little more to give him better access. He grabbed her hips on both sides and bent his knees slightly, thrusting upward, so that he could penetrate her even deeper. She moaned loudly, and he pushed into her harder.

"Yeah, Tony, harder," she demanded. He did as instructed, their wet skin making a slapping sound when they came together. He could feel her opening tighten around him and he looked down. It was swollen with arousal and he smiled at this, feeling his own arousal heighten even more.

"Huhhh!" she cried. She reached down to touch herself as he continued to thrust. "Yes, Tony, harder," she begged.

He saw her hand start to work her body, and he increased his speed. She squealed again. "Uhhh!Yeah, like that! Harder!" she exclaimed. He did as he was told, and it didn't take long for him to start verging on orgasm himself.

He shuttered. "Yeah, Pepper, cum, baby, uhhhh!" he exclaimed. She began unbelievably tight around him and squealed as he pumped in and out of her madly. She reached back to put one of her hands on his, her finger nails digging into his skin. His leg muscles shook and he rocked his head back. "OhhhhhhGoddddd," he exclaimed. He gritted his teeth, feeling her body squeeze and tighten around him, massaging his shaft as he worked.

Pepper squealed, bracing herself now with both hands on the wall in front of her. She panted and moaned loudly, and Tony gripped her hips tightly, their wet skin now slapping together loudly with each thrust.

Tony grunted loudly before letting go inside of her. His body shook and he groaned, gritting his teeth in ecstasy. When it subsided, he sighed with relief, pumping her a few more times until her opening loosened its hold on him. He slowly pulled out of her, seeing some of his fluid drip out of her body as he did this.

She stood up, breathing heavily, her eyelids heavy and her limbs numb with the drugging effect her orgasms had had on her brain. She smiled an inebriated smile and fell into his arms backwards. Not able to stand steadily on his own either, he leaned back against the wall, taking her into his arms. They sighed and giggled together.

"Wow!" she breathed. She snaked an arm up around his neck and pulled his head down to her shoulder. He planted a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah," he agreed. "_Wow._" They took a moment to gather their strength to move. When she felt steady enough, Pepper slowly stood up and went to turn off the water. They hadn't even noticed that it had cooled down considerably. She turned around to kiss him, and he responded by kissing her deeply, pulling her into his arms. When their kiss finished, they smiled at each other with great satisfaction before Pepper opened the shower door, trying her level best to not stumble over the threshold on her still shaky legs. Tony followed her. She handed him a towel and she grabbed one for herself. They dried off silently, but with big happy grins on their faces. Tony wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped closer to her as she wrapped her towel around her middle. She grabbed another one to dry her hair with. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled. "Fun?" he asked.

"_Best shower ever_," she replied.


	16. Chapter 16

After they dried off and got back into their clothes, they walked out to her living room. Tony flopped onto the couch, putting one leg up on the cushions. He motioned for her to join him. She sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. She sunk down low enough to be able to put her head on his chest comfortably, just below his shoulder. He laid one arm across the back of the couch and the other around her middle. She interlaced their fingers, laying her hand over the top of his. He squeezed her hand when she did this. She handed him the remote control and he flipped on the TV. He scrolled through the guide, page by page. He stopped. "Ooo, muscle car auction," he cooed. He selected that channel. "I got my Shelby Cobra at one of these," he said. "They're a lot of fun. You ever been?" he asked her. Pepper shook her head. "No, every car you've bought since then, you've had delivered directly, I believe." "Well, we need to go some time. If only to look," he said. Pepper scoffed. "_Yeah, right_. Since when have your had the ability to 'just look' when you've gone to a car auction?" she asked. Tony smiled. "Well, I'd have _you_ with me, so we wouldn't just be there for the _cars _this time," he replied. "Plus, they are usually in Las Vegas, Pep. _Think about it._ A weekend alone in Las Vegas? How much fun would _that_ be?" Pepper thought for a minute. The last time he'd been to Las Vegas, he was there to accept an award, which he didn't bother to attend the ceremony to accept, and Obadiah Stane had to do it while Tony was off blowing a fortune at the Craps tables. Then, he'd brought home that reporter from Vanity Fair. _My, how times have changed, _she thought to herself. But something occurred to her. It was that next day that he'd left to fly to Afghanistan to demonstrate the Jericho missile. And subsequently, got kidnapped by the terrorist group, the Ten Rings. A painful little pang hit her heart at the recollection, and she frowned. She'd come so close to losing him. If she had, she would never have been able to experience the happiness she felt with him now. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Tony noticed the sudden change in her mood. "Babe?" he said, studying her face. He saw a tear fall. "Hey, what's wrong? _What did I say?_" he asked anxiously. He turned her to face him, a look of worry on his face. She waved her hand, and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at this sudden emotional display. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why this still bothers me," she said. Tony frowned, confused. "What? What bothers you?" he asked gently, rubbing her arm. He waited patiently while she attempted to get her composure. After a moment she spoke. "It's about _Las Vegas._" she said. Tony was still confused. "Las Vegas?" he repeated. Pepper nodded. "Uh huh," she said, taking a deep breath. "The last time you went to Las Vegas was just before you were..." her breath caught in her chest. "You were..." Tony's eyes widened as he caught on. "_Kidnapped,"_ he whispered. "Oh, honey. I'm _sorry_," he said pulling her close. His heart broke to see her like this. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, burying his nose in her hair. She wept against his shoulder quietly. He stayed silent, holding her. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. She smiled sheepishly. "This is silly." She swiped at the tears on her cheeks, embarrassed that he had to see her like this. He continued to rub her back for a moment before speaking. "Don't be sorry, Pep," he said softly. "I catch myself thinking about it sometimes, too." She looked at him in surprise. "You _do?_" she whispered, shocked. She never dreamed that he had given it much thought after coming back. She'd figured that he'd got his revenge on his captors with the creation of Iron Man, and that had given him enough closure. But she'd always wondered about the psychological effects it must have had on him, being held captive and thinking he was going to die for those three months. Anybody else would be a basket case. Tony nodded. "Sometimes, in the middle of the night, if I can't sleep, it comes to mind." "So how do you deal with it when that happens?" she asked. "Well, before that, when stuff would get me down, I'd test algorithms in my head or drink myself into a stupor. I mean," Tony shrugged and smirked. "...that's no secret. But since Afghanistan, I just..." Tony stopped for a second. He bit his lip. Pepper waited patiently. "I just think about _you_," he said. He smiled awkwardly and looked away. Pepper was stunned. She couldn't imagine that for all of that time, from his return until now, that thinking of her would steady his nerves. Now, she had all new tears welling up in her eyes. Still looking away, he brought a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "Did I ever tell you..." he said, bringing his gaze back to her. "That while I was..._in captivity_...I would hear you call my name?" She shook her head, listening intently. He continued. "It's true. I'd be sleeping, and I'd jolt awake, hearing your voice call my name and thinking that you were right there and it had all been just a dream." He looked away briefly and then back again. Pepper was full on crying now. He smiled sympathetically, and pulled her close. "The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of being able to see you again," he said softly. "Really?" she gasped. Tony nodded, and she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him as hard as she could. He squeezed her back. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "After all of this time!" "It's over and done, _now,_ Pep. I got out of there. I'm alive. I'm here. I'm with_ you._ Why dwell on the past?" he replied. Pepper squeezed him until she stopped crying. Tony just waited, patiently rubbing her back until she sat back and dried her eyes. She found comfort in his smile. After a few moments, Tony spoke. "And _besides,_" he said. "I never would've known how much you meant to me, or how much I needed a wake up call, or how much I was capable of doing to help people if none of that would've happened. So, to be_ honest_," he shrugged, "I'm kind of grateful that it did." Pepper nodded. "It was one _hell_ of a wake up call!" she joked. He chuckled with her and nodded in agreement. "Come here," he said, pulling her back to their original position. "Enough about the past. The present is pretty awesome, and I'm _pretty positive_ I'm going to thoroughly enjoy the future,too." She smiled, ready to let the past go as well. She snuggled back into his arms. "I love you, Pepper," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to the side so that it was flat against his chest. The low, almost inaudible hum of the arc soothed her, and she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Tony,"she murmured back. He kissed the top of her head. Soon, she drifted to sleep, and Tony just held her close, feeling her breathe in and out against him. He wanted to stay frozen like this forever. He wanted to hide her from the world and never have to wonder what dangers were waiting for them ever again. But he knew, being Iron Man, he would always have adversaries. _Enemies._ However, he wasn't worried about them for his own sake. It was _her_ he had to protect, now. He realized it had been her for a very long time. He never believed that he could be capable of loving someone so much. He used to believe that love was for suckers, or pansies, or wusses and that he, _Tony Stark_, was too wild for love. But he realized that he was just waiting for the perfect girl. And, there she was. _Pepper Potts._ She'd been there the whole time. Right under his nose.

Pepper inhaled deeply as she slowly opened her eyes, and found she was still in Tony's arms. She looked around, and realized they must have fallen asleep together on the couch. She heard Tony quietly dozing. Slowly, she turned up to look at him. He looked so peaceful. She could feel his chest rising and falling underneath her. She didn't want to disturb him, so she stayed where she was, and just soaked in the moment. She lovingly brushed her fingers back and forth on his arm, just biding her time until he awakened.

It didn't take long. Soon, he inhaled deeply and moaned a little. He stretched, holding her tightly while he moved, and then back again to where they were. She turned her body around so that she could look at him, but still be in his embrace. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and then looked down at her, squinting. A smile brushed his lips. "Hey, you," he muttered. "Hey, yourself," Pepper said,smiling sweetly.

"I think we wore each other out," he said. He stretched once more, still holding on to her. She moved with him.

"I think we did,too," she said. "How long were we out?"

Tony raised his wrist to look at his watch. "About 2 hours."

"Really? What time is it?" she asked. She felt slightly disoriented.

"Almost 2:30," he said.

She laid her head back down on his chest, her cheek resting right next to the arc reactor. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. Then he interlaced his fingers around her shoulder and hugged her. He bent to kiss the top of her head. She moved her arm around his side and squeezed him in return.

After a moment she spoke. "I was thinking about what to do for dinner."

"Wanna go out?" he said. He yawned.

"How about dine in?" She turned around to look at him. She put her hand on his chest and rested her chin on it. "I don't mind cooking. In fact, I like to cook for you."

He smiled. "You do?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, I do. It's fun."

"Well, I'm glad _you_ think it's fun." He rubbed his eyes and stretched again, this time with his arms stretched above his head. "I know how to do lots of things, but cooking? Psshhhhh," he said. "Fa-get about it," he said in his best New York accent. She smiled.

"What do you think about Pot Roast?" she asked.

"I think it sounds great," he said. His eyes brightened. He snapped his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me!" He sat up. Pepper moved back and to the side where she could sit next to him, with one leg tucked underneath her. "I've got some errands to run."

Pepper crinkled her nose. "Errands? On a Saturday?" she asked.

Tony looked at her and smiled coyly. "Well, yeah, Pep. For your _surprise_, remember?"

Pepper grinned. "Oh, _well_!" she said. "In that case, you're excused!"

Tony patted her leg and kissed her cheek, grinning. "I thought you'd be okay with that," he said, getting up. "What time do you need me back?" he asked.

Pepper thought for a moment, teeter-tottering her head side to side. "Let's say...5:00?" she said. Tony smiled. "Perfect," he said. He kissed her cheek, and got up off the couch. He walked to the entry way closet, where his black leather jacket was hanging. He grabbed it and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Pepper had gone into the bathroom. He could hear the water in the sink running.

"Hey, honey?" he said. It gave him a tingle up his spine to call her that. _Just like an old married couple,_ he thought to himself.

She opened the door to the bathroom and came out. "Yeah?" she called as she walked back into the living room.

"Did you need me to pick anything up?" he asked, as he slung his jacket behind him and shoved his arms through the sleeves.

She thought for a minute. "A bottle of red wine would be nice," she said.

He snapped his fingers. "That was on my list as well," he said. "Great minds think a like. Anything else?"

She smiled. "Dessert," she said.

"On my list,too," he said. He rattled his keys and walked to her. "I'll be back then." He gave her a peck on the lips, and pumped his eyebrows playfully, which made her laugh. He laughed too. "Bye, babe," he said. He kissed her one more time and turned to walk out the door.

"I love you!" he called before it closed. She smiled. _I could get used to this!_ she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Pepper's apartment was soon filled with the smell of pot roast. She had pressure cooked it to get it tender, and now it just roasted in the oven with carrots, onions, and potatoes. At the moment, she was chopping vegetables for a salad. She glanced at the clock. It read 4:30. She got butterflies in her stomach and it made her smile, knowing Tony would be coming home soon. She couldn't get over how wonderful it felt to be spending this time together. And even though she had spent only the last few hours away from him, and she had been busy, she still missed him. She had to admit, being around him made her feel whole. She felt like they filled in each others' missing pieces. It was a feeling she hadn't felt with anyone for a very long time, and it still shocked her that it was Tony Stark that made her feel that way. To everyone, and even at times to her in the past, he just seemed self-absorbed and arrogant. But it was her that had also seen the vulnerable side of him. The side he didn't show to the rest of the world. Underneath the ego and bravado, he was someone with a huge heart, and a lot of pain to get over. She'd been the one to pick him up at his lowest points, to have had to helplessly watch him hurt and to reassure him that it would be okay. And because of that, she'd spent all of those years secretly pining away, and trying to navigate the sexual tension with him, while trying to deny herself the reality that she had fallen in love with him. Deep down, she always knew everything had to happen in its own time. Tony needed to discover his feelings for her, too. So she was at peace with the fact that she had to wait for their love to bloom, even if it took a decade.

She heard someone coming down the hallway outside her apartment. Suddenly, the doorknob to her door opened. Tony stepped inside, beaming. "Honey, I'm home," he announced. She smiled broadly, greeting him with a kiss. He set a small brown paper bag on the dining room table.

"Miss me?" he asked, smirking.

"Of _course_," she replied. She surveyed the rest of what he was carrying. He had a big brown paper bag, and a big bouquet of red roses. "For _you_," he said, handing her the roses as he bent to kiss her. "I noticed the other ones were starting to look at little _peaked." _She kissed him back, taking the bouquet from him. She held them to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, Tony, they're _beautiful,_" she sighed. "Thank you," she said, giving him another peck on the lips. She tried to take the brown bag from him, but he refused.

"Ah, ah, ah, Pep. The contents of this bag are highly classified. Except for _this_," he said, pulling out of the bag and handing her a bottle of red wine. Pepper clucked her tongue.

"I don't know about you, Stark," she said. He smirked, and went into the bathroom with the rest of the bag. "You're being _awfully cagey!_" she called after him in a sing-song voice, teasing him. She quickly picked out the dying roses from the bouquet on the table, cut the ends off the stems of the new ones, and placed them in the vase. She freshened the water and was putting them at the center of her table when he came back into the room.

He smiled at her mischievously. "When you see what I have cooked up for you, you'll appreciate the cagey-ness, _Potts_," he said. His eyes twinkled with delight. She giggled at how adorable he was being.

"Oh, _really?_ Well, I can hardly wait," she said seductively. She slinked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into him and kissing him deeply. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down softly. He gently glided himself down on top of her and deepened their kiss with his tongue. She responded in kind. Cradling her head with one hand, he moved the other up and down the side of her body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. He was making her insides feel like jelly. But soon he slowed the pace, and opened his eyes, pulling away from the kiss. She smiled at him hungrily. "I told you I could hard wait," she said playfully.

"Have to save some of that for later," he said with a smoky lilt to his voice. He gave her lips a soft peck, and gently lifted himself up and off the top of her.

"Is_ that _part of my surprise?" she asked him innocently. He smirked.

"Quite possibly, _Ms. Potts_," he teased.

Now standing, he extended a hand to help her up. She took it. "Phew," she said, straightening her shirt and brushing her hair back. "You're never boring, I'll give you that!" It gave Tony great satisfaction that she was so flustered after a quick little make-out session. He smiled to himself as he watched her walk back into the kitchen.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Dinner was ready in a matter of minutes, and they ate happily together. Pepper's pot roast was to die for in Tony's book, and he made her promise she would make it often for him once she got moved in. She promised, of course, and was more than pleased that he liked her cooking so much. By all indicators, living together seemed like it was going to be the right decision for them.

Tony got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. "What're you doing?" Pepper called after him.

"Getting you dessert," he replied.

"I can get it Tony," she said.

"No, baby, I'll get it," he said. "You've done enough."

She smiled to herself, anxious to see what he had for her.

Quickly, he returned with two plates that each held a slice of chocolate New York style cheesecake covered in raspberry compote. Pepper moaned. "Oh, wow," she said. "You are _bad._" She giggled devilishly. Tony grinned.

"For the record," he stated, setting down a plate in front of her. "This is another thing I know about you."

"That chocolate New York cheesecake is.."

"...your kryptonite. Yes, Pepper, I plan to weaken your defenses tonight using cheesecake," he said, trying to sound serious. He smirked as she grinned at him.

She spooned the first bite and put it into her mouth. "Mmmmm,"she moaned, her mouth full, her eyes closing in ecstasy. She swallowed and looked at him."Oh my God, Tony, where did you find this? It's amazing!" She licked her spoon hungrily.

He smiled widely. "Let's just say I know a little place," he said. "But just be prepared to have me use this in my defense whenever I piss you off in the future," he said.

Pepper giggled and nodded. "Duely noted," she said. "And I'll hold you to it," she joked, licking her spoon.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

They ate their cheesecake together. And Pepper was in pure ecstasy. Tony smiled lovingly at her. He loved doing little things to make her happy.

When they finished, he collected both of their plates and put them in her sink. When he came back, Pepper was sipping her glass of wine. He came up behind her and swept her hair to one side. He placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I have a little work to do," he murmured in her ear. He felt her shiver. "So _you _just stay here and..." he planted another kiss farther down her neck. "Enjoy your wine and..." he kissed her again, this time on the top of her shoulder. Pepper's skin shivered again, creating goosebumps as a result. "I will be back momentarily to retrieve you."

"Mmmmmmm," Pepper moaned. "Sounds good. I will be _right here._" she said softly. He smiled slyly, and pulled one of her roses out of the vase.

"I shall return," he said, and walked toward the bedroom. Soon Pepper could hear water running.

"What is he up to?" she murmured to herself.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Inside the bathroom, Tony turned on the water in the bath tub, and once he was satisfied with the temperature, he stopped up the drain. Next, he opened the brown paper bag he'd brought home. He pulled out numerous candles of all shapes and sizes and a lighter, and a giant bottle of bubble bath, which he unscrewed the cap of and dumped a generous amount into the bath tub. He watched the suds form for a few moments, and he smiled to himself. "Perfect," he murmured, his eyes sparkling with delight. He went about setting up the rest of his surprise for Pepper, and then walked back into the dining room area a few minutes later. Pepper, like a good girl, was still sitting in her chair. It looked like she had finished her previous glass of wine and was working on a second. He walked to her side and, in a gentlemanly manner, extended his hand. "If you'll come with _me_, my dear," he said, smirking.

Pepper smiled coyly and excepted his hand. She put her wine glass down, but he picked it up, along with his wine glass and the opened bottle. She followed him, holding his hand all the way to the bathroom. When they reached the doorway, he stepped aside so that she'd be the first to enter.

Pepper looked around. Tony had placed lit candles on every flat surface. He had strewn rose petals on the floor, and around the rim of the tub, which was brimming over with bubbles. "Wow," she murmured. She turned back to him. "You've been busy," she said.

He smiled. He set her wine glass down by his on the edge of the tub, refilled them both, and then stepped back in front of her. He put his hands on her waist. "You like it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

Tony smiled and said, "Good, because we're going to play a _game_."


	18. Chapter 18

***smut warning!***

**(Oh, come on! A weekend alone with Tony?! Did you expect any less?! And it's only Saturday night, in Pepperony time! LOL!)**

**You know the rule- be of legal age or be gone! All others- happy reading!:D**

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What kind of _game?_"

Tony smiled mischievously. "Well, it's called, 'for how _long_," he rumbled. " ...can I make you cum?'," he said, his voice hoarse with lust. He bent to kiss her neck.

"_Oh_," Pepper whispered. She swallowed hard, her cheeks flushing at her sudden arousal. Her mind swirled and she was suddenly having trouble focusing as he laid soft kisses on her throat. "How, umm," she stammered, biting her lip. "How do you play, exactly?" she forced out. She closed her eyes trying to steady herself.

"_Well,_" Tony purred, trying to conceal his smile at the fact that she was already so turned on just by a little dirty talk. "One person does whatever they want to the other to get them to orgasm. But the point _is_ to make it last as long as possible without actually coming until you just can't stand it anymore." He smiled devilishly at her. "The person who lasts the longest wins."

She met his gaze with smoky arousal in her eyes. "And, uh," she said, biting her lip in anticipation. "What are the rules?" she asked softly.

Tony knit his brow in thought for a moment. Then, he looked at Pepper, smirking. "We have to be honest once we each start to orgasm because that's how the other person will know when to start the clock. _And_...," he said, thinking for a moment. He continued. "...we can tell the other person to slow down what they're doing, but they can't stop. _Also_," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "I can use whatever tactic I _want_ to get you to cum, and I can switch tactics at any time as long as I maintain some kind of physical contact with you that..." Tony cleared his throat. "Keeps the ball rolling, _so to speak._ And vice versa. But no actual fucking allowed. This is all about pure and simple stimulation without penetration, got it?"

Pepper smiled a flirty smile. "It sounds _amazing_," she purred. "But I only have one question."

"And that is?" Tony asked. He bent to nibble an ear lobe. Pepper closed her eyes as she felt her insides tremble.

"I wouldn't be talking to the current world champion, would I?" she said breathlessly into his ear.

Tony raised up to look at her, smirking. He knew she was asking, in so many words, if this was a game he had played before. "No, I can assure you that we are both first time contestants, Ms. Potts," he said proudly. "My little deviant mind came up with this one all on its own while I was out this afternoon."

Pepper smiled in satisfaction. "Well then," she said,smirking. "Let the games begin."

Tony smiled. He bent to kiss her hungrily. She kissed him back as he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her shirt up over the top of her breasts. He sucked her nipples as she rolled her head back in pleasure. She moaned and closed her eyes, pulling him into her chest.

He slid his hands down her sides and pushed her pants and panties down past her hips. She lifted her feet out of them and Tony crouched down and pushed them to the side.

On his way back up, he stopped at her sex. He nuzzled the little tuft of hair right above it. He could smell her arousal and it made him grow more aroused in response. He plunged his tongue into her center and flicked her clit with his tongue. She sighed and shivered and he smiled. He stood back up, and Pepper smiled at him slyly. "'Let's get in," he ordered. She obliged.

She took her shirt off the rest of the way as he undressed. Pepper couldn't help herself. She came at him hungrily and licked and kissed his neck, and he smiled. "Now, now, baby," he said, grabbing both of her hands in his and gently pushing her back. He looked into her eyes. "You know the rule. Ladies, _first_. I'll get mine soon enough," he assured.

He stepped into the tub first and then held out his hand to help her in. Carefully, she stepped inside. The water was quite warm and had a silky texture to it, on account of the bubble bath Tony had used, she figured.

Tony lowered himself down at the back of the tub first. He slipped his watch off and set it on the edge of the tub. Then he motioned for her to sit in front of him. She lowered herself into the water, pleasantly surprised at the sensation it had on her already swollen sex. It made it tingle and she sighed, loving the feeling.

She moved to sit in between his legs, with her back against his chest. "Comfortable?" Tony asked her, once she was settled.

"Very," she said. He handed her her glass of wine. She thanked him and took a sip. She handed it back to him.

He took a sip from his own, and then set both glasses back down. He proceeded to massage her shoulders and neck. He felt her melt into him. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes."That's..._fantastic," _Pepper said.

Tony smiled knowingly. After several moments, when he knew she was good and relaxed, he moved down to her breasts. He kneaded and massaged them, playing with her nipples, much to her delight. She writhed against him in pleasure.

After a few moments, he slid a hand down her front, keeping the other on her breast. He gently pushed his hand between her legs and caressed her, sending sparks down her spine. She shivered, inhaling sharply. He moved his other hand down her body briefly. He put both hands on the insides of her thighs, and guided her legs back so that they were bent and open like butterfly wings. He brought the other hand back up to her breast and he licked the skin right under her left ear with the tip of his tongue before kissing it. She moaned a very breathy high pitched moan.

While kneading her breast, he began to make very light, slow circles between her legs, not using much pressure at all. The point was to start by using very little touch, titillating Pepper's senses and peaking her arousal so much so that she wouldn't be able to help but start to orgasm.

They sat together quietly for a few minutes. While Tony rhythmically touched her, he caressed her breasts and nipples. He bent to kiss her neck, which he was quickly learning was one of Pepper's favorite places to be kissed. He liked listening to her moan and sigh whenever he did it. "Yeah, baby," he whispered. He continued to lay gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders and would, every once in a while, nip her skin just slightly. This would make her shiver.

"You are so beautiful, Pepper," he purred. "Just relax. Let me do all the work."

Pepper sighed. She bit her lip, and nodded.

"I love to touch you, baby," he whispered in her ear. He gathered some water in one hand and slowly poured it over her shoulder, leaving little rivulets running down her arm and over one of her breasts. Despite the warm temperature of the water, her exposed skin was covered in goosebumps, which pleased Tony to no end.

Pepper shivered and squirmed slowly against his chest. "Ooooo" she moaned. She inhaled sharply and sighed, opening her legs wider for him. She grabbed the other breast and pulled her nipple out of arousal.

"Shall I start the clock?" he murmured in her ear, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Not _yet_," she breathed.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_?" he asked skeptically.

Pepper bit her lip, closing her eyes. "Yes," she sighed.

Tony bent to nibble her ear lobe. He sighed quietly in her ear. "I can't _wait_ to make you cum," he said with a smoky murmur. He kissed her neck softly. Pepper moaned in response.

Tony kept laying soft kisses on her neck, while slowly stroking her, running his fingers up and down her sex, alternating that with slow circles over her clit, and soon, Pepper's breathing got more rapid. After a moment, her breath caught in her chest. She let out a high pitched moan. "Okay. Start the clock," she insisted.

"Time...starts..._now_," Tony said, moving his hand from her breast to pick up his watch, while simultaneously increasing his pace on her body. He noted the time and set it back down at the edge of the tub.

"Ooooh, Tony slow down," Pepper breathed. She put a hand on top of his and moved with his movements.

Tony slowed down, but he still wanted to kick the action up a notch. He decided to make the dirty talk even dirtier.

"Do you like it when I play with your clit?" he murmured.

"Mmmmmmmm, uh-huh," Pepper responded. She writhed in pleasure against him.

He smiled, liking how well this was working. "I _love_ your pussy, Pepper," he said, using that rumbly, husky baritone he knew she loved.

"Yeah? What do you love about it, Tony? Mmmmmm," she moaned. She continued to move her hand with his between her legs.

Tony smiled mischievously, loving watching her squirm. "I love how _soft_, and _pink _it is_, _and it tastes _so good_," he replied. He could feel his erection growing against her back. This gave him an idea. He thought he'd throw her a curve.

"You're making me hard, honey. Can I put my cock inside of you?" he asked innocently. "I _really_ wanna fuck you."

Pepper chuckled darkly. "_Nice try,_" she replied. She shivered with a new little wave of ecstasy. "What's my time so far, please?"

Tony glanced at his watch. "2 minutes, Potts," he said. "_A good start,_"

"You haven't seen anything yet," she sighed. She writhed against him, sighing deeply several times to control her body's natural pulses. "I intend to win this thing," she announced.

"Oh you _do_, do_ you?_" Tony said, challenging her.

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, sighing again. She nodded her head. "Oh,_ yeah_," she said.

Tony increased his movements again, occasionally sliding a finger into her opening and back out again to tease her. He knew just how to get her thrown over the edge.

"Hey, Pepper?" he asked innocently.

"Hmmmmm?" Pepper said, still concentrating on controlling herself.

"There's something that I want to do to you," he said, lowering his voice seductively again.

Pepper was silent, except for an almost inaudible squeak in response to his words. Tony smirked with confidence.

"Yeah," he said. "I've thought about it _a lot_ lately," he breathed. He traced a finger around her breasts with a feather-light touch. She shivered and moaned. He maintained his feather-light touch.

"I thought it would be fun to...," he paused for a moment to kiss her neck. "Eat you out over the hood of one of my cars."

"Which one?" she asked. She instantly wondered why that suddenly mattered and why those words needed to come out her mouth at that moment.

Tony chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it, how about _all _of them?" he replied. She moaned at the thought of him going down on her on the hood of all of the cars in his garage, one by one. _The Bugatti. The Lamborghini. The Ferrari. The Shelby. The R8. The Hot Rod. Visions of her lying on their hoods with her skirt up around her waist, her legs wide open and Tony's head buried between them furiously lapping at her sex as she climbed higher and higher. Her squeals and moans ringing off the concrete walls as she came... _

Her brain fogged over and she lost track of her thoughts as a stronger wave of ecstasy suddenly moved through her body.

"I've also thought about eating you out on my work bench, or in the living room over the coffee table. Or even on your desk at the_ office._"

She pulsed with desire. "Yeahhhhhh," she moaned. "Tell me more."

"And then, after you would cum, I would slide my cock into you," he murmured in her ear. She leaned her head over to feel the hot breath of his words on her neck.

Tony continued. "And then I would," he said, switching ears. Her head instinctively followed the direction of his voice. "_thrust_ into you..." he mimicked his words by slowing sliding a finger into her opening and back out again. "And out of you..." He swirled his finger on her clit. She bit her lip and madly nodded her head, affirming that she liked what he was doing. "...fucking you, over and over, again," he said, his voice mimicking the aching desire he was feeling. He raised the volume of his voice a little, and increased the pressure and speed of his hand between Pepper's legs.

"Yeahhhhh," Pepper breathed. "Yes, just like that. Mmmmmmmm," she moaned.

He suddenly changed his tone to one of mock concern. "Maybe I should slow down,_Pepper_. I don't want to make you cum _too early_," he teased. But he knew she was right where he wanted her to be.

"No, Tony, _please_ don't stop," she begged. "Please, _I need it_."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he taunted.

"_Please_," was all she could manage.

"Please, _what_, Pepper?" he teased again.

"Make me cum, Tony!" she said. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling with lust. Tony smirked, gloating to himself that he'd finally made her beg for him to release her.

"As you wish, Pepper," he said, squeezing a breast hungrily as his fingers worked her clit, applying more pressure now, and swirling more and more frenetically. "Let me feel you cum, baby!"

Pepper arched her back against him in reaction to his sudden acceleration. She shrieked with pleasure, and her chest began to heave. She convulsed in his arms, the both of them writhing together, Pepper crying out with each throbbing jolt of ecstasy. She snaked an arm up behind his head. She grabbed her breast with her other hand as wave after wave of passion crashed over her, completely trusting his touch and letting him take control of her body. She undulated her hips in rhythm to his frantically swirling fingers until her body released her, making her cry out loudly. She sank back against him, exhausted.

Tony smiled wide, breathing heavily.

"Time?" she demanded breathlessly.

Tony didn't register at first what she had said. He shook his head to clear the lusty hormones that had doused his brain. He heavily slung an arm up on the edge of the tub and grabbed his watch. He squinted to read the numbers. "8 minutes," he said. "Now _that's_ impressive!" he exclaimed. He dropped the watch and ran a hand through his hair.

"Woo!" he exclaimed. "Pepper, you are a work out!" He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

She turned her body to face him, her eyes still full of lust. "What about you?" she said, gently grabbing his erection he'd totally forgotten about. She stroked him slowly. "You're next right?" She smiled coyly. He smirked.

"My turn _already?_" he teased. His eyes smoldered with the idea.

"Think you can beat my time?" she taunted.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I am certainly willing to try!" he said, smiling slyly.

"_Good_," she purred. "Because I'm going to make you work for it."

Pepper raised up in front of him. He watched her lustily as she straddled his lap. She gently stroked him with her hand a couple of times before she leaned into him, rubbing herself up and down his erection while pressing it against her still swollen sex. She teased him by rubbing the tip of his member around her opening. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't have to remind you of rule number four, do I?" he asked her.

She shook her head, and smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she looked at him. "No," she said innocently. "I'm well aware of rule number four." She continued what she was doing, noticing that Tony was getting quite hard between her legs. She teased him again by running the tip of him around her opening. She moaned, squeezing her breast with the other hand. He watched her hungrily as she tipped her head back and moaned.

He put his hands on her hips as she undulated. He could feel the delicate folds of her as she pressed herself up against the underside of his shaft, and he was finding it hard to resist the temptation to penetrate her and fuck her brains out. He inhaled sharply. He looked at her with obvious heady, smoky arousal. She smiled, knowing he was well on his way. "Shall I start the clock?" she murmured seductively.

Tony swallowed hard. "N-not yet," he stammered. He bit his lower lip. "Ohhhh," he breathed.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure?_" she asked skeptically.

Tony ignored her for a moment, closing his eyes. But then he snapped them open with a new look of determination. "_Actually_," he said, his voice husky with lust. "Do it. Start the clock. Let's make this interesting," he said. "I intend to win this thing."

Pepper smiled at his taunting her. "Interesting, you_ say_?" she asked slyly. She grabbed his watch. "Time starts _now_, Stark," she said. She set his watch back down and caressed her breasts with one hand while pressing him against her harder now with the other hand. She moaned. "Oh Tony, I love the way your cock feels against my pussy," she said breathlessly.

"Ohhhhhhyeah, baby," he said.

She smiled. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. She licked his neck with the tip of her tongue before speaking her dripping wet words in his ear, undulating her hips against him even harder now. "You have no idea how many times I was forced to go through the day _soaking wet_ because _all_ I wanted to do was fuck you, Tony," she said. Tony inhaled through his teeth sharply. He raised a hand up and grabbed one of her breasts, pulling the nipple gently.

Tony moaned, smiling. He grunted. "Yeah?" he said. "Talk to me, Pepper," he said. He looked deep into her eyes. She bent to kiss him hungrily, grinding against him with long strokes and heavy pressure. He reached down, and ran a finger around her opening. This lit him on fire.

"I wanted you to _fuck me_," she whispered. "...when you've called me down to the shop."

Tony smiled. His favorite place, besides the bedroom. "And why the shop?" he breathed.

"Because it smells like _you_, and _grease_, and _sweat_, and _sex_," she breathed. "And it turns me on_ every time _I'm in there," she said. Pepper smiled. She knew she had him now.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "_Every _time?" he said weakly.

She nodded. "Every time since day _one_, Tony," she said. "Some days, it was just cruel to tell me to come down there," she paused to reach down and circle his tip around her opening again. She stroked him gently, using the tips of her fingers. "...and then send me away _unsatisfied,_" she pouted.

"So what did you do?" Tony asked, his voice hoarse as his arousal peaked.

"Sometimes, I'd sneak into your bedroom and," she inhaled slowly. She closed her eyes. "Pull up my skirt, and..." she bent to kiss his neck. He tilted his head to give her better access. "...lay back on your bed and..." she looked squarely into this eyes. "Start thinking about you while I got myself off," she whispered seductively.

Tony's eyes went wide. "OhmyGod," he exclaimed, the words spilling out of his mouth. "Fuck, Pepper!" he said. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed himself into her opening hard. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Fuck!" he gasped.

Pepper's eyes widened. She smiled widely. "Ah,ah,ah, Stark! Do I have to remind _you_ of rule number four?" she taunted.

"FuckitIdon'tcareIforfeit," he said all in one breath. He was overcome now, pushing up into her as hard as he could. He mashed his lips into hers and kissed her hungrily. He grunted and groaned, undulating simultaneously with Pepper as she rode him, the water in the tub beginning to slosh back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the ride. "Just let me fuck you baby, _please,_" he begged, his words muffled in the crook of her neck. "_Please, please_."

They went forehead to forehead now staring deeply into each others eyes as they moved their bodies together. They shared the same hot, wet breath as they panted. Tony thrust into her as hard as he could, but she kept begging him, "Harder, Tony, fuck me _harder_!"

"Oh fuck, Pepper, you're making me cum," he exclaimed. "I'm gonna cum all over inside of you!"

"Yeah,Tony! _Please! Give it to me!"_ she begged. She panted and moaned as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. She could feel her opening squeezing him as her body pulsed with orgasm. "OOOOHHHHHHHTONNNYYYYYY!" she shrieked. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly, and humping him violently.

Tony's body convulsed with electric orgasmic current. "Holy Shit! Pepper!" he exclaimed, his hips slamming violently against her as he came inside of her. He held on tight for a few moments, his arms wrapped around her. He was sure that he was squeezing her too tight, but he couldn't seem to make himself let go of her just yet.

They stayed intertwined together for a few moments, panting together breathlessly, as they came down off their climaxes. Pepper opened her eyes and slowly pulled back to look at him. She smiled and giggled. "_I win,_" she said smugly, tilting her head to the side.

Soon, Tony's muscles unclenched and he slowly unraveled himself from her. He sat back hard against the back of the tub, sighing. "Yes, yes you did," he relented, breathing heavily. He smiled widely and laughed. Pepper sighed, slouching down. He ran his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs. "Well, played, Potts," he said. "You beat me at my own game," he said. "I thought for sure I had you."

She smiled in satisfaction. "I told you I am full of surprises, didn't I?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "That you _did_, Pep." he said. He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Can I ask you something?" he asked

Pepper nodded. "Of course."

"What you said about being in the shop," he asked. He picked up one of her hands and interlaced their fingers. He looked at their hands for a moment and then looked back at her. "Was any of that true?"

Pepper smiled deeply. She knew he'd be curious about that. "_Well_," she said, looking at him mischievously. "I _have_ always loved the smell of the shop," she said. She waited for his response.

"Yeah, _but_," Tony smiled to himself before continuing, still excited about the visual she'd put in his head. "Did you ever actually leave there horny and," he licked his bottom lip. "...sneak away to..."

"Touch myself while thinking about you?" she asked innocently.

Tony laughed in surprise at her directness. "You_ dirty girl_," he murmured to himself. "Yes, did you ever?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm," she said, pretending like she just couldn't remember. "Did I?" she said, cocking one eyebrow and looking skyward. "Gee, I just can't seem to recall if I _did_...or _not_."

"Oh, that's _cruel_," he said. He smirked. "So you're just going to leave me hanging on that, huh?"

"To the winner goes the spoils," Pepper said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Tony challenged. He tickled her sides and she shrieked and squirmed, laughing. Then, he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips lovingly. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you," he murmured. "You are..." He pulled back to look at her, the corners of his lips turned up. His eyes sparkled. "_Amazing_."

She smiled deeply. "I love you, too. And _I_ _know_," she said, smugly. She stood up and stepped out of the tub. He looked on in awe as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off, his head still light with post sex dopamine. Before, he never would've imagined she was so freaky and kinky underneath that straight-laced, professional exterior. And he vowed to find out, once and for all, if what she said about touching herself in his bedroom was true.


	19. Chapter 19

He watched as Pepper finished drying herself off, and then he pulled the plug on the tub. He slowly lumbered to get up. His body was almost non-responsive and it was a real effort to move. He groaned, finally pulling himself to a standing position. Pepper smiled, watching this in amusement. She walked over and grabbed the wine glasses, downing the contents of hers as he made his way out of the tub. He smiled at her softly. Once he had stepped flat on the floor, still dripping, she handed him a towel. He dried off and wrapped it around his waist. He took his glass from her and drank it down. She was totally naked in front of him. He looked at her, admiring her shape. She turned around and padded into the bedroom. Tony quickly blew out all of the candles before he followed her.

He found her lying in the middle of her bed on her stomach, her knees bent with her ankles crossed up behind her. She watched him walk around to the other side of the bed and remove his towel. He laid down beside her and laid his head on her back. He raised his hand to where her hair was trailing down her back. He gently combed through it, careful not to pull it. Reaching the end of her locks, he continued his hand down over her behind and down the back of her legs. He made his way back up again, and continued to repeat the motions, up and back, up and back. She shivered under his touch, and he watched her skin erupt with millions of tiny goosebumps. They laid there together quietly while he did this, Pepper immensely enjoying his touch.

Tony spoke softly after a time. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He reached up to kiss the side of her face. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly. "I wish we could just stay here and make love forever," he said dreamily.

Pepper hummed in approval. "Mmmmmm. Me, _too_," she said. "This has been _heavenly._"

Tony smiled. "I'm glad you're having as much fun as I am," he replied. Pepper rolled over to be able to look at him. He beamed at her, maintaining his slow touch down her front now. He kissed her softly, and then they looked at each other tenderly, memorizing the details of each others' faces in a way they never had before. They were so connected, and in love, and intertwined now on every level that it was hard to believe that there was a world that existed outside of the walls of this apartment. And it seemed cruel to think that they'd have to leave on Monday morning to go back to it and be expected to function in it like they always had.

Tony laid his head down on her chest, just under her chin, and pulled her close. She rested her cheek on the top of his head, and she wrapped her arms around him. He reached down and pulled up the bedsheet over the top of them. He sighed. She bent her head up to kiss his forehead and then laid back down, listening to his breathing. He stroked her arm lazily with the tips of his fingers. He listened to her heartbeat for a while.

Pepper looked out at the city lights outside of her bedroom window through the sheer curtain that was pulled. They looked watercolory and soft, much like how she felt right now. But something had popped into to her sleepy mind that was begging her to ask Tony a question.

"Tony?" she said softly.

"Hmmmm?" he replied dreamily.

She hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was start a deep conversation. She simply didn't have the mental capacity for it right now, and she was pretty sure that he didn't either. Yet, her curiosity was killing her. She decided to go for it.

"Beyond all of the sex, and the newness of...," she raised a hand to gesture in a circular motion. "...all of _this._"

Tony raised his head and looked at her, resting his chin on his hand. He watched her intently.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is this something that you...I mean, _we_," she stuttered, unsure of how to word her thoughts. She huffed, trying to regroup. "I mean, I don't want _this_ to..."

He saw the doubt in her eyes and knew immediately what she was thinking. He pulled himself up so that he was propped up on an arm over the top of her. She looked up at him, a hint of worry in her eyes. He cupped her face with his hand, running the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"First of all, _Pepper_," he said softly. "It's not like this is just puppy love," he said.

Pepper smiled, but her brows were still furrowed with an air of worry.

"Think about it," he said. "Do you honestly think I'd be telling you I love you if it was just infatuation?" He waited patiently for her answer.

She felt a little dumb. She shook her head. "No," she said simply. She furrowed her brows. "I guess," she said. "I guess I'm just wondering if you'll..." she hesitated. "if you'll..." she winced, pursing her lips. "eventually get..._bored _with me." She braced herself for his answer.

Tony looked at her, confused. He sat up, frowning."Get_ bored _with you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Get bored with _this_," she said gesturing around her again. "Get bored with _us._" She sat up to face him.

"Pepper," he said. He searched her eyes, not knowing how to go about convincing her that she wasn't just a passing fancy. He'd told her how he felt about her, damning how vulnerable it made him feel to do it. He'd asked her to move in with him. He'd told her how much he enjoyed just being around her doing the little mundane domestic things. _And all of that still hasn't convinced her?_, he thought. Tony frowned, and shook his head. "Baby, what do I have to do to prove myself to you?" he said quietly, his heart a little broken by this.

Pepper's heart panged with ache at the look in his eye. "I'm _sorry,_" she confessed. She took a deep breath. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she swiped at them, embarrassed that she'd even brought this up. He rubbed her arm tenderly. She took a minute and then spoke again. "I guess I'm just scared to death of feeling this wonderful and then having it all come crashing down again."

Tony scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back. "Pep, I've never _never_ been in love with someone like I am with you. You _know_ that."

He felt her nod her head in agreement. She whispered. "I know."

"So if you know that about me, why are you so afraid?" he asked softly.

She raised up to look at him. "Because I've had to protect myself for so long," she whispered, trying to hold back the next round of tears. "And I can't accept that I'd be enough for you. I'm worried that I won't measure up to what your idea of the perfect girlfriend is or the perfect..." she stopped herself.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "_Wife?_" he finished softly, guessing her next thought. Her eyes widened at the surprise that he was on the same wavelength as she. She nodded, almost embarrassed that she'd shown him all of her cards like that. She felt even more open and vulnerable to him now. Now, he knew exactly what was going through her mind. And it scared her a little.

Tony's mind fired with this sudden revelation. _That conversation from this morning,_ Tony thought. _It must have stuck with her!_ He smiled gently, happy to know this little tidbit of information. It lit a spark in his heart, making it clear to him what needed to happen in their future. Now, it seemed, it was only a matter of logistics. It excited him that he already pretty much knew what her answer would be. His confidence was renewed. He took both of her upper arms in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"_Pepper_," he said deeply. "You are _more_ than enough for me. And you will _always_ be. Please, _please_ believe me," he begged.

She saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her expression softened and she smiled gently. "Really?" she murmured.

"All I can do right now is just promise with words, but I intend to be around..." he swallowed hard, realizing the implication of the words he was about to say, "for the rest of your _life," _he murmured. He looked at her intensely. "...to show you how much I _love_ you."

She looked at him, her mind stunned by the true meaning of what he was saying. _Was this a proposal?_, her brain fired at her. She didn't know what to say. She stammered. "Tony? Are you? Is this?..."

Tony smiled in spite of himself. He shook his head in awe at how this had unfolded. He looked into her eyes. "Pepper," he said. "If I'm going to ask you..." he huffed, trying to catch his breath. "...to_ marry _me," he paused, noticing the sparkle in her eyes at the words he was saying. "Then I'm going to do it _right," _he resolved, nodding. He smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back."You won't know _when,_" he said, ducking his head playfully. "Or_ how_." She giggled. He giggled back. He straightened his posture and looked at her earnestly. "But I'm going to ask you the _right_ way. And it'll be _perfect_," he purred. "I _promise._"

"_Well,_" she murmured, leaning into him. "I'll look forward to giving you my answer, then," she said coyly. She kissed him softly on the lips.

He faked a serious expression, shrugging. "Or you could just tell me your answer, _now_," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I miss it?" she asked teasingly. She faked embarrassment at the nonexistent blunder. "Because I didn't hear you say the words, '_Pepper, will you marry me'_. Did you say it and I just didn't hear you?" she joked.

"Ok, smart ass, ha ha," he said. He laid back, pulling her into his arms. "You're too smart for me."

She smiled at him as she positioned herself to lay on top of him. She turned her head to the side, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. They laid there in the quiet of the moment, both giddy at what their future would hold.


	20. Chapter 20

Pepper awoke sometime later, still in Tony's arms. He was snoring softly, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the considerably darker room. It had occurred to her that dinner had been left out in the kitchen, so she proceeded to steathily remove herself from his embrace to attend to it.

Slowly, she slid out from under his grasp. He grumbled and rolled over, thankfully, and she slid herself off the bed and to a standing position. She pulled the bed sheets up over his body and tip-toed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to grab her long, light-blue, satin robe from off the hook on the back of the door before exiting the bedroom and padding into the kitchen.

She slid the robe on and set about putting everything away. She made sure to move quietly and quickly so as not to disturb Tony in the other room with the clatter of dishes, and the banging of cabinet doors. She put away the pot roast and left the pan to soak. She saw the cheesecake Tony had brought home sitting at the end of the counter. It still looked completely decadent, even sitting in its box half-eaten, and her mouth began to water as she eyed it.

"Okay, one little piece," she murmured. "But that's it. You're going back to bed after this."

She retrieved a dessert plate from the cupboard and a fork from the drawer, cut herself a small slice, plated it, and then quickly boxed up the rest and put it in the fridge. She was just taking her first bite when she heard a familiar voice behind her say...

"Oh, you are _so _busted."

Pepper spluttered, almost choking as she quickly spun around to find Tony leaning against the archway to the kitchen. He'd slipped on the lounge wear he'd had on before and stood now, with his arms folded and his legs crossed, wearing an amused, accusing smirk.

Pepper gulped, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment as she set the plate down on the counter and looked away sheepishly. "This _isn't _what it looks like. I was just putting away..."  
"Oh, I can see what you were _putting away," _Tony teased. He chuckled at his befuddled girlfriend trying to hide her very rich, guilt-inducing midnight snack. "Share, and I'll forgive you for leaving my arms to come in here and indulge yourself in the _real _object of your desires. Fair?" he joked.

Pepper chuckled. "It _is _pretty good," she agreed. "But chocolate cheesecake is always better when you can share it with the person you love. So get over here, Tony Stark, the Super Spy, and help me finish this."

Tony grinned and stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her front. Pepper forked a bite and brought it to his lips behind her. Tony graciously took it and chewed happily. "Mmmm, you're right. It _is _better shared with you," he commented, laying a delicate kiss on her neck.

Pepper giggled. "See, I _told _you," she said.

"I did good with this one, didn't I?" he said.

"Mmmm, _delicious_," Pepper purred in agreement. She took another bite and then gave another to Tony. He took it and smiled. She smiled back at him sweetly.

They finished the last bit of the slice of cake, and Pepper put her plate and fork in the sink. She turned around and Tony grinned at her. "Better?" he asked.

"I wasn't hungry to begin with," she explained. "I just remembered that we'd left dinner out, and I needed to put it in the fridge."

Tony nodded. "So, _no _midnight cravings for sinfully decadent cheesecake, then?"

Pepper shook her head. "Nope. Just being my usual responsible self," she said smugly.

Tony chuckled. "Well, I only woke up because that bed suddenly got very cold. Funny how, in only one night, going on two, I suddenly can't sleep without you. Strange, right?" he asked.

"No, it isn't," Pepper said softly, gazing into his eyes. He gazed back at her and smiled softly. "I think that's what's _supposed _to happen when..." she said.

Tony looked at her curiously. "When what, Pep?" he asked.

"When...you're in love," she said softly, a bit bashfully.

Tony shrugged and smiled. "Makes sense, then," he admitted sheepishly. He kissed her, and Pepper cupped his cheek, kissing him back. He broke the kiss softly a moment later, and rested his forehead on hers. "This weekend with you has been..." he said, pausing to find the right word. He raised his head to look into her eyes. "_Magical_," he murmured, finally, his expression awestruck.

Pepper smiled lovingly. "It _has, _hasn't it?" she agreed softly.

Tony nodded and pulled her to him to hug her tightly. Pepper laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed his hands gently stroking her back. He kissed the crook of her neck and buried his nose in her hair, staying silent for several moments before speaking again. "So?" he asked, pulling back after a while to look at her again. "What's in store for tomorrow? I mean, today, I guess. Later," he asked, realizing it was now early Sunday morning.

Pepper shrugged. "I don't really know," she admitted. "I guess I haven't thought that far ahead, yet."

Tony furrowed his brow in thought and worked his jaw as he tried to think of some options. "Wanna go out? Wanna stay here? Wanna head to my place? What's your pleasure?" he asked her.

"Well," Pepper said, sighing. She thought for a moment, and then looked at him slyly. "We could...," she murmured softly. She gently kissed Tony's lips and smiled. He was watching her intently as she spoke. "Go to your place, and..." she said, kissing him again. A sly smile swept over Tony's lips as he moved his gaze back and forth from her mouth to her eyes, suddenly feeling the pull of her seducing him, and loving every minute of it. "Go down to the shop," she continued in her sexy purr. A wicked grin spread across her lips and Tony swallowed hard, his brain conjuring up an image of what he'd suddenly concluded she was suggesting. He let out a whimper.

"Oh good Lord," he gasped. Pepper giggled at him, and Tony shook his head. "What are you trying to do to me, you dirty girl," he said in a breathy whisper.

"What?" Pepper said, shrugging innocently. "I'm just asking you to give me a crash course in fine automobiles, Tony. What's dirty about that?" she teased.

"Uh-huh. Right, Potts," Tony said skeptically. "Like I don't know you kept my little revelation to you in the bathtub in the back of your mind. Come on. Fess up. That left an impression on you," he coaxed. Pepper's cheeks blushed, which she instantly tried to hide. And Tony chuckled at her. "Ah, ah! See! I knew it! Crash course, my ass. I know what you're up to," he said smugly.

"So?" she asked. "Are you saying you _don't _want to spend the afternoon giving me...," she said, smirking and walking her fingers up his chest. "A lesson?" she asked finally, and looking at him questioningly.

"Oh, I'll be happy to," Tony cooed back, taking her hand in his and delicately kissing her fingers. "And, rest assured," he said firmly. "It'll be a lesson you won't soon forget."

Pepper smiled slyly. "Can't wait," she murmured.

"Neither can I," Tony agreed. He surveyed her body, wrapped in the satin robe and pumped his eyebrows. "You know," he said. "Robes are nice and all, but I much prefer them _off _than _on_."

"Hmmm, you don't say," Pepper said jokingly. "Funny, I never would have guessed that," she teased.

"Uh-huh," Tony said, grasping her hand and leading her out of the kitchen. "You know what else?"

"What?" Pepper asked.

"The best way to get back to sleep is to have middle-of-the-night sex," he remarked.

"Wow, you cut right to chase, don't you?" Pepper said.

"Yep. Works better than warm milk," he said. He turned around once they'd entered the bedroom, and playfully kissed her lips as he loosened the belt on her robe. "Counting sheep," he continued, spread the robe to reveal her body. He moved his lips down her neck as he gently slid the robe over her shoulders. "Reading a book," he mumbled. Pepper giggled, and shivered with sudden arousal. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid the robe off her body and let it flutter to the floor, and Tony wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips up to her mouth. He kissed her soundly and Pepper let out a moan as she melted into his kiss. Tony slowly walked them back toward the bed. Once they'd come to the edge, he reached down and brought up her leg around his waist, wrapping it around his hips. He slowly lowered Pepper onto her back and nudged the backs of her thighs with his knees, spreading her legs so he could position himself between them. He kissed her deeply, but slowly and sensually. He interlaced their fingers on one hand, and it seemed to Pepper that he wasn't in a rush, though he'd said his motivation behind this session was to create enough physical exertion to make him tired again.

"Tony?" she asked, in between kisses.

"Hmmm?" he said, moving his mouth down to her neck.

"We can skip the foreplay if you want. I'll completely understand," she said. "_I _woke _you _up. I'm willing to take one for the team," she admitted.

Tony raised his head to look at her. He smiled. "And miss the chance to take my time making love to my girlfriend? Are you really asking me to relent?"

Pepper smiled sheepishly. "Well, since you put it _that _way," she said.

Tony smiled in satisfaction. "I know you're excited for tomorrow, baby. But don't worry. There's plenty of coal to stoke my fire. Let's just live in the moment, shall we?" Tony said, smugly.

Pepper smirked at him wryly. "How good of you to remind me," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no problem," Tony retorted. He grinned, and resumed what he was doing. Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. But then she closed her eyes, more than happy to continue reveling in her boyfriend's affection.


	21. Chapter 21

***smut warning!***

**I just want to say how happy I am that you guys are liking this one! I know it's been a while since the last update (life gets in the way sometimes), but there is much more to come! **

**Thanks for hanging in there and showing your support!**

**You know the rule. Be of legal age, or be gone! All others... ;)**

It was around 1 pm the next day, by the time Tony and Pepper had managed to emerge from her condo and head to the Mansion. They'd slept in after a very long, very sensual round of love-making that night after they'd gone back to bed, and hadn't stirred until mid-morning. Pepper had laughed at the fact that she hadn't slept in like that in years, and Tony was proud to be one to help her rekindle the practice.

Pepper had thrown together a little brunch, after which they showered, and she had slipped on a button-down white blouse with the sleeves rolled, and flowy flower-patterned short skirt, of which Tony was a huge fan. "Trying to give me easy access?" he quipped, running his hand up her thigh in the car as they barreled down the 101 in the R8.

Pepper smiled. "Just trying to play out your fantasy as best as I can with weekend wear," she replied.

"Oh, it'll do _nicely,_" he purred, pumping his eyebrows and smirking. Pepper giggled.

Tony got off the exit and cruised down the road toward Malibu Point, the hum of the traffic growing distant. The roof top of the house was coming into view as they crested the last hill before dropping over and entering the private gate, which JARVIS had already opened for them upon request as they approached.

Tony pulled the car around the side of the house and down into the garage. Pepper squinted as her eyes adjusted to the inside lighting from the bright California sunshine. Tony cut the engine and hopped out of the car, jogging around to Pepper's side and opening the door for her. Pepper looked at him curiously, and he smirked, catching her lips with his as she got out of the car. Tony turned them, shoving the door shut and leaning against it with her in his arms. Pepper moaned, feeling his kiss gain momentum as he nibbled and sucked her bottom lip in the process.

He brought up a hand and cupped her cheek as he continued to kiss her, while simultaneously, running the other one down her side and under her skirt, gathering it in his hand as he raised it, sliding his hand up her thigh. He moved it around to her behind, and instantly jolted in surprise at what he found. Pepper just smiled slyly.

Tony grinned, his eyes wide with excitement. "Boy, you don't mess around, do you, Potts?" he cried.

Pepper giggled and shook her head. "I told you, I'm trying to help you create your fantasy," she explained. "And, in my mind, that meant..."  
"That meant, wearing as few articles of clothing as possible, apparently," Tony said, finishing her thought.

Pepper pouted playfully. "Come on, Tony. You're telling me you didn't think of this before now?" she asked.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wouldn't say _that..._" he said. "But I didn't think _you _would."

Pepper smiled proudly. "_Well_," she purred. "I meant what I said when I told you that I'm full of surprises." She tenderly kissed his lips.

"You know, I'm learning that more and more every day?" he replied, kissing her back.

Pepper nodded and chuckled. "_Good_," she cooed, though it was muffled as they fell back into a passionate kiss.

Tony stopped leaning against the passenger side of the car, and began walking them across to car that sat beside where he'd parked the R8, which was his Bugatti. He pressed her up against the driver's side door, and lifted one leg around his waist. Pepper moaned, but soon broke the kiss. "Tony, wait. Wait," she said breathlessly.

"Huh? What! Why?" Tony asked breathlessly, frowning and reluctantly pulling back.

Pepper shook her head. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Pepper said. "I _know _how you are about your cars, and if we scratch any one of them..."

"Then, I'll fondly remember how they got there," Tony said. "Seriously? We've come all this way, just to live out my fantasy, which, _thank you, _by the way," he said.

"You're welcome," Pepper replied sheepishly.

"And then we get here, and you're saying we should stop because we might leave a few scratches?" Tony continued.

"_Tony_," Pepper said. "These aren't match box cars. There is a _lot _of money sitting in this room."

Tony sighed. "Okay, Pepper," he said. "I have an idea. Why don't _you _let _me _worry about the collateral damage of our sexual escapades, and _you..._" he purred, cocking and eyebrow and smirking. "Just hold on for the ride, hmmm?" he said, suddenly lifting her up, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pepper shrieked and instantly started laughing, as Tony laid her on her back across the hood. She quickly kicked off her ballerina flats and rested her heels on the edge of the hood. Tony kissed her lips and then raised back up, standing between her legs. He playfully lifted the hem of her skirt up and pretended to peer curiously under it, as Pepper watched him. He raised his head back up, and made an "Oooo" face in admiration. Pepper bit her lip, and smiled at him coyly. He tossed the fabric of her skirt back and licked his lips, smiling devilishly before he crouched down and plunged his mouth into her sex. He promptly began licking and sucking her folds, and Pepper inhaled deeply and arched her back in response. "Oh my God!" she moaned.

Tony smiled to himself, and moved his hands up and over the tops of her thighs to hold her steady, pulling himself more into her body. Pepper began to writhe and moan, and spread her legs wider, simultaneously putting her hands on the back of his head to guide him. "Oh! God! Oh! GOD!" she cried out, her voice ringing off the shop walls. She panted as Tony worked her body with his lips and tongue, and soon Tony felt her hips buck, and her pelvic muscles spasm.

He flicked his eyes up toward her face, and Pepper caught him looking at her. She smiled in delight and nodded in approval of what he was doing to her. Tony moaned, and Pepper felt the vibration of his voice on her body, making her jolt with pleasure.

Then, Tony stood back up and offered her a hand. She looked at him curiously, but accepted it, allowing him to pull her upright to a standing position. Tony kissed her, and Pepper melted into his kiss, tasting the fruits of his labor on his tongue. She felt his fingers pop open the buttons of her blouse, and then her moved his lips down her chest while sliding his hands around her body to undo the clasp on her bra. With a quick flick of his fingers, the bra came undone, and Tony slid her shirt off her shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor. Pepper pulled her arms from her bra straps, and flung the bra off to the side. Tony smiled and groaned at the site of her body being exposed to him, and he kissed her even more aggressively now, unable to get enough.

After a few moments, he slowly broke the kiss, and gently turned her around, raising her skirt from the back. Pepper felt his lips on her neck and across the top of her shoulder as she felt him bend her over so that she was face down across the hood. She felt Tony slide a hand down the front of her and swirl his fingers over her clit as he pulled out his growing erection. Then she felt him guide himself into her, and Pepper gripped the edge of the hood to steady herself as Tony began to thrust up into her.

"Ohhhhhhhh," he moaned, rocking his head back and closing his eyes as he moved in and out of Pepper's body. He raised his head back up and looked down at the site before him in admiration- Pepper, face down, bent over the hood of his Bugatti, with nothing on but a frilly little skirt, allowing him to fuck her brains out. _Oh, if I could go back in time and tell myself about this,_ he thought.

"This okay, baby?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she said breathlessly. "OH!" she cried, bringing a hand back to grip one of his on her hips. "Oh, Tony! Yes! Yes!"

Tony smirked and licked his lips, glad that she was getting enjoyment out of what they were doing as well. He bit his lip, and thrust harder, and Pepper squealed. She slowly stood up and turned around, leaning on the hood, and Tony crashed their lips together as he entered her from the front this time. Pepper slowly rolled back down onto her back, and Tony gripped her thighs, thrusting hard into her. His brow became furrowed and he pursed his lips as he felt his muscles begin to burn. But, ignoring it, he increased his speed and Pepper's hips began to buck. "Yes, Tony! Ooooooh,just like that!" she purred.

Tony was furiously pumping her body now, and Pepper could tell he was starting to get close. She sat up, and he stopped, looking at her curiously. He watched as Pepper put her feet back on the ground. She kissed him hard, walking them back against the R8. Tony's behind hit the hood and he jolted a little. Pepper smiled slyly as she sank down in front of him. She grabbed the base of his member, and he watched intently, inhaling slowly through his teeth, as she slowly impaled her mouth with it.

"Oh fuck," he mouthed as she began to slowly suck him, from base to tip, over and over, pulling off playfully with a loud _schluck, _and then working her hand up behind her mouth before repeating the process again.

"Mmmmmm," Pepper moaned, swirling her tongue over the tip each time to collect the little dollop of pre-cum that had pooled at the tip. Tony looked at her helplessly as she worked him.

"Come here, baby," he murmured, suddenly having an idea after a few moments of watching her. He pulled her to her feet and turned her around, pressing her against the passenger window, and kissing her deeply. Pepper moaned from the heat of the kiss.

Tony slowly pulled away, and rested his forehead on hers. "There's something I always wanted to do with you," he said. "You game?"

Pepper was panting, but she nodded and Tony smiled. He grabbed her hand, and temporarily tucked himself back into the waist bank of his sweats as he led her over to his 1932 Ford Roadster.

"In _here?_" Pepper asked, shocked. "I thought this, of _all _things, would be off limits," she said.

Tony scoffed. "_Please_," he said. "With a bench seat like this? Oh, the _possibilities_," he teased.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "Is _that_ what you've told _all _the girls?" she teased back.

Tony chuckled and shook his head again. "Nope, you're the first, and will be the _last _one, Pep. None of the others were worthy of a ride in this old girl," he said, patting the top of the door affectionately. He pulled the handle and bowed formally, gesturing for her to get in. "You're chariot awaits, madam," he said, offering her a hand.

Pepper giggled, and took his hand as she stepped inside. He climbed in behind her and sat in the middle of the seat. Pepper straddled his lap and he looked at her as if he were in complete heaven.

Pepper smiled back at him in surprise. "Wow, you really _have _thought about doing this, haven't you?" she asked.

Tony smirked. "Oh, you have _no _idea. I've been saving _this _move up for just the right occasion," he said proudly.

"And what's the occasion?" Pepper asked.

"Making this fantasy a reality, of course. The only piece missing until now was _you_," Tony answered, looking into her eyes deeply.

Pepper blushed. "Oh, Tony," she said bashfully.

He smiled at her, and pulled her to him, crashing their lips together. He cupped her face, and then ran a hand down her body to squeeze her breast. He toyed gently with the nipple, and Pepper moaned, sitting up and arching her body into his. Tony took the cue and moved his mouth to her chest, gently sucking her nipple before ghosting his lips across her skin. He pulled Pepper's body tightly to him in her arms, and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony shifted his hand down to the waist of his pants, and drew out his rock hard shaft. Pepper felt him do this, and slowly sank her body down over it, sheathing him. She began to rock her hips back and forth, grind against him hungrily.

Tony groaned in delight, gripping her hips tightly as she moved. They stared into each others eyes, oblivious to everything but each other as they moved in syncopated rhythm, their breath hot and panting between them. Pepper ran her hand through his hair on the back of his head, and pulled him closer, and Tony laid gentle kisses in the crook of her neck and shoulder as she ground against him.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear. "God, I love you so much, Pepper," he whispered.

Pepper pulled back and rested her forehead on his as they continued to move together. She nodded. "I know," she whispered. "I know you do. And I love you, too," she replied, before kissing his lips hard.

Tony smiled to himself, feeling Pepper's body start to squeeze him. She apparently felt this, too, because she moaned loudly and broke the kiss. "Oh!" she howled. "Oh! God! Oh! Tony! Oh!"

"Oh, Pepper!" Tony replied, his voice husky. "Oh, yeah, baby,! Cum for me! God, you feel so good!"

Pepper nodded and bit her lip, her body beginning to pulse and she started to writhe in response. Tony could feel the waves of pleasure beginning to build in his body, too, and he held Pepper tightly to him as they both began to crest over the edge together and plunge down into orgasm. They grunted and panted and yowled as they rode the high, their voices reverberating shrilly off the concrete walls.

Tony thrust hard, meeting Pepper's movement one last time before his body seized and he let go inside of her. Pepper gripped his shoulder hard, her mouth agape but it made no sound accept for a tiny whine, as she felt his cock thunder against her g-spot. As he finished, he thrust hard into her, producing from her a quick yelp before she collapsed against him, resting her head on his shoulder, completely spent.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They both chuckled together and Pepper lazily raised her head to look at him, but then quickly resting her forehead on his. They smiled at each other with complete satiation. Pepper pecked his lips lovingly, and he kissed her back.

"I'm assuming you will happily check _that _one off the Tony Stark sexual fantasy list, now?" Pepper teased.

Tony chuckled and nodded. "Oh, _quite _happily," he agreed. "Though it was so good, it bares a repeat."

Pepper chuckled. "I'll be happy to oblige, Stark," she joked.

Tony nodded in approval. "_Good_," he purred, patting her appreciatively.


	22. Chapter 22

Pepper kissed Tony's lips once quickly before climbing out of the car. "Be right back," she said, and he looked at her curiously as she walked over to the leather sofa and grabbed the tan chenille throw draped over the arm rest. She came back and climbed back in onto the bench seat beside him. She spread the blanket out over the two of them and snuggled into his side. Tony smiled at the gesture and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Pepper hummed in approval and smiled, laying her hand on his chest over the arc.

They just sat there for several moments, enjoying each others presence. Tony affectionately rubbed her arm, and Pepper reveled in the attention.

"Hey, Pep?" Tony said softly.

"Hmmmm?" she answered lazily.

"Thank you," he said.

She raised her head to look at him and furrowed her brow. "For what?" she asked.

"For _this. _For doing _this_. I mean, I know it probably seems like some kind of weird macho guy fantasy for me to want to have sex with my girlfriend in my workshop and all, but _baby? _It means a lot that you'd want to do something wild and crazy like this just to fulfill a fantasy for me. _Really_." Pepper smiled bashfully, and Tony smiled back.

She grinned. "It was my pleasure," she said. She kissed his lips, and Tony pulled her back over his lap to straddle him. When the kiss broke, he picked up one of her hands, and interlaced their fingers, studying their hands clasped together for a few moments before he spoke.

"You're not..." he began. "I mean, _I'm_ not...burning you out, here, am I?" he asked cautiously.

Pepper frowned. "Burning me out?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean this weekend has been..." Tony said, shaking his head and exhaling, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "_Hot, _to say the least."

Pepper nodded in agreement. "It certainly _has,_" she said.

"And you're not feeling like it's...too _much?" _Tony asked, wincing.

Pepper sat back, and frowned. "Are _you?_" she asked trepidatiously.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. And then he smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Baby, if all I was allowed to do for the rest of my life was have sex with _you? _It _still _wouldn't be enough," he replied.

Pepper giggled.

"But you, how are _you _in all of this? _You _still good? You're not sick of me, yet?" Tony asked.

Pepper smiled, touched that he was concerned he was already wearing out his welcome with her, instead of him telling her it was time for her to go.

"_Well_," Pepper said. "I know we've had more sex in the last forty eight hours than I've probably had in any one period of my whole life," she teased. Tony chuckled nervously. But then she cupped his face in her hands, and looked deeply into his eyes. "But _Tony_," she said. "I've been in your life for over a decade. I think it's safe to assume that I won't _ever _get sick of you."

Tony looked at her with slight surprise. "You won't?" he said.

She shook her head. "Uh uh," she said.

"Even when we're old and decrepit, and everything is sagging, and it takes us ten minutes to even remember each others names?" he joked.

Pepper laughed. "Then we'll wear name tags just to speed up the process," she replied.

Tony laughed out loud, and Pepper chuckled at the sound of his laugh. Her heart warmed at the sight of his smile and the playful sparkle in his eyes. He looked at her admiringly and nodded, and Pepper smiled lovingly back. "Just promise me you won't get sick of _me_," she said, poking him softly.

Tony smiled warmly. "I _promise_," he murmured. He gazed at her for a few moments, silently smiling before he narrowed his eyes in thought and cocked his head.

"Hey, what do you think about going away somewhere next weekend? Like, on a road trip, or something?" he asked.

Pepper smiled and looked at him curiously. "A road trip?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, like a...quick romantic get away. Just you and me. I was thinking we could drive up to wine country," he said.

Pepper's eyes brightened. She smiled enthusiastically.

Tony smirked at her obvious showing of excitement. "Yeah, that's a terrible idea," he teased, suddenly deadpanning. "You're right. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's perfect! Are you kidding?" Pepper cooed.

Tony chuckled and Pepper playfully smacked his shoulder, realizing he was toying with her. Tony grabbed her around the waist and rolled them so that he was suddenly over the top of her, and she was lying on her back on the seat. He bent down and kissed her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

Tony moaned before slowly breaking the kiss. "So wine country, it is?" he asked softly, gazing into her eyes.

Pepper grinned. "Absolutely. It sounds _wonderful,_" she said dreamily.

"Alright, then, it's settled. Next weekend, we'll be in Napa Valley," Tony said happily.

Pepper nodded. "Now, enough talk," she purred. "I think it's time for that repeat you mentioned."

Tony growled eagerly and she giggled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After another round in the roadster, the evening hours were starting to approach, and Pepper could feel the dread of Monday morning starting to seep into her bones. She usually didn't much mind Sunday evenings, but this one was far different than any she'd experienced. She hated to see their blissful weekend end, and she sensed that Tony was feeling the same way.

They'd left the mansion, and Tony had suggested that they grab some takeout before heading back to Pepper's to eat. So they went through drive thru, with Tony getting his usual cheeseburger and fries, and Pepper getting a chicken salad, and they drove back to the condo, both of them in a sort of pensive melancholy.

They reached her building, and made their way inside, both silent until they entered the apartment. Tony set everything down on the kitchen counter, and sighed heavily. Pepper sidled up to him and he pulled her into his arms. She smiled weakly, and he mirrored the same smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder, turning her face inward to secretly take in his scent and his warmth while she still could, placing a hand over the arc to feel its delicate electronic buzz. She realized she'd even miss _that _once he left, and it made her just a little bit more depressed.

Tony rubbed her back, and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead. "We've gotta get out of this funk," he said. "The evening isn't over yet."

"I know. But I miss you already," Pepper confessed.

Tony smiled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you," he said, murmuring his admission. He sniffed and straightened his posture. "Come on, Potts. Let's eat. You plate this stuff, I'll channel surf for a movie or something."

Pepper smiled and nodded, appreciating him trying to lighten the mood. Tony broke away from her and walked into the living room, swiping the remote off the coffee table, and flopping on to the sofa.

Pepper plated their dinner and brought it over to the living room. Tony dug into it, taking a huge bite from his burger as she went back for their drinks. When she returned, she sat down next to him on the couch, and started eating.

"Die Hard," he said, as he chewed.

"No," Pepper said.

"Ah-kay, how 'bout Master and Commander?" Tony said, scrolling down the menu.

"Mmmmm," Pepper said, taking a long pull off her straw. "What else is on?"

Tony scrolled through the rest of the menu, but neither of them saw anything that caught their eye. However, the channel they were on had a breaking news report come on, which got their attention promptly.

"We've interrupted regular programming to bring you this special report," the anchor began. Suddenly a file image of Justin Hammer came on the screen. "It's just been reported that, weapons manufacturer, Justin Hammer's hearing has been scheduled for Tuesday morning in New York City, as the final damage and casualty reports reach into the tens of millions, with 35 dead, and more than 50 injured..."

"My God," Pepper gasped. Tony set his jaw, trying not to cringe. He shifted his gaze from the screen to Pepper and back again.

The news anchor continued. "The incident in question occurred at the recent Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, NY where Hammer showcased an android Army designed to become the world's first Artificial Intelligence fighting legion for each branch of the military, which began attacking innocent citizens, causing massive panic and damages to the surround expo area in attempts to hunt down Iron Man and his governmental counter part, Colonel James Rhodes, otherwise known as War Machine. It was later discovered that Hammer aided and abetted known Russian scientist, Ivan Vanko, recently arrested for crimes against Tony Stark and public endangerment at the Monaco Grand Prix last month. Hammer assisted Vanko in escaping prison, followed by providing him with all things necessary to build the Android Army. Hammer is being held without bond currently."

Next, a clip of Pepper speaking at the press conference the next day appeared. Pepper turned to face Tony. "35 _dead, _and over 50 injured?" she said, in disbelief. "How horrible!"

Tony nodded. "Rat bastard," he said. "This is _exactly _why I had to get out of the arms dealing business. It makes me sick to think I was ever _in _that game."

Pepper smiled weakly. "You were _never _Justin Hammer, Tony," she said.

Tony gestured at the TV. "What made me different than him, other than my stuff worked when it was supposed to? That just means I have more blood on my hands, Pep," he said bitterly.

"Tony, you can't change anything about what's happened in the past," she said. "It _is_ terrible that terrorists _might_ have used Stark arms to..."

"Not _might, _Pep. _Did,_" Tony corrected.

"Fine, _did,_" Pepper replied. "They _did _get a hold of Stark Arms, but the difference is you found out about it, and put a stop to it. Permanently. That's more than you can say for Hammer. Until recently, he was still shipping arms all over the world to God knows who, Tony. So you can bet that there are plenty of not-so-savory characters using _his _weapons now instead."

Tony stared at her silently for a few moments. Slowly, he began to relent. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted.

"You _know _I am," Pepper replied.

Tony sighed. "I just wish I could go back in time, you know? Save more people's lives?"  
"I know," she said. She wrapped her arm around Tony's and gave it a comforting squeeze. She pecked his cheek, and he looked at her and smiled sweetly. "And I'm proud of you for wanting to," she murmured.

Tony brightened and looked at her inquisitively. "You're _proud_ of me?" he asked.

Pepper smiled warmly. "_Very _proud of you," she replied.

Tony smirked. "Huh," he said to himself. "How about that." Pepper giggled, and he pumped his eyebrows at her before breaking into a grin. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, baby," he said softly.

Pepper just nodded and bit her lip, smiling bashfully. They both turned back to their dinner and finished watching the report. Pepper ate her salad as Tony mowed through his burger and fries, which had quickly dwindled down to only a few left. He grasped all but one in his fingers, and piled them into his mouth. He noticed Pepper watching him as she finished eating.

Pretending not to notice, he grabbed the last french fry, and brought it up in front of him to examine it. Pepper pursed her lips and glanced back and forth from the fry to Tony and back again, with him watching her the whole time. He smirked and tilted the fry in her direction. "A deal's a deal, Potts," he said.

Pepper smiled bashfully at the thought of him remembering from so long ago the deal he'd made with her, when she was still his assistant, that he'd always give her his last french fry from that moment forward if she'd just let him out of whatever it was that day that he'd begged her not to make him attend. She'd gone for it, not because she gave one wit about the fries, but because she found it absolutely adorable that he'd bargain with her in this way. And, true to his word, whenever they'd been together, he'd always given her his last french fry.

Pepper snatched the fry from him, and bit into it happily. He wiped his mouth, and then leaned over and pecked her lips. They both chuckled.

Pepper got up and took their dishes into the kitchen, and Tony settled back on the couch to resume the quest for something entertaining to watch. Pepper soon joined him again, and he motioned for her to sit at the end. She did, and he sprawled out with his head on her lap. "This okay?" he asked, looking up at her.

Pepper nodded, and began running her fingers through his hair. Tony hummed softly in approval, and she smiled. "Oh _yeahhh,_" he moaned. "I _love _that. Keep going, baby. Feels good," he said.

Pepper continued, and pretty soon, Tony found something for them to watch. He settled in, and not long after, Pepper noticed he'd fallen asleep. She watched him as he dozed, his chest rising softly up and down, his face so peaceful. She kept stroking his hair, not just because she knew he was enjoying it, but because she was enjoying the feel of it through her fingers. Secretly, she'd always wanted to do this. And, now that she was getting her chance, she wasn't going to do anything to disrupt it. She didn't much care what was on the screen right now. Just having these moments with him was all she wanted.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony slowly awakened quite a while later to the feeling of Pepper still running her fingers through his hair. He gently caught her hand on the next pass, and brought it to his lips. He kissed her it delicately, and then held it in his hand to his chest. "Mmmm, thank you," he said.

"Mmmm hmmm," Pepper said happily.

Tony moved to sit up. "Well," he said, checking his watch. "I guess it's that time, huh?"

Pepper furrowed her brow and nodded sadly. Tony gave her a broken smile, and leaned over to peck her lips, but their peck soon turned into a full kiss and Tony pulled Pepper across his lap. They stayed like this for several moments, not wanting it to end. But, reluctantly, Tony slowly broke away. He gazed at Pepper a little forlornly. Pepper smiled sadly in return. She brushed his cheek with her thumb and rested her forehead on his.

"I don't want to leave you," Tony said softly.

"And I don't want you to leave," Pepper replied.

"This weekend was _amazing_," Tony said. "And I can see Sunday nights are going to suck worse than usual from this point forward."  
Pepper chuckled softly. "I would have to agree," she said.

"At least it won't last forever, right? I mean, you'll be moving in soon, and there won't be anymore of _this_," he said.

"Yeah," Pepper agreed, nodding.

Tony sighed and squared his shoulders. He patted her thigh. "Okay, Potts. Gotta go."

He slowly slipped out of Pepper's arms and she reluctantly slide off to the side of him, letting them fall to her sides empty. Tony ambled over to her front door and Pepper followed him. He slowly unlocked the deadbolt and doorknob and pulled it open. He smiled sadly and reached for her. She stepped to him and he pulled her into one last kiss.

"Mmmmmmm," he moaned, as the kiss broke. He looked into her eyes. "Goodbye, baby," he purred. "See you tomorrow?"

Pepper nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Tony said, stepping away from her and out the door.

Pepper gripped the doorknob and leaned against the door's edge.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Tony winked and smiled. He waved and mouthed "bye".

Pepper waved back and smiled as he left. She slowly closed the door and leaned on it, staring up at the ceiling. It suddenly felt so lonely without Tony there. It was a strange sensation to her. She'd never minded living alone in the past, but now things were too quiet. She never thought she'd crave the company of another person so much. And certainly not the company of Tony Stark. (_God knows he's a hand-full_, she thought.) She knew she wasn't going to like sleeping alone now. Not when being in Tony's arms all night felt so wonderful.

Pepper sighed. "Well, Potts," she said to herself. "You're not single anymore. You better get used to being lonely without him."


	23. Chapter 23

***smut warning! (though it's a little one!)***

**If you want to read it, and you're of appropriate age, it is between the page breaks. Enjoy!**

**(these two just can't get enough of each other, am I right? ;) )**

Pepper stared out of her bedroom window at the street below. She hadn't been able to sleep since she'd gone to bed a few hours ago. Her mind raced with thoughts of her and Tony and their weekend together. She couldn't get over how blissful it had all seemed. It was perfect, and now being alone made her feel like she was starving to death. She needed him with her right now, she finally admitted to herself. She needed to hear his voice, and to see his smile. She needed his arms around her, and his body next to hers. It had been a long time since she felt like this for someone, but at the same time it felt totally brand new and exciting and she was almost embarrassed by the fact that she was so easily surrendering herself to it. _Well, not THAT easily,_ she thought. It _had _been ten years since Tony hired her as his Executive Assistant. And, despite her attraction to him, she'd thought she'd always done a pretty good job of keeping that locked away. _God knows Tony didn't make it easy. _He'd played up the sexual tension between them from day one. And she would have had to be pretty dumb, or dead, not to pick up on that. But, until that night on the rooftop at the Expo, she'd never thought she'd meant anything more to him.

Pepper's stomach fluttered with the thoughts of that night. Suddenly, his lips were on her's, and he was pulling her to him hungrily. And for him to be even a tad insecure about it was..._endearing..._to her. _"Weird, right?"_ he'd said, a look of apprehension in his eye over what had just happened between them. He'd needed her reassurance, her _permission, _to keep kissing her. _Tony IS a gentleman after all,_she thought, jokingly. _Who knew?_

Just then, Pepper heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. She walked over to it and swiped the screen to see that she had a new text from Tony. It read:

_Hey gorgeous. You up?_

Pepper smiled, and wrote:

_Yes. How did you know?_

She waited for a few moments. Her phone buzzed again.

_Just a hunch. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about you. And, clearly, you can't stop thinking about me._

Pepper smiled again. She wrote back.

_You're right. You've caught me, Tony. Red handed. _

She sent it. Then wrote again.

_This weekend was amazing. It's just hard to re-adjust to being alone again, I guess._

Pepper waited. Soon her phone buzzed with a response.

_So, remind me. Why are we trying to re-adjust again?_

Pepper thought for a minute. _Good point, _she thought. Suddenly, she felt stupid for sending him away that evening. It never dawned on her that he really didn't have to leave. It was _she _who had to be to work in the morning, not _him. _Now she really regretted not having him stay. She wished she could wave a magic wand, and have him appear. She looked at her phone. "Well, it's no magic wand," she murmured. But at her request, he could be there in 20 minutes. So she picked it up and began to type.

Just then, she heard a soft knock on her door. It startled her a little, and she put her hand to her chest as she gasped. She walked briskly to the door, and looked out the peep hole. When she saw who it was, she yanked it open.

"On my gosh! What are you doing here?" she asked, a wide-smile breaking out across her lips.

Tony was standing in front of her, smiling widely. He stepped into her apartment, grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her hard. She kissed him back in shock. _Did he read my mind?, _she thought.

Tony slowly broke the kiss and grinned again. "Well, it occurred to me, _Ms. Potts_," he purred. "That there is no longer any reason to sleep alone if we don't want to. And seeing as how _I'm_ not the one that has to be at the office tomorrow, it makes perfect sense for me to stay here tonight. That _is_, if you'll _have_ me." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll _have_ you," Pepper purred back. She kissed him again.

When the kiss broke, Pepper looked at Tony curiously. "Incidentally, can you read minds? Is that some other super power you picked up along the way? Because I was just going to tell you to come over," she teased.

Tony chuckled. "No, I'm sorry to say. Although, that _would _come in handy for finding out that all important question- 'has Pepper ever masturbated in my bedroom', wouldn't it?"

Pepper laughed out loud. "Still thinking about that one, eh?"

"_Definitely_," Tony murmured suggestively. "But seriously, I guess great minds think alike. I was wishing I'd stayed. You obviously were wishing I'd stayed. So why not just..._stay_?"he said, shrugging.

Pepper smiled warmly. "You know, sometimes I'm grateful for your willingness to give into temptation so easily, Stark," she teased.

"Mmmmmm, and there will only be more opportunities for that the longer you're with me, honey," he teased back. He pecked her lips. "You'll see. It'll rub off on you. I'll break down that work ethic of yours. In a few years, the only thing you'll want to do is eat, sleep, and fuck. And hopefully, all still with_ me_."

Pepper laughed out loud again. "I don't know how well that will bode for Stark Industries if all the CEO wants to do is _eat, sleep,_ and _fuck_."

"We'll adjust the job description. Turn it into a telecommuting position," Tony quipped, smirking.

"First ever in our history, I believe," Pepper said, totally amused.

"Sounds perfect to me. I'm failing to see the problem with implementing this immediately actually," Tony said, trying to sound professional. Pepper giggled. "Anyway, enough shop talk," Tony said. "I've needed to have you in my arms since before I left." She giggled again. Tony smiled and kiss her lips slowly, and she melted into his embrace.

He lifted her up and slowly walked them back toward the bedroom, all the while keeping his lips locked on Pepper's. She toyed with his hair as he kissed her, and soon she felt the softness of her mattress beneath her. Tony was over the top of her, between her legs, moving his lips down her neck, planting soft wet kisses down to her chest. He raised his head up and smiled softly. "Much better," he said. Pepper nodded and smiled.

Tony went back to placing delicate kisses on her neck and chest. He moved slowly and methodically, almost savoring each moment. He came back up and kissed Pepper's lips. She reached down and gathered the heather gray t-shirt he was wearing at his sides. She pulled it up over his head and he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He took the shirt from her and threw it across the room, smirking. She bit her lip and smiled slyly at him.

He wound his fingers in one of the spaghetti straps of her tank stop and slid it slowly down over her shoulder. He kissed her collar bone as he moved the strap down her arm. Pepper slid her arm out of the strap and Tony grabbed her wrist, kissing the inside of her arm from wrist to elbow. He looked back at her and pumped his eyebrows. "Ah, _Cara Mia_," he said, doing his best Gomez Addams impression. Pepper laughed. "Oh, _Gomez_," Pepper said, playing along. Tony's eyes sparkled, delighted that she got the joke.

Pepper moved to slide her arm out of the other strap. "Oh. _Okay_," Tony said, approvingly. "She's picking up the pace a little."

Pepper grinned. "Just trying to be helpful," she said, innocently.

"Uh huh," Tony said. "Well, dully noted, Ms. Potts." Tony grinned and cupped her face and neck with one hand while gently sucking and kissing the other side of her neck all the way down to her shoulder and chest.

"Mmmmmmm," Pepper moaned softly, goosebumps erupting on her skin.

"Like that, do you?" Tony murmured.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmhmmm," Pepper replied. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. He continued his efforts as he slowly slid his hand down her side and hooked his fingers in her waist band. He gently pulled down on it enough to expose her upper thigh and buttock. He cupped her rear and squeezed it as he moved his lips back to Pepper's mouth. She kissed him eagerly, slipping her tongue into his mouth and he responding by gently sucking it and sliding his own to meet her's.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

He slid his body more to side of her's and slid his hand down her body. He briefly broke their kiss long enough to watch himself move his hand down between her legs. Pepper obliged by spreading her legs a little wider. His hand disappeared between them and Pepper's breath hitched in her chest. She looked at Tony with sudden smoky intensity and he smirked.

His fingers began to swirl around her hot, moistening folds and she gasped. "Oh!" she said, "Yeah, mmmmmm," she moaned. Tony slid his middle finger inside of her and moved it in a "come hither" motion as he began to gently swirl her clit with his thumb. Pepper gripped his shoulder and arched her back in response. She closed her eyes and her chest heaved with pleasure.

"You're _so wet, _baby," Tony murmured. He ducked his head to suck one of her exposed nipples and Pepper's hips bucked.

"Uh!" she cried. "Oh! Tony! Oh!" she moaned, as her hips began to rock with his motions. Her breathing became more ragged and she slid her hand down to cover his as he moved inside of her.

Tony nuzzled her neck. "God, I love to hear you cum," he breathed into her ear. "Yeah, cum all over me, baby." He nibbled her earlobe and Pepper cried out as her ecstasy bubbled over.

"Huh! Oh! Yeah! Oh! Tony!" she cried. Her body shuttered with pleasure and Tony held on as her hips raised up and down, thrusting to his movements. Tony bit his lip, the wet sounds of his hand moving around on Pepper's soaking wet sex seemingly bounced off the walls and into his ears.

Pepper reached her hand down to her pants and yanked them down the rest of the way. She kicked them off with a fling of her ankle. She turned her gaze back to Tony. "Fuck me," she ordered. "_Please_. I _need_ you inside of me."

"Yes, ma'am," Tony replied. He climbed over the top of Pepper. She pulled hastily at the draw string on his sweats, thankful that he had the good sense not to wear any more complicated to undo. They both worked to shove them down over his hips and off his legs as they hungrily kissed each other, biting each others lips and moaning hotly, breathlessly. Tony pressed his knees to the backs of Pepper's thighs to spread her legs. He reached down to guide his now throbbing hard cock into her entrance, first swirling it around her opening to get lubrication. Pepper moaned and then squeaked when he quickly slid into her.

"Sorry," Tony said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, you're...God, you're so _hot._"

Pepper quickly dismissed his apology. "You didn't hurt me. You just fill me up."

Tony moaned. "_Fuck,_ I love it when you talk dirty!" he cried. He bucked hard against Pepper's hips and she moaned.

"Oh yeah!" she cried.

"Yeah! You like me being inside of you? Huh? You like it when I fill you up?" Tony prodded.

Pepper nodded. "Oh, _yeah,_" she replied. "Yeah, fuck me, Tony, please!"

Tony groaned and thrust into her hard. Pepper gripped his back. "You're _so _tight," he moaned. "Oh my _God._" Tony dipped his head to kiss Pepper's lips. He groaned again as his pleasure began to build.

"Yeah, I want to feel you cum inside of me," Pepper breathed into his ear. "Give it to me, Tony. _Please_," she begged.

"Oh fuck!" Tony cried. He propped himself up on his hands hands and pumped her now feverishly. He looked into her eyes with smoky, sexual intensity. They gazed at each other as he fucked her, their breathing, panting and moaning a kind of synchronized symphony. Pepper ran her hands up and down Tony's body, pausing occasionally to cup his face. He'd smile softly and dip down to kiss her lips. After a few moments, Pepper closed her eyes, the makings of another orgasm building slowly in her muscles.

"Ooo, I can _feel_ that!" Tony exclaimed. "Yeah. Feel good, baby?"

Pepper pursed her lips. "Mmmmmhmmm. Oh! Uh huh!" Pepper replied. She wrapped her legs around Tony's hips and gripped his back. "Oh! Tony! Huh!" she cried.

Tony could feel her muscles tighten and pulse around his throbbing cock. "Uhhhhh! Yeah," he moaned. "Oh God! You're gonna make me cum, Pepper!"

"Yeah, Tony! Oh!" she said, feeling her muscles tighten even more with orgasmic waves. "Oh! Yeah!" She could feel him pulsing and rubbing against her G-spot. "Mmmmmm! Yes! Yes! Oh! Tony!"

"Oh, _Pepper_!" he replied in a husky voice, his pleasure cresting as their sweat-moistened skin made light slapping sounds with each thrust. "Oh, baby! Uhhhhhhhnnnnggghhh!" Tony grunted as his hips spasmed, and he shot his load into his orgasmic, writhing girlfriend's sex.

Pepper arched her back and gripped Tony's back as he came inside of her. Slowly, their tensed, orgasmic bodies returned to normal and they relaxed in each other's arms. Tony smiled widely at Pepper, and she smiled back. She raised up to kiss him gently, and he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her back. He looked at her lovingly as he reached up to one of her hands to interlace their fingers. "_Man_, am I glad I came back over," Tony declared.

Pepper laughed. "Me, too," she said.

Slowly, Tony slid out of her opening and move himself to her side. He grabbed the quilt lying across the foot of her bed and pulled it over them. He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She stroked the hair on the side of his head as she nestled into his arms. He gently kissed her right underneath her jaw line and snuggled back in against her body. "_Mmmmm_, perfect," Tony purred. "_Now, _we can get some sleep."

Pepper chuckled, and closed her eyes, feeling so much better in his arms.

Soon, they were softly dozing, the warmth of her bedside lamp bathing them in soft yellow light.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A waft of Pepper's perfume gently lifted Tony out of his slumber the next morning, and he awakened to find himself alone, naked, under a blanket on Pepper's bed. Almost as soon as his eyes opened, Pepper was at his side, perfectly polished and ready to go to work. She smiled warmly and bent down to peck his lips. "Good morning," she cooed sweetly. He smiled back and stretched.

"Good morning," he said. "How did I not wake up when you got up?"

"Hmmmm," Pepper mused. "You must have worn yourself out last night, I suppose," she teased.

Tony smirked. "Oh yeah," he said. "But I guess I didn't wear _you_ out, though."

"As much as I wanted to stay asleep, the good old 6 am alarm prevented that," she said.

Tony nodded. "Too bad, huh? Last night was _fun_."

Pepper giggled. She bent to kiss his lips lightly again, and then she walked back into her closet to grab her shoes. Tony got up and strolled his naked form into her bathroom. Pepper watched, trying not to let him catch her eyeing his morning erection as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah, I know, Potts," he called from the bathroom. "No time to chop the morning wood, though."

"Damnit," Pepper said to herself. Was she that obvious? "Honestly Tony?" she said. "The 'morning wood'?"

She heard the toilet flush and the sound of Tony gargling mouth wash. Soon, he emerged from the bathroom. "Well, there _could _be time. You _are _the CEO, after all."

Tony pulled her into his arms. He smelled minty and his skin was warm on her arms. He kissed her eagerly.

Pepper broke the kiss. "Now, now," she warned, putting a finger to his lips. "It actually _can't _happen this morning. I have meetings until noon."

Tony pouted. "Damn," he said. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, wanna do lunch?"

Pepper smiled. "Of course! Wanna meet somewhere or do you want to come to me?"

Tony teeter-tottered his head back and forth, thinking. "Um, I'll...come to you," he decided. "I'll surprise you."

Pepper grinned. "Sounds _wonderful_," she cooed. She pecked his lips. "Now, I've gotta go. Coffee is in the kitchen, if you want."

"Oh, I _want_," Tony said. "You _know_ that."

Pepper giggled at Tony's insatiable coffee habit. "Okay. See you at noon?" she asked.

Tony nodded. Pepper smiled and waved goodbye, and Tony searched around for his clothes from last night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony got dressed, found a to-go cup in one of Pepper's kitchen cupboards, concocted what he felt was a coffee masterpiece, and left Pepper's condo. He wanted to get home and get showered and changed before he was due at her office, lunch in hand, at noon.

In the private parking lot on the street, he beeped his remote to unlock the R8 and slipped inside the driver's seat. Flipping the sun visor down, a pair of RayBan's fell into his lap. "Perfect," he said, throwing them on. He took a long chug from his coffee mug and put it in his cup holder next to him. He punched the ignition button, and the engine roared to life. The screen on the dash bleeped on. "Good morning, sir," greeted JARVIS.

"Good morning, J," Tony said.

"I trust your visit with Ms. Potts was pleasant?" the AI inquired.

Tony snickered. "_Very _pleasant," Tony replied. He smirked. "Now homeward. I've gotta shower and shave before our lunch date."

"Date, sir?" the AI asked. "I had nothing in the itinerary for today that mentioned a date with Ms. Potts."

"I was getting to that," Tony quipped. "Place an order at La Cucina De Rosa for two ham paninies. I'll pick 'em up at 11:30."

"Certainly, sir."

Tony pushed in the clutch and shifted to reverse. He backed out of Pepper's extra parking space, and then shifted to first and gunned the engine as he let out the clutch. He rolled out of the parking lot and onto the street, turning the satellite radio to the metal channel and cranking the volume. He sped off, unaware that he was being watched.

"Stark's leaving Ms. Potts's apartment," one of the men in a black SUV said into his cell phone. They had parked opposite of Pepper's building the day before, and had staked out her place ever since. "He's been there almost all night. She actually left before he did. Surprising, to say the least."

"Hmmm," the female voice on the other end said. "That _is _surprising. Never pegged Stark to be a one-woman-guy, but I guess he wasn't bluffing. And I suppose people can change. God knows _I _have," she said. "Anyway, add it to your file with everything else. This might come in handy in the future. We'll need Stark to demonstrate the ability to care about somebody else besides himself, should the occasion arise, and we actually _do _decide to use his talents."

"Copy," the man said in reply, hanging up the phone, and pulling out of the parking spot to follow Tony.


	24. Chapter 24

***smut warning!* :D**

**Life's been crazy, and I haven't been able to update any of my stories like I've wanted to, so I thought I better make up for it and give ya some smutty fluff! LOL!**

**You know the rule! Be of age or be gone! **

**Happy Reading! :D**

"So, your place or mine?" Tony cooed. He was standing behind her, and he gently brushed the hair back from her neck as she finished an email at her desk in her office. He picked up lunch and brought it to her, and she welcomed the much needed respite from a hectic Monday morning, along with the pleasure of getting to see Tony again. They'd eaten together, chit-chatting about the day and what they'd both been up to. Pepper smiled to herself at the idea of having lunch with Tony every day, now that they were a couple. They'd frequently had lunch together in the past. But being romantically linked now made it more special, and it was something to look forward to every day.

He began planting light kisses along her neck and the top of her shoulder. He caught her shiver and he smiled to himself, beginning again.

Pepper smiled and tilted her head to give him better access. "_Yours_, I _suppose_," she purred.

"Mmmmm, sleep over with Pepper at _my_ house," Tony teased. "Another first for us."

"Technically, I've _slept over _for years, Tony," she teased. "What do you call that guest bedroom I occasionally occupy?"

"As of right now? _Decommissioned,_" he quipped. Pepper chuckled. "But you've never officially slept over as my _girlfriend_." He grinned, giddy about thoughts of Pepper in his bed. He could hardly wait.

"Well, I don't know how wonderful it will be with me tonight," Pepper stated. "I've got these files I have to review for the board meeting tomorrow. Looks like I'll be pulling a late one."

Tony glanced over her shoulder at a stack of files sitting on the side of her desk. "Those ones there?" he asked.

Pepper nodded, and Tony thumbed through them. "Pepper, you _know_ this stuff. You _got_ this," he said.

Pepper frowned. "Tony, I'm _aware _of what's in them, yes. But how do you think I've made it through all of those meetings in the past? It was by doing my homework the night _before_."

Tony pouted. He sighed. "Can we make a deal?" he suggested.

"I'm listening," Pepper said, still staring at her screen and typing away.

"How much time do you think you'll need to _do your homework_?" he asked, making air quotes for "do your homework".

Pepper stopped typing and looked at him. "Oh, I don't know," she said, exhaling. "Three? Four hours?"

"Okay," Tony said. He bent down and brushed the tip of her nose with his flirtatiously, speaking in a quiet, rumbly murmur. "I'll give you until 10:00. After that, _you _are _mine. _Deal?" Tony cocked an eyebrow.

Pepper bit her lip as she watched his lips move. She flicked her eyes back up to his and smiled softly. She nodded. "Okay," she conceded. "It's a deal."

Tony stood up and grinned widely. "Alright!" he exclaimed, nodding in approval. "_Now, _we're talking!"

Pepper just rolled her eyes and giggled at him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had gone directly to Tony's from the office, as he had promised to have Chinese food delivered for dinner so that she could quickly eat and get to work. So she was happy to smell the food waiting for her when she entered through the front door, and to see Tony's smiling face again as well. She was plating up the food when he met her with a kiss in the kitchen, followed by him wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she fixed both of their plates. She handed him his, and he broke his embrace to take it from her and walk to the dining room table. Pepper soon joined him and they eagerly dug in to their dinner, their conversation remaining minimal.

When they had almost finished, Tony forked his last dumpling and offered it to Pepper. She smiled at the gesture, and bit off half of it. He smiled back sweetly, and ate the other half. Pepper then stood up and gathered their empty plates to take back to the kitchen, and Tony followed her. She rinsed the dishes and put them in his dishwasher, and they both worked to put away the left overs. Once they were finished, Tony pulled Pepper into his arms, looking at her with big puppy dog eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Really, what?" she said. "You _know _I can't skimp on this stuff."

"Yeeaaahhhh, buuuutt, you're _here. _And I don't like sharing my time with you and work stuff," he whined.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "I thought I came over here because we had a deal in place?" she asked.

"I want to renegotiate," Tony replied, pouting.

Pepper giggled. She cupped his face in her hands, and pecked his lips. "10 pm. _That's_ the deal," she said. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, with Tony following close behind.

"Okay, Potts. You drive a hard bargain, but just _know_," he said, following her to the bottom of the stairs. "9:59 and thirty seconds, and I'm coming up there. So," he said, leaning on the wall and folding his arms. "Yeah," he said smugly.

Pepper laughed. "Understood," she said. She turned, leaving Tony at the bottom of the stairs, and making her way to her usual space at her desk in the guest bedroom. But first thing was first. She needed to get into something more comfortable. She walked into the closet and sorted through the clothes that she kept there, but nothing appealed to her. Suddenly, she had an idea. She peeked out of the bedroom door, noticing that Tony had resigned himself to watching TV on the couch. So she quietly crept down the hall to his bedroom. She didn't want to him to see her go in there. She knew she would love wearing what she was thinking of, and _he _would love her wearing it, too. _A little surprise for him for later for being so good about me working tonight_, she thought.

She quietly stepped into his closet and looked through his t-shirts, but the one she was thinking of wasn't hanging up. She cast her glance to his hamper and began to file through it. "Bingo," she said,when she'd spotted what she'd come for- his heather gray vintage cotton MIT t-shirt. His _favorite. _And _her_ favorite as well. She held it to her nose to make sure it wasn't too greasy or sweaty smelling. To her delight, it wasn't. It had the perfect amount of _Tony _on it. And it was _heavenly._

Just as quietly, she crept out of his closet and back down the hallway. She paused and listened to make sure she'd hadn't given herself away. As soon as she determined that Tony was none the wiser, she slid back into the guest bedroom. She quickly stripped out of her work wear and into Tony's t-shirt, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. His musky, spicy scent filled her senses and she felt her stomach flutter in delight. "Ahhhh," she sighed, grinning. She checked herself in the mirror, and admired how it looked on her frame. _Tony will love this,_she thought. She pulled her long hair up into a messy bun, and went to the bathroom to remove her contacts. She later came out, and rummaged through her briefcase to pull out her glasses. They were plastic tortoise shell frames in a modern, squarish shape. They gave her a very classy, college professor look, and gave her eyes a welcome respite from the contacts she wore almost all the time. She settled herself in at her desk, and pulled out the files to review.

She regretted having to leave Tony alone downstairs, but she knew she couldn't go without her little study session right now. And she knew that once she got started, the time would fly by, and her deal with Tony could be fulfilled. _More incentive to get to work!,_she thought happily. And she was right. Two and a half hours flew by and, before she knew it, she was nearly finished. She'd sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, rubbing her neck and shoulders when heard a soft knock on the door. She shook her head and smiled to herself. "You know I was promised a 10 o'clock cut off, right?" she called out.

She saw Tony emerge from behind the door. "Who said I'm here to cut you off?" he asked.

"Then what _are _you here for?" Pepper asked, smirking.

"It's really more me checking in on..." he said, stopping short. When he emerged from the darkened doorway, he had a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "Well, _hello Pro-fessor_!" he cried. "How hot are _you_ right now?"

Pepper giggled bashfully. "What are you talking about?" she said.

"_You!_ Those _glasses!_ I never _knew _you wore those!" he exclaimed. He came around to her side of the desk and leaned over her.

"I've worn them for years. Just not around _you_," she said, poking him in the chest playfully. She shuffled the papers back into their files quickly and stacked them to the side.

"Oh, _this_ is a wonderful little discovery, Ms. Potts," he teased. "Or is it _Professor _Potts?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. He suddenly lowered his eyes. "_Oh my God_!" he gasped. Pepper couldn't help but smile. He'd found out what _else _she'd done. "You're _trying _to kill me, aren't you? Just say it. Hot little glasses and my favorite t-shirt?" Tony moaned. "When did you manage to snag that?"

Pepper grinned mischievously. "I snuck into your closet and grabbed it out of your hamper when you weren't looking," she purred.

"When? Tonight? How did I not hear you?" Tony asked, bewildered.

"I guess I'm _sneaky,_" Pepper teased.

"That's it. You're officially done. Study hall is _over_," Tony said. She giggled and he pulled her up out of her chair, and into his arms. He kissed her hard as he lifted her up onto the desk and began nuzzling and kissing her neck. She let him. She knew it would be hard for him to resist her like this, and she had also bet on him coming up early to see her.

He brought his lips to her mouth and kissed her eagerly as he stepped between her legs. Pepper held onto his neck as he braced them on the desk with one hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist. Slowly, he left her lips and moved back to her neck, sliding south until he was on his knees on the floor in front of her. He kissed her thighs, and slowly inched his t-shirt up to her hips, revealing her nakedness underneath. "Oh, have _mercy_," he moaned, raising his eyes to her's. "I may never wash this shirt again!"

Pepper smiled. "I didn't think you'd mind me naked in your favorite shirt," she purred seductively.

"_Mind?_ I may just make this your work uniform!" Tony teased. Pepper laughed. She raised a hand to stroke his hair as he spread her legs a little wider. He pumped his eyebrows at her before he slowly lowered his mouth to her center. Pepper threw back her head and closed her eyes, moaning. She eased back to give Tony better access, bracing herself with her other arm. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as his tongue flicked against her. She inhaled sharply through her teeth when he lightly sucked her swollen clit, an "Oh yes!" escaping her lips.

Tony smiled and sucked that spot again. Pepper shivered. She eased back even farther and cupped Tony's head in her hands between her legs. She opened her thighs, resting her heels on the edge of the desk. Tony moved up to a half-crouching position. He wrapped his arms over the top of her thighs to hold her steady. Her muscles started to twitch and he sucked her harder.

"OOOO!" Pepper cried. "Huh! Tony! Oh!"

He flicked her again with the tip of his tongue and then plunged it into her opening. He pulled it back out and swirled it around, then repeated the pattern, sending Pepper over the edge. She writhed and wriggled with pleasure, and he held on to her tightly, bringing her to dizzying orgasmic heights.

Once she was starting to come down, he slowed his pace, kissing and sucking more lightly now then he what he was doing before. He heard her sigh gleefully, and she rested her bottom back on the desk. He kissed her sweet, soft center's lips before he gently let go of her. He looked up at his thoroughly flushed and panting girlfriend and smirked, smoothing his goatee and licking his lips. Pepper bit her lip and smiled coyly.

Tony offered her a gentlemanly hand and she took it, slowly sitting up. He pulled her to a standing position, and she had to admit, her head was still spinning. But there was no time to recover. Tony's lips fell on her's hungrily, and she could taste and smell her sex all over him, reigniting her desire. She had practically fallen into his arms when he did this, but it was no bother. He had her safely wrapped in his, and bent down as he kissed her to pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pepper was positively jelly on the inside, and felt like a rag doll on the outside as Tony hoisted her up effortlessly and backed her against the near by wall. He was hungrily thrusting against her as he devoured her mouth and her neck with his lips. She felt him reach down between her legs and, in one swift motion, he started rubbing her opening with his swollen member. Her mind was far too addled with hormones to be able to deduce how he did that so easily. He guided himself into her and began to thrust hard. Her still-swollen walls sheathed him and pulsed with this new sensation, threatening to quickly bring her over the edge yet again.

"Let me fuck you, baby," he moaned into her neck.

Pepper shivered in response, and had a sudden urge to bare more of her skin to him. She reached down, in between his thrusts, and pulled his shirt up over the top of her head, flinging it to the side. He groaned at the gesture and bent down to suck one of her nipples. "You are _so _beautiful," he murmured. "So, so beautiful."

He grunted again, and increased his speed. "OH! YEAH!" he cried out. "Yeah! Unnngggghh!" He was pounding her hard now and Pepper began to feel her body tense up.

"Huh!" she cried. "Oh!" She bit her lip and closed her eyes, hanging on to him as tightly as she could.

"Oh! Pepper! Yeah! _God, _you feel so good!" Tony exclaimed. Suddenly, his body seized and he thrust hard up into Pepper's body. She squeaked at the sensation and could feel her insides milking him over and over again. "Holyffffuck!" he stammered, once his orgasm released him. Pepper smiled as they both panted.

He smiled widely back as he swooped in to kiss her lips earnestly. Pepper cupped his face with her hand, and patted his cheek when the kiss broke.

Suddenly, Tony swept her up bridal style and walked over to the bed. Pepper squeaked with surprise and then giggled. He laid her down softly and then slid beside her, facing her. He stroked his hand up and down her side slowly, pulling her thigh over his. He slid a hand up to squeeze a breast and then back down to her side again, all while looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Happy first official girlfriend sleepover at _my_ house, Professor," he cooed delightfully. Pepper giggled.

"And a happy one it has _was,_ too," she agreed.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her, and smirked. "Oh you think that was _it?" _he asked, mischievously. "Oh no. No,no,no. I am _far _from being done with _you,_" he purred, capturing her lips with his again.

Pepper smiled and closed her eyes, happily letting Tony take the lead again as round two quickly commenced.


	25. Chapter 25

***smut warning!***

**(It starts after the second page break, if you want to know)**

**This particular bit of smut might seem familiar to you (as a similar scenario was used in "Remember Venice"), but all I can say is why fix what isn't broken? **

**You know the rule! Be of appropriate age or be gone!**

**All others, happy...Friday? ;)**

Several hours later, Tony and Pepper laid panting, flushed and glowing, in each others arms. They grinned at each other, not minding the ridiculous hour of the early morning it was.

Tony smirked proudly. "Just a little primer for this weekend, Pep."

Pepper grinned. "You mean our trip up to wine country?" she asked.

He nodded. "Or, as I like to call it, a weekend which will live in infamy," he said with a smirk.

Pepper giggled and nodded affirmatively. She traced a finger flirtatiously down his chest. He watched her and then brought his gaze back to her eyes. "Mmmmm "I can't wait," she purred.

Tony softly kissed her lips and smiled. "Neither can _I," _he purred back.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony threw on his sunglasses and smirked at Pepper as she settled into the passenger seat next to him the following Saturday morning. He noticed the short little flowered sun dress and the white buttoned down shirt tied at the waist that she was wearing. _Very flirty. Very easy access, _he thought. He knew he'd enjoy the drive up the coast with her, and by what she was wearing, he could guess that she _wanted_ him to.

"You'll _love_ what I've cooked up for us this weekend, Pep," he said. "I'm pulling out all the stops. You'll feel like a _queen _after I'm done."

"_Re-ally?_" Pepper cooed. The corners of her mouth quirked up slyly and she looked at him with smoky eyes. Tony touched her leg, moving his hand up her thigh under her dress.

"_Oh yeah,_" he rumbled. "You'll never forget _this_ weekend." He pumped his eyebrows, and Pepper giggled. Then he turned his attention back to starting the ignition. The engine roared to life and Tony sped out of his drive way and on to Highway 5.

XxXxxxXxXx

They had been cruising along for a few hours, chit-chatting and watching the scenery around them, theirs being one of only a few cars on the road. Tony had his hand on Pepper's inner left thigh, and had been gently rubbing it for the last half hour. Silently, Pepper moved his hand higher. Tony looked over to her and she met his gaze and then looked away. He took the hint. He gently brushed her warm center with the tips of his fingers, and realized (much to his delight) that she was completely bare underneath. He detected a small shudder of pleasure from her in return, which made him smile to himself. She tilted her hips forward for him to gain better exposure, and brought a finger to her lips, still maintaining her gaze out the window.

He leaned a little farther over and slowly, gently slid her dress up her legs. He began to gently stroke her with his middle finger. Pepper closed her eyes. "Mmmmmmm," she moaned in delight. She laid her hand on Tony's as he moved it over her body.

"You like that, baby?" he murmured.

"Mmmmm hmmmmm," she replied, her eyes still closed. She opened them briefly to give him a smoldering look, and then closed them again, turning her head to face forward.

Tony increased his pressure just slightly, and started to move more rapidly in a circular motion. Pepper hummed with approval. He dipped his finger inside of her moist folds and went back to his original position. Pepper's breath hitched when he did this, and she ran her hands down her body in reaction. "Oh,_ Tony,_" she whispered. "Yes, _just like that._"

"Yeah, baby, let me touch you. Let me make you cum," he murmured in a low rumble, his own erection growing.

Pepper began to slowly writhe as Tony touched her, keeping her hand gently resting on his as he moved rhythmically under her dress. Her moisture was soaking his hand and the car was filling with the scent of her arousal. It was making him hard, and he imagined suddenly jerking the car over to the shoulder and fuck her wildly over the hood, but a big part of him also wanted to watch her cum in the seat next to him.

"Huh! Ohhhhhhh!" Pepper moaned, reaching a hand up behind her to grasp the headrest, as her pleasure intensified. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled her hips in response to Tony's touch, opening her legs as wide as she could. His hand was firmly against her swollen folds and his middle finger was working feverishly to bring her to climax.

"Oh yeah, Pep. Let me feel you cum all over me, baby," Tony said. Pepper panted and moaned when one ecstasy-filled wave of pleasure after another crashed over her as her body writhed and pulsed with his touch. He held on and maintained his rhythm, somehow managing to keep the car on the road as she came. Pepper bit her lip and looked at him seductively as pleasure overcame her and he smiled with excitement.

She reached down and pushed his finger inside of her. "Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned, as her pleasure began to subside. She smiled and giggled devilishly. Tony smiled back. He watched her pull his hand from her dripping folds and bring it to her mouth. She looked at him through smoky, seductive eyes as she began to suck his fingers one by one and lick his palm with the tip of her tongue.

Tony melted. "Ohhhhh Godddd, Pep," he moaned helplessly. "_That's so hot._"

Pepper giggled deviously and kept going until his hand was licked clean, noticing the obvious growing bulge in his pants. "Your turn," she murmured.

Tony watched as she got up on all fours, and gently worked his zipper down. He pressed the button and moved his seat back to give her more room. She carefully fished his hard cock out of his pants and bent down to impale her mouth with it. Tony groaned. "_Fuuuuuuucckk_," he said hoarsely. He laid his head back on the headrest and rested his non-driving hand on the back of her head gently as he felt her bob up and down. He tried to keep his concentration on the road, but he backed off his speed just a touch, and set the cruise control. He didn't like to use cruise control very often. He liked being in full command of whatever he was driving. But right now, Pepper had his full attention, and nothing was going to distract him from that.

He felt her mouth move on him, sucking and licking his hard shaft from base to tip, over and over. He repeatedly made sure that her hair was away from her face, so he pulled the arrant strands back for her as she sucked him. Occasionally, she'd looked at him and raise her eyebrows with inquiry as to how she was doing, and he'd smile with approval or whisper a "yeah, baby," or a "feels good, Pep. Just like that." And she'd go back to concentrating on her efforts, closing her eyes.

Pepper ran her tongue down the backside of Tony's cock and that sent shivers up and down his spine. "Ohhhh, yeah! Whatever _that_ was, do more of _that!_" he exclaimed, jerking a little in his seat.

Pepper smiled and did it again, over and over. Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Mmmmmm," he groaned. "Fuck, Pepper. You're gonna make me cum!" he growled. "Ohhhhh," he moaned. He squirmed as his body began to jerk with orgasmic tension. His hips bucked, but Pepper moved with his motions. Tony bit his lip and squinted, wanting to close his eyes in ecstasy but obviously not being able to. It was hard enough trying to keep the car in the right lane while Pepper drove him to extreme pleasure.

His hips jerked again and again and he felt his hot load shoot into her mouth. Pepper continued to suck him hard, swallowing him down. Tony groaned loudly as he came, his sex-addled brain sending fireworks shooting up and down his spine until his climax started to subside. "Fuck, Pepper," he breathed, panting. She pulled back and smiled, delicately licking her lips and wiping the corners of her mouth with a long finger.

"Mmmmm, yummy," she moaned in approval. "I've never given anyone road-head before," she stated as she settled back into her seat and grinned at him.

Tony grinned as he tucked his now softening member back into his pants and zipped up. He adjusted himself and moved his seat back into position as well. He cleared his throat. "Well, I've gotta say," he said, shaking his head in amazement. "That was _amazing_. You're lucky I could keep it on the road!"

Pepper chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied.

"You _know_," Tony said, clearing his throat again and trying to regain his composure. He leaned over on his elbow on the console between them. "When you were cumming, it's all I could do to not find some back road somewhere to pull over onto and fuck you," he said, cocking his eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Mmmmm," Pepper said. "Sounds like fun! Maybe on the way back?" she asked, coyly.

Tony smiled. "Your wish is my command," he said. "You are _so_ hot when you cum, baby. And I love the,um, _little surprise_ you had for me under your dress? You're a _naughty girl,_ Pep," he said. Pepper giggled and smiled proudly. "And licking my fingers after? _Oh," _he moaned. "That was..." he struggled to find the words. "Fuck, you're _hot_," he finally said. "You are _the_ hottest woman on the planet. No contest," he said.

Pepper smiled proudly. "Well, don't take this the wrong way," she warned. "But coming from _you_, that's quite a compliment."

Tony smirked cockily. "I guess you _could_ say I'm a bit of an expert on the subject," he admitted. He grinned smugly at her, and Pepper rolled her eyes and giggled.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, but didn't let go. Instead he interlaced their fingers, and she smiled at the gesture as she turned her gaze back to the scenery. They were starting to see vineyards on hillsides coming into view, which meant that they had officially entered into wine country.


	26. Chapter 26

***smut warning! Smutty smutty smut warning!***

**Hello! I know it's been a while since I updated this one, but luckily I can kickstart it again with a bang. (I mean that both literally and figuratively.)**

**So buckle up. Pepper and Tony are about to have the most unforgettable weekend of their lives. And why shouldn't it be? It's their first romantic getaway as a couple in this story! It has to be fabulous, right? **

**(And, also, this is the trip Pepper refers to in "A Very Pepperony Christmas" before she leaves to go back to Malibu, if you read that story.) ;)**

**You know the rule- be of legal age, or be gone! All others, happy reading! **

**:D**

A short time later, Tony rolled to a stop at the end of the gravel driveway, and Pepper gasped. She looked upward at the palatial stucco, terra cotta colored villa of the winery. Tony admired how enamored she was. "I trust this'll do?" he teased.

Pepper shifted her eyes to him, and grinned. "Oh, Tony. It's _spectacular!" _she cried. He picked up her hand, and kissed it sweetly, grinning at her approval.

He got out of the car, and went around to her side, opening her door. He offered her his hand, and Pepper giggled, accepting it. She stepped out of the car, and Tony pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and then rested his forehead on hers. "Ready for the best weekend of your life?" he purred.

Pepper giggled again. "Ready, Freddy," she teased. Tony chuckled at her and kissed her. Then he pulled away and grasped her hand, leading her into the foyer of the villa. A woman at an antique desk greeted them.

"Yeah, hi. I made a reservation for Stark?" Tony replied, smiling at the woman and then glancing at Pepper.

"Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" the woman said excitedly. Tony looked at Pepper and shrugged as she blushed. He didn't correct the woman. "Your suite is ready, so let's get you checked in, shall we?"

Tony grinned. "We _shall," _he purred, winking at Pepper before signing the check in paper work.

The woman handed him a key, "Yours is the room up the stairs, at the end of the hallway. Big oak door, can't miss it. We'll have your bags brought up to you right away."

Tony smiled and eagerly lead Pepper up the stairs. They reached the big oak door, and Pepper was practically bubbling with anticipation. Tony slid the key in the lock and turned the knob, opening the heavy door. He waved Pepper in and she stepped past him and into the room. She gasped again, as she entered. The room was very grand, with ornate gilded furniture in the sitting area and bedroom, and a tall vaulted ceiling. The walls were textured to look like lathe and plaster, and to the south, there were French doors leading out to an expansive rooftop terrace with a view overlooking the whole vineyard. The king-sized bed was a four-poster, with detailed grapevine carvings trailing down from the tops of each post, the bedspread a cream color, and embroidered with a fleur-de-lis pattern in gold thread. Four fluffy down pillows sat up against the headboard in crisp white cases, adorned with a variety of throw pillows neatly arranged in front of them, matching the bedspread's print. The bed sat upon a large round platform two risers high, which made it feel very regal, like you were ascending a thrown.

Pepper looked around her. "Oh _Tony_," she said, as she spun on her heels to face him grinning. "It's _perfect."_

Tony grinned back, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily. He began walking them back toward the bed as he kissed her, and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony reached the edge of the platform and scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked and giggled when he did this, and he smiled as he gently laid her on her back on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows over the top of her, and began nuzzling and kissing her neck. Pepper closed her eyes,and bit her lip, enjoying his attention. She felt Tony slide his hand down her thigh, and then slowly raise it back up, sliding the hem of her dress up her leg as he affectionately squeezed it, and wrapped it around his hips. Pepper moaned, ready to let herself sink into the moment, when there was a knock on the door.

Tony raised up and frowned, glancing from her to the door.

"Bags," they both said in disappointed unison.

Tony bent down and pecked her lips. "To be continued?" he asked, smirking as he pulled away. Pepper smiled and nodded, rolling to her side as she watched him walk to the door, and open it.

The bellhop greeted him, and brought in the luggage, stowing it in a large armoire across the room. Tony thanked him, tipped him handsomely, and closed the door. He flashed Pepper a devilish grin, and she smiled back at him coyly. Tony hurriedly yanked off his leather jacket and rejoined her on the bed, practically bounding up the risers and jumping on top of her, bracing himself on his hands and knees above her playfully. Pepper laughed and he chuckled, wrapping her back up in his arms and kissing her soundly.

Pepper quickly turned, rolling them over so that she was astride his hips. "Well, hello!" Tony teased. Pepper giggled, running a hand through her hair. Tony put his hands on her hips, and gave her an inquisitive look. "So, let me ask you something?" he said, reaching for one of her hands, and interlacing their fingers. "Would you mind too terribly if I suggested we never leave this room, and just have sex all weekend?" he asked teasingly, while trying to keep a straight face.

Pepper laughed, then squealed when Tony quickly rolled her back onto her back, and positioned himself between her legs. "_Would _you be opposed to that idea, Ms. Potts?" he asked again, his voice a low, sexy rumble.

Pepper cupped his face in her hands, and smiled coyly. "You'd _really _have to bring your A-game, Stark," she playfully warned.

Tony eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh I brought it alright_,_" he joked back. "Why would I ask you if I didn't come prepared?"

They both chuckled and Tony bent to softly kiss her again, flicking his tongue teasingly in and out of her mouth. Pepper moaned, and wrapped her arms back around his neck. He put his weight on one of his forearms and used the other hand to untie the knot in the white cotton shirt she had on over her dress. Once he succeeded, and without breaking the kiss, he slipped it down her shoulders. Pepper worked to help him remove it. Once it was free of her body, she flung it off the bed, and it fluttered to the floor.

Next, came the thin straps of her dress. Tony moved his lips down to her neck, while he simultaneously pulled the zipper down on her back. He broke the kiss, and shook his head. "Wait, what am I doing?" he asked. Pepper looked at him curiously. "I have all the access I want. How could I _forget?" _he purred, reaching down and gently stroking her bare sex. "And _thank you, _by the way," he said, smirking.

Pepper smiled slyly. "Of course, that doesn't help you in _this _department," she said, slipping the straps of her dress down her arms to reveal her breasts to him.

Tony inhaled sharply, and whimpered as he watched her. He nodded emphatically. "Good point, Pep. So good of you to remind me," he replied breathlessly, as he eagerly slammed his lips back on hers. He kissed her hungrily for several moments before moving down her neck, and then down to her chest, flicking and sucking her nipples with his tongue. Pepper held his head gently to her, and closed her eyes, loving the affection. She pulled her arms the rest of the way out of the straps of her dress, and Tony pushed it down, baring her entire middle. Tony grunted eagerly when he saw this, and pumped his eyebrows. Pepper nodded, and began to raise his t-shirt over his head. Tony sat up to pull it the rest of the way off and fling it over the side of the bed, Pepper running her hands up and down his chest as he lowered himself back down over the top of her and kissing her lips. She lowered her hands down between his legs, and nimbly popped open the button in the fly of his jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper. "_These_...need to come _off,_" she directed, in between kisses. Tony nodded, and worked with her to move them past his hips. He backed off of her, and Pepper watched as his erection sprang free once his pants were removed. She sat up and quickly scooted to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the sides, and Tony stood between them. He looked down at her hands as she grasped his manhood and began to stroke him. She looked up into his eyes, and he held her gaze, staring deeply into her eyes for as long as he could before her touch made his pleasure mount in his body, and he closed his eyes, rocking his head back.

Pepper noticed that a little pre-cum had gathered on his tip, and she swiped her thumb over it, using it to lubricate her motions. Tony groaned and raised his head to watch again, his eyelids heavy with smoky desire. She gazed back up at his face, and he gently put a hand to hers to stop her motions. "Lie back, baby," he murmured. Pepper obeyed, rolling back onto her back. She watched Tony lower himself to a kneeling position between her legs, and she propped her feet on the edge of the bed, spreading her knees widely for him. She felt his tongue on her instantly, his lips sucking and flicking her clit as he worked her folds. She arched her back, and slammed her eyes shut, his hot wet breath against her cool skin sending prickles up her spine. She reached a hand down between her legs, and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned against her, and she smiled to herself, knowing how much he loved her fingers in his hair. Especially while his head was between her legs.

Tony raised up and wrapped his arms over the tops of her thighs, watching her as she began to writhe against him. Pepper opened her eyes to look at him, and they held each others gaze as he plunged his tongue in and out of her opening, alternating with sucking her very swollen clit. She moaned when he did this and nodded in approval, and Tony took one more swipe around her folds with his tongue before concentrating on making her cum by sucking her harder.

"Uh!" she cried, inhaling sharply just after. She began to rock her hips against him, and Tony removed his hands from the tops of her thighs to open her lips, exposing more of her little pink knob to him. Pepper jolted when he raised the hood just slightly, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh yeah! Yes! Just like that!" she cried.

Tony grinned as he flicked her with his tongue, her hips bucking each time. Then he dove in, devouring her with his lips and tongue, her scent heady and enveloping his senses. Pepper began to moan loudly, and her body started to pulse and writhe. He moaned against her as she came, the vibration of his voice making her fall further into ecstasy. She put a hand to the back of his head, and gently pressed him farther into her body, not wanting a bit of his efforts to be wasted. Her head was spinning with the rush of sex hormones as she panted, her orgasm dousing her body with cold sweat.

When it seemed her pleasure had subsided, Tony slowly decreased his pace and raised back up, moving his body back between her legs. Pepper pulled his lips to hers and devoured them. Her tongue dove inside his mouth and she moaned as she kissed him deeply. He pulled back and gazed at her when the kiss was done, swiping a hand over his goatee.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, licking her lips. "You taste like sex."

Tony grinned, and worked to slide his now throbbing cock inside of her. He groaned when he accomplished this, and slowly began to thrust in and out of her. "And you taste _amazing, _" he replied. He kissed her tenderly as they began to make love, holding her close, and running a hand up and down her side, and down around to her behind, affectionately squeezing it.

Pepper broke the kiss and cupped his cheek, gazing lovingly into his eyes. He gazed back at her, a soft smile across his lips. He lowered his lips and pecked hers sweetly as they moved. "I love you," he whispered.

Pepper smiled softly. "I love you, too," she said.

Tony lowered his head to lay soft kisses on her neck, simultaneously interlacing their fingers on both hands and raising their hands up near Pepper's head. Pepper moaned, feeling him fill her up each time he slid inside her. She started to roll her hips just slightly to match his motions, and they began to undulate their bodies together. Tony let go of her hands and wrapped her back up in his arms, touching his forehead to the side of hers. She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing, noticing it was becoming heavier. She felt him softly kiss her cheek, and she turned her eyes to smile at him. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, and he, in return, closed his eyes. He hummed in approval and stayed there, enjoying her touch as he continued to thrust.

After a few moments, he felt his pleasure begin to build, and he increased his pace. Pepper moaned, feeling his cock start to tap her g-spot. Her pelvic muscles began to swell and tighten around him, and he groaned in response. "I love being inside of you," he whispered in her ear as he sped up even more.

"And I love you being inside of me," she replied. Tony grunted in response, and raised up, bracing himself on his hands over the top of her. She cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his lips. He kissed that pad of it as it passed over his mouth, and they both smiled in anticipation of their impeding orgasm together. Suddenly, Pepper inhaled sharply. "Ooooh, yessss," she moaned, feeling the ascent of her climax coming on strong.

"Yeah, baby, let me feel you come," Tony commanded huskily.

"Ohh!" Pepper chirped, the first wave of pleasure rushing over her. "Oh! God! Tony!" she exclaimed.  
He grunted, and groaned, now thrusting hard up into her, and holding her tightly to him. Pepper opened her eyes and raised her head, kissing him hard. He kissed her back, and they pulsed and writhed together as they both came simultaneously.

"Oh Pepper!" Tony cried. "Oh, _God, _yeah!"

"Oh! Yes! Oh! God, Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "Yes! Fuck me! Yes!"

The soft sweaty _slap _of their skin echoed in their ears as they reached the pinnacle of their pleasure together. Tony thrust hard once more, and grunted loudly,his body seizing as he let go of his cum inside of her. Pepper's eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was open, an almost inaudible squeak escaping her lips. She was gripping his shoulders and back, hold him tightly to her body as their collective orgasm seized their bodies before it relented. Then they slowly melted, their muscles releasing, allowing them to fall, sweaty and panting, into each others arms. Tony rested his head on her chest, gasping for breath. Pepper stroked his hair, her other arm around his shoulders, as she panted. They stayed like that for several moments, trying to muster the strength to move.

Finally, Tony lazily raised his head to look at her. He smiled at her with a dopey grin. She giggled and smiled back.

"Given any thought to my idea?" he asked, smirking.

Pepper pursed her lips, and squinted, her eyes raising upwards as she pretended to be seriously considering it. Tony looked at her in surprise, as if he was shocked that this tryst wasn't enough to convince her. She glanced back at him, trying to keep from laughing at the expression on his face. "_Well," _she said finally. Tony slid over to her side, and draped an arm over her middle, watching her intently. She looked at him silently.

"Go on. I'm listening," he urged, smirking.

"I propose that we only leave for meals. And to get a little fresh air..." she said.

"There's room service, and I believe we have a terrace, _sweetie_," he cooed, cockily. "Which I fully intend to ravish you on at some point during our stay, might I mention," he purred in low, sex-laden rumble.

Pepper blushed and grinned, giggling. "Then it looks like we have our answer," she said innocently.

Tony smiled slyly. "As if you didn't already know you'd be spending this weekend _naked,_" he murmured, bending to kiss her neck. "I saw what you packed, Ms. Innocent. There is a whole lot of nothing for clothes in that bag of yours."

"What. I travel light," Pepper teased, trying to sound pure.

Tony chuckled darkly, and raised up over her again. "_You_. Under _me_. Moaning. Cumming. Sweaty. Flushed. And _begging _for more," he purred. "_That's _what I envision _this_ weekend."

"In other words, your A-game?" Pepper asked, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

Tony chuckled. "You got it," he said proudly.

Then, in one quick motion, Pepper rolled the both of them so that Tony was suddenly flat on his back again, and she was straddling his hips once more. "What if I want _you _under _me?" _she said smugly.

Tony looked at her, grinning with excitement. He raised his hands in defense. "Hey!" he said. "That's cool if you brought yours, too," he joked.

Pepper looked at him in confusion. "My what?"

Tony shrugged. "Your _A-game_," he said, as if it was obvious.

Pepper gave him a smolder and lowered herself down so that they were nose to nose. Tony looked at her, his eyes wide with cautious anticipation.

"You better believe it," she purred, smirking at looking at him fiercely. "You've got another thing coming if you think _I'm _the one whose in trouble _this _weekend."

"Oh, _mamma_," Tony muttered with a helpless whimper.

Pepper sat back up and grinned slyly. "But _first," _she said. "A little freshening up is in order." She climbed off of Tony's lap, and he watched her as she walked toward the armoire to retrieve her toiletry bag, and then disappeared into the bathroom. He couldn't stop grinning, and he rolled back onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. He had thought this weekend was only going to be about Pepper. But, much to his delight, he was quickly realizing she was more than willing to reciprocate, making it a weekend _he'd _never forget as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony lazily peeled himself off the bed and decided to follow Pepper into the bathroom. He spotted her standing at the vanity, still very naked, and brushing her hair. He braced himself against the door frame, and gave her an admiring smile. She smiled softly back at him in the mirror. He stepped up behind her and ran his hands up and down her body gently "You're _so_ sexy," he murmured in her ear, as he looked at them together in the mirror. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her shoulder. Pepper blushed and smiled bashfully. She set her brush down and turned around, leaning against the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled lovingly at him, as he gazed into her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a slow, soft kiss, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers before cupping her face in his hand. Slowly, the kiss broke and they gazed at each other. "_So _beautiful," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. He smiled adoringly, and Pepper bit her lip and smiled coyly back.

Tony removed his eyes from her gaze and looked around the room. In the corner, was a large oval-shaped jetted tub with a shuttered window looking out onto the vineyard. A large steam shower with clear glass doors stood next to it. The vanity had his and hers sinks shaped like large flat-bottomed glass bowls atop a cream colored marble counter with little gold flecks in it, echoing the colors of the bedroom. A ray of sunshine shown down on them from the ceiling, which was almost entirely made of double-paned glass, and at a 45 degree angle, allowing for maximum daylight. It was a very elegant, tranquil room, and as Tony looked around, he envisioned plenty of opportunities to make use of it with Pepper. "Looks like _fun,_" he said, as he looked at the tub, and then back at her with a mischievous smirk.

Pepper giggled. "Are you looking for a rematch?" she asked, recalling the last time they were in a bathtub together.

"Ahhh, that's _right," _he remembered. "You have a title to defend, don't you?"

Pepper bit her lips, and nodded playfully. "Yes, I do. And are you looking to strip me of it?" she teased.

Tony eyed her naked form in front of him, and shrugged. "Well, it looks like I've already got the _stripped _part completed," he joked. Pepper giggled and pecked his lips. She sighed deeply, contentedly.

"All of this energy we've burned off has left me famished," she said. "What do you say to figuring out dinner?"

Tony gave her an impish grin. "I've kinda already got dinner covered," he admitted.

Pepper's eyebrows shot up. "You _do?_" she said with surprise.

Tony smirked and nodded. He kissed Pepper's lips slowly and softly once more, and gave a reluctant little whine when the kiss broke. "As much as I _hate _to see you fully clothed again, it might be required for our dinner locale," he explained.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "Already breaking our rule for the weekend?" she asked.

Tony teeter-tottered his head from side to side. "Not in so many words, Pep," he replied. "We'll still be within the boundaries of our private space, just on the _exterior _part of it."

Pepper's eye lit up. "The terrace? Do you have something planned for the terrace?" she asked excitedly.

Tony chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Didn't I promise you earlier that we'd be making use of it?" he teased. "Now, get dressed for dinner. They'll be here to set up in a half an hour." He kissed her cheek tenderly, and left the bathroom. Pepper couldn't help but grin with excitement as watched him walked away.

XxXxXxXxXx

She was just putting on the finishing touches when there was a knock at the door. She saw Tony motion in the mirror to her that he'd get it, and when he opened the door, a caravan of the vineyard's staff started pushing carts inside filled with trays covered with silver domes, and carrying large swaths of cream colored sheer fabric and lanterns as they trailed in, and headed straight for the balcony. Pepper watched them curiously as she walked out of the bathroom. Tony was standing by the french doors that led outside, and she walked over to Tony with a delicate silver chain and a diamond pendant dangling from her finger tips. "What's all of this?" she said, smiling at him curiously. He noticed her approach, and smiled back at her with a sly grin. She handed him the necklace, and turned around in front of him, holding up her hair. Tony carefully put the chain around her neck, and Pepper's skin erupted with goosebumps at the thrill of his gentle touch as he fastened the clasp. "There," he said, and Pepper let her hair down. He ran his hands over her shoulders as she turned around to face him. He smiled at her adoringly.

"You look _amazing," _he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close. She was wearing a light blue chiffon dress with spaghetti straps and a fitted bodice that flared out into soft billowy waves as it moved down toward the middle of her calves. She wore tall white strappy heels, revealing her perfectly painted light pink toe nails.

She surveyed Tony and smiled at him. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, with a light blue shirt, and a light blue and gray tie with paisleys on it. The blue closely matched Pepper's dress, which she noticed. "It's almost like we had this planned," she joked, commenting on their color coordination.

Tony smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? Great minds think alike," he joked back.

"Well, you're looking very handsome, I must say," she purred, kissing his lips. The kiss broke and they smiled at each other lovingly. Pepper slowly turned around and Tony slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched the crew set up outside. "What are you up to, I wonder," she mused.

XxXxXxXxXx

A short time later, the crew finished their work on the terrace, and excused themselves. Tony thanked them graciously, and, after showing them out, he closed the door, and turned to Pepper, a giddy grin spreading across his lips. Pepper giggled as he walked to her and took her hand. "Ready, Mrs. _Stark?_" he asked teasingly.

Pepper smiled, the flutter in her stomach at the thought of Tony calling her his wife making her blush. But she quickly stifled it, and gave him a curious expression. "I'm sorry. Did you propose again, and I just didn't hear you? Funny, the last time you did this, I missed it then, too," she teased back.

"Hey, the lady at the front desk seems to think we're married. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he replied. "Maybe she's one of those old fuddy-duddy types who thinks any couple sharing a room is married. I say, why start the argument? Let _that _sleeping dog lie. We are _guests _in her establishment after all. Wouldn't you agree?" Tony joked, leading her outside.

But the sight of what was revealed to Pepper's eyes left her speechless and unable to reply. She gasped, awestruck at how dreamlike and magical the terrace looked in the fading daylight. The sun was setting, and the orange and pink glow from behind the mountains in the west colored the sky a dark purple the farther away you got from the horizon, making it a perfect contrast with the sheer, cream colored fabric the crew had draped in a zig zag pattern between the branches of the trees over head and the roof line, and intertwined strands of white lights within it to give the whole area a soft glow, helped by the hanging white paper lanterns staggered randomly above them.

In the center of the terrace, was a table set for two, with a white linen table cloth, crystal and silver place settings, with a stand holding a bucket filled with ice and a chilled bottle of wine sitting next to a cart holding a single tray, also covered in a silver dome.

"_Beautiful_," Pepper gasped. It was the only word she could manage at the moment.

Tony stepped behind her and pulled her into his arms. He smiled mischievously. "I promised you a weekend you wouldn't soon forget, did I not?" he murmured in her ear before laying a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

Pepper smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. "That you did," she cooed.

"And how am I doing so far?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

Pepper turned around to face him with a delighted grin. Tony smiled at her smiling. "It's...you're..." she stammered.

"Wow, that good, huh?" he teased.

Pepper just shook her head and kissed him firmly. He kissed her back, pulling her tightly to him. Slowly, the kiss broke, and Pepper slowly opened her eyes. "It's _perfect," _she whispered.

"Only because _you're _here with me," he murmured back, looking deeply into her eyes.

He grasped her hand and led her to the table. She sat down and he pushed her chair in behind her before taking his own seat across the table. They grinned at each other as they laid their napkins across their laps. Tony grabbed the bottle of wine, and looked at the label. "_Very _nice," he said, admiring the vintage. He motioned, asking Pepper if she wanted some. Pepper nodded eagerly and held up her glass. He poured her wine slowly, and then poured his own and lifted his glass. Pepper lifted hers as well.

"To unforgettable romantic weekend getaways?" he said, giving her an impish grin.

"Hear hear," Pepper said, smiling and clinking his glass. Then they both smiled and took a sip. They hummed in approval to each other and set their glasses back down.

"Now, let's eat, huh?" Tony said.

Pepper nodded in agreement, and they both lifted the silver domes off their plates to reveal Caesar salads, and for the entree, pheasant breast, sliced into strips and arranged in a fan presentation, drizzled with a light cranberry sauce, and sprinkled with capers, with wild asparagus and onions on the side.

"Looks _delicious,_" Pepper cooed, and they both hungrily dug in.

They ate quietly, only making small talk as they ate. And, when they were both finished, Pepper grabbed her glass and sat back, sipping her wine as she watched the last of the daylight fade out.

"You look _quite_ satisfied, Ms. Potts," Tony quipped, sitting back and sipping his wine as well.

Pepper shifted her gaze from the horizon to his face and smiled. "I _am," _she replied. "And now it's back to Ms. Potts, again, I see?" she teased.

Tony smiled, his eyes sparkling at her teasing him. He shrugged. "Well, you know. No inn keepers around at the moment to have to keep up appearances with," he replied.

"But she wasn't here _before, _either," Pepper pointed out.

Tony chuckled. "Really?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I could have _sworn _she was in the group that came to dress up this place," he said, motioning around them.

They both chuckled and gazed at each other, the 800 pound gorilla that went by the name of marriage once again present, and sitting squarely between them. Pepper looked away, and drank the rest of what was in her glass.

"Refill?" Tony asked.

She nodded. "Yes, please," she said, tilting her glass to him so he could pour. He took it from her, poured her wine, and handed it back to her, the cup of the goblet held between his fingers and resting in his palm. Pepper grasped the stem and thanked him.

He quietly watched her, admiring her, when she turned her gaze back to the horizon. He found himself fighting an urge that was once upon a time very foreign to him, but growing increasingly familiar. He liked calling Pepper _Mrs. Stark. _He also liked people thinking she was his wife. And _that's _what felt so odd, yet so terrific to him at the same time. Never had he felt quite like this before. About _anyone. _He'd been in love (or, now, looking back, deep infatuation) with a couple of people in the past. But he was young, and naive, and it had never felt like what he felt for her, now. So this oddly powerful, and once completely foreign urge he was currently fighting was to get down on one knee, right there, and ask her to marry him, out of the blue. _Easy, big fella. You don't even have a ring. Don't blow this with her! Yeah, you brought her up here to have the weekend of her life,but you certainly didn't plan to propose, _he thought to himself. So he put the urge to rest once more, and poured himself more wine. But his subconscious wouldn't let it lie. _What could be more unforgettable than proposing to her in wine country? Surely, you could find a ring somewhere in Napa Valley? Why wait? SHE'S the one! Why not make it official? _

_"_No," Tony murmured to himself, shaking his head. "Not now. It's too rushed."

Pepper flicked her eyes back to him and frowned. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tony said, looking at her wide eyed, startled at the realization that he'd said these things out loud.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"What? Nothing. Why? What did you think I said?" he stammered.

Pepper looked at him confused. "It sounded like you said we were rushing something?" she said.

"Huh?" Tony said again. He shook his head, trying to look as confused as she did. "No. What? We're _fine. _What would we be rushing?"

Pepper shook her head. "Nothing, I..." she said, frowning. She pursed her lips, and then smiled sheepishly. "Never mind," she said. "I must be hearing things."

Tony smiled back, a little in relief that it appeared he escaped scott free from having to explain his unintentional mumbling. "You know what cures that?" he asked, smirking.

Pepper smiled. "What?" she asked, bashfully.

"Sharing some double chocolate raspberry cheesecake with your boyfriend," he stated, grinning.

Pepper looked at him cautiously. "You _didn't,_" she said, a sly smirk spreading across her lips.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, and got up from his seat to reveal what was on the tray that was sitting next to the stand holding the bucket for the bottle of wine. "Oh, I think I _did," _he purred.


	28. Chapter 28

**_*Smut Warning!*_**

**_It's been a long time since I've written any smut. And I've missed it, I have to admit! So here you are- the smutty continuation of their first night in wine country together!_**

**_And, as always, be of age or be gone! All others, _****_Bon Appetit! ;)_**

Tony brought a slice of cheesecake over to the table, smirking at Pepper, who was watching him intently. He sat down again next to her, and forked a bit off the end. He playfully spiralled it around in front of her mouth before she opened up and accepted it, smiling coyly at him sidelong. He grinned and winked back.

"Mmmmmmmm," she moaned, her eyes instantly closing in ecstasy. "This. Is. _Amazing," _she purred. "You have to try this." She swallowed her bite, and gently took the fork from between his fingers so she could get a bite for him. He leaned forward as she lovingly put it in his mouth, keeping his eyes trained on hers, and smirking as she did it. Pepper leaned forward and pecked his lips, and then they smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling with adoration.

Pepper turned her attention back to the cheesecake, and Tony rubbed slow, affectionate circles on her back as he watched her intently. "So far, so good?" he murmured.

"Mmmm, oh _yes," _she replied with her mouth full. She chuckled sheepishly, and Tony smiled broadly at her.

"You _do _realize I'm _not just_ talking about the cheesecake," he joked.

Pepper chuckled. "Yes, I figured you meant the _trip _so far," she assured.

"Well, there's plenty more to come," he purred, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow back. "In _that _case, you'd better help me with this," she said, forking another bite of dessert for him. He leaned forward again to accept it, and she smiled. "I'm anxious to see what's _next_."

They soon finished the remainder of their dessert, and Tony moved the plate to the side of the table. Then he stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on," he said. "Come with me."

Pepper smiled coyly and took it. He led her away from the table and out more into the open space of the terrace. Suddenly, she could hear a piano starting to play, and when she looked at Tony for any clue as to where it was coming from, he just smiled mischievously.

He pulled her into his arms, and they began to sway under the soft, hazy light of the lanterns to the slow drifting rhythm of the music. He brought her hand to his chest and squeezed it lovingly. Pepper rested her head against his, and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the bliss of the moment. The feeling of being in Tony's arms, his warmth surrounding her, and the faint scent of his unmistakable musk made her senses buzz with pleasure, and it felt _heavenly_.

After several slow revolutions later, she felt him pull her closer to him, and he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. She could see the flame of smoky desire starting to build in them, and she couldn't help but lean into him and meet his slightly parted lips with hers. She kissed him deeply, a soft, high-pitched moan escaping from her mouth into his. They stopped swaying now, and Tony let go of her hand at his chest to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss further.

Pepper traced her fingers up the back of his head through his hair, and gripped it, gently, but eagerly, pulling her body farther into him. She suddenly felt like, if he were to swallow her whole at that moment, that that _still _wouldn't be enough physical contact with him for her. She _needed_ him. _Now. _And getting out of her clothes, and getting him inside of _her _was suddenly priority number one, and all she could think about.

In all of her musing, she'd not noticed that somehow, Tony had moved them up against the wall beside the french doors that led into their room. She'd suddenly felt the hard stucco against her back as he gently pressed her against it, while moving his lips from hers down to her neck, and she inhaled sharply. Tony stopped and raised his head, looking at her curiously. "I"m sorry, did that hurt?" he asked, frowning.

She shook her head and smiled. "No," she said breathlessly. "It's just my head is spinning a little. It must be the wine."

"Or the company?" he teased. "I know you're doing something to _me,_right now," he said lustfully, before he went back to kissing and sucking the little places on her neck that he knew made her skin prickle.

Pepper smiled and closed her eyes, her skin erupting in goosebumps from his efforts. "Mmmmmm,_" _she moaned softly.

She heard a muffled growl come from him in reply, and he thrust against her, grabbing her thigh and wrapping her leg around his hip. "_God_, I want you," he murmured in her ear hoarsely.

Pepper nodded. "I want you, too," she answered. Tony swooped back in and kissed her hard in response, which made her squeak. He interlaced their fingers on one hand, and he lifted her arm above her head, pinning it to the wall. This tiny act of domination sent shivers of delight up Pepper's spine, much to her surprise, and she cooed in approval as he continued to kiss her.

Tony chuckled to himself. "Didn't I promise you a good ravishing out here?" he teased, pausing long enough to raise his head and smirk at her.

Pepper could only nod, as she was struck dumb by the searing arousal that had been coursing through her body, her cheeks all the way down her chest flushing a bright red. Tony smiled, so amused at what his touch was obviously doing to her, that he decided to toy with her a little. He slowed his pace gradually, before coming to a stop, and raising his head to look at Pepper.

She'd closed her eyes, and it took her a minute to register what had happened. She frowned, and then slowly peeked her eyes open to look at him. "Why did you stop? Is there a problem?" she asked him, a lilt of annoyance in her voice.

Tony shrugged, trying to keep a straight face. "I just...I'm not sure we should be doing this out here, Pep. It seems like," he looked around him, feigning apprehension. He grimaced and shook his head. "Seems _highly _inappropriate, doesn't it? I mean, _anyone _could be watching us right now, right?" he murmured, leaning into her.

Pepper frowned. "Don't tell me _you're _the one suddenly feeling self-conscious, Tony Stark," she said. "Of _all_ people, I'd think you'd appreciate the chance for a little exhibitionism. So why am _I _the one who suddenly doesn't mind the thought of us having sex outside, and _you're..._" she said, but quickly stopped talking. The jig was up, as Tony couldn't keep his poker-faced facade going any longer, and started giggling. Pepper smiled sheepishly, and smacked his shoulder. He flinched ."Ow," he said, still giggling.

"You think you're funny, huh?" she challenged playfully.

"Oh, I'm _hilarious,_" he quipped back, his eyes wide with mischief. "Plus, I had to see for myself if you..." he said, licking his lips hungrily, and giving her a smolder. "_truly, madly, deeply _wanted me to bring you to the heights of ecstasy that you know only _I _can, out _here, _in the _open," _he purred seductively, lowering his voice to its familiar, earth-shatteringly lustful rumble just millimeters from her face.

Pepper whimpered, only able to manage a nod again.

Tony smiled slyly, and nodded. "Yeah, I thought so," he rumbled smugly before he kissed her again, hard, with fierce passion as he pushed her back up against the wall. Pepper surrendered herself completely to him, even as he slipped a hand down the back of her dress, pulling the zipper along with it. He gently slipped the straps down her arms, and she quickly shed them, allowing the dress to gather at her waist, her upper body exposed to him in full.

Now it was Tony's turn to whimper as he took in the sight before him, and he voraciously dove in to suck her nipples and kiss and flick his tongue against her skin. Pepper panted, her body humming with sexual need, making her head spin even more.

But just when she couldn't imagine feeling any more precursory pleasure without actually coming, Tony sank to his knees and pushed her dress up her thighs. Pepper rolled her head forward lazily to watch as he dove his head in between her legs, licking and sucking her already slicked center.

Pepper lolled her head back and closed her eyes, propping a leg over his shoulder. "Uh!" she squeaked. "Oh! God, Yes! That feels good!"

Tony gripped her behind in both hands and pressed further into body. Pepper's legs began to tremble when he did this, as she felt her pleasure start to give way to orgasmic pulses. "Huh! Oh! I'm gonna cum! Oh! God!" she cried breathlessly. Tony pressed into her even harder, sucking her swollen knob relentlessly, now. She gasped, and squeezed her eyes shut as she came, her body practically convulsing as she panted and moaned.

Tony gradually slowed his pace as she started to come down a few moments later, and eventually all that was left of Pepper's orgasm was a slight glisten on her forehead, her reddened cheeks, neck, and chest, and the sound of her panting to catch her breath. Tony kissed her sex sweetly before bringing himself up off his knees, and rising to look into her eyes. But she didn't dawdle. She instantly pulled him in for a deep kiss, her tongue diving into his mouth to taste the fruits of his labor for herself as she always liked to do after he'd done this to her.

Tony wrapped his arms around her, and happily allowed her to explore his mouth with hers. After a few moments, her deep kiss lessened, and then tapered off, and she slowly broke away with a very satiated smile. "Mmmmm, yummy," she purred.

Tony pumped his eyebrows, and gave her a cocky smirk. "I would have to agree. You taste _delicious," _he purred back. They both giggled.

He pecked her lips and Pepper rocked her head back to look at him. "And what about _you?" _she cooed flirtatiously. "Can't I give you a little extra something, too?"

Tony moaned in approval. "Mmmm, " he said. "And just what did you have in mind to _give _me, you naughty girl?"


	29. Chapter 29

***smut warning! Again!***

**(You didn't think I'd leave you hanging with that last bit, did you?) **

**How are you liking Tony and Pepper's romantic getaway so far? I hope it's satisfactory, my lovelies, because there is a LOT more fluffy smut to come! Tee hee! Oh _darn_, right?**

**Okay! You know the rule- be of legal age or be gone! All others- happy..._Monday? _;)**

Pepper smiled to herself, and quickly spun Tony around so that he was the one with his back to the wall. She pushed him against it with a little playful force, and his eyes lit up. She then slammed their lips together, and she kissed him hard, nipping his bottom lip as she abruptly broke the kiss, giving him a deviant smile. Tony smirk at her, thoroughly enjoying it.

She maintained eye contact with him as she sank down to her knees in front of him. He watched her, his eyes smoky with heady arousal, and she could feel the effects of her efforts through his pants as she rubbed her hand along the growing bulge of his obviously hardening manhood. Tony groaned with approval, and closed his eyes for a moment as she touched him. Then he brought his gaze back to hers, and she smirked as she slowly pulled his zipper on his fly down, and fished out his rigid member. He watched helplessly as she gently placed wet kisses on the tip, flicking her tongue against his skin as she did so. Then he exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her lips and tongue on him. He rocked his head back against the wall to relax, and let himself sink into the moment.

He felt her run her tongue up the underside of his shaft, which gave him a tingling thrill up his spine. "Oooohhh, yeeeahhhhh," he moaned softly. Then, he felt Pepper engulf him with her whole mouth and his head shot up in surprised delight. He flicked his eyes open and back down to what she was doing, and he saw she was looking up at him, and smiling as she worked.

"_Fuuuuuuck_," he groaned. "God _damn _it, I love it when you..."

"When I what?" she interrupted, smirking at him, her words muffled. She sucked him hard from the base to the tip, and pulled off with a hard _schluck. _She chuckled and he whimpered. "Suck you off?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Mmmmmm, dirty talk," he purred. "You know I love _that, _too."

Pepper smiled. She impaled her mouth with his member again, and went back to working him from base to tip, her hand following behind her mouth in a soft wringing, twisting motion. He laid his hand on the back of her head to guide her as it bobbed back and forth. Soon, his cock twitched in her mouth with a pre-orgasmic spasm, and his hips bucked.

Pepper cooed with anticipation, and pulled off of him, sucking hard from the bottom to the top again. "Mmmmm, now I _know _you're enjoying this," she said, as she watched the little pool of pre-cum gather on his tip. He smiled helplessly as he watched her swipe her tongue over it, and swallow it down.

"Hell, _yeah, _I'm enjoying it. You _know _you're good at it, too," he said, his voice raspy.

"Mmmmm, you're _so _hard," Pepper purred, laying the seductive breathiness on thick. She wanted to do to him what he'd done to her- bring her to the brink of orgasm- before she _really _had some fun. _Payback's a bitch,_ _Tony,_she thought to herself.

"Yeah, talk to me, baby," he replied. "Tell me more."

Pepper smiled to herself at how easy it really was sometimes to beat him at his own game. "I _love _how you feel in my mouth," she cooed, swirling her tongue around his tip. She noticed him shiver, and smile. "You're _so _big, and _so _hard, that I..."

"Yeah? _Yeah?" _Tony insisted. He looked at her urgently, nodding, trying to encourage her to finish her statement.

Pepper quickly began to suck him hard again, deep-throating his manhood, and working her hand in tandem with her movements. Tony groaned, and rocked his head back against the wall, whimpering. "_Shit!_ Oh my _God_!" he cried hoarsely. "Holy _hell_, Pepper! I mean, you're...this is... _wow," _he groaned helplessly. She pumped him in and out of her mouth several more times, each time his cock responding with an eager twitch. He gritted his teeth and groaned loudly. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum,Pepper. You're gonna make me cum!" he announced.

Pepper smiled deviantly to herself, and suddenly pulled off, stopping all of her efforts completely. She sighed, rising up off her knees. Tony frowned and looked at her in confusion. "Uh, hello?!" he said with annoyance.

Pepper tried to keep a straight face. "I don't know, Tony," she began. She shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should go inside. God knows who's watching us out here," she teased.

Tony whimpered. "Wha...you...we..." he stammered in confusion, glancing back and forth between her and his very rigid, very purple and swollen member that it seemed she'd decided to carelessly abandon so suddenly.

Pepper faked a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "And I'm kind of tired, anyway," she said. Tony just stared at her in silence. "Maybe we should just go to bed, huh?" she asked him.

Suddenly, Tony realized what was happened and he spluttered, smiling and shaking his head. "Okay, okay," he said. He waggled a finger at her, grinning. "Very funny, Potts. Payback. Nice. I like that," he said. Pepper giggled and he pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Slowly, he walked them back against the wall, and Pepper felt him press her against it gently, as he ground his hips against her body.

After a moment, Tony broke the kiss and moved his lips down to her neck. Simultaneously, he interlaced their fingers on both hands and raised them above her head, pinning them to the wall. He held them there with one hand, while he used the other to slide down the back of one of her thighs and bring her leg around his hip again. Then he slid his hand down between her legs to her moist center and swirled his fingers around her swelling sex. Pepper inhaled sharply, and moaned when he did this, and Tony smiled to himself. "Feels like you're ready for me, baby," he purred in her ear.

Pepper nodded. "Yesssss," she moaned.

Tony gently sucked and kissed the skin on her neck just below her jawbone, grinding himself against her bare opening. A high-pitched, breathy squeak escaped Pepper's lips, as she felt his tip teasing her folds.

"I've got to be inside you, Pepper," he murmured to her. "Please, baby? Let me inside you? Please?" he said, raising his head and begging her with his deep chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

Pepper's head felt like it was about to roll off her shoulders. She closed her eyes briefly to try to steady herself, and nodded, biting her lip. "Yes," she murmured, opening her eyes again to look at him.

"Yes _what,_ honey?" he teased, a slight smirk ghosting over his lips.

"Yes, I want you inside of me," Pepper replied. "Yes," she said again. _"Please."_

Tony smiled with deep satisfaction. "As you wish," he purred, smirking. Suddenly, he thrust himself inside of her, biting his lip and grunting as he did so, and Pepper squeaked. He kissed her hard, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into her body.

Tony thrust into her, bringing Pepper's other leg up to wrap around his waist as well as he worked. She could feel him growing even more inside of her body, and she welcomed the feeling of him filling her up,over and over again. She could feel him stroke her g-spot time and again, and the walls of her sex tightened around him in response.

Tony broke the kiss and cooed. "Oooooh, felt _that,_" he commented delightedly. Pepper smiled, and he smiled back, both of them gazing into each others eyes.

But soon, Pepper closed her eyes again, as her muscles began to twitch and pulse with her oncoming orgasm. "Oh, yesssss," she hissed. "Mmmmmmm, Tony, yessss!"

Tony increased his pace, and smiled slyly. "Cum for me, Pep," he begged breathlessly. "_Please._ Let me feel you cum."

Pepper's chest began to heave as she kept her eyes on his. They stayed focused on each other as they both began to climax. Tony dove in for a quick, deep kiss before going back to looking into her eyes, his pace hard and deep, and Pepper moaning with each thrust. "OH! YES! OH!" she cried. He felt her body pulse with a steady thump as he worked inside her, and she panted to try to catch her breath.

His hips bucked in return, and he grunted. "Oh _God, _Pepper! Yeah! Fuck, you're wet! Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you," he begged.

Pepper cried out in ecstasy, lolling her head back and closing her eyes as he was now pounding himself into her sex, his manhood dripping with her orgasmic fluids, and his whole body soaked with sweat. She was trembling in his arms, and he realized she'd probably fall to the ground in a pile of goo if it wasn't for him holding her up, and bracing her against the wall.

His hips bucked wildly before he was suddenly gripped by his body's need to release, and he grunted loudly as he let go inside of her, his teeth gritted and his voice somewhat strangled by the sensation. They remained there, in the grips of their collective pleasure, Pepper's arms squeezing him in attempts to hold on, and not fall out of his arms. An almost inaudible squeak escaped her opened mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the last orgasmic wave of pleasure mercilessly seized her body, rendering her momentarily paralyzed.

Tony thrust up into her twice more, hard, and each time Pepper squeaked again. After the second thrust, she slammed their lips together and kissed him voraciously. He gently let her back down on the ground, while kissing her back, and he pulled her tightly into his arms. One, because he wanted to, and, two, because he knew she'd need help to be steadied again.

Slowly, the kiss broke, and they look into each others eyes. They both smiled, and chuckled. "Mission accomplished," he teased.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What mission?"

"Was that, or was that _not_, a thorough ravishing_, _Ms. Potts?" he asked.

Pepper giggled. "It was _very _thorough, Mr. Stark," she replied, in as much of an official tone as she could muster, standing in front of him with her head still swimming from arousal, her cheeks, neck and chest flushed a bright red, the top of her dress down around her waist with her breasts completely exposed, and the result of their escapade threatening to make an escape from her now numb and tingling center and trail down the insides of her thighs.

Tony chuckled. "So, as I _said," _he reiterated. "Mission accomplished,then?"

Pepper giggled again and nodded. "And stored in the memory banks," she replied breathlessly. "Gonna be hard to forget _that _little session."

Tony grinned. He took her hand, and stepped them away from the wall. Pepper accepted, and was instantly grateful he was there to keep her propped up. He began leading them back toward the french doors going into their room. "Well, if you think _that _was amazing, just you wait until tomorrow," he promised. "Do I have a surprise for _you."_


	30. Chapter 30

***A little smut warning***

**It's just for what's from here to the page break. And you know the rule. Be of legal age, or be gone! All others... is it getting hot in here? ;)**

After they'd seemingly exhausted each other by making love on the balcony to complete satiation, they'd still managed to enjoy a very sensual and tender love making session before collectively drifting off to dreamland. The turn down service had come, unbeknownst to them while they were outside (much to the embarrassment of Pepper for wondering what their eyes and ears were subjected to) and had not only turned down the bed linens, but also dimmed the lights, casting everything in a soft,warm glow. Tony took the opportunity for romance even further by insisting that he personally get the pleasure of disrobing her himself. Her cheeks blushed at first, but she soon decided to grant him his wish. She stood in front of him, and he'd turned her around to face away from him. He then began to gently brush his finger tips up her arms, and over the tops of her shoulders, delicately sweeping her hair to the side, and laying soft kisses on her neck, as he slowly, methodically, took the zipper of her dress the rest of the way down so he could slide it from its position around her waist to the floor. Pepper's skin erupted in goosebumps with his feather light touch. She closed her eyes, her senses prickling with delight and titillation, as he gently slid her dress down her thighs, to her knees, to her calves, then to the floor, softly kissing the skin on the backs of her legs as he slowly worked his way down, and then back up again.

"Feel good, baby?" he murmured in her ear, as he'd made his way back up, slowly smoothing his hands from her hips, up her back and shoulders, and back down around her front, gently kneading her breasts for a moment before working his hands further down her middle.

Pepper inhaled deeply and smiled a wide grin, rocking her head back against his shoulder, her eyes still closed. "Mmmmmm," she moaned. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he joked. He gently kissed her temple, and Pepper slowly opened her eyes. She turned around to gaze at him, her lips still in a euphoric grin. He smiled back at her, and tenderly kissed her mouth. Pepper moaned again, and Tony responded by hoisting her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his body, and gently tipping them backwards onto the bed. Pepper broke the kiss and giggled, and he grinned at her, pumping his eyebrows.

"That was as smooth as I think it was, right?" he joked.

Pepper chuckled again, and nodded, pulling his lips back to hers and kissing him soundly. Tony hiked his legs up onto the bed, moving into position between her thighs, and using his knees to gently nudge her legs apart. He slowly broke the kiss, and sat up, looking at her hungrily. Pepper bit her lip, and traced her hands up his abdomen, as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He flung it to the side, and then pulled his undershirt off over his head with a feisty yank, smiling at her devilishly. She smiled back up at him as she fiddled with his belt buckle, and pulled the belt out of the loops with a flourish. She tossed it to the side as well, and Tony licked his lips and smirked at her. He fell forward, bracing himself on the heels of his hands, his upper body hovering just above her. He slowly sank down, capturing her lips with his own, kissing her deeply.

Pepper popped the button of his pants open, and worked them down over his hips, freeing his hardening manhood from its constraints. "Mmmmm. Again?" he moaned softly in her ear.

"Yes," Pepper said, bringing her lips back to his to kiss him eagerly. "Again...and _again..._and _again,_" she murmured, her words breathy and quiet.

Tony cupped her cheek in his hand, and moved his lips down to her neck. Pepper closed her eyes, and pulled him to her tightly. He settled in on top of her, easily sliding himself into her center, and began to slowly, thoroughly, thrust in and out of her, rolling his hips to the peak of his range of motion inside of her each time. He moved the hand he had at her cheek and reached down to grasp her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He raised his head to look into her eyes again, and she smiled softly. They gazed at each other lovingly as they slowly, tenderly, made love. Occasionally, Tony would break his gaze, and bend down to kiss her lips, or to plant a soft kiss on her shoulder or her chest. But his gaze would soon return back to her eyes, and Pepper reveled in the look of complete and unabashed sincerity, and vulnerability, in his eyes. It made her feel like they were the only people left on the planet, destined to spend the rest of their lives in this room, in this bed, making love, and holding each other in their arms until the world ended. And as far as she was concerned, that was _exactly_ how she wanted to live the rest of her life. In his arms, away from the world. Safe, and in love.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said.

He smiled softly at her, and then moved to wrap her in his arms, and his thrusts began to gain momentum and force. His breathing became more ragged, and he closed his eyes, resting his head against her forehead. Pepper's breathing had quickened too, and they began to breathe in unison, their chests heaving as their pleasure slowly increased.

"Ohh," Tony moaned softly. Pepper nodded, feeling the pleasure start to mount in her own body as well.

She nodded. "Yes," she murmured.

Tony smiled, understanding that they were starting to climax together. He kissed her deeply, and they both began to moan, his pace quickening even more, but his thrusts still relatively slow, and very deep.

Pepper abruptly broke the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her, as she buried her face in his neck. She inhaled sharply, and a high-pitched "Huh!" escaped her lips as she began to pulse with orgasmic pleasure.

Tony growled with a low rumble, but kept up the pace as he felt her walls tighten around him. He moved to kiss Pepper's lips again hungrily as his own pleasure peaked and he squeezed her tightly in his arms as he came. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut, and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, feeling the pulse of ecstasy rolling through his body. They moaned together, in deep satisfaction, before their bodies began to release their tension, and they melted into each others arms. They gazed at each other in awe of how sensual that tryst had been. Tony smiled at her, and Pepper smiled back, wicking a few beads of sweat away from his brow with her finger tips. He exhaled, and laid his head down on her chest, his softening member still inside her, but he paid no attention to it. And neither did she. She just wrapped her arms around him, and stroked his hair. And he, in turn, wrapped her back up in his arms, the both of them lying silently in the still, until they fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Tony awoke, still wrapped in Pepper's arms. But even more noticeably, he realized he was very much still _inside _his girlfriend. He smiled at this realization, his memory quickly jogging to life with the events of what had led up to this. He nuzzled against her chest, and laid there, enjoying being in her arms. He could hear her heartbeat, and the gently whooshing sound of her breathing. Her skin was warm from the rays of sun that had filtered into through the balcony doors, and hit the bed, and he tilted his head to be able to inhale the sweet scent of her warmed skin. This thrilled him and he smiled, adoring the idea once again that he never, not _once, _had wanted to sneak away and leave her alone after they'd made love. It was very much the opposite. All he wanted to do was have her by his side. Every minute of every day. And the times when they had to be apart were agonizing. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. It was like suddenly the world was filled with things that reminded him of her, and every love song had been written just for them. _Jesus, Stark, you are SMITTEN, _he thought, smiling.

He shifted and brought his hand right hand up to grasp her left one, which had been draped over his shoulders. He careful turned it over in his palm, and examined her long, lean fingers, with perfectly manicured nails, painted red. He lovingly brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. Then he gazed at her ring finger, the thought of getting a ring to put on that finger once again crossing his mind.

Just then, Pepper stirred, and he turned his attention to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and squinted at him. He smiled, and she giggled. "I see we literally haven't moved a _muscle _since last night," she said.

Tony chuckled. "Best position _I _can think of to wake up in," he joked. Then they both chuckled.

Pepper moaned softly in approval, and a wide smiled crossed her lips. "Last night _was amazing, _wasn't it?" she said softly.

Tony cupped her cheek, and kissed her. "It was _better _than amazing," he cooed. "And, you'll be happy to know, it definitely _doesn't _end there."

Pepper smiled. "Yeah, you mentioned a surprise, as I recall," she teased. "Any hints on what it is?"

Tony grinned and shook his head resolutely. "Nope. No dice, Potts. You've gotta wait until we get there."

"Get _there?" _Pepper said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Just where are you taking me, Tony Stark?"

Tony just giggled mischievously and smiled at her.

XxXxXxXxX

A couple of hours later, after they'd had breakfast, showered, and got dressed, Tony led Pepper out the front entrance of the lobby, and down a path through the vineyard to a clearing. She'd gone quietly, letting him lead her by the hand, and all he could do was smile giddily the whole way. Once they'd neared their stopping point, he let her walk ahead of him. She looked at him with a curious smirk, and walked into the clearing where she saw a large, rainbow colored hot air balloon, fully inflated and awaiting their arrival.

"Oh!" she gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, and looking at Tony with wide eyes. "You _didn't," _she said, grinning.

"I _did,_" he said proudly, stepping behind her, and wrapping his arms around her. "I promised you a weekend you wouldn't soon forget, Pep. I hope you didn't think that only meant in the _bedroom_."

Pepper giggled. "Well, to tell you the truth, that _is _kind of what I thought you meant, but..." she said, motioning to the balloon in front of them. "I _never _thought you'd do something like _this," _she gasped in amazement.

_"_Ready to climb aboard?" the pilot asked.

Pepper glanced at Tony again, and he pulled her into his arms. "Ready?" he asked, smirking.

She nodded, grinning. "Ready," she replied.

He pecked her lips, and then took her hand in his. "Then let's _go,_" he said, smiling widely, his eyes sparkling at how much his little surprise had delighted her.


	31. Chapter 31

***Smut warning!***

**Welp. The hubby is home sick, and not allowed to go back to work for a few days on doctor's orders. So, I'm afraid my updates will be few and far between for a little while as I do my job and nurse my poor baby back to health! **

**Luckily, though, I've had the smutty part of this chapter written for a while. So I'm taking the opportunity to update this fic on a day I don't have time to write. (BTW, this is the massage scene mentioned in "A Very Pepperony Christmas..."! ) :D**

**Remember- be of legal age, or be gone!**

**Happy reading! :D**

Tony and Pepper climbed aboard the hot air balloon, and the pilot swiftly did away with the sand bags holding them to the ground. Pepper's stomach lurched a little and she gasped as they lifted off. Tony giggled, and gently pulled her protectively into his arms. "That's right. You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" he recalled, smiling wryly at her.

She nodded, and smiled weakly, but softened in his embrace. He noticed this, and smiled. He cupped her cheek, and began to tenderly stroke it with his thumb. "Don't worry. I've got you," he murmured, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "Just relax and enjoy the view. Okay?"

Pepper had to admit, being in his arms _did _calm her immensely. She smiled at him again, and turned to look out at the rapidly expanding scenery beneath them, the rows and rows of grape vines quickly resembling a patchwork quilt in appearance. She rested her head against his cheek, and they rode in happy silence for several moments, the sound of his soft breathing calming her nerves. Soon, she found her own was working in tandem with his, and that she was completely at ease.

"You still okay?" Tony inquired, pressing a loving kiss to the top of her head. She raised up to look at him, a relaxed, blissful smile now gracing her lips. "I'm _wonderful,_" she cooed.

Tony smiled widely. "So, I did a good thing here?" he asked hopefully.

Pepper giggled, never surprised by his need to ask for verbal praise. She nodded. "_Yes, _though I don't know _what _I'd do if you weren't here," she joked. She ventured a wary look over the side of the basket, but she gasped and quickly took refuge back in Tony's arms again, swiftly closing her eyes.

He chuckled. "No need to try to be brave, Pep," he assured. "That's what I'm here for. To offer a little _moral support, _if you will."

Pepper looked into his eyes and smiled flirtatiously. "Well, thank _heavens _for _that,_" she purred, walking two fingers up his chest playfully. Tony grasped her hand, and brought her palm to his lips, kissing it sweetly while looking into her eyes. She blushed and smiled at him bashfully, but then he laid her hand to rest on his chest before tilting her chin up with his hand to kiss her lips.

Even though it seemed to Pepper they were now miles above solid ground, she suddenly barely noticed. Tony's loving kiss enveloped all of her senses, and all she could think about was his lips on hers, and how _spectacular _it felt each time. From their first kiss until the present one, fireworks had _always _gone off in her mind without fail, sending thrilling electric shivers surging down her spine. And every time, she was grateful for the rush, no matter _where _it took place, on solid ground, or high above it. _I LOVE the way he makes me feel, _she mused to herself happily. _I hope I NEVER have to go without it._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

For the next hour, they'd enjoyed their balloon ride over the top of the vast Napa Valley vineyard, Pepper secured safely in Tony's arms the whole way. And when they'd slowly drifted downward, eventually landing where they'd started their journey, Tony chivalrously held out his hand for her to exit the basket, but not before tipping the pilot handsomely.

Pepper had enjoyed the balloon ride immensely, despite her fears of heights, but had mixed feelings about it ending. She was grateful to be back on solid ground again, but being up there, securely in Tony's embrace the entire time was _heavenly, _and she hated to see it end. Tony detected her quiet melancholy on the walk back to the villa. "Something wrong?" he asked, as they held hands along their way.

Pepper smiled at him sheepishly. "That was _amazing,_" she said. "I just hate to have that feeling _end."_

Tony smirked at her mischievously. "Who says it has to?" he purred, smirking.

XxXxXxXxXx

They'd made their way back to the villa, amd up to their room, Pepper growing more and more eager to see what Tony had planned next. When they reentered the room, Tony told her to stand in front of him in a place not far from the foot of the bed. She did as instructed, and he smiled warmly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. She looked at him curiously. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. Upon examination, Pepper discovered it was a red satin blindfold.

"Wanna play a game?" he murmured seductively, running the blindfold slowly through his fingers, and looking at her playfully.

Pepper smiled coyly. "What are you up to, Stark?" she whispered.

Tony stepped up to her and whispered in her ear, "It's called 'do you trust me.'" He pulled back to look into her eyes, his own sparkling. "So do you?" he asked, smiling slyly.

Pepper bit her lip and nodded slowly. Tony bent to give her a gentle kiss. "Good, then keep your eyes closed, and no peeking, Ms. Potts," she heard him murmur when he broke the kiss.

She did as instructed, and gently Tony put the blindfold on her eyes and tied it snugly behind her head. "They say that if you are deprived of your sight, all of your other senses get heightened," he said softly. She could feel him brush some of her hair back softly behind her shoulder. Instantly, her skin prickled with goosebumps. She could sense Tony moving around in front of her. He kissed her deeply first. Then soon, she could feel his lips on her neck. He gently kissed the space from her chin to her chest. She could feel the flush of her skin warming this area, and she heard Tony chuckle to himself. "Enjoying ourselves already?" he asked and she nodded.

Next, she could feel Tony's fingers on the buttoned down shirt she was wearing. He untied the knot around her middle and she could feel his fingers moving delicately. He was almost silent, and he moved very precisely and extremely gently. She stood as still as she could, but it was already hard not to be lightheaded from his advances.

He carefully slipped the shirt over her shoulders. Pepper put her arms out behind her and it fell softly off her body and fluttered down to the floor. She heard Tony pick it up and toss it to what she presumed was the chair in the corner by the bed. Next, he stepped behind her and laid gentle kisses on her shoulders, sliding each of her dress's straps off her shoulders. Pepper's skin prickled again with anticipation, and she could feel Tony's hands move to the zipper on the back. She felt the slight weight of his touch as he grasped the zipper and slowly pulled downward. She swore she could feel each of the zipper's teeth as they came apart at his command. The sound of it seemed to echo in her head. Tony gently pulled the straps down her arms a little farther, but then he reached around to the front of her, and brushed his hands over her breasts and down her body to remove the dress all the way. It slid down her legs and to the floor. Pepper shivered with delight.

She felt Tony reach around her from behind and begin to toy with her nipples, which were quite hard from the sensations she'd had. She sensed him bringing the tip of one of his fingers to his mouth, lick it, and then swirl the moistened finger over one of her nipples. Her breath hitched in her chest, and she shivered again. "How am I doing?" Tony murmured, the vibration of his voice against her back.

She smiled. "Very well," she replied hoarsely.

"Good," he said. He kept one hand on her breast, but slowly slid the other hand down to her sex, gently brushing her skin with the pads of his fingers the whole way down. He settled his hand at her moist center and touched her clit. "Relax," he murmured in her ear. "Just let me make love to you, okay?"

Pepper melted into his embrace and exhaled in pleasure. She nodded. "Okay,"she said dreamily. She rested her head back on his shoulder and let Tony take full command of her body. He held her gently as he slowly moved his finger over her swelling folds, occasionally dipping his finger into her opening for more lubrication. She hummed and moaned softly with pleasure, and he kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe softly as he worked. He kept her guessing where he was going. Sometimes it would be on her left side, and others it would be on her right. It was exciting and extremely pleasurable and she never wanted his attention to end.

She started to feel the tension in her body begin to build toward an orgasm. "_Oh_," she breathed. "This feels _so_ good."

"Really?" she heard him say.

"Yes," she replied. "It_ really_ does." Her lips were barely able to form the words, she was so relaxed, yet primed for sexual pleasure, that her head was spinning.

"Well then," she heard Tony say. Suddenly, he swept her up into his arms and kissed her mouth. He kissed her hard, and with such strong intention, that she moaned loudly at his eagerness. She could feel them moving, and suddenly she felt the softness of the bed sheets underneath her as Tony slowly laid her down across the foot of the bed. She laid still, trying to listen for any indication of what he was doing next. But before she could calculate a guess, she felt him gently spread her legs and then she felt the wetness of his mouth on her folds. She inhaled sharply. "Oooo," she moaned. "Mmmmmm."

Tony sucked her clit and swirled his tongue around her opening. "You taste _amazing_," she heard him stop to say. "You _know_ I love to eat your pussy, baby," he said.

Pepper's insides ignited with his words. She moaned again, feeling the orgasmic tension rise again in her body. She spread her legs farther apart for him, and put her hand on the back of his head, following his movements. He moaned, and it vibrated her clit which, in turn, made her moan. She could feel the spark of an orgasm and her hips bucked. "Uhhh!" she cried as Tony plunged his tongue into her center.

"Mmmm, yeah baby. Cum for me, Pepper. Let me taste you," he said. He sucked her clit and she began to writhe.

"Yes! Oh, Tony! Yes!" she cried out, undulating her hips to match his movements. "Uhhh! Ohhh!" She felt Tony wrap his arms around her legs and gently grasp the tops of her thighs as she came. Her muscles shuttered, and he sucked her clit hard, occasionally swirling his tongue around her folds, sending her senses reeling. Pepper sharply sucked air in through her teeth and bit her lip as he lapped at her pussy. Her head felt like it was going to pop off as wave after orgasmic wave crashed over her. She grasped the edge of the mattress above her in an effort to steady herself.

After what seemed in her mind like the world's longest orgasm, her body finally allowed it to subside. Tony softly ran his tongue over her swollen, wet folds, lapping up the rest of her juices until she sighed with satisfaction and smiled.

He rose up and moved up over the top of her. He kissed her lips. She kissed him hungrily, liking the smell of her sex on his breath and in his goatee, and the taste of herself on his lips. "Feel good, baby?" he purred, when the kiss broke.

"Oh my God, yes," she said. "That was _amazing_."

"Well, there's a lot more to come," he said. "Just stay like this. I'll be right back." Tony planted a sweet kiss on her temple, and then she felt him carefully move back off the top of her and climb off the bed. She wondered what he was up to. She heard some rustling across the room, and then sensed that Tony was walking back over to the bed. Pretty soon she felt his hands on her. But not _just_ his hands. They were covered with something very slippery and warm. She felt him start rubbing her in a methodical way, like a massage. He slowly and sensually was massaging her front, starting with her neck, her shoulders, and her chest with something that was scented with something Pepper recognized instantly. "Is that Jasmine?" she asked.

"Mmmm Hmmm. And sandalwood," Tony confirmed. "It's supposed to be warming, too. _Is it?_"

Pepper's brain was having trouble comprehending the question through the intensely pleasurable sensations she was feeling. "Is it what?" she asked dreamily.

She heard Tony chuckle. "_Warming,_ honey," he said.

"I suppose, yeah. A little," she said. She wouldn't have cared if it was or not, honestly. Tony's amazing touch was turning her brain to mush. She felt him move over her and begin to rub her breasts. He circled his fingers around her aureolas and then gently pinched her nipples playfully. Pepper smiled when he did this, and she guessed he was probably smiling, too. He traced his fingers around her breasts and gently squeezed them in his hands. He moved his hands together back and forth between them. She felt something warm and wet dripping on her torso, in a straight line down her middle to her pubic bone. And then Tony's hands were back on her. He rubbed them up and down her body slowly, massaging her into jelly, each time inching closer and closer to her sex. A sense of anticipation grew in her at the thought of him reaching that point, and soon her wish was granted. He crested slowly over the mound and plunged down into her folds. He gently pulled her legs back and then retraced his movements back over and down, skillfully maneuvering his fingers to separate her moistened lips and to gently stroke her clit between them as he rubbed back and forth. Pepper moaned and raised her hands to squeeze Tony's forearms in appreciation and he stopped momentarily to kiss her lips softly in acknowledgment.

After another few passes, Pepper felt Tony moving again. This time, he was at the other end of her. He was working her thighs and calves. She felt him drip more massage oil on her and begin rubbing her slowly and methodically. She felt his fingers slide over her sex, separating the inner lips from the outer lips again at each forward and backward motion. She also felt him slowly plunge a finger into her opening to gently stroke her g-spot once in a while, too. She moaned with pleasure each time he did this.

He worked his way down one of her thighs, gently working both the front and the back between his hands. He moved down to her calf, and then slowly to her foot. He kissed the tip of her big toe before dripping more oil on her and working the bottom of her foot with his thumbs. His pressure was perfect, not too hard to cause pain, and not too light as too be ticklish. It was _heavenly._

He repeated the process with her other leg, again occasionally indulging in touching her swollen folds. Once he was done, she heard him softly say, "Okay, Pep. Flip."

She did as instructed, rolling over onto her front and resting her head on her forearms, turning her head to the side so she could clearly hear any other instructions. Tony moved up to where her head was again. She felt the dribble of some oil along her spine, and she felt him close to her, the sound of his quiet, calm breathing helping to relaxed her even further, if that was even possible at this point. She detected his scent and inhaled slowly. She smiled softly at how wonderfully musky and magnificently pungent Tony's natural scent was right now (with the help of the very expensive cologne he always wore that she adored.) He planted a soft sweet kiss on her cheek. "Still enjoying this?" he asked quietly.

"It's _wonderful_," she cooed.

Tony's hands were strong, but he was careful not to use too much pressure. He used his thumbs to work her shoulders and move down her arms. He carefully pulled one arm out in front of Pepper's body and massaged down to the tip of the last finger. Then, he gingerly put it back into position, only to reach for the other to do the same thing. Once he was done with her shoulders and arms, he moved to her back. Pepper felt him standing over her again. It felt like he had his thumbs together and was tracing her spine down her back and then pressing back up again to her neck. He did this a few times, and then on the last pass, he cupped her rear in both his hands and massaged gently.

She felt Tony leave her presence again and move to her other end. She felt his hands on the backs of her thighs and again on her buttocks, gently kneading her muscles. After a few minutes, he stopped and rested a hand on her lower back while using the other to fondle her sex. He gently swirled his fingers around her clit and occasionally plunged a finger into her opening to stroke her g-spot again. Pepper's breathing started to increase. She moaned, and he continued to massage her folds, particularly her still swollen clit between his fingers.

"Do you like how I'm touching you, baby?" she heard him purr.

"Mmmmm hmmmm," she hummed. She spread her legs for him a little more and he continued to stroke her sex by plunging fingers in and out of her opening and massage her clit. Pepper could feel her body responding even more to his touch, and apparently Tony noticed, too.

"My God, you're wet, baby," he murmured. She felt Tony move his hand and straddle her hips. She felt him bend down to hover over the top of her. "Do you want me inside you?" he purred in her ear.

Pepper nodded affirmatively. "OhhhGodYes. _Please_," she pleaded, her voice breathy and hoarse.

"Then that's what you'll have, my love," he said, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. She felt Tony slowly climb off of her. She could hear the sounds of him taking off his clothes. Soon, she felt him climb back on the bed, and brace himself on his hands on the sides of her body. She felt her skin on his, and processed that he was naked, and had a pretty hard erection to boot. It was stiff against her backside. She felt him reach down and slide it between her legs. He angled it up into her opening, and thrusted gently to enter her from behind. Pepper squeaked a little as he did this. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Tony asked.

"No! No, not at all," Pepper said. "You're right. Everything is so much more sensitive when you can't see."

"Mmmmmm hmmm," Tony replied softly. He slid a hand down her front and angled her hips, bringing her bottom up just slightly to accommodate his hard member in her wet folds. Slowly, he began to move them together in a rhythm so that her body moved against his at the peak of his thrust.

Tony kissed the back of her neck as he thrusted slowly. Pepper could feel the friction of him inside her, rubbing her g-spot and she let him maneuver them both in synchronized rhythm. She could feel the pace start to pick up a little and the movement get deeper. Pepper spread her thighs wider, and she bent her knees deeply to get the maximum penetration from Tony's hard cock.

She heard Tony groan. "Yes, Pepper, let me fuck you. God, you are so beautiful!" he groaned. He gripped her hips firmly as he fucked her. She could tell he was trying to pace himself. He obviously didn't want this to end any more than she did.

As they moved, he slid a hand down to her clit and swirled his finger over the top of it. Pepper moaned with pleasure. "Yes, Tony, mmmmmm,"she said, as she felt the pleasure start to mount in her body. "Oooooooo," she cried. "Oh! Tony! Huh!" she said, the waves starting to come on strong now.

Tony picked up the pace, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together with each feverish thrust. "Oh, God! Pepper! Ungggghhhh!" Tony exclaimed as his body was overcome with orgasmic jolts of electricity. He pounded her pussy, gritting his teeth. His cock shot his hot load into her over and over, and Pepper moaned loudly in pleasure as he fucked her hard.

As their pleasure subsided, Tony gingerly laid down over her back, pulling his arms around her tightly to hold her. They stayed this way, both panting, trying to catch their breath for several moments. Pepper waited for Tony's cock to soften inside of her before she slipped off the blind fold and turned slowly over to face him. She greeted him with a broad smile and he smiled broadly back, gazing down at her in his arms. She kissed his lips deeply. When the kiss broke, Tony slid his hand down her side and cupped her behind, giving it a gentle squeeze. "So?" he asked, panting. "Was that just as good as the balloon ride?"

Pepper smiled with deep approval. "Oh, _yes_," she said. "_Maybe _even better."

"Really?" Tony said, still trying to catch his breath.

Pepper nodded. "The massage was _amazing. _That's definitely a first, I have to say."

Tony smirked. "So you could say this was an original masterpiece then?"

Pepper giggled and nodded.

"You could even say that I'm the Picasso or the Rembrandt, or, _dare I say_, the Michael Angelo, of your sex life?" he said. He tried to keep a straight face, but a smirk crept across his lips and he winked at her before kissing her lips again.

Pepper giggled again when the kiss broke. "Yes, my narcissistic, sex-crazed boyfriend!" she teased. "You _could also _say that you just rocked my world."

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. "Even better! I've earned the title of rock star! Mission accomplished!"

Pepper laughed at his proclamation to a non-existent audience and he wrapped her back up in his arms, kissing her deeply.

He slid off to the side of her and propped himself up on his elbow. His smile was beaming and Pepper smiled broadly back. She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb, and he looked into her eyes lovingly as she did this. He brushed her shoulder with the tips of his fingers and them moved down to one of her breasts. He gently squeezed one of them and stroked the nipple with his thumb. He slid his hand down the side of her body and cupped her ass again, squeezing it gently once more. He bent to kiss her forehead, and then he moved his gaze back to her eyes again and smiled.

"So back to how amazing this truly was for you," he said, and Pepper giggled. "What? 9 out of 10, maybe? On the scale of hot, weekend get-away sex?" Tony chided. Pepper giggled. It _never failed_. He was always shameless in begging her to stroke his ego as much as possible after sex. But she always played along.

"Hmmmmm, _let me see._.." she said, pretending to be thinking hard. She tapped the tip of a finger on her lips and frowned. "Well the technique was good..."

"_Good?_" Tony asked. "Oh, I'd beg to differ! That technique was completely original and completely _awesome!_" he stated confidently.

"Yeah, okay," Pepper said, smiling. "You're right. Completely awesome_ should _rank at a 10 out of 10, then."

Tony nodded in agreement. "That's better," he said. "And what else? The use of various..._implements_, shall we say? What do the judges have to say about that?" He was grinning, loving the plumping of his ego.

"Well, I mean, jasmine and sandalwood, Mr. Stark! _Of course_, those are worthy of high marks," Pepper chided, trying to sound official. Tony chuckled and so did she.

"Don't forget the blindfold," Tony reminded her. "That was the main one. I've had that little ditty hiding in my coat pocket since last Monday."

"Well, it was very useful," Pepper said. "And it added a lot."

"I _know,_" Tony said. "I knew it would." Tony picked up one of her hands and kissed the back of it sweetly. He interlaced their fingers, watching them fold together before bringing his gaze back to Pepper's face. "So, Ms. Potts," he said, quirking an eyebrow. "The only question left now is, do you still trust me?"

"Oh, _I trust you_," she purred. "_If_ I get the promise of being made love to like that the next time you blind fold me, _that is_."

Tony chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "That's a promise then, Pep. That means I might have to just carry that thing around with me for chance blind-folding opportunities! My mind is _already _thinking of all the places we could do it!"

"Do tell!" Pepper insisted.

"_Well_," Tony purred. "How about on the plane?" He bent down to place a soft kiss on her neck. "In the shop?" he said, planting another kiss just below the first. "Ooo!" he said with a sudden epiphany. "How about in the shower?" he purred. "Can you imagine being blind folded in the shower?" he asked playfully. "That's _hot_," he said confidently. He kept planting kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. He shifted himself so that he was once again over the top of her. "There are a whole bunch of places we could blind-fold you. Hell, there are hundreds of places I could just fuck you! So many..." he kissed her lips. "..._many_ possibilities, Ms. Potts," he murmured. He smiled slyly, and Pepper's insides fluttered at the thought of what he was saying.

She watched his face for a moment before speaking. "Well, it sounds like you have your work cut out for you, then" she said softly. "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

Tony smiled slyly. "So do_ I,_Pep," he said. He bent to kiss her deeply, then he slid down again to her side and broke the kiss. Pepper snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon, Pepper could hear Tony softly dozing. The sound of his breathing relaxed her and soon, she was fast asleep next to him.


End file.
